


Это личное, не так ли?

by River_Kids



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andres head of the pharmaceutical company, Andres is a single father, Characters are NOT thieves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Martin is a cool writer, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Kids/pseuds/River_Kids
Summary: Андрес — глава фармкомпании "Фонойоса Медикал Групп" и отец-одиночка пятилетней малышки Люсии. Мартин — успешный писатель и общественный деятель. Они встречаются на благотворительном вечере, сразу же находят общий язык и общие темы. Из них бы вышли отличные друзья или даже что-то большее. Отчего же Серхио так против этого?
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Правильный выбор

Андрес де Фонойоса, глава крупной фармацевтической компании, присутствовал на этом «чудесном» благотворительном вечере физически, но мыслями он был невероятно далеко. Ему было скучно. В его голове решались дела, в руки то и дело попадал телефон для того, чтобы в очередной раз напечатать указание кому-то из подчинённых. Экспорт, разработки, лаборатории, новые препараты, тестирование препаратов, двойные слепые исследования в разных программах…столько дел, столько мыслей, а он здесь, вынужден делать вид, что пьёт шампанское, периодически развлекать других спонсоров, здороваться и разговаривать. Ему хотелось вина, полную ванну горячей воды и сон чуть дольше шести часов. Но мечтам, разумеется, не суждено сбыться — подобного Андрес просто не мог себе позволить. У него есть обязанности перед близкими, у него есть обязанности в компании, у него столько грёбанных дел…он так чертовски устал. Да ещё и голоден. Впрочем, последнее поправимо — в этом месте, кажется, был шведский стол. Он ищет глазами столы и напрявляется прямиком туда, чтобы заглушить позывы собственного организма, сообщающего, что даже ему иногда нужно есть обычную человеческую еду.

Андрес придирчиво рассматривает еду, нисколько не удовлетворяющую его утончённый вкус, но в конце находит какие-то тарталетки с мясом и овощами вроде бы приемлемыми на вид, чтобы рискнуть попробовать.

— Категорически не советую, — раздаётся мягкий мужской голос позади него, — ужасная курица, будто она год провела в духовке. Сухая до безобразия, не представляю, кто позволил положить это на стол.

Андрес поворачивается на голос и видит перед собой мужчину, на вид лет сорока, ухоженного и даже немного лощёного, вопреки дресс-коду, снявшего свой чёрный галстук и расстегнувшего одну пуговицу. По крайней мере, вид это не испортило. Андрес смотрит на него не то чтобы с интересом, но в достаточной степени вежливо, учитывая, что они не знакомы.

— Лучше попробуйте тарталетки с салатом и икрой. Да, выглядит странно, но на вкус вполне прилично, — вновь говорит мужчина, легко улыбаясь.

Андрес ловит блеск веселья в его глазах, однако понятия не имеет, как это интерпретировать. Он принимает решение последовать совету незнакомца, потому что желудок с каждой минутой всё настойчивее напоминает, что вообще-то оставлять пустым его далеко не самая лучшая идея.

На вкус еда действительно оказывается довольно приятной, хотя может быть он слишком голоден. Мужчина стоит тут же, рядом, и с видом знатока рассматривает другую еду. Малюсенькие сэндвичи привлекают его внимание, и он берёт один, чтобы попробовать, а потом кривит лицо, но так уморительно, что Андрес, замечающий это, не удерживается от тихого смешка.

— Боже, какой кошмар, — бормочет мужчина, но не выплёвывает еду в салфетку, как делал иногда сам Андрес, если считал блюдо неприемлемым, а кривится, но проглатывает несчастный сэндвич.

— Запейте, — предлагает он ненавязчиво, и мужчина кивает несколько раз, прежде чем подойти к другому столу, где стоят напитки. Почему-то Андрес не сводит с него глаз. Может быть, дело в том, что это первый человек за весь вечер здесь, кто вызвал у него хоть какие-то положительные эмоции, пусть и кривлянием по поводу отвратительной еды.  
Незнакомец наливает что-то в свой бокал и возвращается к столу с едой, останавливаясь прямо рядом с Андресом.

— Возможно, я тоже не всегда делаю верный выбор, — улыбается он, кивая на еду.

— Еда в таких местах — русская рулетка, — говорит Андрес чинно.

— Часто бываете на подобных мероприятиях? — спрашивает мужчина, снова делая глоток чего-то красного и улыбаясь.

— Случается, — отвечает Андрес со смешком, — чаще, чем хотелось бы.

Незнакомец ухмыляется и играет бровями в какой-то немного жуткой эмоциональной реакции. Однако глаза его серьёзны, и это наводит Андреса на мысль, что этот человек не так уж и прост.

— Андрес де Фонойоса, — он протягивает руку мужчине, вежливо и заинтересованно улыбаясь, — глава…

— Фонойоса Медикал Групп, я догадался, — кивает мужчина. В обычной ситуации Андреса бы разозлило такое поведение, но человек напротив улыбается слишком искренне.

— Моё имя Мартин Берроте. Я писатель, иногда общественный деятель, иногда сценарист. Зависит от контекста, — он сжимает руку Андреса уверенно и твёрдо, но совершенно безболезненно и, как ни странно, приятно. Хотя Андресу никогда не нравились тактильные контакты с незнакомыми людьми.

— И что же, сеньор Берроте, вас привело сюда? — интересуется Андрес, когда они оба отходят от столов поближе к окнам с шикарным видом на ночной Мадрид.

— Я спонсор одного исследования, — мужчина пожимает плечами, — и, прошу, зовите меня по имени. Когда меня зовут сеньор Берроте, я чувствую себя таким старым, что впадаю в уныние. Договорились, сеньор де Фонойоса? — в его глазах прыгают лучики веселья.

Андрес не может удержаться от смеха. Этот человек его провоцирует и забавляет. Быть может, ему тут также невыносимо скучно.

— Договорились, Мартин, — кивает Андрес, и Мартин хрипло смеётся. Его, похоже, только раззадоривает тот факт, что визави не предложил ответную любезность.

— Вы тоже здесь «отбываете срок за альтруизм»? — спрашивает Мартин.

— Нет…технически, это моя компания устроила эту показуху для сбора средств на исследование…

— Митохондриальных миопатий, — заканчивает за него Мартин, уже серьёзнее. Перебивает второй раз, но Андреса это снова не злит, что странно.

— Всё верно, — подтверждает Андрес, — у меня обширные ресурсы. Однако исследование самой болезни, ровно как и разработка лекарств, это долгий и финансово затратный проект. Так что без спонсоров, боюсь, это невозможно было бы осуществить.

Мартин кивает понимающе и серьёзно.

— Вы занимаетесь многими исследованиями, не так ли? Ретроксил — недавняя разработка вашей компании. Я читал короткий анонс результатов. Впечатляюще.

Андрес хмурится. Его больше не веселит Мартин, к сожалению, уж слишком серьёзные темы затрагиваются. Темы, болезненные лично для него.

— Всего лишь сорок процентов выживаемости при его применении, — говорит он кисло, — это не впечатляюще. Он требует доработки. Годы, если не десятилетия.

— Сорок процентов это гораздо лучше, чем ничего, — мягко говорит Мартин и улыбается Андресу так, что тот готов простить ему болезненную тему.

— Возможно, — отвечает Андрес вяло.

Он смотрит на мигающие огоньки города сквозь стекло и на секунду мысленно оказывается у себя дома, в тепле и тишине. Ему так хочется домой…

— Я утомил вас? — на этот раз Мартин улыбается грустно и даже виновато, — мы можем поговорить о чём-то более отвлечённом, если вы вообще хотите ещё со мной говорить.

— Меня утомили двое суток на ногах, Мартин. На данный момент единственное моё желание это уехать домой, простите, если разочаровал, — Андрес говорит честно и серьёзно. Он держит лицо, как и всегда, но что-то в этом человеке не даёт мужчине покоя. Что-то заставляет говорить всё как есть, искренне, вместо вежливого поддержания беседы, на которую у него нет сил.

— Нисколько. Я был рад познакомиться, сеньор де Фонойоса, — Мартин ему кивает и протягивает руку, которую Андрес пожимает, снова ощущая странное внутреннее тепло.

Уход Мартина Беротте как будто бы расстраивает его. В компании этого человека было, страшно сказать, уютнее, чем стоять одному, окружённому при этом толпой. Андрес набирает своего водителя и отдаёт команду подогнать машину к главному входу. Ему действительно пора домой.


	2. Яблочные чипсы и пирамиды из книг

Собрание глав отделов проходит безобразно. Андрес недоволен работой почти всех сотрудников, и в особенности, Селены Оливейры. Если бы не её прозорливость относительно их конкурентов, Андрес бы давным-давно её уволил.

Его недовольство гремело на весь, хотя он ни разу не повысил голос. Главы вылетали из конференц-зала со скоростью света по мере того, как Андрес их отпускал. Он был недоволен и, на самом деле, слишком сильно озабочен разными рабочими вопросами.  
После того как глава компании остался в одиночестве, он пересел на диван у стенки и устало откинул голову на спинку. Телефон призывно завибрировал, оповещая хозяина о входящем вызове.

— Слушаю тебя, — сказал он спокойным тоном, не напрягаясь. Он надеялся, что причин не было. Плохих, по крайней мере.

«Добрый день, Андрес», — раздался голос из динамика, — «Люсия очень настойчиво интересуется, когда же она снова сможет тебя увидеть»

Губы Андреса трогает лёгкая улыбка.

— Передай, что мы обязательно увидимся сегодня вечером. Неужели ей скучно с Акселем? — интересуется мужчина.

«Разумеется нет, дело не в этом. Ей просто хочется видеть тебя чуть чаще, чем три раза в неделю полчаса перед сном. Она скучает, Андрес»

В конце голос женщины звучит опечаленно, и мужчина реагирует на слова так же. Он хмурится, прикусывает губу и решает, как он мог бы поменять свой график. Но он этим не занимается, конечно.

— Агата, можно ли расчистить сегодня мой вечер? — спрашивает он.

«Перенесу встречу с Мирко на завтра, думаю, он не обидится. Тогда ты будешь свободен где-то в половину пятого», — тут же откликается женщина.

— Какой график у Люсии сегодня?

«В четыре танцы, в шесть рисование», — бодро отвечают Андресу.

— Хорошо… тогда я заберу её с танцев и отвезу на рисование, а потом мы поедем домой… — Андрес кивает самому себе. — Спасибо, Агата. Твоя помощь неоценима.

«Не забудь дать ей что-нибудь перекусить после танцев. Но не бургер, Андрес, не корми ребёнка фаст-фудом!»

— Да-да, — усмехается мужчина, прежде чем сбросить звонок.

Он всего один раз поддался на уговоры Люсии и купил ей какой-то невнятный бургер в Макдональдсе, но Агата, похоже, будет припоминать ему это ещё с десяток лет.

Он закончил дела, постаравшись сделать всё как можно раньше, и к назначенному времени уже был у какого-то центра развития для детей, где его дочь, пятилетняя очаровательная Люсия де Фонойоса, проводила свой, без сомнений, приятный вечер. Он зашёл внутрь, ожидая возле студии окончания занятий. Музыка стихла, и через какое-то время дети разных возрастов начали покидать помещение, запыхавшиеся, но явно счастливые.

Помимо самого Андреса в холле около студии было ещё несколько людей, родители других детей, очевидно. Некоторые из них общались между собой, но мужчина избегал этого. Общение с незнакомцами в его планы не входило. Не сегодня. Ему хватает подобного на разного рода мероприятиях. Сейчас ему хотелось только забрать дочь и покинуть наконец это место. Разрисованные мультяшными персонажами стены действовали ему на нервы.

— Папуля, — заверещала Люсия от радости, едва увидела его, выходя из студии. Девочка на всех парах понеслась к Андресу, врезаясь в его ноги и обнимая, пока он не потянул её на руки, ухмыляясь.

— Привет, Рысёнок. Как танцы? — пробормотал он, почувствовав, как его обнимают за шею маленькие, но уже довольно сильные ручки.

— Всё хорошо. Мы учили Ча-Ча-Ча! — девочка улыбается, — я покажу тебе дома! Мы же поедем домой, а не на твою работу? — её огромные светлые глаза сияют чистейшими эмоциями.

— У тебя ещё рисование, милая. А потом мы поедем домой, и ты покажешь мне всё, что захочешь, — голос Андреса звучит так спокойно и мягко, насколько это только возможно. Такой его голос слышит только дочь. Ну и Серхио, но крайне редко.

Она думает немного, но потом кивает.

— Я хочу яблочные чипсы, — говорит она, брыкаясь, чтобы слезть с рук отца. Андрес тут же опускает её на землю.

— Агата сказала, что мне запрещено кормить тебя фаст-фудом, — ухмыляется он.

Конечно, он заранее купил несколько коробок сока, печенье, шоколадные батончики и блины с малиновым джемом, чтобы Люсия могла выбрать, что она хочет.

— Но это яблоки, пап! — протестует девочка, пока они идут к машине.

— Но это чипсы, — он продолжает ухмыляться.

— Но это яблоки! — она останавливается и смотрит на него своими голубыми глазищами, надув щёки и скрестив руки на груди, что выглядело скорее смешно, чем воинственно, однако Андреса всё равно впечатлило.

— Ладно, это яблоки, — соглашается он, открывая дверцу машины.

Девочка победоносно улыбается.

Пока они едут, Люсия рассказывает тысячу и одну историю из детского сада, танцевальной студии, школы искусств и с прогулок с Агатой и её сыном Акселем. Она говорит так увлечённо, что это заставляет Андреса беспрестанно улыбаться, получая удовольствие только от того факта, что его маленькая девочка счастлива. Как минимум, в этот момент. Они заезжают за яблочными чипсами в какой-то супермаркет, на пару выпивают весь сок, стоя в пробке, и делят блинчики с малиновым вареньем.

— Давай третий оставим Даниэлю, — говорит Люсия важно, закрывая коробку и кивая в сторону водителя. С переднего сидения доносится смешок, который девочка игнорирует, а Андрес усмехается в ответ.

— Согласен, он заслужил блинчик, — кивает мужчина. Солнечная улыбка дочери становится ему наградой.

Поскольку рисование у Люсии длится в среднем около полутора часов, то это время у Андреса остаётся свободным. Он, конечно, мог бы заняться делами, работая со смартфона, но принимает решение забыть о работе на сегодняшний вечер. Он упорно и много работал, так что он заслужил немного времени на себя. И ещё он задолжал внимание дочери, так что собирался купить какой-нибудь приятный презент в качестве извинения. Конечно, скорее для собственного успокоения, как бы это ужасно ни звучало.

Он просит водителя отвезти его в ближайший крупный книжный магазин, а после выполнения отпускает на час, чтобы тот мог пообедать, немного отдохнуть или хотя бы съесть свой блинчик. За час Андрес надеется побродить по спокойному и тихому книжному, выбрать что-то для дочери и, может быть, посмотреть что-то для себя или Серхио. Впрочем, не стоило себя обманывать: у него нет столько свободного времени, чтобы он мог позволить себе читать книжки ради развлечения.

В книжном действительно удивительно тихо. Андрес умиротворённо ходит между стеллажами, уставленных разнообразными литературными изысками. Большая часть названий, что красуются на обложке, совершенно ни о чём не говорит. Ярко, тускло, симпатично и не очень, всё это мелькает перед глазами и забывается тут же, не привлекая особого внимания. Он проходит ещё несколько стеллажей, пока не натыкается взглядом на целую пирамиду из одинаковых книг. Громкие слова «Бестселлер» и «Лучшая книга года» написаны яркими лозунгами на плакате вокруг этой пирамиды. Одна из книг попадает Андресу в руки сразу же. На ней — нарисованный бумажный макет здания, которое Андрес даже не узнаёт сразу в таком антураже, но название книги наводит его на мысль. «Монетный двор: начало конца» — читает он кроваво-красные буквы на обложке и ухмыляется. Простое оформление, приятные цвета и… Андрес видит имя автора.

Мартин Берроте.

Он переворачивает книгу. На задней части обложки фото его недавнего знакомого, улыбающегося, но отнюдь не столь ярко, как оно было в жизни. Это интересно. Он листает несколько страниц, читая отрывки, которые, конечно, не даёт ему особо никакого понимания, о чём вообще книга, но позволяет определить один маленький момент: Мартин Берроте пишет хорошо. Это заметно уже после одного абзаца, но Андрес с трудом отрывает себя от чтения, прочитав страницу целиком. Это увлекательно, несмотря даже на то, что он понятия не имеет, кто такие персонажи и почему Найроби стукнула Берлина прикладом по голове.

Андресу даже немного жаль, что у него действительно нет времени и сил на то, чтобы прочитать что-то интересное, да хоть бы и эту книгу его нового знакомого. Он долго смотрит на пирамиду из сотни экземпляров, а затем кладёт книгу на место. Ему действительно жаль, но нет смысла покупать то, что он никогда даже не откроет.

Андрес идёт в отдел с детской литературой и находит несколько красочных книжек для Люсии. Одна про космос, с очень реалистичными и красивыми картинками, другая про лошадей (в последнее время Люсии очень нравились лошади), третья была чем-то вроде учебника биологии для самых маленьких. Люсия была любознательным ребёнком и, как недавно выяснилось, в детском саду их уже научили читать, чем девочка занималась с удовольствием. Андрес спустился на первый этаж, к кассе, чтобы оплатить свои покупки и, проходя уже в третий раз мимо пирамиды с книгами Мартина, услышал излишне громкий для этого места смех и чей-то громкий увлечённый разговор. Он выдохнул, постаравшись проигнорировать раздражитель, и пошёл дальше, но остановился около стойки, где в огромном количестве были развешены листы с наклейками. Он совершенно точно видел нечто подобное у дочери. Ей нравятся такие штуки? Стоит купить и их тоже?

Пока Андрес рассматривал различные варианты наклеек со всевозможными котятами, щенками, лисами и кучей других животных, растений и каких-то незнакомых ему орнаментов, голоса стали значительно громче и ещё более раздражающими. К ним добавился мужской голос, звучавший гораздо тише остальных, так что слова невозможно было разобрать. Но что-то в тембре мужского голоса показалось Андресу смутно знакомым. Конечно, ему могло показаться, но интереса ради Андрес обернулся, чтобы увидеть столь шумную компанию. Три молодых девушки, окруживших мужчину. По иронии судьбы, они действительно были знакомы.

Около очередной (сколько их в этом книжном?) пирамиды из книг «Монетный двор» стоял сам автор рукописи. Он улыбался девушкам немного загнанно, пока они осыпали его вопросами, громко смеялись и что-то увлечённо говорили. Оставив свои покупки на стойке около кассы, Андрес направился прямиком к мужчине, на ходу цепляя дежурную улыбку, но тут же чувствуя, как при приближении к Мартину она становится искреннее. Как ни странно, Андрес был рад встретить этого человека, особенно после того как узнал, что тот пишет весьма увлекательные вещи, действительно талантливые.

Мартин замечает его, когда он подходит совсем близко, и на его лице написано весьма очевидное удивление.

— Добрый вечер, Мартин, — здоровается Андрес, и его приятный баритон заставляет щебетавших до этого девушек заткнуться. Он обращается к мужчине по имени, как тот и просил, чем удивляет дам. Андрес делает деланно-огорчённое выражение лица и обращается уже к поклонницам:

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю ваш разговор, но я не мог не подойти, — Андрес протягивает Мартину руку, и тот пожимает её, выглядя при этом отчего-то крайне довольным.

— Приятно вас встретить, хотя и неожиданно, — откликается Мартин.

Девушки вокруг немного суетятся, а потом спрашивают, можно ли сфотографироваться с Берроте. Тот застывает, но кивает в ответ на просьбу. Стоящий тут же Андрес любезно предлагает сфотографировать их на один телефон, чтобы не «утомлять нашего милого писателя, вы только посмотрите, кажется, труды отнимают у него время на сон». По мнению Андреса, на фото прилично получается только Мартин. Возможно, он сделал это специально, из вредности.

Когда девушки, восхищённо вздыхая и не прекращая поглядывать на Мартина, всё же отходят, Андрес замечает, с каким же облегчением смотрит на него мужчина.

— Я думал, что автографы и фото это всё для актёров… Никто не предупреждал, что на меня могут напасть толпой, — он хмурится.

— Восторженные фанатки, — кивает де Фонойоса со знанием дела. В его случае это не фанаты, а нахальные журналисты, но суть была одна.

— Я просто не ожидал. Они милые, наверное. Я рад, что им понравилась книга, но это всё ещё странно для меня, — он неловко улыбнулся Андресу, будто стесняясь. Почему-то это выражение лица задело что-то внутри мужчины, и он тоже улыбнулся Мартину, подбадривая.

— Здесь была презентация книги, м? — спрашивает Андрес, оглядываясь и кивая на «пирамиды», — количество экземпляров… впечатляет.

Мартин качает головой и тихонько посмеивается.

— Нет, на самом деле презентация была в совсем другом месте. А эта сеть магазинов просто сотрудничает с моим издательством, вот и всё. Я не ожидал нападения здесь, я просто зашёл купить кое-что, — он на мгновение поднимает книгу, которую всё это время держал в руках, вверх, но быстро отпускает её. На чёрной обложке с затейливыми рисунками Андрес успевает прочитать лишь название «Слепой часовщик».

— А вы здесь какими судьбами? — в ответ интересуется Мартин, очевидно чувствуя себя в компании Андреса гораздо комфортнее, чем с поклонницами его творчества.

— Покупал подарок, — расплывчато отвечает Андрес.

— Думал, у вас для этого есть с десяток подчинённых, — бесхитростно выдаёт Мартин, и эта прямота сперва шокирует Андреса, но затем он смеётся.

— Это правда. Но идея была спонтанной и, если честно, я не представлял, что именно мне нужно, — он пожимает плечами.

— Должно быть, вы цените человека, которому выбирали подарок, — говорит Мартин. Его глаза сияют искренним теплом, в котором Андрес тонет. Вокруг него действительно так мало людей, чья искренность побуждает его на взаимную искренность. Кажется, сейчас перед ним именно такой человек. Андрес чувствует это, хотя они и почти незнакомы.

— Вне всяких сомнений, — кивает Андрес, снова невольно натыкаясь взглядом на пирамиду, и берёт одну из книг в руки. Он поворачивает её к Мартину той стороной, где изображено его фото, и ухмыляется:

— А вот и причина «нападения толпой». Очень узнаваемое фото.

Мартин снова кривит лицо в каком-то выражении разочарования.

— Ох, чёрт, я совсем забыл об этом, — его голос совершенно разбитый.

— Будьте осторожнее, Мартин, — улыбается Андрес, внезапно принимая решение всё же купить книгу. Ужасающая спонтанность. — Раз уж я так удачно вас встретил, могу попросить автограф от автора? — он кажется серьёзным, но глаза смеются, когда он видит шокированное выражение лица визави.

— Вы… читали? — спрашивает Мартин хрипло.

— Увы, только отрывки посреди книги. Но они показались мне интригующими, — совершенно честно отвечает мужчина, что заставляет Берроте улыбнуться.

— Что ж, надеюсь книга вас не разочарует, — говорит он, однако слова не звучат так, будто Мартин действительно в это верит. И это странно действует на Андреса. Он наклоняет голову, внимательно рассматривая знакомца с ног до головы, подмечая мельчайшие детали вроде кошачьей серой шерсти на штанинах у самых кроссовок, на растянутые рукава чёрного пуловера, на отсутствие рубашки под ним, на растрёпанные волосы безо всякой попытки уложить их и тёмные круги под глазами. И он находит зрелище приятным, совершенно неожиданно для себя. Мартин Берроте не выглядит неаккуратным или небрежным. Он скорее выглядит как простой человек, совершенно обычный, чей целью не является желание обратить на себя внимание. Он был просто собой и он был так открыт, это сквозило в каждом его слове, жесте, реакции. Привыкший к тому, что необходимо всегда держать лицо, быть элегантным и презентабельным в любое время суток, Андрес находил этот домашний, совершенно простой вид освежающим и притягательным, хотя он сам бы никогда не надел что-то подобное и уж точно никогда не стал бы вести себя так открыто.

— Я уверен, что не разочарует, — твёрдо сказал Андрес. Если книга — отражает личность автора, то она обещает быть очень увлекательной, — был рад снова встретить вас, Мартин, — Андрес чинно кивает, прощаясь, и отходит, оставляя Берроте с нечитабельным выражением лица. Тот едва успевает сказать «до свидания».

Работник быстро пробивает все книги, что принёс Андрес, и с добрый десяток пачек наклеек, которые он успел выбрать для Люсии. Всё упаковывают в фирменный бумажный пакет и отдают Андресу. Тот сверяется со временем и обнаруживает, что уже пора ехать за дочерью. Он бросает короткий взгляд в сторону, где был Мартин, однако тот уже переместился и, кажется, продолжил выбирать себе литературу по вкусу, не обращая больше ни на что внимания.


	3. Судака об альтруизме

Андрес на благотворительном рождественском балу, который проводит его деловой партнёр — Мирко Драгич, добрейшей души человек, хотя на вид невероятно грозный. Он каждый год устраивал подобные мероприятия в поддержку детских домов и детей из неблагополучных семей. Андрес не то чтобы любил, но исправно посещал их, поддерживая словом и суммой такие проекты. К тому же, у них с Мирко были хорошие отношения, и обижать делового партнёра отказом Андрес ни в коем случае не хотел.

Он уже поздоровался с несколькими знакомыми, оставив их с чеками на пару десятков тысяч, и теперь ждал, когда пройдёт достаточно времени, чтобы он смог уйти. Праздничная музыка его совсем чуть-чуть расстраивала, просто потому что он должен был быть сейчас с Люсией, готовить пиццу и красивое мороженое в форме зверей. Вместо этого он строит из себя вежливого сеньора, который счастлив находиться на этом «восхитительном балу, я в восторге». Господи, как же ему тошно от этого. Гораздо практичнее было бы просто съездить в любой детский дом, пообщаться с детьми и купить каждому по подарку. Это было бы честнее и, как минимум, он был бы уверен, что эти деньги принесли реальную пользу или хотя бы радость детям.

Тем временем на небольшую сцену поднялся организатор вечеринки, Мирко, и негромким хриплым голосом попросил своих гостей уделить ему немного внимания.

— Добрый вечер, дамы и господа. Я невероятно рад видеть вас всех здесь, — начал он с широкой улыбкой, — я хочу выразить благодарность всем за участие и за поддержку моих проектов. Это не просто хорошие дела. Это надежда. Это радость. Это чистые искренние эмоции на лицах детей, которым не повезло в жизни и которые, к сожалению, не получают того тепла и любви, в которых нуждаются. И я хотел бы предложить вам сделать кое-что. Одну маленькую вещь, которая, я уверен, не затруднит никого из вас, — он нелепо усмехнулся и пожал плечами, — посреди зала будет стоять большая красная коробка, а в ней — листы с желаниями от детей на Рождество. Там же имена и адреса конкретных детей, которым вы можете передать то, чего они действительно хотят. Не буду лукавить, все они в любом случае получат желанный подарок. Но вы, если конечно сами этого хотите, можете приложить руку и отдать подарок лично, увидев то, что невозможно измерить никакими деньгами — детскую радость. Заранее благодарю всех, кто решит поучаствовать. Спасибо! — Мирко отошёл от микрофона под громкие овации со стороны зала.

Андрес признавал: это было впечатляюще. И, как ни странно, это имело смысл, возможно даже больший, чем то, что они собирают деньги на нужды детских домов вроде ремонта, постройки площадок или оплаты детям различных художественных, музыкальных школ и других занятий.

Он прошёл в центр зала и вытянул несколько листов из коробки. Почему бы и не подарить нескольким детям радость. Пожалуй, он смог бы изменить своё расписание таким образом, чтобы хватило времени на троих детей. Возможно, имело бы смысл привлечь к этому Люсию, чтобы дочка видела не только собственную радужную жизнь и не принимала бы всё как должное, а знала, что есть те, кто живет гораздо хуже. Это был бы хороший опыт и жизненный урок. Впрочем, об этом он подумает позже.

Взяв листы и бережно положив их во внутренний карман пиджака, Андрес отошёл к стене, выискивая взглядом Мирко, чтобы попрощаться и уже поехать домой, но вместо этого он наткнулся на кое-что другое. У противоположной стены он замечает Мартина. Тот стоит, сжимая руки в кулаках, с воинственным выражением лица, а напротив него один из секьюрити, в чёрном костюме, с наушником. Охранник выше и объективно мощнее Мартина, и они явно ругаются, хотя Андрес не может себе представить, чтобы гость когда-либо мог повздорить с охраной. Он хмурится и идёт к ним.

Будучи уже в паре метрах от Мартина, он слышит последние слова охранника и едва не застывает на месте.

— …потому что ты грёбанный судака и бесполезный пидорас, — говорит он не стесняясь, вероятно позволяя себя подобное исключительно потому, что никого из высокопоставленных гостей нет рядом. Кроме Андреса, но мужчина не может его видеть. Однако его замечает Мартин, и в его взгляде мелькает узнавание и нотка грусти.

— Судака? — ледяным тоном переспрашивает Мартин, и Андрес готов поклясться, что если бы эта ярость была направлена на него, ему бы стало не по себе, — Я судака, да. Но это не помешает мне сломать тебе парочку костей…

Андрес позади него усмехается, но спешит разнять их до того, как начнётся драка. Он понятия не имеет, в чём заключается суть конфликта, но как минимум факт оскорбления, как впрочем и факт угрозы физической расправой, ему не нравится.

— Господа, хочу прервать вашу увлекательную дискуссию напоминанием о том, что это не то место, где следует устраивать драку. Здесь проходит благотворительный бал в поддержку детей, — говорит он тем тоном, которым обычно отчитывает подчинённых. И это не нравится обоим мужчинам, однако Берроте молча цокает и складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте, а вот охранник, скривив совершенно омерзительную мину, нагло спрашивает:

— Вы ещё кто?

Его бесстрашие поражает Андреса, но в ответ на подобное хамство он лишь коротко холодно улыбается, представляясь:

— Альфредо Кессман, финансовый аналитик. И раз уж мы так мило познакомились, я позволю себе избавить сеньора Берроте от вашего общества, — он улыбается охраннику одной из самых неприятных своих улыбок и кивает Мартину, приглашая пойти с ним. Может тот не совсем в восторге, однако он соглашается, следуя за Андресом до тех пор, пока они не оказываются в другом конце зала.

— На будущее, Мартин, как бы омерзительно вас не оскорбляли, не стоит отвечать угрозами, — говорит Андрес достаточно мягко, подходя к столу и беря с него два бокала шампанского, для себя и Мартина.

Тот фыркает в ответ, но совершенно невесело.

— Альфредо Кессман? — переспрашивает он. — С каких пор вы называетесь чужим именем?

Андрес посмеивается и пробует шампанское, растягивая время, прежде чем ответить.

— Возможно, его уволят сегодня вечером или завтра утром. Ему вовсе незачем знать, кто приложил руку к этому, — Андрес поднимает бокал и подмигивает мужчине.

— Вы даже не знаете, почему возник конфликт, — хмурится Мартин.

— Ну так расскажите, — предлагает Андрес. С появлением рядом Мартина ему мгновенно расхотелось покидать это место. Мужчина, с которым он виделся всего третий раз, так заинтересовал его, что хотелось продлить общение насколько это вообще было возможно.

— Его зовут Сезар Гандия, он начальник охраны этого здания. Докапывался до каждого из гостей, кто пришёл чуть позже остальных. На входе он оскорбил женщину, на что я вежливо предложил ему захлопнуть пасть. Впрочем, женщина, кажется, не оценила, но да неважно. Мы прошли внутрь, и после того, как Мирко объявил о листах желаний детей, я взял несколько… может, с десяток, и отходя, наткнулся на Гандию, который решил высказать своё мнение о том, что таких пидоров как я не стоит подпускать к детям. Я привык к гомофобным речам, но… судака? Я родился в Аргентине, потом десять лет жил в Италии, а потом в Испании, но когда меня зовут судакой, я всё ещё хочу разбить человеку лицо… Я спросил имя этого ублюдка у другого охранника, вон того милого паренька, что у дверей. Он вежливо сообщил мне, без лишних вопросов.

Андрес поморщился. Поведение секьюрити было омерзительным и, будь на месте Мартина Андрес, он бы уже после первого инцидента нашёл бы его начальство и «ласково поговорил».

— О, а вот и она, женщина, которая не оценила мой широкий жест, — Мартин кивает в сторону, и Андрес видит Агату в потрясающем красном атласном платье, разговаривающую с Мирко.

— Чёрные волосы, красное платье? — уточняет он. Мартин кивает.

— Он назвал её цыганкой и чьей-то там подстилкой, я не услышал чьей. В любом случае, это отвратительно.

— Его уволят сегодня же, — безапелляционно заявил Андрес, едва Мартин успел закончить, — подобное поведение неприемлемо, — Андрес выглядел воинственно и так серьёзно, что Мартин невольно расслабился. Словно Андрес был защитником. Это было чем-то новым и, конечно, приятным. Впрочем, так же это могла быть обычная солидарность. Спорить Мартин не стал бы в любом случае.

— Такое дерьмо порой… случается, — уже спокойнее говорит Мартин, улыбаясь Андресу совершенно искренне, — несмотря на ситуацию, я рад снова вас встретить, сеньор де Фонойоса. Приятно знать, что такой человек как вы не избегает благотворительных мероприятий. Вообще, приятно знать, что не всем насрать на несчастных детей, — сказал Мартин эмоционально, лишь спустя секунду поняв, что он ругнулся, однако за это он лишь виновато улыбнулся, не сказав больше ничего.

Высказывание Мартина заставило Андреса усмехнуться. И даже совершенно неподходящие для места и общества слова звучали, как ни странно, органично. В этом был Мартин, и эта сторона личности мужчины нравилась Андресу.

— Прошу, Мартин, зовите меня по имени, — поправляет его мужчина и видит, как улыбка визави становится ещё шире. О, это определённо того стоило.

Мартин смотрит на него с минуту пристально, изучающе, а потом легко кивает, произнося его имя так, как никто никогда не произносил.

— Хорошо, Андрес, — говорит он. Имя звучит сладко и терпко, словно человек, говорящий его, наслаждался привкусом звучания. Восхищался.

— Я смотрю, вы плотно занимаетесь благотворительностью, — с интересом произносит Мартин.

— Как и вы. Если есть возможность, то почему нет, — Андрес пожимает плечами.

— Помимо возможности должно быть и желание.

Андрес смотрит на него, с удивлением понимая, что нахождение мужчины здесь продиктовано не только щедростью его души, но и каким-то мотивом.

— Это личное, не так ли? — спрашивает он мягко.

— Да, вы правы. Это спорно. То, что мы называем альтруизмом, чаще всего им не является. Фонды борьбы с болезнями создаются теми, чьи близкие умерли от этой болезни или же самими больными. Деньги на благотворительность, допустим для детей-сирот, собирают бывшие сироты, и спонсорами чаще всего тоже являются они же или люди, которые столкнулись с чем-то подобным, видели это вблизи. Для других спонсорство — это средство достижения каких-то целей, для политиков, например. Кто-то считает благотворительность этаким обязательным приложением к богатству или знаменитости, кто-то таким образом свою значимость в обществе повышает. И крайне редко это люди, которые действительно пытаются помочь просто так, от чистого сердца. Мне кажется, это объясняется биологией: для любого организма тратить ресурсы впустую — дикость. Мы должны получать результат, будь то моральное удовлетворение, статус, власть или самоутверждение. Так что чистый альтруизм — это чуть ли не патология, как бы сильно общество не романтизировало его.

Размышления Мартина по этому поводу кажутся Андресу глубокими и, как ни странно, правдивыми. Особенно сильно его задевает момент про создание фонда. У него бежит дрожь вдоль позвоночника, и он коротко прикусывает губу, тут же одёргивая себя. Его не должно это так задевать, но задевает. Потому что Мартин прав. Андрес пытается ухватиться за другие моменты, пытается подумать не о себе, а о Мартине.

— И что же это даёт вам? — спрашивает мужчина тихо и напряжённо. Мартин тут же считывает перемену эмоций и хмурится.

— Ощущение, будто от меня есть польза. Будто я могу сделать кого-то хоть каплю счастливее. Это важно для меня, потому что я когда-то был на месте этих детей, никому не нужный и одинокий. Такая пустота… ожесточает.

Андрес никак не комментирует это. Он медленно кивает, глядя в глаза стоящему напротив мужчине. Они словно разговаривают беззвучно. Мартин выражает взглядом тяготы, которые ему пришлось пережить, всю боль и безнадёжность. Андрес без труда считывает это и выражает сочувствие и поддержку. Им обоим, кажется, становится легче, и Мартин едва заметно кивает, а потом улыбается и наклоняет голову, предлагая оставить эту тему и перейти к чему-то более веселому.

— Вы уже читали желания? — спрашивает он. — Я видел, как вы взяли несколько листов из коробки. Уже посмотрели?

Андрес тихо смеётся и отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет, вообще-то нет. Я мельком взглянул на имена. Вообще-то вряд ли там что-то неосуществимое, как мне кажется. Впрочем, давайте взглянем, — он лезет в карман пиджака и достаёт листы. Их три, на них детским почерком написаны желания, имена, возраст и адреса. Андрес читает бегло.

— Девочка по имени Мария Альварадо хочет чёрное худи… что такое худи? — он поднимает взгляд на Мартина, который, не сдерживаясь, ухмыляется.

— Толстовка такая, популярна у детей.

Андрес кивает. Чёрная тёплая толстовка 44 размера, почему-то именно мужская, несмотря на то, что это желание девочки.

— Что ж… чёрное худи. Дальше беспроводные наушники. И… эм… прошу прощения, кигуруми пикачу? — Андрес посмотрел на Мартина растерянным взглядом, полным непонимания. — Это игрушка?

Мартин смотрел на него пару секунд, заморгал, а затем расхохотался в голос.

— Боже, нет, — он всё продолжал смеяться, не в состоянии остановиться, и только он снова поднимал глаза на Андреса, то тут же его накрывал новый приступ, — нет. Кигуруми — это такой вроде как костюм, комбинезон, очень мягкий, махровый. А пикачу — это персонаж из японской мультипликации, вы наверняка видели, жёлтый зверёк с острыми ушами… что, нет? Ох, ну ладно, — Мартин достал из кармана брюк свой телефон и открыл гугл, быстро забив туда «пикачу», а после этого второй раз «кигуруми пикачу», показывая Андресу, что это такое.

Андрес ужаснулся этим названиям, почувствовав себя в какой-то момент старым. До этого ему ни разу не казалось, что сорок два — это слишком большой возраст. Он наоборот думал, что ещё довольно молод. Но, признаться честно, эта ситуация выбила его из колеи.

— Допустим, — прокашлявшись, сказал он, — допустим эти дети хотят толстовку, наушники и…мягкий комбинезон. Что хотят те, чьи имена вытащили вы?

— Холст и масляные краски, кроссовки, серёжки, все книжки про Гарри Поттера, костюм для косплея, плюшевого медведя, плюшевого зайца, радиоуправляемый вертолёт, игрушку железного человека, маленькую Тардис и пушистый зелёный плед.

Андрес смотрел на него ошарашенно. Если не думать о том, что он банально не понял некоторые слова, то всё же, сколько Мартин взял бумажек себе. Десять? Одиннадцать? А ведь добрая половина людей на этом мероприятии даже не стала подходить к коробке.

— Впечатляюще, — пробормотал он ошарашенно, — вы… щедрый человек. Вы сами отвезёте всё это детям?

Мартин посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Как будто похвала его действительно расстроила.

— Да, отвезу. От того, что я порадую детей, дыра в моём бюджете не образуется. У меня нет семьи, ребёнка, партнёра. У меня всего двое друзей, один из них живёт во Франции, а второй постоянно в разъездах, потому что ему нужно не просто кормить, но и видеть собственных семерых детей, которые живут не то что в разных городах, а в разных странах. Мне даже некому дарить подарки, — он пожимает плечами. — Мир не схлопнется, если я куплю детям то, что они хотят. Вообще-то я просто забрал все бумажки, что там оставались, — и Андрес видит, что это не хвастовство. Это просто констатация факта. Мартин хотел это сделать и сделал, ему было всё равно, что это значит.

— Быть может, кто-то ещё хотел порадовать детей? — задумчиво сказал мужчина.

— Если бы хотел, подошёл бы сразу. Но в любом случае, Мирко прав, все дети получат то, что хотят, — ответил Мартин.

— Я… не знаток. Но как дети реагируют на то, что им что-то дарят, особенно незнакомые люди? — интересуется Андрес.

— Ну, дети обычные радуются. А дети из детского дома, вот они по-разному. Кто-то из них кичится, что он теперь особенный. Кто-то очень вежлив и спокоен, кто-то насторожен и ждёт подвоха, кто-то искренне счастлив. Но их реакция, Андрес, это… ценность. Как произведение искусства, — мужчина немного хмурится, — хотя, возможно, это только для меня оно так.

Фонойоса улыбается, в очередной раз спонтанно принимая решение.

— Что вы думаете насчет того, чтобы вместе отвезти подарки? Я, признаться, чувствую неловкость, думая об их вручении. Но вы уже имели подобный опыт, не так ли?

Мартин кивает. Согласие это или подтверждение — сказать сложно. Однако Андрес достаёт смартфон и открывает список контактов.

— Вы не против обмена номерами? Третий раз встречаю Вас случайно, полагаю вселенной нужно, чтобы мы общались, — он говорит голосом, полным таинственности, но под конец всё равно немного посмеивается.

Они действительно обмениваются номерами и даже проверяют их, будто не веря в реальность.

Они разговаривают ещё некоторое время, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на остальных людей в зале, а затем, ближе к окончанию, уходят тоже вдвоём, перед этим попрощавшись с Мирко. Андрес с удивлением замечает, что Мартин и Мирко знакомы и притом весьма близко, потому как здоровяк вместо рукопожатия притягивает Мартина к себе и крепко обнимает. Фонойоса не понимает, почему ему не нравится видеть Мартина в объятиях Мирко. Но об этом у него нет ни времени, ни сил размышлять. Он возвращается к дочери. Уже сидя в машине и пролистывая почту, он вспоминает слова Мартина о том, что у него никого нет. И что он, должно быть, вернулся в свою пустую квартиру, где его никто не ждёт. Домой Андрес приезжает расстроенным.


	4. Немного о Мартине

Андрес подписывал документы по поводу распределения бюджета, когда его секретарь оповестила, что Серхио приехал, и тут же получила разрешение впустить его. Андрес отложил бумаги и поднялся.

Серхио был слегка помятым, с тёмными пушистыми волосами и отсутствием своей обычной аккуратной укладки. На нём был один из его любимых твидовых «библиотечных» костюмов, и он улыбался. Его свадьба приближалась, и он, кажется, был действительно счастлив. Андрес был рад за него. Он подошёл и притянул к себе брата, обнимая и крепко прижимая к себе. Они не виделись несколько недель, хотя жили в одном городе. Даже Люсия видела его чаще, чем сам Андрес.

— Братик, — мягко сказал он, — как Ракель? Как подготовка к свадьбе?

Серхио фыркнул и присел на диван, расслабляясь.

— Ракель отлично. Кажется, мне удалось наладить отношения с Паулой. Очень непросто… найти баланс между строгостью и мягкостью с детьми, — Серхио поднимает взгляд на брата, — как Люсия?

Андрес ловит тень неодобрения в тоне брата.

— Тебе ведь лучше знать, да? — грустно улыбается Андрес. — Раз уж мы об этом заговорили… Вы с Ракель не могли бы забрать её к себе в следующую пятницу?

Серхио скрещивает руки на груди, и на его лице теперь открыто читается осуждение. Он не против пообщаться с племянницей и присмотреть за ней, нисколько, но его невероятно злит тот факт, что Андрес слишком мало времени проводит с дочерью. И Андрес правда понимает это всё и даже согласен с младшим братом, но разве же у него есть выбор? Серхио практически не занимается делами внутри компании, исключительно внешними сотрудничествами, и Андрес вынужден управлять семейным бизнесом, по сути, в одиночку. Это отнимает много времени, слишком много. И теперь Серхио злится, конечно он злится, что его брат — хреновый отец. Андрес и сам бы злился, но у него нет на это времени.

— Ты предпочёл заниматься делами, вместо того чтобы провести день с семьёй, — холодно говорит Серхио. — Конечно, мы с Ракель заберём её. Девочке нужна приятная обстановка и близкие.

Андрес устало вздыхает и возвращается за стол.

— Серхио, я знаю, какого ты мнения обо мне… И я обещаю, два дня перед новым годом, сам новый год и два дня после я проведу с вами и Люсией. Я даже не буду ездить в офис. Но это, — он пытается подобрать слова, — это не совсем дела. На благотворительном балу я взял на себя обязательство исполнить желания детей из детского дома. Агата уже купила сами подарки, они упакованы, я отвезу их утром и к вечеру уже вернусь. Я бы попросил Агату это сделать, но мы с Мартином договорились совместить поездки и отдать всем детям подарки в один день.

Серхио, едва речь зашла о сиротах, немного оттаял. По крайней мере, его выражение лица перестало быть таким суровым, и он расслабился, положив свои руки на колени.

— Мартин, — переспросил он, нервным жестом подправляя очки, — кто это? Звучит знакомо.

Андрес хмыкает.

— Мартин Берроте. Мы познакомились месяц назад на нашем спонсорском приёме. Приятный мужчина, писатель, меценат. В общем, мы… сотрудничаем. Вроде того. С ним приятно поговорить на разные темы… — Андрес не замечает своей мягкой улыбки и изменившегося тона. Но замечает Серхио. Он хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить имя этого человека и, наконец, до него доходит.

— Андрес…— говорит он взволнованно, — я знаю кто это. И он… он просто отвратителен, — на этих словах улыбка тут же исчезает с лица Андреса.

— Что ты такое говоришь? Что по-твоему не так с Мартином? — хмурится Андрес. Они были не так уж и долго знакомы, конечно, однако Андрес разбирался в людях, и Мартин показался ему хорошим, достойным человеком, умным и в какой-то мере очаровательным. Может, прямолинейным и местами грубоватым, но таким искренним, что хотелось быть искренним в ответ.

— Что ты о нём вообще знаешь? Ты знаешь, что он гомосексуален?

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты гомофоб, — хмыкает Андрес. Провокация. Конечно же Серхио не гомофоб, но к чему вообще эти слова об ориентации?

— Дело не в этом, а в том, как он относится к людям! Он ужасен! Он сменил, должно быть, с сотню партнёров, бросая их после одноразового секса.

Андрес закатил глаза. Он не понимал, что за чушь городит его младший брат.

— Да какое мне дело до этого? Пусть хоть всех геев Мадрида перетрахает, боже, Серхио, почему мы вообще с тобой обсуждаем чужую личную жизнь?

Маркина кипит. Это видно по его прищуренным глазам, по его позе и явному напряжению в плечах.

— Андрес, твоя связь с ним может плохо отразиться на бизнесе. Он наследил везде. Он имел беспорядочные половые связи с таким невообразимым количеством мужчин, что умудрился разбить сердце твоим коллегам, спонсорам, деловым партнёрам…

Теперь злится начинает Андрес. Ему кажется, что обвинения брата безосновательны. В конце концов, Серхио, очевидно, даже не знает Мартина лично. А слухи это всего лишь слухи. Берроте не производил впечатление человека, который готов трахнуться в первые минуты знакомства.

— Серхио, прекрати! — не выдержал он, — ты преувеличиваешь! Сколько ты общался с ним? Знаком ли ты вообще с ним лично? Это приятный, умный, образованный мужчина с потрясающим чувством юмора и… — Андрес резко одёрнул себя. — Ты сам не знаешь о нём ничего!

— Ты защищаешь его! — это раззадорило брата ещё сильнее. — Тебе нужны доказательства? Пожалуйста! Пять лет назад он использовал и бросил Мирко. Я знаю, вы с ним тесно сотрудничаете. Неужели ты считаешь, что общение с человеком, который вытер ноги о твоего коллегу, это лучший вариант?

Андрес фыркает, а затем смеётся.

— Братик-братик-братик. Ты так уверен, что прав, что совершенно забываешь о таких малостях, как время. Пять лет назад… не знаю, что было между Мирко и Мартином тогда, но сейчас они совершенно точно не враги, да и Мирко обращается к Мартину скорее как к старому другу, чем к тому, кто вытер об него ноги и разбил сердце. В прошлую среду я был на балу, который он организовывал и на который он пригласил также и Мартина. Знаешь, мы пожали друг другу руки на прощание, но Мартина он обнял, как обнимают близких людей, а не бывших, которых хотят забыть, — Андрес был доволен сказанным. Его аргументы однозначно перекрыли болтовню Серхио. Тот смотрел на него странным взглядом, со смесью злости, непонимания и беспокойства.

— Может быть, они помирились с Мирко, я не знаю. Но то, что ты говоришь… нет. Нет, Андрес, это не такой человек. Я слышал его монолог, столь эмоциональный, но такой омерзительный… Он сексист, он презирает институт семьи, он считает восхитительным тот факт, что не знает даже имени партнёра после секса, — Серхио разводит руками, на что Андрес лишь с усмешкой приподнимает брови в деланном удивлении. — Он терпеть не может детей! — заканчивает Серхио и слышит в ответ злой смех старшего брата.

— О да, именно так и поступают те, кто терпеть не может детей — забирает десяток листов с желаниями сирот, чтобы исполнить их в Рождество! Ты описываешь монстра, но тот Мартин, с которым знаком я, не имеет ни малейшего сходства с ним, — Андрес выдыхает. — Я всё сказал, Серхио. Мы с Мартином отвезём подарки детям, и я вернусь к Люсии к вечеру. Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ней, пока меня нет. Я действительно очень благодарен тебе и Ракель, но прошу тебя, я не хочу выслушивать мерзости о том, кто мне симпатичен.

Однако его брат не хочет прекращать этот разговор, очевидно, пытаясь довести Андреса.

— Подарки детям? — смеётся он без тени веселья. — Не смеши меня! Ему это нужно, вот только зачем я не знаю. Возможно, дело в тебе. Или в компании, я не знаю. Я говорю тебе, этот человек не достоин доверия! Он эго-маньяк! — голос Серхио звучит почти умоляюще.

— Да что ты привязался к Мартину?

— Мне наплевать на него. Но я беспокоюсь о тебе, о Люсии. Он так сильно тебе нравится, что ты рискнёшь познакомить его с дочкой? Ты подпустил бы его к своему ребёнку? Почему ты считаешь, что его можно подпустить к другим?

У Андреса из руки выпадает ручка и с громким стуком падает на пол. Он медленно поднимает голову, глядя на брата с каменным выражением лица.

— Этот разговор окончен, Серхио, — говорит он так, что будь здесь вода, она наверняка бы замёрзла только от одного тона, — довольно. Агата присмотрит за Люсией. Спасибо что зашёл, однако сейчас тебе лучше уйти.

Он продолжает смотреть на брата прямо, и в какой-то момент Серхио не выдерживает взгляд.

— Андрес, я…

— Я. Так. Сказал, — припечатывает Фонойоса властным тоном и разворачивается, выходя из офиса. Он почти несётся к уборной и залетает туда, чувствуя, как его трясёт.

Собственная реакция не ясна ему, но он обещает себе подумать над этим. Он поднимает руку вверх, несколько раз встряхивает ей, будто пытаясь избавиться от капель воды на коже, но мелкий тремор никуда не исчезает.


	5. Неожиданные встречи

Утром Агата привозит ему ампулы с ретроксилом, а уже в обед звонит и обеспокоенным голосом сообщает, что Аксель сломал руку и сегодня из детского сада Люсию ему придётся забирать самому. После недавнего разговора с братом Андрес не хочет звонить ему и разговаривать, и уж тем более просить его позаботиться о дочери. Однако кроме Агаты, Серхио и Ракель он больше никому не доверяет настолько, чтобы можно было попросить забрать Люсию. Вечером у него презентация нового препарата, и он обязан быть, чтобы сказать вступительную речь, но после он вполне мог бы поехать домой. Однако день в детском саду заканчивается намного раньше, чем начинается чёртова презентация. Андрес вздыхает и принимает решение, которое и ему самому-то не особо нравится, а уж Серхио так и вовсе убил бы за это. Впрочем, Люсия очень давно хотела побывать у него на работе, потому что искренне считала, что он проводит так много времени в офисе, потому что тут безумно интересно. Что ж, детские соображения иногда разбиваются о суровую реальность, с этим ничего не поделать. В любом случае, для Люсии это может стать новым опытом, хотя и слишком ранним, на взгляд Андреса. Он забирает её из детского сада в четыре, и воспитательница смотрит на него озадаченно, а потом выдаёт:

— Вы отец? — её голос звучит несколько издевательски, но Андрес не спешит разводить конфликт. Он появляется здесь настолько редко, что наверное, можно подумать, что ему совершенно плевать, так что неудивительно, что женщина так скептически настроена.

— Отец, всё верно, — кивает он, — меня зовут Андрес де Фонойоса. Мне показать документы? — последние слова звучат почти также, как звучал вопрос женщины.

— Полагаю, не стоит, учитывая то, что Люсия выбежала с криком «папа», — она хмыкает. — В январе будет собрание, и вас очень хочет видеть заведующая. Ваша дочь перевернула и разбила аквариум. Агата уже возместила ущерб, от вашего лица, я так понимаю, однако именно с вами хотят поговорить о поведении Люсии.

Андрес нахмурился. Он вообще не был в курсе того, что Люсия что-то натворила в детском саду. И Агата ни словом не обмолвилась об этом. Однако, несмотря на своё удивление, он сохранил лицо.

— Разумеется. Передайте Агате дату и время, — кивнул он.

Уже одетая Люсия выбежала в коридор и врезалась в него, тут же начав тянуть за полы его пальто.

— Папа, а куда мы поедем? А почему меня забираешь ты, а не Агата? А ты купишь мне сухие бананы? — тут же начала тараторить Люсия.

Андрес взял её за руку и, кивнув воспитательнице, повёл к выходу.

— По порядку, рысёнок. Агата сейчас с Акселем, он сломал руку в школе, несчастный случай на физкультуре. Мы едем ко мне на работу…

— Ура! Ты покажешь мне офис? А там есть коты? Я хочу кота. Лия говорит, что у её папы на работе куча животных, он их лечит. Я когда вырасту, тоже хочу лечить животных!

Андрес рассмеялся, открывая для девочки дверцу машины и ожидая, пока она заберётся.

— Нет, в офисе нет животных, рысёнок. Там… много людей, они как муравьи бегают из стороны в сторону, хуже животных. Сегодня презентация одного лекарства, и я буду выступать, так что ты можешь посмотреть, как это происходит. Но обещай мне сидеть спокойно, хорошо? Там будет много взрослых, детей там не будет совсем.

Люсия посмотрела на него, а затем со всей возможной важностью кивнула.

— Бананы, если хочешь, я куплю тебе завтра, а кота… давай оставим это до лучших времён? Может быть, когда ты немного подрастёшь, — Андрес вздыхает измученно — У тебя есть ещё вопросы?

Люсия кивает.

— Почему тебе не нравятся животные?

Андрес на секунду впадает в ступор.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Ты сказал, что люди бегают и что они хуже животных. Но животные не плохие. Животные хорошие! — говорит Люсия, и Андрес узнаёт в её голосе собственную тональность злости. При этом девочка не кричит, она говорит совершенно спокойно, передавая эмоции исключительно тоном.

И Андрес правда не знает, что ей ответить. Пуститься в обсуждение оборотов речи с пятилетним ребёнком было сомнительной затеей.

— Да. Ты права, животные хорошие, — подтвердил он.

— Тогда давай возьмём кота, — предлагает Люсия с надеждой. Если бы девочка была чуть взрослее, Андрес предположил бы, что им манипулируют. Однако Люсии вряд ли была знакома эта концепция.

— Возьмём кота чтобы что? — вздыхает он. — Рысёнок, животное — это всегда ответственность. Его нужно кормить, за ним нужно убирать. Если он заболеет, его нужно лечить. Я постоянно на работе, ты в детском саду или с Агатой, или с Серхио, Ракель и Паулой, на танцах, на рисовании. Где угодно, но не дома. Кот будет скучать, гадить, обдирать мебель… — он продолжал свою пламенную речь, однако читал на лице дочери, что его аргументы не находят отклик. — Давай кого-то другого? Хомяка, попугая, морскую свинку, черепашку, рыбку… впрочем, обойдёмся без рыбок, один аквариум ты уже перевернула…

У Люсии сделалось совершенно очаровательное лицо, полное ужаса.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Мужчина усмехнулся.

— Твоя воспитательница сказала мне.

— Предательница! — девочка скрестила руки с видом оскорблённой невинности.

— Меня больше интересует, почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас, — хмыкнул Андрес. — Почему ты мне не сказала?

— Агата сказала, что пыталась, но тебя больше интересовали годовые отчёты, чем аквариум. В итоге она меня наругала, — Люсия пожала плечами. — Теперь ты тоже будешь меня ругать?

Андрес попытался придумать, что он может сказать по этому поводу, и действительно не нашёл в себе сил не то что на ругань, но даже на то, чтобы отчитать дочь. И так всегда. Он не воспитывает дочь, её воспитывают Агата и Серхио, а он просто… просто папа, который покупает всё и потакает капризам, не в состоянии даже поругать, даже за дело. Он смотрел в глаза дочери и не мог ничего с этим поделать.

— Рысёнок, пообещай мне, что ты больше не будешь портить чужие вещи, — вздыхает он, снова признавая поражение.

Девочка энергично кивает и хватает его холодные пальцы своей маленькой тёплой ручкой, заставляя Андреса, вопреки своим печальным мыслям, улыбнуться.

Когда они уже заходили в зал, Андрес мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, отметив некоторое несоответствие одежды дочери, но делать с этим что-то было уже поздно. Чёрные джинсы, белые кроссовки и пушистый белый свитшот. Что ж, по крайней мере с цветами всё было в порядке. Сам Андрес поправил свой галстук и взял дочь за руку, отводя её к местам. У него не было времени предупредить об изменении количества мест, так что он просто усадил Люсию на своё, попросив посидеть тихонько. Девочка с удовольствием рассматривала окружающее пространство и людей, одетых официально и презентабельно.

Она чинно и спокойно сидела, пока Андрес раздавал последние указания своим подчинённым.

— Рысёнок, — мужчина наклонился к девочке, — мне нужно будет выступить на сцене. Это совсем быстро, а потом я вернусь к тебе. Ты посидишь тихонько, хорошо?

Люсия посмотрела на него придирчиво, словно решая, отпустить ли ей отца или не стоит. В итоге она величественно кивнула, даруя разрешение.

Конечно, проходя мимо главы отдела маркетинга, Августина Рамоса, Андрес всё же командует ему не сводить глаз с Люсии, но и сам он, встав в центр сцены, то и дело поглядывает на дочь.

К счастью, пока он открывает своей речью презентацию, не происходит абсолютно ничего фатального, и Люсия продолжает сидеть, едва не открыв рот от восхищения.  
Сейчас, находясь в центре внимания сотрудников, спонсоров и партнёров, он разговаривает так, как должно главе компании, и это почему-то восхищает его дочь, а вовсе не пугает, как могло бы быть. И это лестно.

Он даёт слово коллеге и уходит со сцены, спускаясь по небольшой лесенке в зал.  
Люсия несётся к нему и запрыгивает на руки, ошарашивая этим примерно всех. Андрес бережно держит дочь, доходя до своего места, а затем усаживает на колени, обнимая и выслушивая весь поток сознания девочки.

— Это было так круто, пап, ты был таким серьёзным и таким как будто злым, но не злым, и тебе очень идёт этот костюм, и вообще ты самый лучший на свете! — говорит девочка, заставляя отца тихо засмеяться. Он, конечно, совершенно не обращает внимания на саму презентацию, тихонько разговаривая с Люсией всё то время, что ораторы выступают. К концу мероприятия девочка смотрит на него и негромко оповещает, что хочет есть. К счастью, в соседнем зале намечается фуршет, и после окончания презентации большая часть людей перекочевали туда.

Подходя к столу, Андрес пытался чётко и по фактам разъяснить Люсии, сидящей у него на руках, почему они не будут заводить собаку. В ход шли всевозможные аргументы, но на все Люсия отвечала излишне логично для своего возраста, так что Андрес чувствовал, что совсем скоро потерпит поражение в этом споре. Споре с пятилетним ребёнком, собственной дочерью. Он просто молча порадовался, что об этом никто не узнает.

При всей своей любви к движению, Люсия сегодня не хотела слезать с его рук, чему Андрес чистосердечно потворствовал. Он подошёл к столам, где уже было несколько людей, и кивнул дочери на разные блюда, предлагая выбрать то, что понравится. Однако Люсию почему-то заинтересовала не еда, о которой она говорила последние двадцать минут, а стоящий рядом человек. Она смотрела на затылок мужчины и блестящую кожу куртки с принтом дьявольских крыльев, а потом потянулась руками и дёрнула мужчину за волосы. Андрес банально не успел её остановить. За секунду у Андреса пронеслось в голове несколько кислых предположений дальнейшего развития событий.

Издав что-то среднее между ругательством и шипением, мужчина разворачивается и застывает, уставившись своими голубыми глазами на Андреса и всё ещё тянущую свои загребущие маленькие руки к нему Люсию.

— Такие пушистые! — восхищённо говорит девочка не обращая внимания на застывших мужчин, глядящих друг на друга. — Папа, папа, смотри, какие волосы пушистые! Ой, а это же тот человек с фотографии. Папочка, смотри, он прямо как на книжке!

На этом моменте оба мужчины отмирают. Андрес смотрит на Мартина со смесью вины, удивления и радости, а Мартин улыбается ему искренне и весело, не выказывая ни тени недовольства. Хотя, безусловно, он был удивлён той картиной, что предстала перед ним.

— Добрый вечер, Мартин. Извините за поведение Люсии, я уверен, она не хотела сделать вам больно. Люсия, — он поворачивает голову к дочери, говоря чуть серьёзнее, — я уже упоминал, что ты не можешь касаться людей без их на то разрешения?

Девочка виноватой не выглядит, но нехотя кивает.

— Добрый, — Мартин ухмыляется, — ничего страшного. Люсия, меня зовут Мартин Берроте, приятно познакомиться, — он кивает малышке с чудесной солнечной улыбкой, и девочка отвечает на его очарование своими яркими эмоциями, которые беспрепятственно отражаются на её лице скопом.

— Меня зовут Люсия де Фонойоса, — представляется она, — но можешь звать меня Люсия. Можно мне звать тебя Мартин?

Берроте кивает, посмеиваясь, и девочка протягивает ему руку, которую мужчина, не без удивления, мягко и коротко сжимает.

Андрес всё ещё находится в состоянии удивления, прежде всего потому что он не собирался знакомить Мартина с дочерью. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Как бы он не злился на Серхио, но он признавал тот факт, что сам он бы не стал знакомить ребёнка с Мартином. Это было вовсе не потому, что он считал Берроте монстром, а просто потому что он привык оберегать дочь и мало кому действительно доверял. Однако Люсия была общительной, и резко обрывать её контакты стало бы очень грубой ошибкой, которая могла причинить дочери боль. Этого Андрес не хотел ни при каких обстоятельствах. Так что он просто наблюдал за их общением, не пытаясь прервать его досрочно. И Мартин общался с Люсией весьма хорошо. Он не обращался с ней так, как сам Андрес. Он всё же видел в Люсии исключительно своего ребёнка, именно ребёнка, мало что понимающего в этой жизни и безусловно, очень маленького. Но Мартин общался с ней уважительно, как с равной по возрасту и умственным способностям, не применяя «детской» лексики и не сюсюкаясь с ней. И какой же чёртов восторг был написан у дочери на лице… Точно так же, как Мартин очаровал в своё время Андреса, сейчас он очаровывал Люсию. Девочка смотрела ему в рот. На Андреса словно бы прекратили обращать внимание, что было не слишком приятно.

— Мартин, прошу прощения, а что вы здесь делаете? — любопытствует Андрес в коротком перерыве, который сделали в разговоре Люсия и Берроте.

— Я ведь спонсор программы, так что меня приглашают, чтобы… как оно там, а, «предоставить сведения о проделанной работе» или вроде того. Я обычно не хожу, но сегодня решил посетить презентацию, узнав, что она в вашем офисе. Вообще-то я надеялся вас встретить, Андрес, — Мартин неловко прикусил губу, выдав явно больше, чем сам хотел.

— Значит вы друзья, да? — вмешалась Люсия, откусывая маленький сэндвич. — Папа не говорил, что он знает человека с книжки, — продолжила она, глядя то на одного, то на другого мужчину, как будто намеренно пыталась смутить обоих.

— Тебе он не говорил, что знает меня, а я только что узнал, что у него есть такая замечательная дочка. Твой папа та ещё белочка, — говорит Мартин, заставляя девочку громко смеяться.

Андрес в деланном удивлении приподнимает брови, но на самом деле ему тоже совсем немного смешно.

— Вы оба не спрашивали.

Девочка манит Мартина к себе, словно собираясь открыть секрет, и тот садится на корточки, внимательно слушая.

— Мой папа самый лучший. Если ты его друг, ты уже должен был это понять, — тихонько говорит Люсия, но Андрес всё равно слышит. От этих слов внутри него разливается тепло и любовь.

Андрес думает, что Мартин сейчас засмеётся и ответит шутливо, но тот так серьёзен и явно сосредоточен. Берроте кивает девочке, отвечая:

— Я совершенно с тобой согласен, — он поднимает взгляд вверх и смотрит прямо на Андреса, при этом отвечая Люсии. — Он действительно самый лучший.

Это не слова ради слов, это не сказано ради Люсии, всё же она ребёнок. Мартин говорит это Андресу, и подобное сбивает с толку.

Но серьёзность Мартина заканчивается, как только речь снова заходит о животных. Третий раз за день, у Андреса уже нет сил приводить одни и те же аргументы. Он уже почти готов взять кого угодно.

— У меня есть кошка, — говорит Мартин, — пушистая серая британка, её зовут Сиэтл.

— Покажи! — требует Люсия, и мужчина начинает рыться в телефоне в поисках фото.  
Андрес тем временем вспоминает один забавный момент.

— Поэтому персонажей вашей книги зовут как города? Берлин, Найроби, Токио, Палермо… Все они просто коты, друзья Сиэтл? — посмеивается он. Мартин отдаёт свой телефон Люсии, показав, куда листать, и поднимает взгляд на Андреса.

— Кошке всего год, а с момента выхода первой книги из этой серии почти три, так что я скорее назвал кошку как будто она часть их банды. Она бы вписалась, — хмыкает он.

— А до этого тоже были книги? — спрашивает Андрес с любопытством.

— Книги и сценарии. Я занимаюсь этим около десяти лет.

Это не то чтобы удивляет Андреса, скорее впечатляет. Мартин пишет хорошо, он это уже знает. Это что касается книг. Но ведь ещё есть и сценарии, о которых Андрес ничего не знает, хотя хотел бы. Он ловит себя на мысли, что желает не только этого. Узнать Мартина получше было бы замечательно, увидеть, чем он живёт, работает, как пишет. Кажется, Мартин упоминал, что и рисует тоже. А ведь Андрес тоже увлекается рисованием, они могли бы поговорить на самые разные темы, хотя и без того было понятно, что им не будет скучно проводить время вдвоём. Ну или втроём… Люсия была увлечена личностью Мартина ничуть не меньше.

Всё оставшееся время они проводят втроём, и Андрес действительно впечатлён, как легко Мартину удалось расположить его дочь к себе. Это доказывало в очередной раз то, что Серхио был несправедлив к Мартину — тот оказался человеком гораздо лучше, нежели большинство думало, в том числе и его брат. Он поговорит с Серхио ещё раз, когда остынет и прекратит злиться на него, может быть даже познакомит лично с Мартином, чтобы доказать, что тот действительно достойный человек. И, опять же, то, как легко он поладил с его дочерью, дало ему сотню очков в глаза Андреса.

Отсутствие необходимости скрывать наличие ребёнка от человека, с которым он планировал общаться, было облегчением. Если бы Серхио говорил правду, Мартин бы сразу же выказал недовольство действиями Люсии, его словами или даже просто существованием, однако мужчина был совершенно очарователен.

Теперь, когда они обменялись номерами, и Мартин вполне чётко дал понять о заинтересованности в общении, Андрес планировал воспользоваться представленной возможностью.


	6. Совместная поездка

Андрес созвонился с Мартином накануне поездки, чтобы уточнить несколько интересующих его деталей. Подобного опыта до этого у него не было, и потому он решил посоветоваться с человеком, который занимался такими делами явно не в первый раз.

Берроте поднял трубку после второго гудка, и немного хриплый голос напомнил Андресу, что не все люди встают в шесть, чтобы быть на работе к восьми. А если звонить в десять утра такому человеку, то существует вероятность его разбудить.

— Доброе утро, Мартин. Не слишком ранний звонок? — спросил он вежливо.

Из динамика полился мелодичный смех мужчины в ответ на это предположение.

«Разве что совсем чуть-чуть», — отвечает писатель. — «Но я не в обиде, Андрес. Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы уже много часов на ногах, в то время как я никак не могу вылезти из постели и позавтракать»

Андрес хмыкает, разворачиваясь в своём кресле лицом к окну и наблюдая за городским пейзажем, слушая при этом приятную, лёгкую и ни к чему не обязывающую болтовню собеседника.

— Вот как… я надеюсь, вам это всё же удастся. Я звоню по поводу завтрашней поездки.

«Да-да, я так и понял. Предлагаю встретиться уже там. Я упаковал подарки и сгрузил их в машину, и, признаться честно, они заняли почти всё свободное пространство, чего я никак не ожидал», — Мартин весело рассмеялся.

— Нам нужно будет вручить подарки в трёх местах, я не ошибся? — задумчиво спрашивает Андрес, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить адреса, но проваливаясь в этом вопросе.

«Всё верно, да. Давайте начнём с детского дома «Берег»? Там пятеро детей, для которых у меня есть подарки. Просто из соображений удобства. Потом тридцать четвёртый, а затем пятнадцатый. Вам подходит?», — спрашивает Мартин, кажется, без задней мысли. Андрес теряется, потому что он не слушал текст, только голос Мартина.

«Андрес, всё нормально? Если маршрут не устраивает…», — начинает Беротте, но мужчина его перебивает.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Меня всё устраивает. Вообще-то, я хотел узнать, может быть есть какие-то негласные правила для таких посещений? — Андрес пытается сформулировать так, чтобы его вопрос был корректен.

Мартин думает над этим, и притом весьма серьёзно, потому что молчание затягивается, однако потом он всё же отвечает:

«Не одевайтесь так, будто вы едите на фотосессию для «Vogue», ведите себя дружелюбно и ласково, не реагируйте на подколы и шутки. В целом, наверное всё. По поводу одежды: там некого впечатлять. Один тот факт, что они вам небезразличны, скажет намного больше о вас, чем весь внешний вид. Вообще-то, чем проще вы будете одеты, тем лучше»

Андрес глубоко задумался. Обеспечить простой, однако достойный внешний вид казалось почти непосильной задачей. Впрочем, он обязан что-то придумать. В крайнем случае его может проконсультировать Агата или Ракель — женщины в таких вещах понимали намного больше.

— Что ж, я приму рекомендации к сведению, благодарю. А подколы и шутки, это..?

«Это же детский дом. Некоторые дети там откровенно злые, некоторые — маленькие крысята, некоторые настолько тихие, что кажутся апатичными, а кто-то излишне агрессивен. Но в конечном счёте, это всё равно дети, просто их не научили любви и доброте», — в голосе Мартина отчётливо слышится сочувствие.

— Но вы же научились, — справедливо замечает Андрес, вызывая тем самым у собеседника горький смешок.

«Мне сорок, а я научился этому не слишком давно. И потом, у меня есть дом, любимая работа, всякие материальные блага и, что самое главное, много людей, которые мне приятны. Друзья и просто знакомые. А они… у них нет ничего. Они одиноки и несчастны, а потому могут быть агрессивны. Некоторые. Не все, конечно»

Адрес кивает, и только спустя несколько секунд понимает, что Мартин не видит его.

— Я понимаю. Хорошо. И ещё кое-что, раз уж вы познакомились с Люсией. Я думал о том, чтобы взять её с собой. Но я не уверен, стоит ли.

Ответа не было долго, Мартин явно задумался.

«Зачем это нужно? Вам не с кем оставить ребёнка?» — спросил Мартин. Его тон не особенно понравился Андресу.

— Я подумал, что это может быть неплохим жизненным уроком, — сказал он чуть хрипло. В действительности, зачем он вообще спросил? Стоило самому принять решение, без чьего-либо влияния. Это его дочь, и он сам может решить.

«Вы можете напугать девочку. Или другие дети могут её напугать. Повторюсь, они могут быть злые. А маленькие дети очень впечатлительны и доверчивы. Мне кажется, что подобные жизненные уроки стоит немного сдвинуть. Пять лет это… очень мало», — под конец голос Мартина смягчается, и его тон почти нежен. — «И потом, мы не можем точно знать, как отреагируют другие дети. Будут ли они общительны и спокойны, или тот факт, что рядом с ними ребёнок, у которого всё есть, вызовет зависть и агрессию? Оба варианта в равной степени вероятны. Решать вам, конечно же, но я своим мнением поделился», — закончил Мартин спокойно.

Андрес едва слышно вздыхает. Слова мужчины кажутся логичными и более чем адекватными, к тому же, он не давит, а лишь предлагает варианты. При этом всём, он тот, кто обладает уникальным опытом и знаниями. По всему выходило, что его мнение более весомо, нежели собственные мысли Андреса. Но только в этом вопросе, конечно. И знать об этом Мартину совершенно не нужно.

— Спасибо за мнение, — говорит Андрес. — В одиннадцать часов вас устроит?

«Мне удобно в любое время, но спасибо, что это не восемь утра», — смеётся Мартин. — «Кстати, а это ничего, что я краду у вас и вашей семьи часы рождественского дня? Я не подумал об этом, если честно»

Голос звучит виновато, и Андрес в ответ ухмыляется. Двадцать пятое, Рождество. Все проводят этот день с семьёй, а он вот подарки детям развозит, как пресловутый Санта.

— Не беспокойтесь, Мартин. В моей семье не празднуют Рождество, только новый год, — тут же отзывается он со смешком. Это обычно удивляет людей.

«О, правда? Надо же. Я слышал, что так делают в некоторых странах, но никогда не встречал в Испании людей, которые бы не праздновали Рождество. Значит, ничего страшного?»

— Да, всё в порядке. Встретимся на месте. Я… учту ваши рекомендации, — отвечает Андрес, словно разговаривает с главой отдела продаж.

Мартин смеётся.

«Увидимся завтра, Андрес»

Звонок прерывается, и мужчина несколько минут задумчиво смотрит на свой телефон, а после звонит Агате и просит, чтобы она присмотрела за Люсией завтра.

***

Они с Мартином встречаются около самого входа в здание детского дома-интерната. У Андреса в руках всего один бумажный пакет, с «кигуруми пикачу», и, несмотря на странное название, он нашёл эту вещь вполне симпатичной. У его спутника сегодня в руках две коробки и три подарка, обёрнутые в яркую бумагу и украшенные бантами. На каждом подпись, написанная явно от руки. В отличие от самого Андреса, эти подарки упаковывал, и скорее всего покупал тоже, Мартин самостоятельно. Подобное поведение мужчины не могло не впечатлять. Они поздоровались, обойдясь без рукопожатия из-за занятых рук Мартина, однако тепло улыбнулись друг другу. Отсутствие Люсии Берроте не прокомментировал совершенно никак, чему Андрес молчаливо порадовался.

Детей, тех, кому они должны были вручить подарки, собрали в круглой комнате и усадили на диванчики. Все подарки были сложены в одну кучу, и Мартин предложил просто отдавать их детям по очереди, независимо от того, кто и что покупал.

Пьетро, парнишке лет шести, достался пушистый серый плюшевый заяц. Ребёнок сказал только тихое «спасибо», но эмоции… То, что Андрес увидел, поразило его. Море счастья, ураган безумной радости, словно этот человек видел что-то совершенно чудесное. Что-то, что видел только он. Мальчик вцепился в зайца и держал крепко, прижимая к груди так, словно это была самая важная вещь во вселенной, и отпустить её было бы равносильно гибели сотен тысяч человек.

Следующей была девочка лет четырнадцати, в вязанном разноцветном шарфе, очках и синем пуловере, тоже явно ручной работы. Ей было неловко, это стало очевидным почти тут же. Мартин вручил ей небольшую прямоугольную коробку, и она с видимым нетерпением открыла свой подарок. Следующий взгляд на Мартина был наполнен таким неприкрытым обожанием, такой... благодарностью? Андрес не понимал, что это за подарок. Какая-то деревянная синяя коробочка, с дверями. Очень аккуратно выполненная, явно на заказ. И надпись «police box» на английском. Кажется, что-то такое он уже видел, но всё никак не мог вспомнить, где именно.

Следующий подарок снова вручал Андрес. Это был радиоуправляемый вертолёт для парнишки, которому на вид было лет одиннадцать. Он так увлечённо разглядывал свой подарок, будто банально не мог поверить в то, что эта вещь действительно куплена для него и подарена ему. Только в середине распаковки он всё же взглянул на мужчину, пробормотав «спасибо», и снова вернулся к рассматриванию.

Дарить кигуруми выпало Мартину, и Андрес очень внимательно наблюдал на эмоциональный всплеск девочки, которая его получила. Она рассыпалась в благодарностях, обращаясь к нему и Мартину в равной степени. Это было так же приятно, как если бы Андрес сам получил желанную вещь от человека, которого он искренне любил.

Следующим подарком была моделька железного человека. Мальчик, который получил её, не озадачился благодарностью, и тут же начал играть в неё, пробежавшись по кабинету и заставив своего Тони Старка летать. Несмотря на отсутствие банальной вежливости, видеть радость ребёнка оказалось приятно само по себе, хотя раньше Андрес никогда не ловил себя на подобном. Он действительно полагал, что для него только счастье Люсии будет иметь вес, а эмоции любых других детей не вызовут отклика. Однако он ошибся и признавал это.

Последняя коробка была предназначена для девочки, которая казалась самой взрослой. Она смотрела на радостных детей с долей презрения и скептицизма, жевала резинку, периодами надувая шары из неё и с хлопком лопая их. Ей было лет пятнадцать или даже больше, она выглядела почти взрослой на фоне остальных детей.

Мартин как-то совершенно особенно усмехнулся, глядя на неё.

— Этот подарок для тебя, Миша, — обратился он к девочке по имени, чем сильно удивил Андреса.

Ухмылка, которая осветила лицо юной особы, в некотором смысле позабавила и самого Фонойосу. Эта реакция была необычной, сильно контрастирующей с очевидной радостью других детей.

Миша подошла к Мартину, забирая коробку, но не спеша открывать её. Она внимательным, излишне осознанным взглядом посмотрела на Мартина, а затем на Андреса и гаденько улыбнулась. В ту же секунду мужчина понял, что услышит сейчас нечто не слишком приятное как минимум.

— Ты что, подключил своего парня к этому аттракциону невиданной щедрости? — ядовито спросила девочка, поглядывая краем глаза на Андреса, очевидно чтобы иметь возможность увидеть его реакцию. Но пока Андрес стоял в шоке от таких слов, Мартин, не раздумывая долго, парировал:

— Ты же знаешь, что это благотворительная программа Мирко, а вовсе не моя. И сеньор де Фонойоса также принимает участие в ней, как и я, — его слова звучат очень спокойно, словно его абсолютно не задевают слова девочки. — Ты могла бы открыть подарок, — кивает ей мужчина.

Девочка театрально рассматривает коробку на вытянутых руках.

— О, что же там? Наверное, плюшевый медведь? О, или меч короля Артура? Футбольный мяч? Я знаю, знаю, там одна из этих ужасных толстовок горчичного цвета, — она пожимает плечами, но через секунду полностью прекращает кривляния и тут же становится словно бы абсолютно нормальной. — Спасибо, Мартин. Я очень хотела эти кроссы. Должна же быть в моём гардеробе хоть одна приличная вещь, наряду с тем ужасом, в который нас всех одевают.

Мартин ей улыбается нежно.

— Знаешь, вообще-то ты нормально выглядишь. Вполне.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — фыркает Миша, — эти тряпки выглядят хуже мешка с картошкой.

И в ответ на демонстративно-сомневающийся взгляд Мартина она добавляет:

— Ты просто старый пидор, ты не можешь знать ничего о женской красоте!

Андресу кажется, что это должно быть довольно неприятно, как минимум, но Мартин запрокидывает голову и громко хохочет. Очевидно, его комментарий нисколько не задел. Впрочем, эти двое явно знакомы, так что есть маленькая вероятность, что такие вещи были нормальны между ними. Со стороны всё это кажется Андресу каким-то сюром.

— Во-первых, мне только две недели как исполнилось сорок. Так что я не старый! А во-вторых, прояви чуть больше толерантности к человеку, который нашёл для тебя именно те кроссовки, что ты хотела. Это было не так уж и легко, они из лимитированной коллекции!

— Ну ладно-ладно, — хмыкает Миша, — не старый пидор, а умудрённый жизнью гей.

Мартин закатывает глаза, продолжая посмеиваться, но больше не исправляет.  
Они отпускают всех детей, и те радостно убегают, лишь Миша задерживается у входа, чтобы пристально посмотреть на Андреса.

— Эй, Мартинов бойфренд, — позвала она его так, что Андрес едва не открыл рот от шока, — позаботься о нём, ладно? Он старый, но прикольный, — после этого девочка быстро покинула помещение.

Мартин закрыл за детьми дверь, оставляя их наедине, и повернулся к Андресу, виновато улыбаясь.

— Извините её за этот цирк. Она вряд ли хотела вас оскорбить своим предположением, просто Миша очень изящно выстёбывает мою ориентацию с тех пор, как чисто случайно узнала о ней.

— Её слова не звучат оскорбительно для вас? — спрашивает Андрес удивлённо. Мартин отрицательно качает головой, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Как бы грубо она не выражалась, по сути она права — я предпочитаю мужчин. А старость… это субъективно, — усмешка скользит по его губам. — Хотя я не понимаю, с чего она решила, будто мы состоим в отношениях. Возможно, это была просто шутка, — он пожимает плечами.

Андресу всё это кажется странным и, если уж совсем начистоту, слегка неприятным. Раньше его никогда не принимали за гея, и он считал, что этого никогда не произойдёт. Он не был похож на стереотипного гея, не носил никакой символики, вёл себя совершенно обычно и ни единого раза не упоминал о чём-то подобном. Справедливости ради, внешне по Мартину также было невозможно распознать ориентацию.

Андрес вздохнул и молча обвинил себя в гомофобии. Это глупо даже думать о том, чтобы испытывать негатив из-за предположения. Если бы его заподозрили в отношениях с любой женщиной, он бы просто спокойно возразил, а тут с мужчиной, и он, отчего-то, испытал настоящий негатив.

— Предлагаю отправиться дальше, — сказал Андрес, пытаясь не выдать эмоций, и кивнул на дверь.

В следующем детском доме он подарил очень тихому и спокойному мальчику беспроводные наушники, а Мартин такой же тихой девочке — книги про Гарри Поттера.

— Я думал, их меньше, — хмыкнул Андрес, когда девочка открывала свой подарок.

— Там не только семь книг серии, но ещё и все книжки Джоан Роулинг по этой тематике, и сценарии фильмов и пьесы в книжном варианте, — отозвался Мартин. Книг действительно было что-то около пятнадцати, и горящие глаза девочки сказали Андресу, что это действительно ценный подарок для неё.

В последнем детском доме они столкнулись с трудностями при входе, но Мартин весьма оперативно разрулил ситуацию, с присущей ему мягкостью и специфическим юмором, тогда как Андрес просто хмуро молчал, глядя на мужчину.

Их пропустили внутрь, однако следили за ними беспрестанно, словно они преступники. Мартин, казалось, не обращал на это внимания, но Андрес с каждой секундой раздражался всё больше и больше. Хрупкая воспитательница, которая следила по большей части за детьми, его не особенно беспокоила, а вот толстый боров, который был судя по всему охранником, бесил неимоверно. Он ел свои орешки из мерзко шуршащей пачки и не сводил с него глаз.

Андрес честно старался отвлечься. Он вручил маленькой девочке, ровеснице Люсии, плюшевого медведя, а та расплакалась, и ему пришлось натурально успокаивать её, увещевая, что всё хорошо, хотя малышка вроде бы плакала от счастья. Андрес ласково гладил её по голове, пока она сжимала в руках своего медведя.

Другая девочка получила холсты и кучу красок, третья — пледы. Пушистые и зелёные, тёмный и светлый. Мартин с виноватой улыбкой сказал, что он не знал какого именно оттенка нужен плед, поэтому купил такие. Девочка серьёзно кивнула, а потом прошептала что-то Мартину на ухо, и лицо мужчины озарила улыбка.

Неловкая, очень худая, с неаккуратными ярко-розовыми волосами девочка лет четырнадцати получила своё огромное худи, которое тут же нацепила, поверх другой одежды.

— Потрясающе, — с восторгом сказала она. — Вы очень точно угадали, что именно я хотела, — она подняла на него светящиеся от счастья глаза, и Андрес не удержался от того, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ.

Он не угадывал, конечно, все подарки покупала Агата, так же как и упаковывала, но он решил не говорить этого девочке. В любом случае, это не имело значения.

Оставалась последняя девочка, и для неё была совсем маленькая коробочка, которую она взяла в руки с большой осторожностью. Внутри оказались золотые серёжки в виде колец, и это обрадовало её, словно не она сама просила такой подарок. Так что она даже кинулась Мартину на шею, обнимая. Мартин отреагировал на это спокойно, будто ожидал чего угодно.

Воспитательница, которая наблюдала за ними всё это время, под конец оттаяла, начала улыбаться, видя как радуются дети. Она даже предложила сделать общее фото, усадив при этом маленькую девочку, сжимающую своего медведя, на колени Андреса. Мартин сел рядом, и его тёплая рука легла на плечо другого мужчины, тут же согревая и почему-то заставляя расслабиться. Мартин попросил сделать несколько фото и на его телефон тоже, так что это маленькое приключение затянулось. Когда они возвращались к машинам, смартфон Андреса завибрировал.

— Агата, что-то случилось? — сходу начал он, тут же включая режим нервничающего отца.

«Почему что-то обязательно должно случиться, Андрес? Всё в порядке. Я знаю, что ты не празднуешь Рождество, но я спросила у Люсии, хочет ли она отпраздновать вместе со мной и Акселем, и она ответила да»

Мужчина вздыхает. Конечно же, Люсия хотела. Все вокруг праздновали, кроме их семьи, и девочке, естественно, хотелось узнать, как это.

— Если это вопрос, может ли она остаться с вами сегодня, то ответ конечно же да, — говорит он негромко. — Я не против, лишь бы это сделало её счастливой.

На заднем плане раздаётся радостный крик, и Андрес тут же понимает, что дочка слушала этот разговор. Агата хмыкает.

— Вообще-то, я приглашаю и тебя тоже. Уверена, она будет ещё счастливее, если её отец будет рядом.

Андрес молчит с полминуты. Ему тяжело отказывать подруге, и ещё тяжелее дочери, но он не чувствует в себе моральных сил на то, чтобы притворяться счастливым и праздновать то, что навевает у него исключительно отрицательные воспоминания.

— Прости… — его голос звучит виновато.

— Ничего, я знаю, что ты не празднуешь. Хотя бы отдохни тогда, хорошо? Я привезу Люсию завтра днём.

— Да, спасибо. Я твой должник, — он говорит это почти серьёзно.

— О, ты никогда не расплатишься, — смеётся в трубку Агата, прежде чем сбросить.

Вот так одновременно он остался без планов на день и вечер, со смесью воспоминаний и ощущений, как хороших, так и плохих, и с летающими всполохами мыслей в голове, которые всё никак не могли собраться в целостную цепочку. Он чувствовал себя муторно и никак не мог понять почему. Так же он не знал, чего бы ему сейчас хотелось или что он должен делать. Слишком уж привычной была жизнь, когда каждая секунда расписана. А сейчас он словно попал в информационную яму, отключенный от всех сетей, и не понимал, что происходит. Из мыслей его вытаскивает ладонь Мартина, ложащаяся на его надплечье.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он озабоченно.

Андрес не знает, как ответить на этот вопрос, он пожимает плечами и поднимает взгляд на мужчину.

— Люсия резко решила изменить планы. Так что я остался, вроде как, совсем без них, — он хмыкнул. — Вероятно поеду в офис. А вы планируете, как и все, праздновать?

— Не думаю, что Сиэтл понравится идея сидеть за столом в бумажной короне, — грустно улыбается Мартин, но через секунду он бодр как никогда, явно загоревшись какой-то идеей. — Так вы свободны, получается? Не хочу показаться настойчивым, но как вы смотрите на то, чтобы провести вечер в моей компании?

Горящие интересом глаза Мартина не оставляют Андресу никаких шансов. Работа до ночи в офисе или приятный вечер в компании умного человека? Ответ очевиден.

— С удовольствием, Мартин, — улыбается Андрес, кивая, и ответ вдохновляет его собеседника ещё больше.

— Бар? Ресторан? Или я могу пригласить вас к себе, если вас не смутит наличие кошки.  
Мартин замирает в ожидании ответа.

Андрес ухмыляется. Будь Люсия здесь, она бы была вне себя от возможности пообщаться с животным, но у него это едва ли могло вызвать щенячий восторг. Впрочем, наличие животного в чьём-то доме его также не смущало. И всё же счастливым совпадением было то, что на нём сейчас не один из его дорогих костюмов, а просто чёрные джинсы, футболка и блейзер, которые было бы куда проще очистить от шерсти в случае чего.

— Меня нисколько не смутит наличие животного, — кивает Андрес, обозначая свой выбор.

— Тогда вам лучше отпустить водителя и поехать со мной, — ухмыляется Мартин, очевидно довольный результатом, и Андрес просто кивает, отчего-то заворожённый его улыбкой.


	7. Пьяная философия

Вопреки привычке, Андрес сел на переднее сиденье машины Мартина и всю поездку провёл наблюдая за мужчиной и ведя с ним спокойную беседу обо всём и ни о чём. Они поделились вкусами относительно алкоголя и еды, а также уточнили наличие аллергий, коими никто из них не страдал, однако вкусы… удивили. Мартин терпеть не мог рыбу, просто на дух не переносил. Андрес относился без капли уважения к брокколи и капусте в любых вариациях. Объяснить причины ни один из них так и не смог, так что они решили просто принять эти факты как данность.

Мартин приводит его к двери и открывает несколько замков, пропуская гостя внутрь. Первое, что видит Андрес, — жёлтые глаза серой кошки, которая сидит на пуфике рядом со стойкой для обуви. Кажется, стоит поздороваться с настоящей хозяйкой квартиры, но Андрес про себя решает, что здороваться с кошкой вслух это уже слишком.

Мартин проходит внутрь, включает свет и тут же тянется к своей пушистой домовладелице, чтобы погладить. Кошка терпит целых пять секунд, а затем с важным видом удаляется.  
Они решают расположиться в гостиной, заняв широкий диван и кофейный столик. Мартин наливает им обоим по бокалу вина и выкладывает фрукты и сыр, чтобы не пить просто так, а скорее наслаждаться.

— Признаться, у меня много вопросов к вам, — говорит Андрес, заставляя вино кататься по стенкам бокала и вдыхая терпкий аромат.

— Я не давлю, но… Андрес, мы у меня дома. Не пора ли перейти на ты?

Это действительно просто предложение, на которое Андрес, не раздумывая, соглашается.

— Я думаю, это будет уместно, — отвечает он с усмешкой, пробуя всё же вино. Его собеседник смеётся.

— Тогда ты можешь задавать любые вопросы. Однако, оставляю за собой право не отвечать, если вдруг они будут, — он ведёт рукой по воздуху, будто что-то изображая, — ну, знаешь… Мы всё же практически ничего не знаем друг о друге.

Андрес серьёзно кивает. Конечно, на подобный ответ он и рассчитывал. И это справедливо. Сам Фонойоса относился к таким вещам примерно с той же осторожностью.

— Так… Миша? Оскорбление одно за другим, а ты лишь смеялся в ответ. Мне казалось, что слово «пидор» оскорбительно. Я не прав?

Мартин делает глоток вина, не сдерживая ухмылки.

— Миша сказала это не с целью обидеть или оскорбить. Для неё это равносильно тому, что сказать гей. Звучит мерзко в любом случае, но проще спустить на тормозах, когда знаешь, что речь не о том, что ты урод, а человек всего лишь констатирует тот факт, что тебе нравится свой пол. А что до возраста, так я ведь более чем вдвое старше её. Так что ей действительно может казаться, что я старый. Мне в пятнадцать так и казалось, — он пожимает плечами.

— Кто она? Как давно вы знакомы? Ваше общение похоже на разговор двух старых друзей, — говорит Андрес задумчиво.

— Чуть больше года. Её отца застрелили, он был полицейским. Мать спустя несколько месяцев покончила с собой. У ребёнка… посыпались идеалы. Вся её жизнь стала горсткой пепла.

После этих слов Андрес пожалел о том, что начал расспрашивать Мартина о Мише. Кажется, мужчина очень близко принимал к сердцу историю девочки.

— Мне жаль, — произнёс он тихо, так что Мартин едва мог услышать его. — Полагаю, я никак не могу помочь в такой ситуации?

Мартин мягко качает головой в отрицательном жесте и виновато улыбается.

— Такова жизнь. Это ужасно и несправедливо, и уж конечно, это не должно было случиться с маленькой девочкой, но случилось. Мы впервые увиделись года полтора назад, когда летом мы с Мирко ездили в разные детские дома, чтобы вроде как помочь с ремонтом. Я видел её мельком, но мне запомнились и пустой взгляд, и стеклянные глаза. Позже я узнал, что это было примерно в первый месяц её пребывания в детском доме. Потом я приезжал несколько раз, чтобы контролировать процесс, и снова её видел. Психика детей мобильна, но на ней не могли не сказаться смерти родителей, само собой. В прошлое рождество мы с Мирко тоже развозили подарки. Не как в этот раз, строго индивидуальные, желанные, а что-то более стандартизированное. Сладости, игрушки, одежду. Тогда мы познакомились с Мишей немного поближе. Она стала жёсткой, если не сказать жестокой. Она плевалась ядом во всех, грубила, материлась как сапожник, — Мартин коротко невесело смеётся. — В прошлом феврале она сбежала. Не в первый раз, насколько я понял. Я тут же связался с Мирко, а он в свою очередь с руководством детского дома, но я не стал её отвозить туда насильно. Я водил её в парк аттракционов, кормил в Макдональдсе, покупал какие-то побрякушки. Конечно же, она понятия не имела, что её не ищут. И до сих пор не знает. В общем, мы поговорили. Очень-очень долго. Потом она сама попросила меня отвезти её обратно, а я пообещал приезжать раз в несколько недель. Просто… разговаривать. Чтобы она знала, что не одна.

Андресу стало не по себе от этого рассказа. Вообще-то, он никогда раньше не задумывался о том, каково детям в детских домах и как они туда попадают. В его голове был сформирован стереотип, что туда попадают дети преступников, наркоманов и алкоголиков. И дети эти, несмотря ни на что, чаще всего также становятся подобны родителям, и лишь единицы становятся условно «нормальными» людьми. Конечно, он знал и о других вариантах, но скорее предпочитал не задумываться об этом.

— Одно дело, когда ты всю свою жизнь знаешь, что у тебя никого нет. И удушающее чувство одиночества, оно конечно гложет порой, но в один момент ты принимаешь это как данность, раньше или позже. Но когда у тебя была семья, была отличная по сути жизнь, хоть и не без проблем, а потом ты теряешь всё… Мне кажется, это ещё хуже. Как если бы отобрали сразу все органы чувств, и ты остался просто… в вакууме. В пустоте, — Мартин, не стесняясь, вытер слезу в уголке глаза и улыбнулся Андресу, вопреки рассказу, очень тепло.

У Андреса ком стоял в горле, и он действительно понятия не имел, что можно ответить на это.

— Если ты так же пишешь, как рассказываешь, неудивительно, что твои книги распродаются огромными тиражами, — хрипло говорит Андрес, допивая всё вино в бокале, но совершенно не чувствуя его вкуса.

Мартин смеётся.

— Какой необычный комплимент, — отвечает Берроте, подливая им обоим вина. — Так… почему ты не празднуешь рождество? — говорит Мартин, пытаясь сменить тему на что-то менее болезненное. Выходит плохо.

— Моя мать умерла в рождество, — пожимает плечами Андрес. Голос его почти безэмоционален, словно ему всё равно.

— Соболезную, — кивает Мартин серьёзно, но без жалости. Это нравится Андресу, прагматичный подход.

— Уже больше двадцати лет прошло, — кивает мужчина. — И отца нет уже почти шестнадцать лет. А я вот живу, — он ухмыляется, вопреки боли от собственных слов.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — предлагает Мартин. Он мог бы продолжить задавать вопросы, об этом тоже, но он не давит, ища возможную альтернативу. Хотя, вообще-то, наверное Андрес хотел об этом говорить. Они никогда не обсуждали с отцом смерть матери, а после гибели отца он погрузился в работу. Ему нужно было заботиться о Серхио. Ему нужно было управлять бизнесом. Разводить драму не было времени. Он лишил себя возможности погоревать.

— Отец создал компанию, надеясь заниматься разработкой лекарства от миопатии. Из-за мамы. Это она болела. Естественно, ему не хватило времени, и она умерла, когда мне было шестнадцать. Отца застрелили случайно, полицейские приняли его за грабителя. На мне осталась компания и младший брат, Серхио.

Мартин слушал его с хмурым выражением лица, а в конце так и вовсе несколько даже испуганным.

— Миопатия… именно тот вариант, для которого придумали ретроксил? — сипло спрашивает Мартин.

Андрес кивает.

— Я много читал об этом. Она ведь передаётся от матери к детям обоих полов? — теперь в его голосе слышалось явное беспокойство, — Значит, ты и твой брат…

Андрес растягивает губы в короткой улыбке. Познания Мартина удивительны.

— Я болен тем же, ты прав. Но Серхио — нет, у нас один отец и разные матери.

Мартин всё ещё не сводит с него обеспокоенного взгляда и молчит, может быть формулируя мысли в предложение, ну, а может быть боясь, что следующий вопрос окажется слишком личным.

— К счастью, я вхожу в те сорок процентов больных, которым помогает ретроксил. До восьмидесяти я вряд ли доживу, но, может, до шестидесяти пяти или шестидесяти семи вполне.

Мартин вздыхает слишком облегчённо, будто это ему только что сказали, что он не умрёт. Андрес отпивает немного вина, и на этот раз оно кажется очень вкусным.

— Мне стало не по себе, — откровенно говорит Мартин в ответ на этот рассказ.

Андрес очень хорошо его понимает. Такие вещи задевают в любом случае. Но, как ни странно, самому Андресу становится намного легче от того, что он наконец может поделиться с кем-то такими вещами. Очень личными, почти даже интимными. А ведь они с Мартином не особо долго знакомы, но откровенность мужчины, его размышления, его рассказы и мнение по некоторым вопросам создают впечатление надежного человека, которому очень хочется довериться. Хотя, конечно, той информации, которая могла бы хоть сколько-нибудь ему навредить, Андрес не выдаёт.

— Ты спонсируешь исследования. Почему? С детскими домами всё ясно, но миопатия? — Андресу было интересно, хотя тему своего собственного здоровья он не любил, но в целом разговоры о болезнях его абсолютно не смущали.

И не похоже было, чтобы они смущали собеседника. Вообще, учитывая их беседы до этого, Андресу думалось, что кто-то у Мартина был знакомый, кто от миопатии или лечился, или умер. Это было бы логично и закономерно. Но и тут Мартину удалось его удивить:

— Когда я писал первую книгу из серии «Банда Дали», мне в угоду сюжету и обоснования характера героя понадобилась болезнь, потенциально излечимая, но в редких случаях. Я рассмотрел очень много вариантов, пока не наткнулся на миопатию. Она очень... вписывалась. Но по мере того, как я разбирался в симптоматике, во всех тонкостях, я проникся и к своему персонажу, и к его истории. И я осознал, что это страшно. Потом я смотрел и читал очень много об этом и… мне захотелось что-то сделать. Что-то чуть более весомое, чем книга.

Андрес серьезно кивает.

— Это весомый вклад, и я тебе очень благодарен. Рад, что причина не такая печальная, как у истории с детскими домами.

Мартин хмыкает почти весело.

— Ну да, никто из моих знакомых не умирал от миопатии, и я надеюсь так оно и будет, — мужчина поднимает бокал в сторону Андреса, тот салютует в ответ с усмешкой. Мартин даже тяжёлую тему болезни делает легче и проще для восприятия.

— Миопатия, детские дома… что ещё, если не секрет? — спрашивает Андрес.

— Ничего, — Мартин пожимает плечами. — На детей я трачу много времени и сил, но это не особенно финансово затратно, в отличие от исследований. Но у меня есть работа, и даже не одна. Сейчас идут переговоры с одним каналом о том, чтобы сделать сериал по мотивам моей книги. Это интересно, так что я много времени уделяю написанию сценария.

Андрес замечает, как загораются глаза Мартина при рассказе о сериале. Это, должно быть, очень воодушевляюще.

— Я почему-то думал, что ты вроде добродушного дядюшки, который пытается помочь всем и каждому, — Фонойоса пожимает плечами.

— Это не так, — качает головой мужчина, — и… тебе могло показаться, что я хороший человек, просто потому что я помогаю детям. Но это не так, — Мартин удручающе серьёзен и даже несколько угрюм. — То, что я добился хоть чего-то, это случайность. Лет до тридцати пяти со мной практически невозможно было общаться. Я вёл разгульный образ жизни. Едва у меня появились деньги я стал… ну, мразью, если не сказать чего похуже.

Звучало странно, но это некоторым образом перекликалось со словами Серхио, и Андресу очень хотелось докопаться до правды и узнать историю целиком.

— Я слышал о тебе кое-что…

— Слухами мир полнится, — ухмыльнулся Мартин весело, кивая, — что именно?

— Что ты перетрахал чуть ли не половину мужского населения Мадрида, — открыто сказал Андрес, заставив Мартина бессовестно заржать.

— Ого, что ж… это утрированно, но отчасти правда. Я спал со многими геями, известными и нет, я долгое время был фанатом теории, которую называл «бум бум чао». Её суть в том, чтобы после коротенького перетраха уйти, забыв о человеке навсегда. Я не горжусь этим, но это действительно было, — Андрес понимает, что Мартину не стыдно. Он говорит об этом как о данности, признавая неправоту. И это было так… зрело. Совершенно не то, чего он мог бы ожидать от человека, у которого были подобные взгляды на жизнь. Когда-то были.

— Сейчас твоё мнение изменилось? — полюбопытствовал Андрес.

— Ну… скажем так, в какой-то момент меня начало удручать то, что я не в состоянии создать эмоциональную связь ни с кем. И я прекратил свою беспорядочную гонку. Тут же обнаружилось, что мир в целом не так уж уродлив и хорошие люди тоже есть.

— А семья? Ну, то есть, мне говорили что ты презираешь институт семьи как таковой, — начал было Андрес, но Мартин перебил его:

— Кто тебе это всё рассказал?

Впрочем, ответа он и не ожидал, цыкнув и тут же продолжив:

— Речь шла о традиционном варианте гетеросексуальной семьи. Ну знаешь, жена-домохозяйка, отец — рабочий, двое детей-погодок разного пола. Женщина не чувствует себя счастливой, потому что не может самореализоваться, мужчина выгорел и не хочет возвращаться с работы домой, дети… чувствуют себя брошенными. Ячейка общества, такая симпатичная снаружи, но насквозь прогнившая. Я не хотел этого. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Это шаблонно, меня раздражает подобное. Я за то, чтобы все люди жили так, как хотят. Если молодая пара не хочет детей, не готова к ним — то зачем давить и заставлять их? Если, напротив, двое хотят детей, даже если они, предположим, одного пола — почему нет? Эти люди подходят к родительству ответственно и осознанно. Но пара лесбиянок или геев без ребёнка не смутит никого, а вот гетеро пара… на них будут давить все. Это не презрение к институту семьи, это презрение к консерватизму, токсичной традиционности.

— Ответственно и осознанно, — медленно и тихо повторяет Андрес отдающие горечью слова, а потом закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову и смеётся. — Это так далеко от реальности…

— Ты прав, реальная жизнь сложнее моих философских идеалистических представлений.

Андрес поджимает губы, глядя на Мартина. Его не смущает ни история с «бум бум чао», ни этот чистый идеализм, присущий на его памяти скорее двадцатилетним. Впрочем, кто он такой, чтобы судить. Но если бы Мартин узнал о его собственных скелетах, то принял бы их? Хотелось бы конечно верить, что да. До этого Мартин понимал всё и воспринимал это адекватно и разумно. Но кроме того, Мартин никак не попадал под собственную характеристику.

— Почему ты считал себя, — Андрес поморщился, — мразью?

— Я эгоцентрист. Может быть, сейчас в меньшей степени, но это проявляется всё равно. Я никогда не сделаю что-то, что навредит мне, даже если это будет хорошо для другого. Ещё несколько лет назад я бы сказал, что я не способен к эмпатии, но Мирко объяснил, что я неправ в формулировке. Скажем так, мне глубоко наплевать на всех, к кому у меня нет симпатии. Я легко, чудовищно легко выхожу из себя, склонен к импульсивным поступкам, всегда говорю то, что думаю, и не задумываюсь о последствиях. И мне нравится власть… — он засмеялся, глядя на озадаченное лицо Андреса. — Откуда у писателя власть, м? Я создаю персонажей, в тексте или в сценарии, который станет полноценным фильмом, сериалом. Я практически бог в этот момент. Я могу сделать что угодно: карать и миловать, решать их судьбы как мне вздумается. Это… такой кайф, как будто дозой ширнулся.

Мартин улыбался, и Андресу показалось, что в его глазах горело маленькое скрытое безумие. Это пугало так же сильно, как и привлекало, потому что мужчина был уверен, иногда он точно такой же.

— Ты был бы страшным человеком, если бы решил свою жажду власти реализовать в политике. Но книги, сценарии? Это вполне приемлемо и даже безобидно.

Мартин пожал плечами.

— Политика это грязь. А я копался в грязи тридцать лет. Хотелось бы немного в белом пальто походить, а не лезть в очередную дыру. В любом случае, политика не даст ощущения полной власти и вседозволенности, как писательство. Это то, что я называю свободой, — Мартин улыбнулся, поднимаясь и снова наполняя их опустошённые бокалы.

Серьёзные и местами философские разговоры сходят на нет. Они переходят с вина на виски и перемещаются с дивана на пушистый ворсистый ковёр, сдвинув кофейный столик в сторону. Сиэтл спит на коленях Мартина, пока тот рассказывает какие-то совершенно безумные истории из издательства. Андрес отдыхает. Ему на удивление очень комфортно рядом с Мартином, он полностью расслабляется, как мог бы, будучи только наедине с самим собой. Но Мартин… он будто его продолжение, не кто-то чужой, а родной настолько, что с ним нет нужды надевать маску. Осознание этого бьёт в голову внезапно, и он останавливается посреди фразы, с непониманием глядя на собеседника.

— Мартин, — говорит он, будучи уже очевидно пьяным, — почему ты такой?

Берроте приподнимает одну бровь в молчаливом вопросе.

— Такой… правильный. Такой… будто встреча с тобой была необходима. Будто без тебя я не мог функционировать идеально.

— Ты пьян, — спокойно говорит Мартин. И он тоже пьян, но его толерантность к алкоголю очевидно выше.

Мартин забирает из руки Андреса пустой бокал и поднимается, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение.

— Пойдём, я покажу тебе, где гостевая спальня.

— Ну нет, Мартин, послушай. Я же не скажу тебе этого трезвым.

— Потому что это чушь? — насмешливо спрашивает писатель.

— Потому что это правда. И это личное. Ты так идеально вписался в мою жизнь. Ты такой… мой. Мой человек.

Мартин качает головой.

— Мы слишком мало знакомы, чтобы говорить о таком. Поднимайся, я почти уверен, что ты заснёшь, как только голова коснётся подушки.

— Это не отмерить временем. Это нужно почувствовать. Мартин! — в его голосе почти отчаяние.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь завтра утром, — хмыкает Берроте.

Они доходят до гостевой спальни весьма успешно, не собрав ни одного косяка и даже не ударившись о края мебели. Андрес, словно в тумане, даже снимает с себя блейзер, но как только его руки ложатся на пояс джинсов, Мартин прощается, желая доброй ночи.

Андрес не спит ещё минут десять, пялясь в потолок и думая о разных вещах, не связанных друг с другом. Что, если бы он занялся лечением бывшей жены сразу, как только появились первые симптомы? Что, если бы он поменял полностью весь отдел маркетинга? Почему Люсии нравятся яблочные чипсы, они же ужасные на вкус? Зачем Мартину гостевая с полутороспальной кроватью, если у него нет семьи и единичные друзья?  
Ответы он не находит и вскоре засыпает, окутанный паутиной беспорядочных мыслей.


	8. Особенная связь

Андрес просыпается поздно для себя, на часах десять утра. Чудо, что ещё никто не позвонил и не разбудил его раньше. Он выбирается из постели, на автомате заправляя её. Натягивает джинсы и берёт в руки блейзер, решая его не надевать.

Мартин за барной стойкой печатает что-то в ноутбуке со скоростью света, но стоит ему войти — отвлекается тут же. Улыбается так ярко, что это будто перекрывает тяжесть в голове — последствия их маленькой попойки.

— Кофе? — предлагает Мартин.

Андрес жмурится и ерошит волосы, но потом всё же опускается на барный стул напротив Мартина. Не похоже, чтобы мужчину мучила тошнота или головная боль. Он бодр и весел.

— Не откажусь, спасибо, — наконец даёт ответ Андрес.

Мартин включает кофеварку, и Фонойоса благодарит бога, что она тарахтит не слишком громко. Когда перед ним появляется чашка крепкого американо, он почти в порядке только от одного запаха кофе.

— Я думал, что ты менее восприимчив к алкоголю, если честно. Я и не думал спаивать тебя, — посетовал Мартин чуть виновато. — Много ли ты помнишь?

Андрес копается в своей памяти и понимает, что помнит он абсолютно всё. Тут же становится неловко перед Мартином. Как он и говорил вчера, в трезвом виде такое говорить слишком…просто слишком.

— Я не был так уж сильно пьян. У меня нет пробелов в памяти, я всё прекрасно помню.

Мартин кивает, выглядя при этом излишне задумчивым. Андрес ожидает вопросов, но собеседник слишком долго молчит. Было бы неуютно, не будь это Мартин.

— Ты голоден? Я не то чтобы шеф-повар, но кое-что умею, — улыбается Берроте, и Андрес не сдерживает ответной улыбки.

— Я был бы тебе очень благодарен.

Это просто яичница-глазунья и абсолютно ничего особенного в ней нет, кроме разве что того, что её приготовил утром человек, в доме которого он ночевал и с которым провел весь вчерашний день. Мартин сам не ел, а готовил именно для него. И это сделало яичницу самым вкусным блюдом, что он ел за последние пару лет.

— Очень вкусно, спасибо, — говорит Андрес. Привыкший к более изысканным блюдам, потому что даже в его доме есть личный повар, он кажется и забыл, что такое простая еда. Освежить память стало интересным опытом, он не остался разочарован нисколько.  
Мартин напротив него тоже выглядит довольным, хотя всё ещё задумчивым. О чём мужчина размышляет, он обязательно узнает чуть позже. После душа.

Мартин гостеприимно показывает, где находится ванная комната, выдаёт ему чистое мягкое полотенце и даже зубную щётку в неоткрытой пачке.

— Если хочешь, я могу одолжить свою рубашку или футболку, — хмыкает он. — Я шире тебя в плечах, но думаю, тебе подойдёт.

Андрес коротко посмеивается.

— Спасибо, это очень мило, но боюсь не имеет смысла. Я в любом случае заеду домой, чтобы переодеться перед тем, как забрать Люсию.

Мартин пожимает плечами.

— Как хочешь.

Андрес стоит под тёплым душем несколько минут, прежде чем начать мыться. Он бы сбросил напряжение известным способом, но почему-то в ванной Мартина делать это было не совсем комфортно. Хотя Андрес почему-то подумал, что Мартин понял бы его и не обиделся.

Из душа он выходит посвежевшим и довольным. Вытирает мокрые волосы и смотрит на Мартина с благодарностью.

— Стало лучше?

— Определённо.

— Определённо, — повторяет Мартин с улыбкой. — Знаешь, я привык говорить важные вещи на свежую голову. Трезвую. Это конечно сложнее, чем когда ты под действием алкоголя, оно и понятно. Но это честнее. Никаких отговорок и недомолвок.

Андрес вздыхает. Значит, этому разговору суждено всё же состояться. Ладно, по крайней мере у него уже не болит голова, он сыт и даже успел принять душ. Так что это приемлемо.

— Я знаю, и ты прав. И то, что я говорил вчера, я помню, это правда. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, как бы глупо они не звучали.

— Они не звучали глупо. И мне было приятно, не скрою, мне и сейчас приятно слышать, что ты действительно так думаешь.

Мартин подходил всё ближе и ближе и в итоге оказался прямо напротив Андреса.

— А ещё я хочу сказать, что это взаимно. И может даже больше. Я чувствую особенную связь с тобой.

Андрес замирает. Мартин очень близко, прямо в его личном пространстве, но это не вызывает отторжения, желания избежать контакта. Он прикрывает глаза и немного нервно приподнимает уголки губ в короткой улыбке.

Он не видит, но чувствует, как одна рука Мартина оказывается на его шее, а другая на лице. И эти касания шокируют, но они настолько же приятны, что Андрес отчаянно не хочет исчезновения этих тёплых ладоней. Он слишком сильно отвык от касаний, от тактильного проявления нежности, что теперь льнёт к рукам другого мужчины. И осознание прошибает током, пугает так сильно, что Андрес распахивает глаза. Наверное, он отшатнулся бы, если бы Мартин его не удерживал, мягко, но настойчиво.

— Тише, — шепчет Мартин. — Расслабься. Не бойся. Не бойся…

Андрес ждёт чего-то страшного и разрушительного. Чего-то, что разобьёт их взаимопонимание, их только начавшие формироваться дружеские отношения. Может, он ожидал поцелуя?

Но Мартин просто притягивает его к себе, обнимая. И сразу становится спокойно. Правильно. Андрес снова может свободно дышать и мыслить рационально.  
Мартин ведёт горячей ладонью по его спине, гладит затылок, спускается на плечи. Всё это приятно и действительно не страшно.

Они стоят так, потому что это нужно Андресу. Мартин будто бы абсолютно точно знает, в чём он нуждается. Это просто фантастически.

Адрес находит в себе силы разорвать объятия лишь спустя несколько минут, улыбаясь при этом как-то неловко. Если бы умел, мог бы и смутиться.

— Спасибо, Мартин, — шепчет он, сам проводя по щеке мужчины кончиками пальцев, после чего отпускает.

Когда он уже стоит в коридоре, застёгивая пальто, он встречается взглядом с кошкой. Серая британка сидит на пуфике с видом царицы и следит за каждым его движением. Андресу внезапно хочется почесать пушистую за ухом.

— Сиэтл не укусит, если я попробую погладить?

— Тебя — нет, — хмыкает Мартин.

— Откуда столько уверенности? — Андресу и правда интересно.

— Ну, ты пробыл здесь больше двенадцати часов, твои вещи в целости, а твои руки и лицо не исцарапаны и не искусаны. Ты ей нравишься. Редкое добродушие.

Андрес снова задумчиво смотрит на кошку, а потом протягивает ей руку, давая обнюхать и пока не пытаясь коснуться. Сиэтл признаков агрессии не подаёт, и мужчина на пробу ведёт кончиками пальцев по мягкой шерсти. Кажется, она действительно не против, так что после этого знакомства Андрес уже спокойно гладит её по голове и спине, почёсывая за ухом.  
Кошка ластится к нему, словно это он, а не Мартин, её хозяин. Впрочем, на коленях Мартина Сиэтл вчера изволила спать несколько часов и не поцарапала ни разу.

— Может быть и стоит разрешить Люсии завести кота, — говорит он в итоге, поднимаясь.

Они прощаются тепло, не только пожимая друг другу руки, но и позволяя себе короткое объятие.

*** 

Мартин не докучает ему смс, но они созваниваются периодами и встречаются тут же, как только хотя бы час в их расписании позволяет сделать это. На самом деле оказывается довольно удобно, что Мартин, в отличие от Андреса, независим от места и почти независим от времени.

Сегодня они договариваются выйти в парк во время обеденного перерыва, и к нужному времени Мартин приходит в офис, с любопытством рассматривая окружающую обстановку, и здоровается с девушкой в приёмной Андреса. Кажется, она секретарь, если к многофункциональным работникам вообще применимы обычные должности. А по словам Андреса, в его компании все многофункциональны.

Андрес замечает пришедшего Мартина через прозрачные двери конференц-зала, в котором находится, но едва он собирается встать, как в комнату заходит Серхио с папкой бумаг и очевидным намерением задержать его работой.

Андрес пытается удержать лицо и не выглядеть расстроенным или рассерженным, но брат знает его слишком хорошо.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Серхио, и Андресу приходится ответить.

— Это не может подождать? У меня обеденный перерыв, я ухожу, у меня дела.

— Нет, это не может подождать, — обвиняющим голосом продолжает младший, — это по поводу исследований. Хулия Фернандес предоставила отчёты по независимому исследованию Кварситина. Ты должен взглянуть.

Андрес кривит губы, но всё же берёт бумаги в руки. Отчёт он читает внимательно, не торопясь. Всю работу он привык выполнять хорошо, если не идеально.

— А он что здесь делает? — доносится раздражённый голос Серхио, и Андрес поднимает голову, предполагая, кого же увидел дорогой брат.

— Ждёт меня. А ты меня отвлекаешь отчётом, составленным откровенно плохо. Пусть Хулия переделает. Меньше воды, больше смысла. Пусть его будет не двадцать страниц, а, скажем, десять. Концентрированные выводы.

Андрес отложил бумаги и встал, чтобы надеть пальто и завязать шарф.

— Я уже говорил тебе о нём. Он эгоманьяк! Ему наплевать на всех! С таким человеком лучше не иметь никаких дел.

Андрес закатывает глаза и разворачивается к брату. Ему не хочется ругаться, конечно нет, но стоит прояснить этот вопрос с Серхио раз и навсегда.

— Я знаю, кто он намного лучше тебя. Эгоманьяк? Кто из нас с тобой не эгоманьяк, Серхио? Ему наплевать на всех? Точно нет. Как минимум один тот факт, что он финансирует исследования по миопатии говорит об обратном. Ему не наплевать и на детей. И, к слову, Люсия нашла его очаровательным и смешным, они сразу же нашли общий язык.

— Ты что, втянул в это безумие ребёнка? — шипит Серхио, зло и встревоженно.

— Какое безумие? Я впервые за пять долбанных лет себя живым почувствовал рядом с этим человеком, а ты хочешь всё разрушить? — не выдерживает Андрес. — Он рассказал мне и о своих беспорядочных связях, и о поведении, и о том, каким он был. Но я знаю его сейчас. И это совершенно не тот человек, о котором говоришь ты.

Андрес выходит, слыша как за его спиной закрывается, гораздо громче обычного, дверь, и дышит глубоко и медленно, пока не доходит до Мартина, который вежливо общается с Моникой, заставляя девушку хихикать.

— Мартин, — мягко зовёт он, улыбаясь. Берроте тут же тянется к нему, обнимая, и Андрес обнимает в ответ. Он и думать забывает о том, что только что ругался с братом, всё его внимание теперь сосредоточено на Мартине.

Они покупают в ближайшей кофейне по стаканчику латте и идут в парк, по пути обсуждая предстоящий день рождения Люсии. Андрес практически согласен на кота.

— Позволь ей самой выбрать животное. Это будет правильно. Просто отвези в зоомагазин, или приют, или к заводчику, и пусть Люсия найдёт именно своего кота или кошку.

Андрес кивает.

— Поможешь мне? Я совершенно в этом не разбираюсь. И знаешь, я думаю Люсия будет рада увидеть тебя на празднике.

Получить такое приглашение для Мартина кажется очень шокирующим.

— А… разве не предполагается, ну, знаешь, праздник с кучей детей, пеньятой, колпаками и аниматорами в какой-нибудь пафосной кафешке?

Андрес ухмыляется.

— Да, это будет, но не в сам день рождения, а в субботу. А двадцатого будет празднование в кругу семьи.

Мартин улыбается одними губами, но его глаза серьёзны.

— Разве… разве моё присутствие будет обосновано в таком случае? — спрашивает он расстроенно. Андрес действительно не понимает, что могло его огорчить.

— Люсия хочет тебя видеть. Она мне это сказала. И потом, я тоже буду очень рад твоему присутствию. Я постоянно бываю у тебя в квартире, порой даже ночую. А ты не хочешь прийти ко мне домой, на праздник моей дочери? — Андрес не злится, скорее берёт «на слабо». Осознанно давит на друга, зная, что тот не сможет отказать. Ещё бы, ради Люсии он и не на такое пойдёт.

Но Мартин не обижается, не злится. Вовсе наоборот, он выглядит счастливым. Довольным. Наверное, Андрес никогда не сможет понять, что же происходит в голове у этого человека. Мартин снова его обнимает, одной рукой, потому что во второй стаканчик с кофе. Андрес ухмыляется.

— Полагаю это ответ да.


	9. день рождения

Мартин приносит на день рождения Люсии большую коробку. Огромную. С красивым синим бантом. Люсия от одного вида уже впадает в щенячий восторг, и только постоянные напоминания о приличиях и вежливости от Андреса и Агаты не дают ей утащить подарок в комнату и распаковать его сию же секунду.

Агата смотрит на него озадаченно. Она помнит их короткое знакомство, но, вопреки думам Мартина, она вовсе не настроена против него.

— Агата Хименез. Мы с вами знакомы заочно, — женщина кивает ему и подаёт руку, которую Мартин пожимает.

— Мартин Берроте. Приятно познакомиться, — вежливо отвечает Мартин.

— Вы познакомились с Андресом на том приёме, где мы виделись? — спрашивает Агата, ведя его в комнату.

— Нет, вовсе нет. Мы были знакомы до этого, — отвечает Мартин, рассматривая комнату.

Современный стиль, минимализм. Так сразу и не сказать, что здесь будет проходить день рождения маленькой девочки. На столе много маленьких тарелочек с закусками, пицца и несколько бутылок детского шампанского. Выглядит занимательно.

— Мы с вами, возможно, начали не с той ноты, — вздыхает Агата, обращая внимание Мартина на себя. — Полагаю, мне не стоило тогда так резко реагировать на вашу попытку помочь.

— Я не в обиде. Я полез сам, не спросив, нуждаетесь ли вы в помощи. Вероятно, не нуждались, — он пожимает плечами, улыбаясь женщине, и та улыбается в ответ.

В комнату снова влетает Люсия, уже переодетая в прелестное синее платье и носочки с котами.

— Мартин, Мартин! —говорит она громко и протягивает к нему свои маленькие ручки, то ли желая, чтобы он её обнял, то ли попасть к мужчине на руки.

— С днём рождения, милая, — Мартин опускается на корточки, чтобы быть вровень с девочкой, и та тут же налетает на него, обнимая.

— Спасибо! Я так рада, что ты пришёл! А можно я открою подарок? Мартин! Можно, можно?

Мартин смотрит на любопытный взгляд и кивает. Неудивительно, что Андрес ни в чём не может отказать дочери, Мартин и сам не в состоянии.

Выдержки Люсии хватает только на аккуратное снятие банта, а после она уже довольно быстро разрывает подарочную бумагу и открывает, наконец, вожделенную коробку. Мартин переглядывается с Андресом, который стоит в дверном проёме и смотрит на дочь. На лицах обоих мужчин возникает хитрая ухмылка.

Сначала Люсия не очень понимает, что ей подарили. Огромная куча корма для котят, железные мисочки на подставке, лоток, игрушки, лазерная указка и кошачья лежанка. Для уверенности Люсия чуть ли не залезает сама в коробку, а потом разворачивается ко взрослым с потерянным выражением на лице и, едва не плача, говорит:

— Кот сбежал! — её голос настолько обвиняющий, что Мартину становится почти стыдно.

Андрес, разумеется, такого не выдерживает дольше пары секунд, тут же подлетая к дочке и обнимая её.

— Ну что ты, рысёнок. Там не было кота. Мы с Мартином решили, что мы поедем, и ты выберешь котёнка сама. Это ведь будет твоё животное.

Мартин видит, как Агата закатывает глаза и отворачивается. А тем временем маленькая Люсия переводит внимательный взгляд с Мартина на Андреса и обратно.

— Правда-правда? И я могу взять любого котёнка, которого захочу?

— Конечно. Я куплю любого, которого ты захочешь. А Мартин уже подарил тебе всё, что нужно для его комфорта.

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, — со скоростью света заговорила девочка, обнимая отца, а потом кинулась снова на Мартина, обнимая и его тоже.

— Спасибо! Я знаю, это ты его уговорил! — прошептала она на ухо Мартину, заставив его усмехнуться. Вообще-то это было не совсем так, но Берроте не стал разубеждать девочку. Отчасти его влияние всё же поспособствовало, как ни крути.

Мартин вспоминает, какие горячие обсуждения у них с Андресом были, когда они решали, где взять кота. Мартин предлагал приюты для животных, но его друг отмёл этот вариант сразу же, аргументировав это тем, что они никогда не узнают, какими болезнями эти животные могут и будут болеть и как долго они могут прожить. Андрес очень не хотел бы внезапной смерти кота спустя год или два и реакции Люсии на это. Покупать в зоомагазинах, как оказалось, тоже было опасно, потому что там также не было особенно много документов на животное, не говоря уже о том, что им не делали прививок. Мартин закатывал глаза каждый раз, когда Андрес внезапно поднимался с дивана, на котором они сидели, и принимался расхаживать по комнате, думая о том, что возможно подарить животное не такая уж и хорошая идея, что можно всегда подарить игрушки, краски, книжки или какой-нибудь планшет.

Конечно, нескольких предложений Мартина хватало, чтобы вернуть Андреса на диван и продолжить обсуждение.

Они остановились на одной знакомой Мартина, которая разводила британских котов и у которой все они были весьма хороши собой, а так же, как Мартин понял по Сиэтл, с характером. Уникальным, неповторимым характером. Сейчас у неё было шестеро рыжих малышей, которые были привиты, приучены к лотку и ели сами. Так что такие котята вполне подходили для того, чтобы их можно было взять в другой дом.

Люсия могла выбрать любого из них. Хотя, если бы они вышли из дома и чисто случайно наткнулись на бездомного котёнка, которого Люсия непременно захотела бы, Мартин почему-то был уверен, что Андрес сжал бы зубы и сказал дочери «конечно, дорогая, мы его возьмём».

Но за котом они поедут позже, потому что сейчас намечалось празднование.  
Агата подарила девочке кучу настольных и напольных игр и холст-раскраску по номерам, от которой девочка тут же пришла в восторг. Пока Люсия весело болтала с Агатой, Андрес отвёл Мартина в сторону. Он выглядел несколько расстроенным, и это заставило Мартина нахмуриться тоже.

— Что такое? У тебя снова сомнения насчёт кота? — поинтересовался Мартин. Андрес только отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я забыл обсудить это с тобой, потому что постоянно отвлекался на что-то, — вздыхает Андрес, нервным жестом ероша волосы, бывшие идеально уложенными до этого. — Ты ведь знаком с Серхио? Серхио Маркина.

Мартин хмурится, но кивает.

— Давно и коротко. А причём тут он? — искренне не понимает Мартин.

— Серхио мой брат и дядя Люсии. Он скоро приедет, чтобы поздравить её. И я должен сказать, что он… отрицательно настроен относительно тебя.

Мартин не особенно понимает, в чём проблема. Они с Серхио никогда не были близко знакомы, никогда не общались наедине. Мартин, если уж быть совсем честным, едва помнил, как тот выглядит.

— У меня никогда не было конфликтов с ним, — честно говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Мы не общались, не дружили и уж точно не ссорились. С чего бы ему меня ненавидеть?

Впрочем, кажется, он начинал вспоминать. Пять лет назад или около того они познакомились. Их познакомил Овик, друг Мартина. Единственный на тот момент. Мартин был слегка пьян, но застенчивого мужчину в очках, похожего на библиотекаря, всё же сумел запомнить. И всё же, они не ругались. Точно нет.

— Он отзывается о тебе очень нелестно, — говорит Андрес, и Мартин понимает, что другу и самому неприятно это говорить. Очевидно, он не согласен.

— Ну и… что? Мне уйти? Я не очень понимаю, к чему ты это.

— Нет, разумеется нет. Я хочу, чтобы вы столкнулись, — признаётся Андрес, но, дабы его не поняли неправильно, добавляет. — Ему просто нужно обновить информацию. Он увидит, как мы общаемся, как ты нравишься Люсии, и он изменит своё мнение. Он упрямый, но не дурак.

— Ладно, — кивает Мартин. — Я вот не имею никаких претензий к твоему брату.

Но какое-то неприятное, мерзкое чувство в груди всё равно появляется. Мартин думает, а не страх ли это, но быстро отметает такую идею. Нет, он совершенно точно не конфликтовал с Серхио. Да и с чего бы? Он ведь даже понятия не имел, чем брат Андреса занимается. Да и вообще, что они братья.

Однако, справедливости ради, пять лет назад он был натуральным козлом. Может в этом всё дело? Чего стоила одна та история с Мирко. Они в итоге помирились и даже стали сотрудничать, поддерживая довольно тёплые, как для бывших любовников, отношения. Но с другой стороны, откуда об этом знать Серхио? Он наверняка слышал только о скандале. Ну или его пьяную эпопею о гомосексуальном сексе, как вариант. Мартин медленно провёл ладонью по лицу в попытке себя успокоить. Прошлое дало всё же о себе знать, как бы сильно он не надеялся переступить через него. Прошлое никогда не отпустит. И теперь он вынужден доказывать тому, кто видел его ослом, что он изменился. Просто потому что это был брат его друга. И не просто друга, а самого близкого Мартину человека. Того, кого он, несмотря на малый срок знакомства, считал своей родственной душой. Того, в кого он по глупости и нелепой случайности влюбился без каких-либо чёртовых шансов на взаимность.

Однако Мартин говорил себе, что на самом деле он не был в таком уж плохом положении. Они с Андресом общались, проводили приятно время вместе. Его друг был тактильным и позволял очень многое, так что было бы глупо жаловаться. И у них была особая эмоциональная связь, которой у Мартина не было ни с кем до этого.

Потому потерять Андреса он не хотел, и одна мысль об этом вызывала гудящую тревогу.  
Мартин размышлял об этом всём до прихода самого Серхио. Они встретились взглядами. Очевидная молчаливая агрессия, исходящая от Серхио, и смесь из тревоги и упрямства Мартина. Они даже не поздоровались, Серхио просто молча прошёл мимо. Андрес прикрыл глаза и напряжённо вздохнул.

— Иногда он такой придурок…

Они сидят и общаются как будто бы дружелюбно. Даже Агата разговаривает с Мартином весьма мило, а очарование Андреса так и вовсе зашкаливает. Мартин быстро прекращает обращать внимание на Серхио и с удовольствием рассказывает Люсии про издательство и про сценарии, про свои книги мельком.

— Я тоже хочу быть писательницей! — заключает девочка в итоге. — Пап, я же могу ей стать?

Андрес благосклонно кивает, подмигивая при этом Мартину и ухмыляясь.

— А ты не хочешь стать главой компании, как папа? — спрашивает вдруг Серхио серьёзно.

— Нееет, — тянет девочка, — у папы глупая работа. Уходит рано, приходит поздно. Постоянно занят. Эта работа делает его несчастным. А у Мартина не так. Ему нравится писать. Он выглядит счастливым и делает счастливым папу. У Мартина хорошая работа, — абсолютно искренне говорит девочка, прежде чем засунуть ложку с тортом в рот.

Серхио кидает странный взгляд на брата, но не спорит. Мартин улыбается от того, что девочка, сама того не понимая, только что погладила его эго вдоль шерсти.

Когда ужин официально окончен, а Люсия, радостная от мыслей, что скоро она получит вожделенного кота, убегает одеваться, Серхио подходит Мартину и на грани слышимости предлагает отойти. Не то чтобы Мартин действительно этого хочет, но всё же соглашается. Он идёт за Серхио в комнату, которая кажется каким-то кабинетом. Но на этот раз до интерьера Мартину нет никакого дела. Он смотрит на Серхио серьёзно, будто бы спрашивает, что же ему нужно. Отвечает Маркина вслух.

— С какой целью ты влез в жизнь Андреса? — спрашивает Серхио сквозь зубы, из последних сил сдерживая себя, чтобы не начать повышать голос.

Мартин выдыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Мы с твоим братом друзья, — отвечает Мартин, глядя собеседнику в глаза. Прямо, без тени лжи. Хотя если бы речь не шла об Андресе, он бы язвил и шутил настолько мерзко, насколько это вообще возможно.

— У тебя есть какая-то цель? Что тебе нужно от него?

— Ты что, свои бредовые вопросы заранее придумывал? — всё же не сдерживается Мартин. — Ладно. Хочешь знать, что мне нужно? Слушай. Мне нужно время, проведённое с этим потрясающим человеком. Мне нужно его внимание. Мне нужны его эмоции, его смех, радость, его счастье. Мне нужны его объятия. Вот, что мне от него нужно.

Мартин качает головой и поднимает взгляд на Серхио, которого его внезапный эмоциональный выпад явно озадачил.

— Послушай, — продолжает Мартин, — вообще-то мы с тобой едва знакомы. Я убеждён, что мы никогда не ссорились. Но я допускаю, что ты мог слышать обо мне весьма нелицеприятные вещи. И скорее всего это была правда. Но это было пять лет назад, Серхио. Времена изменились, я изменился.

Но брат Андреса ему не верит. Он снова сжимает зубы.

— Такие люди не меняются. Ты эгоманьяк…

— Иногда.

— У тебя беспорядочные связи.

— За последние четыре года у меня был всего один партнёр, — парирует Мартин с усталым вздохом.

— Ты хочешь Андреса? — не сдерживается теперь и Серхио, разозлённый. — Ты пришёл в его жизнь, чтобы сеять хаос. Тебя просто заинтересовал недостижимый объект…

— Ещё слово, и я тебя ударю, — ледяным тоном говорит Мартин. — Андрес не объект. Да, я вижу в нём мужчину. Я хотел бы быть для него не просто другом, а партнёром. Но я отдаю себе отчёт в том, что он натурал, и я никогда не позволю себе давить на него или склонять к тому, чего он не захочет сам. Что бы ты себе не придумал, я действительно забочусь о нём и его благополучии. А тебе, очевидно, на чувства собственного брата глубоко наплевать. Он счастливее со мной, чем без меня. Ты хочешь лишить его этого? Нашей дружбы?

Последние слова Мартина звучат отчаянно. Если бы Серхио только мог понять, что значат эти отношения для Мартина и для самого Андреса.

— Ты опасен. Ты — потенциальная угроза для него и для компании. И для Люсии. Почему Андрес позволил тебе приближаться к ней?

— Потому что я никогда не причиню ей вреда? Потому что я нравлюсь Люсии? Потому что я хорошо с ней общаюсь? — череда риторических вопросов-ответов сыплется на Серхио, но тот только фыркает на каждый.

— Не знаю, о чём думает Андрес, но я беспокоюсь о нём. И я боюсь за него и Люсию каждый чёртов день!

Это должно звучать как обвинение, и Мартин хочет на это ответить, но вместо его голоса со стороны двери раздаётся звонкий голос Люсии, и у Мартина внутри всё холодеет, как только он понимает, сколько и чего ребёнок в теории слышал.

— А почему ты боишься за меня, Серхио? — спрашивает она невинно, и вся злость, всё яростное сопротивление слетает с лица Серхио, оставляя только неловкость.

— Я… я всегда за тебя переживаю. Я же твой дядя, — говорит он ласково, неловко поправляя очки костяшками пальцев.

Девочку этот ответ видимо вполне устраивает. Но вопросы не кончаются.

— А почему за папу? Он взрослый и сильный, и у него есть Мартин.

И если бы в комнате не висело удушающее напряжение, он бы даже умилился этой фразе. К счастью, по ней так же становится понятно, что Люсия слышала только лишь последние слова и больше ничего. По крайней мере, она не будет бояться, только лишь потому что её недалёкий дядя нашёл Мартина «опасным» для неё и для её отца.

— Андрес — мой брат, и я за него тоже волнуюсь постоянно.

— Но у него есть Мартин, Агата и я. И у меня они все тоже есть. Никто нас не обидит. Тем более папу.

— Какие же странные у вас здесь разговоры, — доносится из коридора голос Андреса, и он тут же появляется в дверях. — Рысёнок, ты уже одета? — спрашивает он.

Его беглый взгляд скользит по Мартину и Серхио, считывает их напряжение.

— Да, папуля! Скажи Серхио, что ты сильный и что он не должен волноваться, потому что ты не один!

Андрес коротко смеётся.

— Это нормально — переживать за членов семьи, — объясняет он, вопреки этому кидая убийственный взгляд на брата. Мартину кажется, что Андрес если не знает точно, то догадывается, в каком контексте были сказаны слова Серхио.

— Мартин, пора, — кивает он со странным взглядом и уводит Люсию, оставляя двух мужчин снова наедине.

Серхио смотрит на писателя с подозрением, Мартин на брата своего друга скорее устало. Он не хочет ругани. Было бы неплохо, если бы Серхио просто оставил их с Андресом и Люсией в покое.

— Я всё равно буду следить за тобой. Я узнаю, что тебе нужно, и открою глаза Андресу.

— Я уже сказал, что мне нужно, — фыркает Мартин.

На этом он оставляет Серхио в комнате одного, а сам уходит к Андресу и Люсии в гостиную. Отец и дочь весело болтают по поводу имени для животного, но Мартин не лезет в их разговор, то и дело ловя на себе нечитабельный взгляд друга. Что же он обозначает, придётся выяснить позже, а пока что нужно обеспечить Люсии лучший подарок в её жизни.


	10. Тяжёлая история

Андрес надевает мягкий свитер вместо рубашки и пиджака и выходит из спальни в коридор. Из соседней комнаты доносится голос Серхио, но понять, о чём говорит брат через дверь невозможно. А вот когда Мартин начинает отвечать ему, громкость увеличивается с каждым сказанным словом, и Андрес, проходя мимо, отчётливо слышит то, чего не должен.

—…Я хотел бы быть для него не просто другом, а партнёром. Но я отдаю себе отчёт в том, что он натурал, и я никогда не позволю себе давить на него или склонять к тому, чего он не захочет сам. Что бы ты себе не придумал, я действительно забочусь о нём и его благополучии.

Андрес с трудом дослушивает фразу до конца, а потом быстрым шагом уходит. В его голове роится стая мыслей, которые сбивают с толку. Они пугают больше, чем должны, потому что от этих слов становится удивительно хорошо. Андрес с ужасом понимает, что ему понравилось. Ему подсознательно хотелось знать, что Мартин, будучи геем, видит в нём не только друга. Но боги, как же это всё усложняет. Мартин нравился ему очень сильно. Рядом с этим человеком он ощущал себя полноценным, он говорил то, что хотел, не задумываясь, как это прозвучит. Он мог позволить себе не держать лицо. И в любой ситуации он находил понимание и поддержку со стороны Мартина. Они с самого начала будто были чем-то большим, чем друзьями. Но теперь, когда Андрес чётко знает, что именно Мартин хотел бы, и также знает, что он просто не может ему этого дать, не может сделать счастливым того, с кем чувствует родство. Теперь это будет мучить его и съедать изнутри, давя постоянным чувством вины.

Андрес кривит губы в горькой улыбке. Из-за этого он может потерять человека, который ему дорог.

Решив оставить эмоциональные терзания на вечер, он выходит в гостиную, но она оказывается пустой. Вот она — основная проблема дома. Хоть в прятки играй с членами семьи. Он ждёт несколько минут, но затем всё же решает зайти в комнату Люсии, однако слышит её голос из своего кабинет, откуда до этого услышал весьма пылкий монолог Мартина.

Впрочем, то, о чём говорит дочь, тоже звучит любопытно и слегка странно, что он отмечает, заходя в комнату.

Между Серхио и Мартином очевидное напряжение, хотя брат уже перестроился для разговора с Люсией, но это всё ещё заметно. Андрес почти сразу же, просто по контексту фраз Люсии, понимает, о чём шла речь в разговоре. Серхио явно не думает прекращать обвинять его друга, больше чем друга, во всех смертных грехах. За это он получает ледяной взгляд, по крайней мере пока Люсия в комнате. Позже Андрес обещает себе разобраться во всём как с братом, так и с Мартином.

Он уводит дочь, сказав Мартину о том, что им пора ехать за главным подарком.  
Несмотря на то, что Мартин приехал на собственной машине, Андрес настаивает, чтобы он сел с ними. Во-первых, потому что в жилых районах вечные проблемы с парковкой, и найти, где оставить две машины намного сложнее, чем одну. Во-вторых, потому что несмотря на осознание чувств Мартина к нему, Андрес всё ещё чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, когда Мартин был рядом. Ну и наконец, на то, как нежно и весело Мартин общается с его Люсией было просто приятно смотреть. Это даже расслабляло в каком-то смысле. Мартин всегда смотрелся органично рядом с детьми, но рядом с его малышкой особенно. Люсия приняла Мартина сразу и безоговорочно, потянувшись к нему как к лучику солнца, коим Мартин и был, пусть и отрицал этот факт.

Андрес то и дело бросал взгляды на друга, полные смеси вины, привязанности и нежелания отпускать. Мартин отвечал на них вопросительно, потому что просто не понимал в чём дело, а времени рассказать и пояснить пока не было, так что приходилось довольствоваться только переглядками.

Заводчицей оказалась милая женщина, которая провела их в одну из многочисленных комнат квартиры и указала на манеж, в котором было много котят. Андрес остался разговаривать с хозяйкой, пока Мартин и Люсия знакомились и общались с котятами.

— Так хорошо смотрятся вместе, правда же? — улыбается женщина, глядя в сторону манежа.  
Андрес кивает с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Мартин мог бы упомянуть, что котёнок для дочери его партнёра. Я весьма толерантна и не вижу ничего плохого в этом, — продолжает женщина как ни в чём не бывало. И наверное, Андрес должен сказать, что они не партнёры, но у него не поворачивается язык первые пару секунд, а потом Люсия с горящими глазами приносит ему маленького котёнка, аккуратно прижимая его к себе и говорит:

— Папулечка, посмотри, ну разве он не идеальный?

Рыжий, очень маленький, совершенно обычный кот, но он восхищает Люсию так, что Андрес не может сказать ничего другого, кроме как:

— Да, рысёнок, он чудесный.

— Можно мне его забрать? — спрашивает Люсия уже у хозяйки. — Я буду любить его, кормить и играть с ним. Он будет самым счастливым котиком! — обещает она, вызывая у женщины искренний звонкий смех.

— Конечно, дорогая. Позаботься о нём! — отвечает женщина, улыбаясь.

Андрес переводит нужную сумму на карту хозяйки спустя несколько минут. У Мартина даже есть сумка-переноска для котёнка, но Люсия наотрез отказывается выпускать животное из рук. Котёнок сладко сопит, пригревшись на груди девочки.

Андрес не находит в себе сил возражать и смотрит на Мартина, который, кажется, находится в том же состоянии.

Они спускаются к машине и сажают внутрь Люсию. Мартин мнётся, явно собираясь что-то сказать. Андрес вопросительно приподнимает бровь, побуждая друга к началу диалога.

— Я наверное пойду домой. Тут как раз всего три квартала и, я думаю, ты хотел бы провести остаток дня с дочкой, — говорит он мягко. Но в его тоне присутствует неуверенность, абсолютно ему не свойственная. Будто бы он думает, что Андрес больше не приветствует его нахождение рядом. Самого Фонойосу удручает это маленькое осознание. Несмотря на слова, свидетелями которых он стал совершенно случайно, он не хочет расставаться с Мартином.

— Я бы хотел провести их с Люсией и с тобой. Пожалуйста, Мартин, давай вернёмся домой. Думаю, нам с Люсией нужны инструкции от счастливого владельца кошки.

Мартин смотрит на него тревожно и снова пытается улизнуть.

— Мне нужно покормить Сиэтл.

— Мы заедем сейчас, и ты её покормишь. Заодно можешь захватить зубную щётку и одежду для сна, вообще-то, я хотел бы пообщаться с тобой сегодня вечером и ночью. В идеале, ты мог бы остаться у меня. Моя гостевая ничуть не хуже твоей.

Мартин вздыхает, прикрывает глаза и болезненно улыбается.

— Мне кажется, я лишний. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, Андрес, но ты просто… словно что-то изменилось после моего разговора с Серхио. Будто что-то поломалось. Я чувствую это интуитивно и не могу объяснить рационально, но может ты мне скажешь в чём дело?

Андрес закусывает губу неосознанно. Мартин… такое поведение Мартина, его ощущения, то, как он сразу же уловил колебания настроения Андреса, — всё вновь подтверждало то, что они близки ментально, что они понимают друг друга так хорошо, как никто другой. Это заставляет мужчину улыбнуться и, конечно, это немного сбивает с толку его собеседника.

— Я тебе обещаю, мы обсудим это вечером. Но это не стоит твоих переживаний. Ничего не сломалось.

Его убеждающий тон и уверенность в голосе работают, и Мартин немного расслабляется.

— Ладно. Просто скажи мне, в чём дело, хорошо? Чтобы я не паниковал. Просто пара слов, — голос Мартина звучал умоляюще.

— Я слышал несколько фраз из вашего разговора с Серхио. Я не подслушивал, что бы ты себе не подумал, просто выходил из комнаты. А ты говорил экспрессивно и громко, только и всего.

Мартин разом бледнеет, и Андрес жалеет, что не придержал этот разговор до вечера, не уговорил подождать.

— Что именно ты слышал? — хриплым безжизненным голосом спрашивает Мартин.

Андрес хочет закатить глаза от драматизма ситуации, но он из уважения к другу не делает этого.

— Ничего страшного. Мы обсудим это вечером, ладно? — Андрес решает не усугублять и без того напряжённую ситуацию. Позже. Они обязательно поговорят позже, в спокойной обстановке, с бутылкой хорошего вина. Они всё взвесят и решат, что делать дальше и нужно ли вообще что-то делать.

— Давай вернёмся в машину. Люсия скоро начнёт переживать даже несмотря на животное в руках.

Мартин вздыхает, но согласно кивает, и Андрес искренне рад, что Люсия небезразлична его другу, так что тот готов поставить её интересы в данной ситуации выше своего беспокойства. Но всё же, когда они садятся в машину, Андрес находит ладонь Мартина и успокаивающе сжимает её в своей, в знак того, что всё действительно хорошо.

Они действительно заезжают к Мартину, а потом возвращаются домой. Кормят котёнка и играют с ним, сидя на полу. Во имя безопасности животного они устанавливают в комнате Люсии манеж и ставят туда кошачьи вещи.

Девочка кажется невероятно счастливой, и это радует Андреса. Он почти забывает о том, что произошло, до тех пор пока не укладывает Люсию спать. Девочка не сводит глаз с манежа, уже лёжа в кровати и просит сказку. Но не абы какую, не из книжки. Она просит придумать сказку, приводя этим отца в настоящий ступор.

— Рысёнок, я не умею придумывать сказки, это по части Мартина, — честно отвечает Андрес.

— Ну так позови Мартина, он же здесь.

К счастью, Берроте не отказывается придумать сказку на ходу и рассказывает Люсии про принцессу, которая умела разговаривать с животными и выросла защитницей леса. Люсия не заснула посреди сказки, как обычно бывает с детьми, она дослушала до конца.

— Так у этой принцессы не было принца? В таких историях обычно бывает принц, и он женится на принцессе, а потом у них появляется ребёнок.

Андрес видит, как Мартина удивляет это, но тот быстро перестраивается и смеётся.

— Ну, если ты хочешь, она может потом встретить принца.

— Или править королевством, как Эльза, — тут же меняет направление мыслей Люсия, сонно зевая.

— Ну да, как пожелаешь, — кивает Мартин.

Они оставляют ночник для Люсии и уходят из комнаты, посылая друг другу тёплые улыбки.  
Андрес выбирает между вином и виски, но останавливается в итоге на вине. Он смотрит на два приготовленных бокала, а потом вспоминает молодость, когда на университетских вечеринках он с друзьями пил дешёвое вино прямо из горла, и его губ касается лёгкая улыбка. Может когда-нибудь он снова так попробует.

Андрес намеренно зовёт друга в тот же кабинет, где они разговаривали с Серхио. Но сейчас они садятся в кресла друг напротив друга. У Мартина снова взгляд начинает бегать, по мере того как он понимает, о чём может пойти речь. Он беспокоится, и да, безусловно, у него есть причины. Однако Андрес уже решил для себя, что постарается сохранить их дружбу, их отношения, даже несмотря на то, что он узнал.

— Мы никогда с тобой об этом не говорили, — начинает Андрес издалека, — но я думаю ты знаешь, что я был женат трижды.

Мартин кивает задумчиво, ожидая продолжения.

— И трижды я в разводе. Знаешь, что это значит? Три раза я поверил в любовь, — его голос звучит несколько воодушевлённо, даже несмотря на то, чем он планирует поделиться с Мартином. — Мой первый брак был с девушкой по имени Энн-Мари. Мне было двадцать два, ей двадцать. Очень ранний брак. Мы были молоды и влюблены. Её родители были против, мой отец тоже. Но, разумеется, я его не послушал. Мы не прожили вместе и года, как всё посыпалось. Она хотела детей, а я был в ужасе. Мы разбежались. Я решил, что ж, первый блин комом, но это не конец света, — Андрес усмехнулся и пригубил вино.

Мартин слушал его внимательно, смотрел цепко, будто считывая все до единой его эмоции. Он всегда хорошо его понимал и знал, когда нужно говорить, а когда просто слушать.

— Второй раз я женился в двадцать восемь. Марита была как всполох. Она наполнила мою жизнь яркими красками. Она была художница, вольная птичка. В каменной клетке моей тогда ещё квартиры ей осточертело быть через год. Мы ругались, она путешествовала, потом возвращалась довольная и счастливая, снова принося с собой фейерверк. Но долго так продолжаться не могло. Она пришла ко мне, сказала, что влюбилась в другого, и в тот же день забрала свои вещи. Развод прошёл гладко, но я был расстроен. Мои мысли о том, что я что-то значу для неё, рассыпались. И потом, Серхио не вылезал из больниц тогда, дела в офисе были шаткие, мы только начинали выходить на международный рынок, везде нужно было моё присутствие, — Андрес поморщился. — Но буду честен, я не особо долго переживал.

Мартин усмехается.

— Сколько тебе было, тридцать? Не тот возраст, чтобы переживать.

— Тридцать один, но да, ты прав. И потом, с Маритой не был налажен быт. Мы, можно сказать, виделись ради секса и развлечений, не более. Так что итог был закономерен. Когда я сделал предложение в третий раз, спустя год после второго развода, мне отказали, — Андрес не сдерживаясь засмеялся. — Татьяна была самой умной из всех моих женщин. Честно говоря, думаю, что может с ней-то как раз что-то и вышло. Но она сказала, что не станет менять любимую работу на полгода несчастного брака. Татьяна была и остаётся моей коллегой. И она единственная, с кем у меня остались хорошие взаимоотношения после расставания. Её профессионализм и мудрость позволили мне не испортить пару лет жизни нам обоим, — Андрес вздыхает, становясь с каждой секундой всё мрачнее и мрачнее. Дальше рассказ планируется далеко не таким радужным, как был до этого. Он снова доливает себе вина и пьёт, чуть морщась от скорости.

— Это то, что я делаю, как в итоге оказалось. Я порчу всё, к чему прикасаюсь и отношения со мной обречены на страдания.

Андрес сжимает пальцами переносицу и жмурится. На его плечо ложится ладонь Мартина, тёплая и тяжёлая, и как будто снимает часть груза с плеч в то же мгновение. Андрес находит в себе силы выпрямиться и отставить бокал, но смотреть на Мартина при рассказе об этом он всё-таки не может.

— Мою третью жену звали Ариадна. Она работала в банке. Не знаю точно, чем она там занималась, но она ходила туда в довольно строгом наряде. Она обедала обычно в кафе недалеко от офиса, в котором я иногда встречался со своими юристами, чтобы успеть выпить кофе, разговаривая о делах. Мы познакомились там. Наученный опытом предыдущих двух браков, я пытался уделять ей больше времени, не оставлять её одну слишком часто и слишком надолго. Наш роман был стремительным, не прошло и трёх месяцев, как я сделал ей предложение. И она согласилась. Ещё когда мы встречались, у меня начали дрожать руки, и я понял в чём дело. Я знал, что болен, и однажды болезнь начнёт проявляться, я просто не знал когда. Мне было тридцать четыре. Моя мать умерла в тридцать шесть, так что, знаешь, несмотря на исследования и на лекарство, которое могло мне даже не помочь, я был почти готов умереть. И она это знала, я был честен с ней. И наверное уже тогда я должен был забить тревогу, потому что разве это нормально — хотеть быть с тем, кто умирает?

— Ну мы же не можем приказать себе любить кого-то или не любить, Андрес, — отвечает Мартин чуть тусклым голосом. — Если речь идёт о чувствах, все нормативы катятся к чертям.

Но Андрес только отмахивается.

— Нет, мне кажется, уже тогда я мог что-то заподозрить. Но в любом случае… Ни один из нас не хотел детей. Ариадне просто никогда не нравились дети, а я не видел в этом большого смысла. Я ведь думал, что умираю. Я хотел оставить компанию Серхио, и пусть бы он решал дальнейшую судьбу. Но несмотря на то, что мы всегда предохранялись, произошла осечка. Нелепая случайность. Я никогда не следил самостоятельно за здоровьем Ариадны, никогда не проверял её карточку, не ходил с ней к врачу, разве что только страховку оплачивал. То, что у неё проблемы по части гинекологии, я узнал постфактум. У неё были задержки и перебои, и не единожды, так что она особо не переживала, вот только её живот стал расти, и она внезапно поняла, что беременна. На тринадцатой неделе. Я почти сразу понял, что делать аборт слишком поздно, но она будто не слышала слова врачей. Она билась в истерике, говоря, что ей не нужен паразит, что она не хочет ребёнка. Несла какую-то чушь про то, что найдёт хирурга, который вытащит плод из неё. Она хотела броситься с лестницы, чтобы спровоцировать гибель плода сама. Она была не в себе, и я паниковал, что она может причинить себе вред. Признаюсь, как бы отвратительно это не звучало, о будущем ребёнке я тогда не думал абсолютно, меня волновала моя жена. Всеми правдами и неправдами я уговаривал, почти умолял её ничего не делать с собой и с плодом. Выносить его. У меня тряслись руки. В прямом и переносном смысле, от болезни и бессилия. Я выполнял любую её прихоть незамедлительно. А это были не мифические рыба с арбузом или вроде того, нет. Я всю ночь рисовал на стене, потому что ей показалось, что я не могу реализовать себя как художник. Потом она велела закрасить всё просто белым, потому что это были каракули по её мнению. Под конец восьмого месяца она попросила коробку бриллиантов, чтобы узнать, на что я способен ради неё. Ночью.

— У неё были проблемы с психикой… — шепчет Мартин, сильнее сжимая плечо Андреса и с сочувствием глядя на него.

— Были, конечно. Но я почти до самого конца был слеп как крот. Сейчас я не понимаю, как можно было это не заметить. Но она родила-таки ребёнка. Я был с ней, приобретя в тот день… незабываемый жизненный опыт, — Андрес мрачно ухмыльнулся. — Шесть лет назад. Я взял на руки Люсию. Маленькую, сморщенную, красную, визжащую на весь родзал. Выглядела она… без слёз не взглянешь, в общем. Младенцы не слишком эстетичны. Но тогда я понял, что всё же где-то в глубине души я хотел ребёнка. У меня на руках была дочь, и это было очень странно осознавать, что теперь я отец. Что я теперь отвечаю не только за свою жизнь, но и за жизнь маленькой девочки. Ариадна не захотела даже брать её на руки. Она лежала и смотрела в потолок или стену, она не ела, не хотела разговаривать и даже прикасаться к ребёнку. Послеродовая депрессия или что-то вроде того. Она хотела убить себя, убить ребёнка. Она оставила её на полу за дверью палаты, а сама заперлась в ванной комнате, оставляя на своих ногах с десяток порезов. Я застал это. Ночь, у меня новорождённый на руках, поднятый с пола, а моя неадекватная жена себя режет. Я не знал, что мне делать, но мы были в клинике, так что я попытался позвать врачей. Я уже понял, что ей нужен психиатр и лечение, но она исчезла. Сбежала за те пару минут, что я звал на помощь. Подняли шум, Люсия плакала, а я не мог её успокоить, потому что и сам не мог успокоиться. Ариадну так и не нашли. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как забрать ребёнка домой. Год делами компании практически полностью занимался Серхио. Мои руки тряслись, а ретроксил первое время не действовал, и если бы не Агата, я бы просто чокнулся со свалившимся на меня отцовством и болезнью. Но потом всё стало налаживаться. Я восстановился, препарат работал, моя дочь росла, и постепенно я вернулся к делам.

Андрес ненадолго замолчал. У него пересохло в горле от долгого рассказа, и голос под конец стал совсем хриплым, так что и говорить было трудно, однако молчать совсем — невозможно. И он был очень рад, что Мартин был благодарным, а самое главное молчаливым слушателем, иначе Андрес не смог бы рассказать всё это. Сейчас как никогда были нужны крепкие объятия, но Андрес не находил в себе силы самому потянуться к другу. К счастью, Мартин понимал его безо всяких слов и обнял почти сразу, готовый держать его в своих руках столько, сколько было нужно.

Андрес не плакал. Эти воспоминания причиняли много боли, но не вызывали никакой истерики или даже намёка на слёзы. Просто чёрная тоска и полный до краёв стакан сожалений, вот и всё.

Когда Андрес был готов продолжать, он отстранился от Мартина и прочистил горло, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, прежде чем начать говорить.

— Это я дал дочери имя, Ариадна даже в такой малости не участвовала. Я назвал её Люсия Диана де Фонойоса. Спустя одиннадцать месяцев или около того Ариадна объявилась. Ей нужен был развод, только и всего. Она не претендовала на опеку над дочерью. Это были неприятные моменты, потому что она называла её отродьем, паразитом, мерзостью… мою дочь, мою девочку! Попутно она обвинила меня в насилии по отношению к ней, потому что я отговорил её убивать плод, потому что заставил родить… — Андрес прячет лицо в ладонях. — Я всё думаю: что если бы я раньше заметил симптомы её болезни, что если бы отвёл к врачу? Ей бы помогли, таблетки, терапия, что угодно. Может быть из-за моей невнимательности, из-за моей слепоты и безответственности я попал в такую ситуацию? Как я мог это предотвратить?

— Разве это имеет теперь значение? — задумчиво спрашивает Мартин. — Зачем заниматься этим самокопанием? Произошло то, что произошло. Может быть, твоё действие или бездействие привело к фатальным последствиям. А может, даже если бы ты попытался что-то сделать, ничего бы не изменилось.

Андрес пожимает плечами почти раздражённо. Несмотря на очевидный смысл в словах Мартина, он не может заставить себя прекратить думать и размышлять.

— То, через что тебе пришлось пройти, действительно тяжёлые испытания. Но они сделали тебя тем, кто ты есть. Плохой опыт — тоже опыт. Из него не выносишь то, что хотел, но получаешь… можно сказать жизненный урок. Если бы всё не случилось именно так, у тебя бы не было Люсии, — Мартин искренне улыбается и тянется к руке друга. — У тебя есть восхитительная дочь, умная и красивая, весёлая здоровая девочка. Ей сегодня шесть лет. А это значит, что ты отец уже шесть лет. И, знаешь, я много отцов повидал, фактических и чисто номинальных, и хочу сказать, что ты преуспел. Несмотря на всю твою безумную занятость, твоя дочь счастлива, у неё всё есть, она любима. И это, конечно, далеко не всё, что нужно ребёнку, но это весомо. Поверь мне, у меня не было вообще ничего, — Мартин усмехается, — это много значит. Ты не идеален, но ты хороший отец.

Андрес впервые поднимает взгляд на друга. Он пытается найти хоть каплю лжи в словах Мартина, но не может. Тот честен с ним, так было всегда, и этот раз не исключение. А Андрес умел определять ложь.

— Я бы всё отдал, чтобы это было так, но… — он качает головой. — Мою дочь воспитывают Агата и Серхио, няни и воспитатели в детском саду… — он отвлекается на секунду, вспомнив. — Кстати, я пропустил январское родительское собрание. В общем, отец я, как ты сказал? чисто номинально. Я вожу на машине, покупаю сладости, потакаю любым капризам, потому что каждый раз меня гложет чувство вины за то, что я где угодно, но не с ребёнком. Даже мой брат больший отец, чем я, а Агату вполне можно назвать матерью не только для Акселя, её сына, но и для Люсии, — Андрес кисло улыбнулся и поднял бокал, чокаясь с невидимым собутыльником.

Мартин молчал и внимательно всматривался в друга. Андрес понятия не имел, о чём он думает, но явно ничего хорошего там не было. Наверное он скоро поймёт, что за человек Андрес де Фонойоса, и сбежит. И в этом, на самом деле, вполне был бы смысл. Андрес абсолютно не лгал, когда говорил, что разрушает всё, к чему прикасается. Чужие жизнь отнюдь не исключение.

— В общем, я провалился как муж. Трижды. Как брат. Как отец. И как друг. Потому что кроме Агаты, а теперь и тебя, я не общаюсь близко ни с кем.

— Отчего же? — спрашивает Мартин осторожно.

— А кому-то нужен друг, который проводит всё время в офисе, а в свободное время пытается не дать забыть дочери, что у неё есть отец?

— Мне нужен, — говорит Мартин чётко и уверенно. Фраза вызывает у Андреса нежную улыбку.

— Нет, — он мягко качает головой, не прекращая улыбаться. — Нет, Мартин. Это я с тобой дружу. А ты в меня влюблён.

Мартин бледнеет. В его глазах застывает невидимое Андресом раньше выражение боли, и только тогда он понимает, что сказал. Вся эта история, весь этот больной монолог изначально подразумевался некой исповедью, которая бы пояснила Мартину, что он за человек. Что в него лучше не влюбляться, что отношения с ним всегда обречены на провал. Однако теперь его слова прозвучали насмешкой, да ещё и мимолётной, будто чувства Мартина были такой мелочью, что о них только мимоходом можно было сказать. Однако это было абсолютно не так.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Мартин с болью, Андрес со страхом. Он ожидает, что из-за его неосторожности Мартин встанет и уйдёт, и не вернётся больше никогда. Но тот не двигается с места, только смотрит, прерывисто дыша.

— Это… это та часть разговора, что ты застал? — спрашивает Мартин едва слышно, не отводя взгляд.

— Да, но послушай, это ничего не меняет, — пытается сказать Андрес, но Мартин его не слышит.

— Это твой брат… он просто пришёл в наш мир и разрушил его…

— Мартин, — шепчет Андрес, — Мартин, прошу тебя…

Мужчина качает головой и жмурится в попытке сдержать эмоции. Он улыбается, но потом его губы искривляет гримаса горя. Андрес тянется и хватает его за плечи, легонько встряхивая.

— Мартин, прекрати! Я уже сказал, что ничего не поменяется. Твои чувства это не проказа. Они есть, и я принимаю их, даже если не могу ответить тем же.

Это немного отрезвляет Берроте, и он смотрит чуть более осознанно.

— Тебе не противно? — спрашивает он осторожно.

— Нет. И я не собираюсь тебя отталкивать из-за этого. Ты ведь не хотел мне говорить, правда? — Андрес внимательно смотрит на друга.

— Конечно нет. В этом нет смысла, я знаю, что тебе очень нравятся женщины. А мне слишком нравишься ты, — он пожимает плечами.

— Да… История, что я рассказал тебе. Она нужна была не для того, чтобы ты меня жалел. Как бы трудно ни было, я уже прошёл через этот путь. Но я хочу объяснить, что я не лучший вариант для влюблённости. Это не образ страдающего героя, как могло показаться. Я не идеален, даже близко нет.

Мартин коротко посмеивается.

— Никто не идеален. Не нужно мне разжёвывать, я понял.

Они сидят в тишине, смотрят друг на дуга и пьют вино. И это особенный комфорт, будто общение без слов. Кажется, их обоих это устраивает. Когда одна бутылка заканчивается, Андрес приносит вторую, вызывая изумлённый смех у Мартина.

— Ты хочешь напиться? Может стоит поесть чего-нибудь?

— Нет, Мартин. Не напиться. Культурно выпить, — отвечает Андрес, вынимая пробку.

— Ты ведь уже…

— Немного. Но сегодня день рождения моей дочери, а я начал разгребать прошлое и выворачивать душу наизнанку.

Андрес разливает вино по бокалам. Коллекционное, отличное вино. Мартин должен оценить. Но друг всё ещё смотрит на него с сомнением.

— Мы не выпьем её всю, — закатывает глаза Андрес, — просто попробуем. Прекрасное вино. У меня были мысли купить виноградник где-нибудь в Провансе и делать своё. Может однажды я так и сделаю. Отправлю Люсию учиться в университет, продам компанию, или отдам Серхио, а сам уеду куда-нибудь делать вино. Как тебе?

— Звучит отлично, — улыбается Мартин, — но как скоро тебе станет скучно? Спустя месяц, два?

— В тебе умер дух романтики? Ты бы не хотел чего-то спокойного? Тебя не угнетает скорость Мадрида, непрекращающийся поток информации, всё это бесконечное движение?

— Ну… вообще-то мне это нравится. Я житель каменных джунглей, и меня это вполне устраивает. Я не фанат деревенских реалий. Я привык к комфорту за десять лет и не хочу менять его на мифическое спокойствие.

Эти пояснения кажутся Андресу логичными, как и вопросы Мартина о том, скоро ли ему самому станет скучно в какой-нибудь деревушке. На самом деле очень скоро.

— Я прочитал твою книгу, — говорит Андрес, внезапно перескакивая на другую тему. Он садится рядом с Мартином и разворачивается всем корпусом к нему. Его глаза пьяно блестят.

— Приятно знать, — кивает Мартин, и Андрес понимает, что тот смотрит не в его глаза, а на губы, которые он прикусывает.

— Почему ты убил Берлина? — задаёт он интересующий вопрос. Если автор перед тобой, почему бы не спросить, в конце концов. Лучше, чем он, всё равно никто не объяснит.

— Он пожертвовал собой во благо команды. К тому же, миопатия всё равно убила бы его, рано или поздно.

— Но он же принимал ретроксил. И долго, — не понимает Андрес.

— Ну да, но он не уберёг бы его от смерти.

Андрес насмешливо приподнимает брови.

— В этом суть препарата. Он останавливает процесс гибели мышечных волокон. Если Берлину не помогало, тогда зачем он его колол?

— Чтобы руки не дрожали.

— Так он тремор не убирает, для этого принимают миорелаксанты центрального действия, — Андрес соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не издевается сейчас над Мартином.

— Я не фармаколог, ладно? Я не знаю всех лекарств. В моей книге оно именно так действует. Считай это художественным вымыслом, если хочешь.

Андрес фыркает.

— Ладно, пусть. А Палермо?

— А что Палермо?

— Берлин постоянно думает о нём, вспоминает их разговоры, решает, как его друг отреагировал бы на то или иное событие. Но ты не показываешь этого персонажа, его нет в Монетном дворе. Где он? Он тоже умер?

Мартин качает головой с немного грустной улыбкой.

— Нет, он не умер. Этот персонаж появится в следующей книге.

— Которую ты пишешь сейчас? — любопытствует Андрес. Мартин насмешливо кивает.

— Расскажи мне, что там будет, — просит Андрес и укладывает голову на плечо Мартина, прикрывая глаза.

— Нет-нет, сначала я напишу её, а потом ты можешь прочитать, если захочешь, — смеётся Берроте, тут же обнимая друга за плечи.

— Тогда расскажи что-то, чего никто не знает. Ну, не вошедшие в книгу моменты или вроде того. Какие-то детали, которые кажутся интересными, но их некуда было вставить.

На это Мартин соглашается с радостью. Андрес вслушивается в его голос, в эмоциональный рассказ, изобилующий всевозможными деталями, пояснениями, важными моментами. Должно быть, это доставляет Мартину реальное удовольствие, говорить о своём детище.  
Под приятный голос Мартина Андрес засыпает, так и не допив вино.


	11. Сомнительная лексика

Мартин не сразу понял, что Андрес заснул. Но в какой-то момент придерживать его за плечи стало физически сложнее, так что он замолк на мгновение и обнаружил друга спящим. Как бы приятно ни было Мартину такое доверие, оставлять всё, как есть, он не собирался. И потом, сон на маленьком диване абсолютно точно не пошёл бы им обоим на пользу. Мартин провёл кончиками пальцев по лицу Андреса, надеясь его разбудить, но тот даже не почувствовал.

— Я ведь не знаю, где твоя спальня, — пробормотал он, прежде чем немного встряхнул друга за плечи с целью разбудить. Ноль эмоций. Дело было в алкоголе, усталости и моральной опустошённости. По крайней мере, так думал Мартин. Поэтому Андреса вырубило прямо на нём посреди разговора, стоило только глаза прикрыть. Мартин бы многого хотел, но пока Андрес спит, он позволяет себе только едва ощутимые ласковые поглаживания по волосам. Проходит минут пять, и Берроте уже настойчивее будит друга. Тот открывает глаза, но явно не просыпается до конца.

— Я отведу тебя в спальню, если скажешь мне, где она, ладно? — просит он. Андрес чуть заторможенно кивает, отвечая:

— Дверь напротив — моя спальня. А рядом гостевая.

Мартин кивает и страхует Андреса, пока тот нетвёрдо встаёт. Мужчина доводит его до постели и сжимает его плечо перед уходом, желая спокойной ночи.  
Перед сном Мартин принимает душ, делая температуру максимально высокой.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы Андрес знал о его чувствах, но в разговоре с Серхио он не удержался. И это было глупо, но, к счастью, не привело к фатальным последствиям. По крайней мере, Андрес его не выгнал, не отказался от их дружбы. А в остальном… он переживёт. Он и не ожидал ответных чувств, обещаний любви до гроба и прочей романтической чепухи. Не питал беспочвенных надежд по поводу ориентации Андреса, да и будь они — рассыпались бы после рассказа о трёх неудачных браках и одном несостоявшемся. И всех — с женщинами. Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас Андрес был один (уже шесть лет), Мартину в любом случае ничего не светило.

Но это ничего, ведь у него было нечто гораздо более ценное — эмоциональная связь, взаимопонимание и взаимная поддержка. Всё это значило несоизмеримо больше нежели сексуальные отношения. Секса в его жизни было много, а вот такого… такого ещё никогда не было.

Скажи ему кто лет десять назад, что он влюбится в мужчину, но согласится просто дружить, лишь бы быть рядом, он бы посмеялся в лицо. А потом облил бы сарказмом и возможно вмазал. Что ж, он не был хорошим человеком, но не то что бы сейчас что-то сильно поменялось. Разве что он стал немного мягче.

А ещё Люсия. Солнечный, абсолютно очаровательный ребёнок. Ей невозможно было не улыбаться, её невозможно было не любить. Неудивительно, что Андрес ради дочери готов сделать буквально что угодно. Одного слова девочки хватило бы, чтобы Андрес, да и Мартин, делали, что сказано. Такая власть ребёнка слегка пугала, но ей совершенно невозможно было противиться.

Мартин ловит себя на мысли, что он бы очень хотел стать частью семьи для Люсии и Андреса. Хотел бы оберегать их, заботиться, радовать. И он будет делать всё, что в его силах.

***

Мартин просыпается от прикосновений к спине и сначала напрягается, не осознавая до конца где он и с кем, но потом распознаёт Андреса и расслабляется, снова прикрыв глаза.

— Мне пора ехать на работу. Просто хотел предупредить тебя. Можешь спать столько, сколько тебе нужно. Когда проснёшься, Джеремия приготовит тебе завтрак. Если тебя это не затруднит, оставь повару и домработнице инструкции по поводу животного, меня хватило только на то, чтобы сказать, что в доме теперь ещё и маленький кот.

— Зачем повару знать, что в доме кот? — бормочет Мартин в подушку первое, что приходит в голову.

— Чтобы он его мимоходом не придавил, — ухмыляется Андрес.

Наконец, Мартин просыпается достаточно, чтобы осознавать происходящее. Он тут же приподнимается, щурясь от яркого света. До него медленно начинает доходить суть сказанных другом слов.

— Подожди, ты что, хочешь оставить меня в своём доме? Я поеду к себе.

— Лучше поспи, если тебе никуда не нужно, — мягко возражает Андрес, чуть приподнимая уголки губ. — К тому же, мы с Люсией уже едем. В девять у меня безумно скучная встреча, а до этого я должен проверить несколько докладов и раздать указания.

— Боже, сейчас только семь утра, — почти стонет Мартин, протянув руку к своему смартфону и посмотрев на время. — Разве детский сад работает в такую рань?

— Семь пятнадцать. Сад с восьми, мы как раз доедем до того времени, — кивает Андрес. — Но ты не обязан вставать. Вообще-то я бы хотел, чтобы ты выспался.

Но Мартин уже поднимается, быстро натягивает джинсы и футболку и кажется практически готовым ехать домой, не желая оставаться в доме Андреса, если там нет его самого. Фонойоса со смесью любопытства и веселья наблюдает за этими быстрыми сборами, но ждёт.

— Тебя так напугала необходимость знакомиться с моим персоналом? — насмешливо спрашивает Андрес, но это веселье не находит отклика у Мартина, тот остаётся серьёзен.

— Предпочитаю не находиться в чужом доме в отсутствии хозяина, — хмуро говорит Берроте. — Ладно, пойдём, не хочу, чтобы ты опоздал из-за меня.

В столовой Люсия сонно доедает кашу, не сводя взгляда со спящего на диване котёнка.  
Мартин здоровается с ней, и та вяло кивает, обратив на него внимание всего на несколько секунд, а потом снова обращает своё внимание в сторону своего кота. Мартин нисколько не обижается.

Андрес ставит перед ним чашку кофе и берёт себе такую же. Пьют в тишине. Мартин не чувствует в себе сил на что-либо в такое раннее утро и очень рад, что Андрес не пытается заговорить.

В этот раз они прощаются неловким рукопожатием, обещая друг другу списаться или созвониться, как у них обычно бывает. Мартин тратит остатки сил на то, чтобы приехать домой и покормить кошку, а потом вместе с ней завалиться на диван и проспать до полудня.  
Второе за день пробуждение куда приятнее. Под боком тарахтит Сиэтл, и на этот раз у Мартина есть и силы, и настроение, и желание совершать хоть какие-то действия. Ему нужно заехать в издательство, а затем проведать Мишу — он давно не был у девочки. И если с первым он справляется быстро, то со вторым возникает проблема.

Миша не хочет не то, что куда-то идти, но и вообще подниматься с постели. Психолог говорит ему, что она просто кидается вещами во всех и посылает трёхэтажным матом. Конечно, как и всегда, причин никто не знает. Мартин кисло усмехается про себя, понимая что едва ли кто-то спрашивал у Миши об этом.

Он входит в комнату, уворачивается от кроссовка, кинутого со стороны кровати, и аккуратно приближается, присаживаясь на край.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то приехал к тебе, а ты в меня кроссовками швыряешь. Теми, что я тебе подарил, — говорит он мягко.

Девочка лежит под одеялом, и только кончики волос торчат из-под него.

— Отъебись, Мартин, мне не до тебя, — говорит она хриплым от слёз голосом, но больше ничего в мужчину не кидает.

— Скажешь, что случилось, или мне играть в угадайку? — вздыхает он.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы меня никто не трогал. Неужели это так трудно? Просто оставить меня в покое! — девочка снова плачет, и это уже заставляет Мартина немного нервничать.

— Скажи, что случилось, и я попробую решить твою проблему, — говорит Мартин успокаивающим тоном, но это то, что доводит подростка окончательно. Она сбрасывает одеяло и орёт ему в лицо:

— Что ты, блять, решишь? Воскресишь моего отца или что? Ты не грёбанный бог!

Этого Мартин точно не ожидал. Он с тёплой грустью смотрит на девочку.

— Но что-то же я могу для тебя сделать? Кроме того, чтобы оставить в покое, — искренне предлагает Берроте. Он почти готов к очередному потоку ругани и матов, но спустя минуту слышит тихое «увези меня отсюда, тошнит от них». И уж это он может сделать. Не такая уж и проблема договориться с заведующей детского дома, учитывая то, что он их постоянный спонсор, да и он далеко не первый раз приезжает к девочке. Как-то даже ему предлагали удочерить Мишу, но бюрократический механизм, конечно, не предполагал удочерения девочки-подростка одиноким взрослым мужчиной. И про себя Мартин думал, что, учитывая времена, это всё же к лучшему.

Мише было откровенно паршиво, так что даже поездка в ресторан и развлекательный центр нисколько её не оживили. Она нехотя поковырялась в еде, издалека посмотрела на разные аттракционы и не стала подходить ни к одному из них. По традиции, они зашли в книжный, где и закопались оба, ходя между полок и рассматривая и обсуждая современную и классическую литературу. Впрочем, обсуждением это было назвать трудно, скорее это был монолог Мартина с искромётными комментариями по поводу той или иной книги. Только вот даже это Мишу не веселило.

— Мартин, — произносит девочка всё ещё слабым голосом, — расскажи что-нибудь отвлекающее. Что-нибудь личное.

Мартин даже не знает, что этот ребёнок подразумевает под словом «личное». Но он действительно хочет как-то помочь, отвлечь, успокоить.

— Намекни хоть о чём именно…

— Ну не знаю, — она пожимает плечами, — расскажи, с кем ты спишь, с кем дерёшься, конкурируешь. Любую чушь.

Мартин закатывает глаза на это фееричное объяснение.

— Ни с кем не сплю, ни с кем не дерусь, а конкуренты… если они и есть, то я их не знаю. Если честно, с личным всё довольно тухло.

В принципе, так оно и есть. Андрес был просто другом, даже если сам Мартин и был влюблён. Миша смотрит на него с сомнением.

— А как же твой бойфренд, с которым ты подарки развозил? — скептицизм в её голосе режет по нервам.

— Он не мой бойфренд… господи, ну что за название такое.

— Да ты стебёшься! — будто бы разочарованно тянет девочка. — Ты же стоял облизывался на него.

Такая проницательность почти пугает.

— Он натурал, — с грустной улыбкой поясняет Мартин.

— Хуетааааа, — тянет Миша с сочувствием. — Погоди, но у него же тоже гейские вайбы.

— Что, прости, у него? Можно нормальным языком, пожалуйста.

Миша вздыхает и смотрит на него так, будто это Мартин малолетка, и поэтому ему нужно пояснять каждое умное слово, пока тот ленится в словарь заглянуть. Почему-то Мартин был убеждён, что большую часть слов, которые использует Миша, в словаре он не найдёт.

— Он тоже смотрел на тебя заинтересованно, — объясняет девочка, — всё время забываю, что ты старпёр.

— Мы друзья и не более того, — отвечает Мартин чуть нахмурившись, пропуская мимо ушей комментарий о возрасте.

— На друзей не смотрят так, — настаивает Миша. Мартин пожимает плечами. Ему незачем беспочвенные надежды, так что нет смысла поддаваться веянию романтичности пятнадцатилетней девочки.

— Значит, ты грустный лох, влюблённый в своего друга. Классика, — язвительно добавляет Миша, — ты совсем как Палермо. Он тоже был влюблён в Берлина десять лет и тупо с ним дружил.

— Я рассказал тебе про них не для того, чтобы ты меня в эту пару носом тыкала, как нашкодившего котёнка, — недовольно отзывается Берроте. — К тому же, Палермо до последнего не рассказывал Берлину, и тому пришлось выводить его. А Андрес знает о моих чувствах.

— Ты ему сказал? — Миша даже останавливается, чтобы развернуться и посмотреть на Мартина восхищённо. — Так у тебя яйца есть! Вот это новость, — она весело качает головой, — и что он?

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не твоё дело? — делает наивную попытку отмазаться Мартин, но она не имеет эффекта.

— Да похуй, — нетерпеливо отзывается подросток, но Мартин реагирует тут же.

— Миша, лексика!

— О, только не ты, ты тоже ругаешься матом. Не надо мне затирать про речь.

Мартин отводит девочку подальше от людей, прежде чем начать объяснять.

— Слушай. Я ругаюсь матом, это правда. И подавляющее большинство взрослых людей ругается. Это имеет смысл в некоторых ситуациях, в разговоре с некоторыми людьми и относительно определённых тем. И именно уместное использование нецензурной брани отличает адекватного человека от быдла. В твоём возрасте я был быдлом, использующим слово блять как междометие. Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты была выше этого. Ты не потерянный человек, Миша. У тебя есть хорошие шансы жить нормально после совершеннолетия. Получить профессию, найти работу по душе.

Девочка смотрела на него расстроенно. В уголках её глаз уже начали собираться слёзы, и, очевидно, слова Мартина всё глубже и глубже загоняли её во что-то неприятное и болезненное.

— Да кому я нужна, Мартин. Какие ещё шансы на нормальную жизнь, посмотри на меня! Да кроме тебя со мной даже не общается никто. До тебя никому не пришло в голову даже спросить, почему мне грустно, почему я плачу. Всем наплевать. На меня, да вообще на всех. Просто я ещё умею плакать, а они нет. Они разучились. Потому что никто их не успокоит, потому что они не нужны никому. И я… тоже… не нужна…

Мартин прижимает к себе рыдающую девочку и гладит её по голове, не говоря ничего. Они оба понимают, что это правда. Понимают, как это всё изнутри ощущается и, честно говоря, Мартину тоже хочется плакать, но как бывший детдомовец, проведший в таком заведении около двенадцати лет, он так же как и многие, не умеет. Так что он гладит Мишу по голове и ждёт, пока она избавится при помощи слёз от всего накопившегося негатива, от всей боли и одиночества, взвалившегося на хрупкие детские плечи.

— Это не жизнь, это дерьмо какое-то, — бурчит девочка ему в грудь, уже порядком успокоившись после двадцатиминутных рыданий.

— Сложно поспорить, — кивает Мартин.

Они идут молча, и Берроте решает, что прогулка в парке будет не самым плохим завершением дня.

— Я никогда не спрашивала, — задумчиво говорит Миша, уплетая свой рожок шоколадного мороженного, — потому что всегда жалела только себя. Но когда ты попал в… ну, знаешь, в это место.

Слова «детский дом» для них обоих словно табу в разговоре друг с другом.

— В пять. Не слышал ничего об отце, но моя мать была наркоманкой и умерла от… понятия не имею от чего, — говорит Мартин приглушённо. Не самое приятное, что у него есть в жизни. Хотя он с огромным трудом вспоминает те времена.

— Знакомо, — ухмыляется Миша без тени веселья, — а потом? У пятилетнего вроде как неплохие шансы попасть в семью.

— Думаешь нарики занимаются детьми? Я даже разговаривал невнятно в пять, они думали, что я умственно отсталый, в коррекционную школу отдали. Но какая-то учительница за два года выправила ситуацию, и в третий класс я уже ходил в обычную школу. Но всё же я был малолетним говнюком, ворующим и бьющим других детей. Так что потенциальные родители забирали миловидных девочек, которые пели и танцевали или тихо рисовали на клочке бумаги где-то в уголке удручающими фиолетовыми карандашами, словно не было других.

— Почему фиолетовым? — не понимает девочка.

— Не знаю. Просто запомнилось.

Мартин обычно не любит вспоминать те дни. Серые стены, жесткие кровати, ледяная вода в душе, куда их загоняли толпой. Даже сейчас от этого пробирала дрожь.

— И ты там до восемнадцати пробыл?

— Почти до семнадцати. Пара итальянцев решила забрать меня за пару недель до семнадцатилетия. Сказать, что я был в шоке, значит не сказать ничего. Я впервые за долгое время пытался быть максимально тихим и не делать вообще ничего, лишь бы меня не вернули обратно.

Миша хмурится непонимающе.

— Зачем они взяли взрослого ребёнка?

Мартин ухмыляется случайному оксюморону из уст девочки, не торопясь объясняться.

— Я и сам не до конца понимаю. Чем-то я их зацепил, наверное. У Беатрис и Анджело не было своих детей, им обоим было что-то около пятидесяти, когда они взяли меня к себе. До совершеннолетия я жил с ними. И потом, я часто приезжал к ним, вроде как в гости, пока они не умерли.

— Почему они умерли? Они, ну, типа, не были древними.

Подбор слов, несмотря на суть вопроса, Мартина позабавил.

— Не были, ты права. У неё инсульт, у него инфаркт. Проблемы с сосудами и давлением, мне это так объяснили. Признаться, это были печальные новости. Я к ним привык и даже любил их, ну может не совсем как родителей, но как близких людей. Они умерли с разницей в полгода. В итоге я знал их года три.

— Ху… плохо, — заключила Миша со вздохом.

Мартин усмехается оговорке.

— Да, это точно. Но, знаешь, я не спился и не снаркоманился благодаря им. И я до сих пор раз в год бываю на их могилах, в память о том, как много они сделали для меня за такой короткий срок.

Губы Мартина трогает печальная, однако же тёплая улыбка. Каким бы мерзким он ни был на самом деле, память об этих людях он хранил в душе с трепетом.

— Когда-нибудь я поеду на папину могилу, — тихо говорит девочка, — но не сегодня.

— Полагаю, он подождёт, — отвечает Мартин не задумываясь, но встречается с поражённым взглядом девочки. Они смотрят друг на друга. Мартину кажется, будто его слова вновь вызовут вспышку истерики или же просто горькие слёзы. Но этого не происходить. Миша молчит, а потом начинает громко смеяться, а спустя несколько секунд Мартин присоединяется к ней. Эта ситуация не располагает к смеху, они оба это знают, но не могут остановиться.

— Ты ужасный, — сквозь смех и слёзы говорит Миша, и Мартин соглашается с этим определением.

Мартин возвращается домой уже ближе к ночи. Он вымотан не столько физически, сколько морально. Однако, несмотря на это, он пододвигает к себе ноутбук и начинает печатать. Почему-то именно в такие моменты, по ночам, пишется лучше всего. Мартин увлекается, тратя большую часть ночи на это, а потом весь следующий день с короткими перерывами на сон и еду. Дни сливаются друг с другом в какой-то бесконечный водоворот. За работой Мартин топит своё сознание в сюжете третьей книги, ставит себя на места разных персонажей, переживает с ними горе и радость, все тягости судьбы, так что выпадает из реальной жизни на несколько недель.


	12. Уровни умиротворения

Андрес занят делами, как и всегда, но время от времени его мысли нет-нет да и соскальзывают с работы, возвращаясь к Мартину. К тому, как беззащитно он выглядел спящим. К тому, как внимательно он слушал и как вовремя говорил. Заставлять себя вернуться к делам приходилось почти насильно.

Чувства Мартина были приятны, однако они усложняли их отношения. Андрес не знал, стоит ли как-то менять поведение после этого. В любом случае он не хотел усугублять и без того тяжёлые вещи и потому решил плыть по течению. Его компания работала как отлаженный механизм, так что он будто бы мог чуть больше времени посвятить себе. К тому же, приближалась свадьба брата. До неё было всего пару недель, и с каждым днём Андрес всё больше и больше терял желание посещать это чудное мероприятие. Однако не прийти он не мог. В таком месте Мартин рядом с ним был бы как нельзя кстати, однако Серхио, настроенный против него, едва ли обрадуется. Придётся выдержать это мероприятие исключительно в компании Люсии.

Проходит неделя, две, а Мартин словно проваливается под землю. Андрес на пробу отправляет несколько сообщений в мессенджер. Мартин не игнорирует, нет. Он отвечает несколькими короткими фразами, из которых становится понятно что он ушёл в писательство с головой и сейчас по сути круглые сутки проводит за компьютером. Кто Андрес такой, чтобы критиковать подобную увлечённость работой, учитывая что сам он такой же.

Но занятость Мартина расстраивает Люсию, а это Андрес уже не может игнорировать.

— Ты обидел Мартина? — спрашивает девочка расстроенно, когда Андрес забирает её из танцевальной студии.

— Нет, рысёнок, с чего ты взяла? — озадаченно спрашивает Андрес, хмурясь. Они не виделись всего две недели, вроде бы это было не так уж и долго.

— Он ушёл тогда утром, — вздыхает девочка, — и больше не приходил. И ты к нему тоже.

— Он очень занят, он же писатель. И он пишет сценарии для сериалов и фильмов. Уверен, он появится как только немного разберётся с делами.

Люсия не верит ему, это видно по упрямому взгляду и надутым маленьким губкам.

— Ты обидел его и он больше не придёт. Ты должен извиниться перед ним! — решает девочка, — Даниэль, ты можешь привезти нас к дома Мартина? — командует она таким тоном, словно водитель должен послушаться ту же секунду. Но тот только озадаченно смотрит на босса в зеркало. Андрес закатывает глаза и отрицательно мотает головой.

— Рысёнок, мы не можем просто явиться к другому человеку в дом. Давай мы просто позвоним Мартину? — предлагает он альтернативу.

— Он не возьмёт трубку, он обиделся! — восклицает Люсия, готовая вот-вот расплакаться.

Почему дочь убеждена, что Мартин игнорирует его из-за какой-то мифической обиды, Андрес не понимает, пока Люсия не произносит фразу:

— Папа Дженни из группы тоже игнорирует её отца, когда обижается. И они не разговаривают и даже по очереди водят её в сад!

У Андреса звенит в ушах. Он почти уверен, что не дышит с минуту, пока на него снова не обрушивается волна звуков и красок.

— Милая, но Мартин не твой…отец. Он мой друг. И он не обижался, у него не было причины, — терпеливо объясняет Андрес и только после сказанного задумывается. А точно ли не было?

— Но ты мой папа! И ты обидел Мартина и теперь он не приходит и ты всё время грустный! — в отчаянии говорит девочка и этим озадачивает отца ещё больше.

Он делает несколько вздохов, понимая, что пытаться что-либо объяснить бессмысленно. К чему было сравнение с отцами её подружки из детского сада? Почему она подумала что Мартин обиделся и как понимать её последние слова? Не получалось откреститься отговоркой «она же ребёнок», только не от этого.

— Дэни, к Мартину, — всё же сдаётся он, а потом разворачивается к дочери, чтобы прояснить некоторые моменты:

— Почему тебе кажется, что я грустный?

— Потому что ты не улыбаешься так же как с Мартином. Когда ты приходишь от него или когда он рядом ты очень-очень счастливый, ты много разговариваешь и смеёшься. А просто так ты никогда не смеёшься, даже когда я рассказываю про садик или про то, как Алекс опрокинул три мольберта.

Андрес озадаченно хмурится. Признаться, он не замечал такой разницы между своим поведением, так как его могла заметить Люсия, ей же всего шесть. Может быть, это было чистым совпадением?

— А до знакомства с Мартином? — спрашивает он, с внутренним страхом ожидая ответа дочери.

— Тогда ты всегда был уставшим. Ты не отдыхал, только работал постоянно. А когда Мартин появился, ты стал чаще забирать меня и отвозить и теперь не оставляешь у Серхио на выходные, а смотришь со мной мультики и играешь с Симбой.

Андрес моргает несколько раз в попытке осознать такую сложную для шестилетнего ребёнка конструкцию и понять что девочка имела в виду. Так ли всё, как видит его дочь или это просто разыгравшееся воображение ребёнка?

Мужчина приходит к выводу, что как минимум последняя часть является правдой. После того, как он посмотрел на никому не нужных детей в детских домах, ему буквально жизненно необходимо стало видеть Люсию как можно чаще, так что он стал в большей степени делегировать полномочия. И если Люсия заметила это, может и всё остальное вполне имело место быть. Но пока что это звучало пугающе.

— Серхио думает, что Мартин плохой, но он ничего не понимает! Мартин очень хороший. Он делает тебя счастливым.

Слова о брате заставили мужчину нахмуриться.

— Что же думает Серхио? Он говорил что-то про Мартина? — Андрес пытается говорить спокойно. Но он действительно зол на брата за то, что тот вздумал пугать его дочь, да ещё и кем! Мартином. Его другом!

— Он говорил что Мартин опасен, — с охотой пересказывает услышанное от Серхио Люсия, — что он угроза.

Андрес сжимает зубы и раздражённо прикрывает глаза, в попытке не выпустить наружу свои эмоции. Незачем ещё и это видеть Люсии.

— Мартин никогда не делал тебе ничего плохого, не так ли, — тихо, сквозь зубы, говорит Андрес и дочка подтверждающе кивает несколько раз.

Они как раз подъезжают к дому Мартина и вдруг Андрес понимает, что мужчины может запросто не оказаться дома. Но всё же, для успокоения Люсии и своего собственного, если уж на то пошло, он звонит в домофон. Трубку не берут долго, однако всё же отвечают. И, стоит Мартину услышать всего пару слов, как он тут же впускает их. Они доходят до двери, которая открыта и Андрес пропускает Люсию вперёд, прежде чем войти самому. Девочка первым делом радостно кидается на Мартина, заставляя мужчину опуститься и обнять её, а потом переключается на Сиэтл, которая так невовремя вышла в коридор и была сразу же захвачена цепкими маленькими руками.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Мартин озадаченно. Он выглядит так, будто уже несколько недель не выходил из дома. Приличная щетина на щеках, чистая, однако сильно помятая футболка и спортивные штаны. Никакой обуви, и в дополнение образа кухонное полотенце, переброшенное через плечо.

— Люсия решила, что я провинился перед тобой и настояла, чтобы я поехал и извинился. И вот мы здесь.

Но Мартин, разумеется, не понимает о чём идёт речь.

— Что же ты такое сделал?

— Мне тоже интересно, — с ухмылкой отвечаете Андрес. Они обмениваюся вопросительными взглядами, а потом оба смотрят на Люсию, которая играет с кошкой.

— Рысёнок, напомни, как я обидел Мартина, — говорит Андрес так мягко и сладко, что Беротте чуть ли не давится смехом.

— Спроси у него, — не отвлекаясь от игры отвечает девочка, — это же он не приходит две недели.

У Мартина глаза едва ли не лезут на лоб.

— Я…работал, — неловко оправдывается он, — Я не обижался на твоего папу, честно. Андрес, — он смотрит на друга в надежде найти поддержку, но натыкается только на такой же непонимающий взгляд.

— Папа без тебя становится грустным и одиноким, — со вздохом тянет девочка и отворачивается от них обоих, чтобы взять Сиэтл на руки.

Мужчины снова переглядываются. Андресу неловко. Он ворвался в дом друга по совершенно дебильной причине, просто потому что он не смог убедить свою шестилетнюю дочь, что он ни в чём не виноват перед другом. А ведь он управляет огромной компанией, раздаёт приказы бесчисленному количеству людей.

Пока Андрес копается в себе, Мартин принимает решение за них обоих.

— Что ж, раз уж вы пришли, что думаете по поводу чая? Я ещё могу предложить пиццу и колу. К сожалению ничего сладкого, но если очень нужно, мы можем воспользоваться доставкой.

Люсия, конечно же воспринимает предложение на ура, снимает куртку и ботинки и несётся в гостиную, чтобы всё повнимательнее рассмотреть. Андрес, проследив путь дочери, виновато смотрит на друга.

— Прости за эту ситуацию, — он дёргает плечом, — я пытался быть убедительным, но…

— Ты не можешь сопротивляться ей, — заканчивает за него Мартин мягко, — я знаю. Но, Андрес, иногда нужно уметь говорить ребёнку нет. Пока она маленькая и не в состоянии сделать что-то страшное, но стоит понимать что во взрослой жизни никто не получает всё, что хочет, — он грустно улыбается, а потом тянет к Андресу руки и крепко его обнимает.

— Вообще-то я рад тебя видеть, — говорит Мартин, не отпуская и даже больше — его ладонь нежно гладит волосы на затылке друга.

Андрес впервые за две недели чувствует умиротворение. Он тут же понимает, что слова его дочери не просто детский бред — они отражают правду и отлично сочетаются с его собственным пониманием их с Мартином взаимоотношений. Мартин — глоток свежего воздуха, живительная влага в пустыне. Мартин — опора, которой у Андреса слишком давно не было и он просто отвык от ощущения защищённости, которое появлялось только в присутствии Мартина.

Андрес и Мартин пьют чай, а Люсия уплетает пиццу, запивая её сладкой газировкой.

— Агата убьёт меня, если узнает, — со смешком шепчет Андрес сидящему рядом Мартину.

Тот зеркалит его усмешку, а после едва ощутимо касается губами его щеки и тут же отстраняется, не переставая при этом обнимать за плечи.  
Андрес слышит, как бьётся его сердце в ответ на лёгкое прикосновение. У него сбивается дыхание и, должно быть, зрачки совсем затопили радужку. Он определённо точно не должен воспринимать это так, как воспринимает. И ему приятно. Но разве это те эмоции, что испытывают по отношению к друзьям?

Андрес пытается смотреть на ситуацию объективно. Он даже чуть отклоняется, чтобы просканировать Мартина взглядом, пока тот отвечает на бесконечное множество вопросов Люсии.

Итак, Мартин симпатичен. Даже не так… Мартин красив. Тёмно-русые волосы, аккуратные черты лица и особая мимика, раскрывающая его экспрессивную натуру. Опять же, то, как Мартин рассказывал, было похоже на захватывающее шоу. И это не говоря о богатой фантазии этого человека, о невероятном таланте, об умении заботиться и о чрезвычайной доброте. Конечно ему нравился Мартин. Кому вообще может не понравится такой человек? Он был будто бы идеален, хотя конечно, сам он так не считал.

К плюсам или минусам относить чувства друга к нему самому Андрес не знал. Это просто было фактом, который не подвергался какой-либо оценке, пусть сперва ему и польстило.  
И всё же, ему самом у никогда не нравились мужчины. Ни в юном возрасте, ни в зрелом.

Было бы просто поддаться первому порыву и проверить, например, вызовет ли у него ответную реакцию поцелуй. Однако насколько же мерзко это будет по отношению к Мартину и его чувствам. Беротте не был платформой для экспериментов Андреса, он заслуживал гораздо большего. Любви, обожания, заботы и взаимности. Проверять на нём «а понравится ли» было бы безумством. К тому же, Андрес не был уверен ни в чём, и тем более в том, а стоит ли вообще проверять. Возможно это просто тактильный голод и долгое одиночество сыграли с ним злую шутку и теперь он воспринял дружескую привязанность превратно.

Он так долго и задумчиво пялился на Мартина, что тот не мог этого не заметить.

— Всё в порядке? — тихо спрашивает он практически на ухо.

— Конечно, — кивает Андрес.

— На всякий случай…ты не обижаешься, что я не звонил две недели? — и взгляд у Мартина такой, будто он бы тут же кинулся извиняться, скажи Андрес, что он обиделся. Конечно же это вовсе не так.

— Всё нормально, я понимаю что ты был занят.

Мартин облегчённо смеётся, а потом чуть отстраняется, чтобы громко сказать:

— Кстати, у меня отличные новости. По моим книгам хотят снять сериал. Мы уже составляем договор, так что всё должно получится, — его глаза блестят, так что Андрес делает вывод, что это довольно важно для него.

Люсия радостно хвалит его, заставляя Мартина выглядеть ещё более довольным.

— Мои поздравления. Я думаю это будет отличный сериал, как и книга, просто потому что ты будешь участвовать в создании, — улыбается он и Мартин смущается как подросток.

— Спасибо…— бормочет он, пряча взгляд.

Повинуясь какому-то сильному, но внезапному порыву, Андрес повторяет жест Мартина и тоже касается губами его колючей щеки, заставив мужчину застыть от удивления.  
Весь оставшийся вечер Мартин смотрит на него странным взглядом, который Андрес не берётся расшифровывать. Но он замечает кое-что другое.

Мартину нравятся прикосновения, объятия, поглаживания. Мартин улыбается нежно, глядя на него и на Люсию. И, что самое занятное, самого Андреса ничего из этого не напрягает. Нахождение друга в его личном пространстве стало обычным делом, не вызывающим дискомфорта. Он без проблем позволяет Люсии находиться рядом с Мартином, не опасаясь ни за её жизнь, ни за самочувствие, ни за настроение. Возможно, он даже позволил бы им общаться без его непосредственного присмотра.

Он усмехается про себя. Не удивительно, что их периодами принимают за гей-пару. Возможно со стороны так они и выглядели. В этом не было ничего оскорбительного и обидного, просто…занятно. Особенно на волне собственных нелепых мыслей Андреса о том, что он мог влюбиться в Мартина тоже.

Если посмотреть со стороны, будь оно так, это было бы даже неплохо. Мартин хорошо ладил с Люсией, неплохо с Агатой, не имел никакого отношения к компании. Он был обеспечен и зарабатывал столько, что ему едва ли было интересно, сколько зарабатывает Андрес. Они вообще никогда не говорили о таких вещах, всё больше о философии или каких-то социальных проблемах.

И будь Мартин женщиной, Андрес однозначно влюбился бы. Потому что разве в такого можно не влюбиться? Однако Мартин был мужчиной. Восхитительным, но всё же мужчиной. И, по горькой иронии, он был влюблён в самого Андреса.

Это было несколько эгоистично быть рядом и нежничать, не давая по сути ничего, что действительно желал бы Мартин, однако тот не жаловался и не выглядел расстроенным и несчастным. Напротив, он был рад даже каплям, что давал Андрес. Это было жестоко, но он не мог отказаться от Мартина. Это бы снова надломило его, а он и так уже был весь побитый и много раз склеенный.

Пока Люсия играла с кошкой безумным количеством игрушек, Мартин и Андрес практически лежали на диване, тихонько переговариваясь. Из-за тепла и спокойствия уставшего Андреса начало клонить в сон, что друг тут же отметил.

— Я не против, если вы оба останетесь тут, — мягко сказал Мартин, — но здесь нет никаких условий для ребёнка.

Андрес согласно мычит, с усилием поднимая голову с плеча Мартина.

— С тобой слишком хорошо, я теряю всякое понятие времени, — ворчит он едва слышно.

Приходится немного размять шею. Он давно снял пиджак, галстук и несколько пуговиц рубашки были расстёгнуты, как и рукава, которые он закатал до середины плеча. Ему было настолько комфортно, как порой не бывало у себя дома. Слишком семейная атмосфера, которую он чувствовал в последний раз в далёком прошлом, ещё когда был совсем ребёнком.

На этой чудной ноте он чувствует вибрацию в кармане и, хмурясь, достаёт телефон.

— Слушаю, — говорит он в трубку, начиная потихоньку приводить себя в порядок. Рукава возвращаются на место, скрепляются запонками.

«Андрес, мне звонила заведующая детского сада»

Женщина недолго молчит, а затем, будто нехотя, добавляет:

«Твоего номера у неё не было».

Андрес беззвучно ухмыляется, но никак не выдаёт этого голосом.

— Да, так и должно быть. Она звонила по поводу пропущенного мной родительского собрания?

«Да. Эта рыжая сука требует, я не шучу, Андрес, она действительно требует, чтобы ты явился на следующее собрание»

Андрес вздыхает со местью злости и смирения.

— Ладно, Агата, я приду. Но, если честно, я не вижу в этом смысла. Ты вроде уже оставила им чек.

— На сотню евро. Сьерра говорит, что этого недостаточно. Глупости, их прошлый не стоил и десяти, я его видела.

— Я поговорю с ней и с остальными. А ты не бери это в голову. В конце концов, в следующем году Люсия уже пойдёт в школу и эта война закончится. Спасибо что позвонила, я разберусь с этим.

«Конечно. И Андрес, там… Артуро Роман…»

— Почему Татьяна до сих пор его не уволила? — вздыхает Фонойоса.

«Вроде бы он хорошо работает. Но у него возник конфликт с твоей ассистенткой»

— С Моникой? Ни у кого не может быть конфликтов с Моникой, она потрясающе профессиональна, она добра и мила.

«Она беременна от него»

Примерно так камень падает со скалы прямо на голову прохожему. Оглушающе.Андрес молчит. Эта новость не то чтобы сильно удивительна, но она априори не нравится ему. Это значит, что Моника уйдёт в декрет, а ему придётся искать ассистентку, что займёт время и всё равно никто не будет так же хорош как Гастамбиде.

— Это плохие новости. Зря я не вернул те правила, запрещающие отношения между коллегами.

«Ты отменил их, потому что едва не женился на Татьяне» — фыркает Агата в трубку. И будь они одни, а не разговаривай по телефону, она однозначно высказала бы ему в самых мельчайших подробностях, что она об этом думает. Уж Андрес-то знал подругу.

— Что ж, я поговорю с Моникой, спрошу хочет ли она оставить ребёнка. Если Артурито её обидел, уволим его к чертям собачьим, мне не нужно, чтобы его присутствие тревожило её.

«Очаровательное решение. И на каком же же основании ты его уволить собрался?» — Андрес почти слышит, как Агата кривится. Ей не нравится несправедливость даже в такой форме. К несчастью для неё, Андресу наплевать. После появления у него Люсии он стал гораздо более чутко относиться к своим сотрудникам, у которых есть дети. Особенно к сотрудникам своей команды, в состав которой конечно же входила Моника. Они были его рабочей семьёй и они были ему преданы. Как минимум пока их работа полностью удовлетворяла их потребности. Андрес не ожидал от них привязанности, но профессионализма — всегда. И они его не подводили. Моника — никогда.

— Я уволю его за…корпоративный шпионаж. Ну, а кроме шуток, я до сих пор сомневаюсь в нём. Не хотелось бы иметь крысу так близко. Организуй проверку, — Андрес серьёзен и голос у него отдаёт сталью. Эти рабочие моменты настраивают его на серьёзность и полностью убивают флёр расслабленности. Ему очень не нравится, когда его компания сбивается с намеченного плана, даже если это мелочи.

«Я всё сделаю… И, Андрес, мне нужна неделя выходных. Я, конечно же, буду решать вопросы удалённо, но в городе меня не будет. Так что нужно как-то подстроить твоё расписание под расписание Люсии» — добивает Агата.

Мужчине хочется грязно выругаться. Как же всё это было невовремя, ужасно невовремя.

— Я не могу тебе запретить, но могу попросить хотя бы отложить? — делает попытку Андрес, однако уже по агрессивному вздоху, который слышит в телефоне, понимает что нет, он не может.

«Нет, ты не можешь. Мы едем в Толедо, к моей маме. Акселю нужен свежий воздух и физиотерапия для восстановления функции руки. А ещё я два грёбанных года не брала отпуск» — злится Агата и у неё есть причины.

— Конечно. Ты права, — вздыхает Андрес, — пришли мне согласованное расписание и…удачного отпуска тебе и Акселю.

«Уж будь уверен!» — зло бросает женщина и кладёт трубку. Если бы рядом не играла Люсия, Андрес позволил бы себе что-то более крепкое, чем шипение.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Мартин, наблюдавший за ним всё это время.

— Возможно, через полгода моя ассистентка уйдёт в декрет, а моя правая рука уходит в отпуск на неделю, планируя исчезнуть с радаров, но в остальном всё отлично, — не сдерживает сарказм Андрес.

— Если я могу чем-то помочь, ты можешь позвонить мне в любое время, — предлагает Мартин, но Андрес отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет. Нет, я должен сам во всём разобраться. Дурдом, почему всё всегда идёт не по плану? — шипит Андрес, сжимая зубы. «Отличные» новости одна за другой испортили его настроение и какое-то подобие умиротворения. И даже Мартин сейчас не мог что-то исправить.

— В любом случае звони, — говорит он и Андрес резко кивает.

Он всё ещё раздражён и не может взять себя в руки, хотя понимает, что напугает Люсию таким своим поведением.  
Мартин смотрит на него скептически. Он не обижается на сарказм и резкий отказ, просто предлагает помощь и терпеливо ждёт пока Андрес немного остынет. Но для того чтобы прийти в норму чего-то не хватает. Взгляд мечется по вещам Мартина, мебели, полу, потолку, пока не фокусируется на самом хозяине квартиры. Становится немного неловко, потому что Андресу хочется поддержки, но он только что окатил друга сарказмом, отталкивая, и просить его об объятии сейчас было бы убого и жалко. Но он просто смотрит на Мартина, его милого друга, влюбленного в него, и не может оторвать взгляд, надеясь, что его поймут и так. И, конечно, Мартин понимает.

Тёплые руки ложатся на плечи Андреса мягкой лаской, в нос ударяет запах Мартина и хочется прикрыть глаза и погрузиться в это тепло, которое дарует чувство защищённости и нужности. Руки будто сами обвивают талию мужчины в ответном объятии.


	13. Аквариум

Андрес так редко бывает в детском саду Люсии, что найти нужный зал становится действительно проблемой. Это даже не кабинет в привычном понимании, это скорее большая игровая, с той лишь разницей, что стулья расставлены взрослого размера. Стены обклеены уродливыми рыжими обоями, перемежающимися с какими-то абсолютно бестолковыми рисунками мультяшных персонажей, совершенно незнакомых Андресу. Там же собираются и другие родители.

В основном это женщины, но несколько мужчин тоже есть. В отличие от мам, папы ведут себя так, будто в это чудесное место их притащили силком. Андрес вальяжно поправляет свой клетчатый галстук, садится поудобнее и выпрямляет спину, будто демонстрируя всем и каждому в этом месте, что его время стоит дороже, чем всех их вместе взятое. Он, разумеется, ловит заинтересованные взгляды некоторых женщин и удивлённые мужчин.

Перед воспитателями в комнату входят последние два родителя — оба мужчины. Один из них, как и сам Андрес, одет в костюм-тройку, а другой, его супруг — это Андрес понимает по их разговору — в тонкий чёрный пуловер. И несмотря на разный стиль, они выглядят вместе весьма гармонично.

Супруги садятся рядом с Андресом, вежливо интересуясь, не заняты ли места. И если остальных родителей ближайшие к Андресу места отчего-то не привлекали, то этих людей абсолютно ничего не смущает.

— Марко, какой смысл находиться здесь, мы уже заплатили за этот чёртов аквариум. И потом, Дженни сказала, что не была единственной, кто в этом виноват, — шепчет один из мужчин на ухо супругу. Андрес с удовольствием проигнорировал бы это замечание, однако слово «аквариум» привлекает его внимание.

— Ты всё равно сегодня выходной, дочь у твоей матери, так что сядь спокойно и выслушай всё, что скажут воспитатель и заведующая, — совершенно спокойным голосом парирует мужчина в костюме. Андрес кидает короткий взгляд на мужчин, но в это же время входит заведующая, а за ней — воспитатель. Та самая, что уточняла, является ли Андрес действительно отцом Люсии.

Алисия Сьерра — заведующая детским садом, отчасти напомнившая Андресу Татьяну, вежливо, но совершенно мерзко стала говорить что-то о ремонте, об образовании, о внутреннем распорядке, утренниках и прогулках на свежем воздухе. Андрес слушал всё это со скучающим видом, то и дело слыша шёпот сидящего рядом с ним мужчины, который давал нелицеприятные характеристике как речи заведующей, так и ей самой. Местами это было даже забавно и разбавляло псевдо-серьёзную атмосферу собрания.

Чужие дети не интересовали Андреса абсолютно, так что когда начали говорить, выделяя кого-то поимённо, Андрес безо всяких угрызений совести открыл свою почту, читая присланный ему отчёт из отдела продаж.

— Сеньоры, неужели вам нисколько не интересно услышать об успехах своих детей? — возмутилась молодая воспитательница, с укором глядя в сторону Андреса. На периферии мелькает движение и это даёт понимание, что не только он, но и его сосед, нашли свой смартфон более интересным, нежели болтовню женщины.

— Когда начнёте говорить о наших — станет интересно, — саркастично отзывается один из мужчин и невероятно сильно злит этим воспитательницу, но вместо её злости в все собравшиеся родители слышат до краёв наполненный ядом голос заведующей:

— Это как раз родители наших двух «отличившихся» девочек, — бросает она с совершенно мерзкой ухмылкой.

Нет, тут же понимает Андрес, нисколько она не похожа на очаровательную, милую Татьяну, профессиональную до кончиков пальцев.

— Люсия де Фонойоса и Джанин Фернандес изволили избавить наш сад от конечно же никому не нужного, потрясающего аквариума с десятью чудесными рыбками, которые были нужны для умиротворения наших деток. Но Люсия и Дженни перевернули аквариум, убили рыбок, и теперь у нас нет уголка релаксации для наших дорогих дошколят, — с притворной грустью, наигранной до высшей степени омерзения, продолжает заведующая.

Это уже даже не смешно. Андрес выпрямляется, готовый высказать всё, что он думает по этому поводу, однако же другой родитель теряет терпение гораздо раньше, едва давая женщине договорить.

— Это вы смыли в унитаз ещё живых рыбок, вместо того чтобы отпустить их в воду и позволить жить, — строго и с долей отвращения отзывается тот из супругов, что в костюме и кажется в целом более серьёзным.

Настаёт черёд Андреса вступать в беседу:

— Не говоря уже о том, что ущерб от перевёрнутого аквариума был возмещён от моего лица.

Алисия приторно улыбается.

— Да, ваш…менеджер действительно выделила часть суммы на аквариум, но это не покрыло всех утрат, — она качает головой, а затем обращается уже ко всем, — поэтому администрация сада вынуждена просить родителей этой группы помочь нам вновь обустроить чудный уголок релаксации, — в конце концов заключает она.

Родители начинают переглядываться, поднимается гул, некоторые недоумевают, некоторые настроены весьма агрессивно. Кажется, те самые отцы, что выглядели так, словно они здесь оказались исключительно под угрозой смерти.

— А почему мы все должны скидываться, если только две девочки виноваты в этом? — выражает общее мнение кто-то из них и его поддерживают одобрительным гулом.

Андрес фыркает. Бога ради, это всего лишь чёртов аквариум.

— Прекратите, — грозно говорит он таким тоном, что все немедленно замолкают, тут же обращая на него внимание. Андрес неспешно поднимается и обращается ко всем собравшимся.

— Если все вы родители, то должны понимать, что дети активны, им нужно пространство, им нужны движения. Моя дочь перевернула ваш несчастный аквариум. Что ж, это правда. Я более чем уверен, что это было случайностью. Если вы подняли такой шум из-за обычного аквариума, то полагаю, я вполне могу прислать людей которые завтра же поставят новый, в десять раз лучше, больше и красивее, с несколькими десятками разнообразных рыб. Я полагаю на этом конфликт исчерпан?

Он снова садится на своё место, с видом победителя и кивает, разрешая ошарашенной этим экспромтом воспитательнице продолжить свои сладкие речи о том, как чудесно развиваются детишки. В его руке снова оказывается телефон, но перед тем, как погрузиться в чтение отчёта, он слышит тихое «аплодирую стоя» от своего соседа и посылает ему благодарный кивок и короткую ухмылку. Что ж, это скучнейшее собрание было не настолько уж и скучным, пусть и местами раздражающим.

После окончание «пытки» все родители стали собираться и у Андреса выпала возможность немного пообщаться со своими случайными соседями, которые сами начали разговор. Двое мужчин с улыбкой переглядываются.

— Меня зовут Марко, а это мой супруг Рей. Кажется, наши дети дружат, — представляется тот, что в костюме.

— Андрес де Фонойоса, — представляется он, пожимая руки им обоим по очереди, — действительно дружат. И обе они устроили маленький балаган. Однако я могу их понять. Будь в месте, где провожу много времени, такая заведующая, аквариум был бы самой маленькой их проблемой. Я бы перевернул вообще всё вплоть до фундамента строения, — он улыбается и мужчины отвечают ему похожими понимающими усмешками.

— Ещё одна придирка к моей дочери и я заберу её оттуда и стану заниматься с ней сам, — заявляет Рей, — плевать я хотел на социализацию, если до моего ребёнка будут докапываться, — выплёвывает он, глядя на мужа. Тот спокойно пожимает плечами.

— Никто не станет плохо относиться к Дженни, carinõ. И к Люсии, к стати, тоже, Андрес, — мужчина включает в разговор и его тоже, — Не смотрите на то, какая неадекватная здесь заведующая. Воспитатели, учителя, психологи здесь более чем компетентны.

Фонойоса задумчиво кивает, всматриваясь в мужчин. Обычная пара, родители девочки. Однако, в отличие от всех остальных, пришли вместе и явно беспокоятся о своём ребёнке. Возможно, Андрес мог бы подчерпнуть у них какой-то опыт в плане воспитания.

— Проду прощения, возможно мой вопрос покажется бестактным, но вы всегда ходите на эти адские собрания вдвоём?

— Нет, — качает головой Марко, — обычно я на этот цирк смотрю в гордом одиночестве. Рей занят в больнице, он главврач.

— У меня на работе тоже цирк с конями, если тебе интересно, — комментирует второй мужчина кисло.

Андрес усмехается и кивает.

— Я впервые посещаю это мероприятие и, должен сказать, приятного мало.

— Обычно вместо вас ходит Агата, верно? Я думал, что она мама Люсии, пока та не назвала её по имени. Позже мы разговорились и Агата объяснила чём дело. Не думал, что когда-либо увижу Вас.

— Алисия Сьерра требовала моего присутствия несколько раз подряд. Пришлось…уступить её настойчивости, — высокопарно начал Андрес, но в итоге скривился, будто съел лимон, произнося слово «уступить».

Мужчины понимающе кивают на это заявление.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Андрес, — говорит Марко, доставая из кармана пиджака визитку и протягивая её мужчине, — Я бы всё же предпочёл разделить оплату чёртового аквариума, раз уж наши дочери обе участвовали в этом инциденте.

Андрес берёт визитку, но справедливо замечает:

— В этом нет необходимости. Но мне тоже было очень приятно познакомиться, — его глаза сверкают веселием.

В целом, несмотря на пару неприятных моментов, Андрес удовлетворён своей поездкой. Новый, необычный опыт и даже новое знакомство. К тому же, его мужское эго было согрето тем фактом, что он без труда смог заткнуть абсолютно всех и унять конфликт всего парой фраз.

***

Когда Дэни привозит его домой, ему уже не терпится увидеть дочь и Мартина и посмотреть, может быть даже оставаясь незамеченным, как они взаимодействуют.

Друга и Люсию он находит в комнате. На полу разложен какой-то конструктор с мелкими детальками, с которыми возится Мартин, пока Люсия укачивает котёнка в маленькой коляске, стоящей рядом. Симба пытается выбраться, но его настойчиво укладывают обратно, приказывая спать, потому что «маленьким котятам нужно много спать». Мартин только ласково смотрит на девочку и посмеивается, собирая детали одну за другой.  
Эта сцена вызывает улыбку у Андреса и он не спешит слишком быстро себя обнаружить, но это не так-то просто, когда ребёнок крутится как юла и смотрит буквально на всё.

— Папа вернулся! — кричит Люсия обрадованно и забывает о коляске тут же. Андресу приходится войти в детскую. Он ступает аккуратно, пытаясь не наступить ни на одну из мельчайших деталей, во-первых, чтобы не сломать, а во-вторых, чтобы ни одна из них не впилась ему в ногу, причиняя невыносимую, хоть и точечную боль.

— Как вы провели время? — спрашивает мужчина, присаживаясь на один из стульев, тут же обнимая дочь, которая по привычке немедленно забирается к нему на колени.

— Отлично, — кивает Мартин, — я почти собрал, кажется, салон красоты из лего. Это немного сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Эта фраза отчего-то веселит Андреса.

— Если бы ты не пришёл, Мартин разрешил бы мне завязать на нём хвостики, — девочка не сдерживается и хихикает. В голову Андреса приходят примерные предположения как же это должно выглядеть и его тоже прорывает на смех.

Оставить с Люсией Мартина было идеей спонтанной и слегка дикой. До этого он никогда не оставлял дочь с кем-то кроме Серхио и Агаты, но сейчас ссё прошло хорошо, даже отлично. Это не могло не радовать хотя бы потому, что теперь Андрес понял, что он может доверить Мартину даже свою дочь. По сути, уровень доверия к тому был очень высок и до этого, но теперь…

Мартин за короткий период стал одним из самых близких Андресу людей и такая скорость пугала и настораживала, конечно же. Однако, стоит сказать, что Мартин никогда не настаивал абсолютно ни на чём, лишь предлагал и отдавал право решать Андресу. Так что это он, а вовсе не его друг, был таким быстрым.

— Как поход в сад? — спрашивает Мартин чуть позже, когда они втроём садятся обедать.

— Как я и ожидал, в моём присутствии не было особой необходимости. Но местами это было познавательно, — рассуждает Андрес, разрезая стейк сначала для себя, а затем для Люсии, — Я познакомился с двумя занятными мужчинами, отцами подружки Люсии.

— Их зовут Марко и Реймонд, — добавляет Люсия оживлённо, — Дженни говорит, что они самые лучшие, но её расстраивает то, что они иногда ругаются.

— Этих частностей я не знаю. Но поскольку их дочь, вместе с Люсией, участвовала в перевороте…— он сделал драматичную паузу и тонко улыбнулся, — аквариума, то их наравне со мной отчитывали за это досадное происшествие.

— Ты уладил этот вопрос? — интересуется Мартин и на его лицо наползает весёлая, но совершенно паскудная ухмылка.

— Ну, а как же иначе, — хмыкает Андрес, — Ты себе даже не представляешь, — говорит он так, что становится понятно, в каком именно варианте это замечательное улаживание дел происходило.

— Я бы на это посмотрел, — тянет его друг.

— Предоставляю тебе возможность в следующий раз посетить это…"чудесное» место и понаблюдать воочию, что за небесные кары там происходят. Мне хватило одного раза.  
Мартин громко смеётся, приняв это за очередную шутку, но Андрес ловит себя на том, что он почти не шутил. Они вдвоём смотрелись бы так же, как Марко и Рей.? Он пытается отбросить эту мысль подальше. Они не встречаются и уж тем более не являются супругами, что за дикость. Однако досадные мысли о том, как бы они с Мартином смотрелись бы на родительских собраниях или на каких-то мероприятиях, на которых выступала Люсия, никак не хотела его отпускать.

Весь остаток дня Андрес проводит в задумчивости, проводя одну за другой параллели между их с Мартином отношениями и отношениями гетеросексуальных пар. И, к собственному ужасу, находит их слишком много. Это невольно заставляет нервничать и всё чаще поглядывать на друга, который играет с его дочерью. Его ребёнком, от женщины… Но тень сомнения, запавшая в душу, не собиралась оттуда исчезать. Он как будто прекратил понимать сам себя. Пытался анализировать, но приходил к каким-то безумным выводам, которые отметал.

Такого ведь не бывает, что человек, всю жизнь прожив гетеросексуалом, вдруг внезапно меняет ориентацию, это же чушь. К тому же, Андрес уверял себя, что ему вовсе не перестали нравиться женщины. Конечно же, он не один, так что не будет размениваться на отношения без обязательств, ему нужна та, с кем можно создать настоящую семью…

К сожалению, прошлые два года показали Андресу, что даже если женщина ему нравилась, он совершенно не хотел подпускать её к Люсии. А если вдруг он всё же рисковал знакомить дочь с какой-либо женщиной, то Люсия всем своим видом давала понять, что этот человек им не подходит.

В мысли тут же врезаются воспоминание о том, как Люсия сама потянулась к Мартину и как мужчина тут же ответил ей взаимной приветливостью и симпатией.

Возможно, в этом было всё дело — Люсия никогда не видела в Мартине угрозу и потому восприняла его очень легко, в то время как с той же Татьяной, которая угрозой не была никогда, Люсия была вежлива, но холодна, словно на интуитивном уровне понимая что Андресу нравится Татьяна.

Но Мартин ему тоже нравился. Это трудно было принимать, но всё же пришлось. Как бы странно ни было, как бы ни звучало, Мартин очень нравился Андресу. И как влюблённый подросток, Фонойоса своего друга идеализировал. Это осознание пришло внезапно: он понял, что не может найти отрицательных черт в этом человеке, но ведь они наверняка были. Во всех людях есть. Даже сам Мартин отзывался о себе как о человеке не то что не идеальном, но даже не хорошем. Он постоянно настаивал, что никакое спонсорство или даже помощь детям не делает из него хорошего человека. Но Андрес, как ни старался, не мог увидеть совершенно ничего плохого, раздражающего или просто сомнительного в друге. По сути проблемы были две и они обе были абсолютно не в Мартине.

Первой проблемой была ориентация Андреса. Сорок два года он был совершенно убеждён в собственной гетеросексуальности и никогда не колебался. Он не влюблялся в мужчин…до сих пор. Это несколько пугало и озадачивало, заставляя копаться в себе и искать другие варианты, кроме самого очевидного.

Второй проблемой был Серхио. Даже если оставить на секунду мысли об ориентации, его брат не принимал даже их общение, их дружбу — что уж там говорить о более близких отношениях.

Кажется, будто бы обе проблемы решить непосильно, но оставлять всё в таком плывущем состоянии, как оно было сейчас, Андрес не собирался.  
Первым стоял вопрос самоосознания. Как минимум потому, что вопрос с братом встанет остро лишь в случае безнадёжного провала собственных фантазий.

Андрес был знаком с несколькими мужчинами, которые предпочитали собственный пол, но ни с кем (за исключением самого Мартина) так уж близко. Единственным вариантом было просто погуглить. Источником интернет был весьма сомнительным, но кое-что просто ради интереса посмотреть было можно. Потратив два часа на чтение всевозможных статей, историй людей и набирая в поисковике всё более и более конкретные запросы, Андрес осознал что это ему не поможет. Ему нужен человек с опытом, человек адекватный. Тот, кому можно будет доверять. Таким в его окружении был только Мартин. Но обращаться к нему с вопросом в стиле «помоги мне понять, а не бисексуал ли я» было бы глупо и жестоко. К тому же, он бы выдал себя тут же с потрохами.

Наблюдение за собственными реакциями на этого человека было куда более здоровой идеей. Так что Андрес решил не спешить. В любом случае, они виделись с Мартином несколько раз в неделю и разве могло бы быть что-то проще обычного наблюдения? Но на это и на анализ требовалось время. Много времени.


	14. Помолвка

Утром Андрес завязывал чёрный галстук, глядя на себя в зеркало придирчиво. Выглядеть презентабельно он должен всегда, но сегодня, на званном вечере по случаю помолвки Мирко, он должен быть особенно хорош. Там будет Мартин.

Андрес действительно пытается убедить себя, что не ради друга он так одевается. Выходило плохо, конечно. Он совсем не думал ни о Мирко, ни о его партнёре, а посвящал все свои мысли одному только Мартину. Его имя сладко перекатывалось на языке, даже не будучи произнесённым. За несколько недель обдумываний Андрес даже немного привык к собственной влюблённости к другу. Это было странно, конечно, но такое сложно было с чем-то перепутать. Пришлось признать это после долгих бессонных ночей и многочисленных выпадений их реальности даже во время дел, потому что мысли роились в голове и не отпускали.

О своей влюблённости Андрес ничего другу не говорил, просто потому что пришёл к элементарному для себя выводу — она была платонической. Он так и не нашёл никакой информации о том, можно ли внезапно влюбиться в человека своего пола, хотя до этого чувства были исключительно к противоположному и потому сам для себя решил, что нет. Впрочем, в процессе он всё же вспомнил несколько моментов в своей жизни, где он был очарован вовсе не дамами. Но это было не то же самое, что с Мартином. Беротте одним своим появлением принёс жизненную силу, сделал Андреса цельным. Таким, каким он должен быть, словно до этого момента он не видел себя целиком, а только отрывками, частями большого паззла. Его друг принёс недостающие кусочки.

Поскольку эта поездка была скорее деловой, Андрес решил не брать с собой Люсию, хотя девочка просилась. Но что ей там делать? К тому же, взрослые люди, взрослые разговоры…  
Радовало только то, что скучать не придётся, потому что там будет Мартин.

Андрес прощается с Люсией, оставляя её у Серхио и Ракель, в очередной раз сетуя, что ему так и не удалось уговорить брата увезти свою жену в их медовый месяц из Мадрида. Хотя в конкретной ситуации это было скорее плюсом.

У Мирко был красивый большой особняк. Такой, какими владеют обычно какие-то графы в старой Англии, тратя баснословные деньги на поддержание порядка и красоты строения, а так же на цветущий сад. На деревьях сейчас листьев уже не было, но дом был украшен множеством гирлянд и фонариков, которые сияли в темноте. Совершеннейший сюр, абсолютно неподходящие украшения для такого показательно благородного строения, но при этом при всём, как ни странно, смотрелось вполне симпатично.

Внутри всё было более элегантно, очевидно интерьер отдали на откуп дизайнеру, в то время как украшением внешним хозяин занимался самостоятельно.

Мирко встретил его широкой улыбкой и и сверкающим взглядом. Рядом с ним был довольно худощавый мужчина, на вид лет тридцати, с излишне серьёзным для мероприятия в честь помолвки видом.

Андрес никогда до этого не видел партнёра Мирко, хотя знал, что тот встречается с кем-то довольно внушительный срок. Как же его зовут… Гевин? Николас?

— Андрес, — с несдерживаемой радостью едва ли не накинулся на него здоровяк, — я так счастлив тебя видеть. Знакомься, это мой жених, Маттиас.

Андрес тонко улыбнулся, про себя отметив, что он не смог вспомнить даже имя. Его визави так же улыбнулся, хотя его улыбка казалась более искренней.

— Андрес де Фонойоса, — представился он полностью. Наверняка Мирко как-либо упоминал о нём.

Но Маттиас уже не смотрел на него, он смотрел за его плечо. Повернуться Андрес не успел, на его плечи легли тёплые ладони, а мягкий голос практически прошептал:

— Добрый вечер, Андрес.

Конечно, этот голос, этот запах и эти прикосновения нельзя было ни с кем перепутать. Мартин стоял за его спиной и готов был вот-вот сгрести его в свои объятия. Но не стал. Вместо этого он встал рядом с ним и начал по очереди обнимать сначала Мирко, а потом и Маттиаса. Мужчина, бывший серьёзным до угрюмости, как-то разом помолодел, приобрёл совершенно юношескую ухмылку и начал очень даже весело разговаривать с Мартином на итальянском.

— Я очень рад за вас обоих, примите мои поздравления, — закончил свою эмоциональную речь Мартин, снова обнимая мужчин и целуя их обоих в щёки.

Андрес продолжал хмуриться всё сильнее и сильнее. Он знал, что когда-то, очень давно, Мартин спал с Мирко, и так же знал, что несмотря на это они сейчас друзья. Однако он никогда бы не подумал, что настолько близкие. К тому же, Андрес не помнил даже имени партнёра Мирко, а Мартин знал его лично и весьма хорошо, они даже общались на итальянском. Только единожды Мартин упоминал, что знает итальянский, потому что он жил там некоторое время. Сейчас у него появилось стойкое ощущение, будто эти люди знали его Мартина намного лучше него самого, дольше и глубже. Понимали его личность. Это нервировало и раздражало. И слишком сильно хотелось увести друга в другой конец зала, подальше от хозяев вечера, да и вообще ото всех людей. Андрес далеко не в первый раз ловил себя на очевидной ревности. Такие вещи он обычно просто терпел и переживал где-то слишком глубоко внутри, так что до Мартина эти моменты не доходили.

Хозяева скоро отвлеклись на других гостей, и Андрес было порадовался, что теперь они с Мартином смогут пообщаться вдвоём, но как только женихи исчезли из поля зрения, с лица Мартина спала улыбка. Он выглядел уставшим, измученным и каким-то тоскливо-расстроенным, так что Андрес практически начал волноваться.

— Что не так? — спросил он прямо, оглядывая Мартина, будто пытаясь найти физическое повреждение, которое могло бы сказать о том, что его другу больно.

Но мужчина лишь покачал головой, натянув лишь тень виноватой улыбки. Кажется, он был абсолютно обессилен чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Но он не хотел говорить.

— Не хотел портить настроение ребятам своей кислой миной, и тебе не хочу. Иди, развлекайся, ладно? — сказал Мартин сипло и почти безэмоционально. Это немного напугало.

— Что случилось? — настаивал Андрес, — я умею добиваться желаемого, Мартин, будь то действие или ответ.

Беротте предложил ему лишь пустой взгляд.

— Просто плохой день, это не стоит твоего внимания.

Андрес начинал злиться. Он никогда не испытывал подобной эмоции по отношению к Мартину, между ними буквально были лишь саркастичные короткие перепалки, даже если их мнение не совпадало и никогда — ругани, злости, оскорблений. У них всё было хорошо. До сегодняшнего дня.

В глазах Мартина помимо бесконечной усталости было ещё и упрямство, которое сказало Андресу куда больше обычных слов. Если он продолжит давить, то мужчина не станет терпеть и просто уйдёт. Эта решимость читалась гораздо лучше всего остального.  
Так что на этот раз ему самому стоит уступить, хотя до этого так делал только Мартин. Но компромиссы ведь неотъемлемая часть отношений, так что…

Вместо слов Андрес решает действовать. Он подходит ближе, вплотную, обеими руками обхватывая Мартина за пояс и одновременно с этим укладывая подбородок на его плечо. Не слишком удобно, но однозначно необходимо. И потом, Мартин часто так делал, чтобы успокоить его и это помогало. Так что он надеялся, что в обратную сторону это сработает тоже.

Он не думал, что помнёт свой идеальный костюм, не думал, что их может кто-то увидеть или что о них подумают. Андрес размышлял только о человеке, которого обнимал, а окружающее пространство на время прекратило своё существование полностью.  
Мартин был очевидно напряжён, хотя он ответил на объятие. Потихоньку он начал нехотя расслабляться, то ли от тепла тела Андреса, то ли от близости человека, не только физической, но и эмоциональной.

— Можешь рассказать мне что угодно, если захочешь, — тихо говорит Андрес ему на ухо, когда объятия немного ослабевают. Какое-то согласное мычание становится ему ответом.

Мартин то ли не готов говорить, то ли попросту не хочет. Они упорно болтают о чём угодно, но не о том, что произошло. У друга немного поднимается настроение, хотя конечно он очень далёк от веселья. Мартин будто бы закрывается, недоверчиво прячется за маской спокойствия, но Андрес почти физически ощущает, что Мартину плохо. Он отлучается в уборную, а Андрес выходит с бокалом вина на террасу и снова смотрит на мигающие разноцветные фонарики, которые призывают воспоминания из детства. Светлые, волшебные воспоминания, дарящие чувство уюта и спокойствия. Когда не было проблем, забот и необходимости контролировать всё и всех. То чудное время, когда большую часть важных дел решают родители и голова не болит об оплате счетов, разборках с жильём, работой. Когда на тебе не висит десятитонный груз ответственности не только за себя, но и за других людей. Безусловно, приятно быть хозяином себе и своим действиям, но при этом удушающее чувство ответственности стирает всю радость приобретённой власти над своей жизнью.

— Безвкусно, но всё равно забавно, — комментирует украшение дома кто-то рядом с ним и Андрес поворачивает голову, натыкаясь на жениха Мирко, оторвавшегося почему-то от своей второй половинки.

— Очень мило, — кивает Андрес, не зная, что ещё сказать. Они ведь почти незнакомы.

— Точно…знаете, это вроде как моя вечеринка, но здесь все такие пафосные. Не мой круг абсолютно. Я понимаю, друзья Мирко большие шишки, но просто…разве здесь весело? Приём политиков какой-то, кошмар, — Маттиас залпом выпивает свой бокал с алкоголем и кривовато улыбается.

Андресу в голову внезапно приходит мысль. Едва знакомый человек, но при этом приближенный к Мирко, никак не связанный с его работой, никак не связанный даже с теми людьми, в кругу которых часто бывает Андрес. Это реальный шанс узнать то, что волновало его так долго. И этот парень точно должен знать, потому что он выходит замуж за мужчину.  
На лице Андреса появляется располагающая, приветливая улыбка и он пользуется максимально приятным тоном, который есть в его арсенале:

— Маттиас, простите за неоднозначный вопрос, но не могли бы вы удовлетворить моё любопытство? Это касается ориентации и, скажем так, самоосознания.

Маттиас сначала хмурится, не понимая о чём речь, но потом всё же ухмыляется.

— Спросите, а там посмотрим.

— Вы встречали когда-нибудь ситуацию, где взрослый человек, ближе к сорока годам вроде как…менял свою ориентацию. Точнее даже не менял, но влюблялся в человека своего пола, хотя до этого предпочитал исключительно противоположный? — Андрес старается быть максимально корректен в формулировке, но с каждым его словом ухмылка мужчины становится всё шире и шире. Впрочем, отвечает он вполне серьёзно.

— Среди моих друзей все прошли через тяготы самоопределения в подростковом или молодом возрасте, но вообще, бывает такое, что бисексуалы, живущие в гомофобном или просто гетеронормативном окружении считают что они гетеро, как минимум до первой влюбленности в человека своего пола. Так что ответ скорее да, такое возможно. Но стоит сказать, что все люди индивидуальны, — он пожимает плечами, — так вы чувствуете что-то к Мартину и не понимаете что? — спрашивает он с усмешкой, — Простите за прямоту, просто очевиднее этого разве что только наши с Мирко отношения.

Андрес вздыхает и ловит себя на том, что он не хочет обсуждать подобное с Маттиасом, но он уже начал эту тему. Сам начал. К тому же, Маттиас явно друг для Мартина, иначе как тогда понимать их итальянский разговор в присутствии двух других людей.

— Маттиас, я бы не хотел, чтобы это ушло дальше нашего с вами разговора, — говорит Андрес, понимая что рычагов давления у него всё равно нет, а значит если мужчина захочет рассказать Мирко или Мартину, он без проблем это сделает.

— Ну что вы, я же не свинья, устраивать аутинг. Да и не моё оно дело, если уж так разобраться, — Маттиас достаёт сигареты из кармана и поджигает одну, зажав в зубах. Он предлагает и Андресу, но тот вежливо качает головой.

— Можно как-то проверить такие вещи? Ориентацию, в смысле, — устало спрашивает Андрес, глядя на пускающего дым мужчину. Тот коротко усмехается.

— Ну, я проверял в семнадцать сексом. С женщиной не вышло, с мужчиной да. Как это делают бисексуалы я не очень понимаю, но наверное принцип тот же. Это про ориентацию, а про любовь…она или есть, или нет. Никто кроме вас не скажет точнее. И потом, это всё обсуждается с партнёром. Но для Мартина концепт любви принципиально новый. Раньше он вёл образ жизни с совершенно другими приоритетами и желаниями.

— Вы давно знакомы? — задаёт Андрес интересующий его вопрос.

— Девять лет, — говорит Маттиас поистине ужасающую цифру. Этот человек определённо знает Мартина куда лучше, чем сам Андрес. Во рту почему-то становится кисло.

Маттиас выкидывает окурок в маленькую пепельницу и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но перед самой дверью останавливается, бросая на прощание:

— Просто, чтобы снизить вашу тревожность, — говорит он, широко улыбаясь и при этом становясь похожим на чеширского кота, — Несмотря на то, какой разгульный образ жизни Мартин вёл, он никогда не позволяет обнимать себя тем, кому не доверяет. Ну, а дальше думайте…стоит ли…

В воздухе всё ещё стоит запах сигарет, так что Андреса начинает немного подташнивать и он возвращается в дом. Мартин уже ищет его взглядом немного нервно, но успокаивается, когда находит.

— Подумал, что ты ушёл, — хмыкнул Мартин невесело.

— Я бы так не поступил, — возразил Андрес.

После разговора с Маттиасом он немного иначе взглянул на Мартина.

— Не думаешь, что нам стоит уехать отсюда? — будто мимоходом спрашивает Андрес, — дань уважения отдана. Мы можем посидеть в ресторане или поехать к кому-нибудь домой и остаться там, как тебе такой вариант?

Мартин посмотрел на него так, словно он говорил совершеннейшую глупость.

— У меня нет сил на общение, Андрес, прости, — он хмурится и трёт шею ладонью, чуть прикрывая глаза.

Андрес про себя усмехается. Именно тогда, когда он готов попытаться сделать шаг вперёд, объяснить то, что чувствует, Мартин не хочет его слушать. Не может. У него нет сил.  
Это могло бы быть иронично, не будь обидно. Андрес сжимает губы и кивает. Это эгоистично просить его выслушать, когда Мартин в таком состоянии. Но по крайней мере Мартин мог бы объясниться. Однако он не хочет и Андрес пообещал не давить.

— Отвезти тебя домой? Или, может, ко мне? У меня отличная гостевая, ты знаешь…

— Зачем? — непонимающе хмурится Мартин. Андрес тоже не особо понимает, но сказанного не воротишь, — Я переживу это дерьмо, как переживал многое до и скорее всего, на что наткнусь позже.

— Когда мне было плохо, ты поддерживал меня, — поясняет, как умеет, Андрес, — Ты всегда меня поддерживаешь. И я готов сделать то же самое для тебя.

И он серьёзен. Какой бы ни была проблема Мартина, он был уверен, что если даже не сможет помочь, то в состоянии поддержать и подбодрить друга. Мартин же смотрел на него странно. С любопытством, но при этом всё ещё устало.

— Вместо того, чтобы просто подписать контракт, мне сегодня выкатили целый ворох правок, до той степени абсурдных, что мне хватило пары страниц, чтобы понять, что я никогда не позволю так каверкать свою работу. Так что…сериала не будет, да и вообще ничего не будет. Я устроил такое, что теперь меня туда едва ли пустят. Но это не важно, я переживу, — Мартин усмехается болезненно, натянуто, даже не скрывая разочарования и боли.

Андрес не особенно понимает, но прекрасно помнит, что Мартин говорил до этого.

— Но ведь всё было утверждено. Нужны были несколько подписей, вот и всё. Я не понимаю…

Мартин горько рассмеялся.

— Да нечего там понимать. Эти правки только предлог, чтобы убрать меня. Я перешёл кому-то дорогу, какой-то шишке. Может, на канале, может где-то ещё…— он хрипло смеётся, — в общем, это стало очень неприятным началом дня. Потом мне звонил редактор, требовал рукописи, был не впервые послан к чёрту… Так что, пойми, я не в состоянии адекватно разговаривать.

И Андрес понимает. Он нежно касается лица Мартина тёплой ладонью, так же мягко пробегается по шее и останавливается на плече, сжимая его.

— Я могу что-то сделать для тебя? — спрашивает он аккуратно, не убирая руки. Мартину вроде бы легче, но он всё ещё выглядит уставшим. Он улыбается из последних сил.

— Если твоё предложение ещё в силе, то мы можем поехать ко мне? — неуверенный тон Мартина в который раз заставляет волноваться.

Андресу хочется, почти жизненно необходимо, чтобы его друг пришёл в себя. Так что пока они едут, Андрес рассказывает коротенькие забавные моменты с работы и разных мероприятий, на которых он бывал. Мартин слушал спокойно, как всегда, не перебивая и изредка улыбался на моментах, которые в нормальном состоянии заставили бы его громко смеяться.


	15. Признание

В тот день Андрес так и не решается заговорить о своих чувствах. Мартину не до этого, он слишком погружен в собственную печаль, почти плавает в ней. Андрес рядом, он пытается поддержать, дать какое-то тепло и ласку, чтобы немного облегчить состояние Мартина. Они не пьют алкоголь, это кажется неуместным, хотя до этого никто из них не останавливал себя. Весь вечер протекает как один большой разговор ни о чём. Андрес рассказывает немного о своём детстве и о тёплых воспоминаниях, которые хотелось бы воссоздать. Мартин практически ничего о себе не говорит. Но это обычное дело. Показавшийся сперва открытым из-за своих философских размышлений и идеалистических теорий, на второй взгляд Мартин видится Андресу человеком замкнутым, недоверчивым. Он не то чтобы совсем ничего не рассказывает, но его обрывки историй хаотичны и не желают складываться в одну картинку. Но Андрес хочет её видеть. Он хочет знать этого человека как можно лучше, чтобы понимать все его реакции, все действия, мотивы, эмоции и уметь предугадывать отклик. Пока что это получается исключительно интуитивно, но Андресу кажется, будто этого недостаточно.

Они ложатся спать рано даже по собственным меркам. В разные постели и разные комнаты. Андрес даже немного жалеет, что они не выпили и не заснули вместе на диване.  
Не сразу, но Мартин приходит в себя. Когда они видятся спустя несколько дней мужчина такой же улыбчивый и лучится спокойствием и уверенностью. В точности, как это было до неприятного инцидента. Андрес немного расслабляется, но по-партизански молчит. В тот вечер он был готов открыться, но уверенность утекала сквозь пальцы с каждым днём.

Наверное, впервые в жизни, Андрес не знал как сказать о своих чувствах. Это раздражало и словно сдавливало тисками голову, приводя к мигрени.

Мартин однажды заметит и лучше бы ему разобраться со всем этим до того, как его друг полностью разочаруется и уйдёт. А исчезновения Мартина из своей жизни Андрес опасался. Знал, конечно, что он проживёт и без него, но такой вариант развития событий даже в мыслях был неприятен, так что он откидывал его подальше.

Именно из-за невозможности предугадать реакцию, Андресу, стыдно признаться, было страшно. Так страшатся не чего-то конкретного, а скорее неизвестности. Незнание предстоящего пугает гораздо больше даже самых ужасных вещей. Андрес собирается с силами. Ну, пытается собраться. Выходит с трудом.

Они с Мартином и Люсией проводят вместе выходные, гуляют в парке, катаются на аттракционах. Мартин катается с Люсией, если начистоту. Андрес вежливо улыбается и пропускает свою очередь, отговариваясь тем, что с Мартином гораздо веселее. Он справедливо опасается за свой внешний вид и немного — за самочувствие. Он вовсе не уверен, что его вестибулярный аппарат выдержит аттракционы. Когда эту отговорку слышит Берроте он смеётся несколько минут, хохочет до слёз, а потом хлопает его по плечу и говорит издевательским голосом:

— Ты прав, карусели для шестилеток действительно очень опасны. Постой в сторонке, пока я побуду каскадёром.

Дочери весело, ему самому комфортно, да и Мартин явно наслаждается их вылазкой. Они и правда выглядят как семья. В последнее время такие мысли вызывают у Андреса скорее положительные эмоции.

Они возвращаются домой уже поздно вечером. Мартин с ними, он любезно согласился поужинать в приятной компании. Андрес между тем ожидает того времени, когда Люсия будет спать и они смогут поговорить наедине. Он искренне надеется найти в себе силы, чтобы начать задуманный диалог.

Но Люсия, по доброй традиции, вносит свои коррективы. Мартин мастер такое придумывать, так что они устраиваются по разные стороны кровати Люсии, периодически переглядываясь. Мартин говорит, а Андрес внимательно слушает. Обычная сказка, не то чтобы какая-то особенная. Магия, драконы, говорящие зверушки, добрая колдунья и злой маг — в этот раз Берроте явно решил пройтись по классике. Кроме, разве что, говорящих кактусов в Сахаре, но кто Андрес такой, чтобы судить. Конец у сказки добрый: волшебница побеждает злого мага, но не убивает его, а делится своим добром и вроде как положительно на него влияет. Андрес видит в этом всём тонкие линии параллели с жизнью Мартина, но стоит углубиться в размышления, как они тут же кажутся глупыми. Ради бога, это сказка для ребёнка. Глубокий смысл едва ли имел место.

—…Так что Деймос остаётся с Мириам в её замке и они живут вместе, разводят драконов и каждый год проводят соревнования для волшебников королевства. Конец, — довольно объявляет Мартин.

Конечно же, как и всегда после таких сказок, у Люсии есть примерно три миллиона вопросов, которые ей не терпится задать.

— А почему Деймос остался жить с ней? Он же хотел покорить королевство, а она его победила. Разве это не обидно? Он мог бы уйти в горы…- говорит она задумчиво. Не похоже, чтобы сказка ей не понравилась, но живое детское воображение явно рисует гораздо больше, чем говорил Мартин.

— Он влюбился. Он же спас её от падения со скалы и запретил своему дракону вредить ей, — терпеливо поясняет новоявленный сказочник.

— Но почему? Она мешала ему! И она заколдовала его дракона, поэтому он спас её. Только она могла снять проклятие, — возмущается девочка так эмоционально, что Андрес коротко ухмыляется, ожидая настоящих дебатов. Люсии пора было спать, но оборвать дочь на самом интересном месте он не хотел. Такие вот обсуждения с Мартином даже со стороны казались занятными.

— Он тоже маг, он мог расколдовать своего друга. И потом, он не стал бы тогда защищать её в конце. Такое бывает: люди влюбляются и это меняет их поступки.

Андресу кажется, что концепция влюблённости пока что непонятна для Люсии. Конечно, она не росла в изоляции и видела и слышала многие вещи, но осознание таких вещей не кажется подходящим для шестилетней девочки. Но Люсия не выглядит озадаченной. Она говорит то, что заставляет заткнуться Мартина и повергает Андреса в такой шок, что он просто застывает:

— Значит Деймос влюблён в Мириам так же, как ты в папу? — говорит она без задней мысли.

Как же легко один единственный детский вопрос, заданный безо всякого подтекста или отрицательных мыслей, может заставить двух взрослых мужчин почувствовать себя максимально неловко.

Мартин впервые на его памяти начинает, точно ребёнок, лепетать какую-то чушь про разные виды любви и про разницу в чувствах по отношению к разным людям и пока он всё это, весьма косноязычно, говорит, сам Андрес собирает мысли в кучу и выдаёт:

— Мартин, полагаю Люсия спросила довольно конкретно категорию. Если позволишь, я отвечу на этот вопрос, — он разворачивается лицом к дочери и мягко говорит, — Деймон испытывает к Мириам чувства романтического характера. Она нравится ему как потенциальная спутница жизни, как человек, с которым он хотел бы быть рядом, жить, может быть создать семью. Отвечая на твой вопрос о сравнении: да, чувства Мартина ко мне примерно такие же.

Мартин смотрит на него с ужасом и продолжает молчать, а меж тем Люсия важно кивает и продолжает.

— Значит Мартин будет с нами жить? И у вас будет свадьба?

На середине первого вопроса Андрес уже понимает, что прошлые были лишь подготовкой к настоящим испытаниям. Он не может признаться Мартину при Люсии, но опять же, врать дочери он не будет — потому что если всё получится, то да, может когда-нибудь всё будет именно так, как она описала.

Но Мартин отмирает. Он улыбается неестественно широко и говорит ласково, но его голос нисколько не весёлый.

— Люсия, милая, это всё гораздо сложнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. И потом, свадьбы это лишнее. Брак это лишнее. Относительно отношений Мириам и Деймоса, да, скорее всего в конечном итоге так и будет. Но я и твой папа…не думаю.

Люсия переваривает информацию и тяжёлые мыслительные процессы отражаются на маленьком детском лице весьма ярко.

— А почему тебе не нравятся свадьбы? Я была на свадьбе Серхио, там было много еды и вкусной газировки, мы с Паулой танцевали, бегали, а ещё все были очень красивые. И у меня было розовое платье очень красивое! — делится девочка.

Андрес про себя усмехается такой характеристике свадьбы брата. В принципе, так оно и было. Не считая истерики Серхио и его сомнений по поводу того, а не сбежала ли Ракель. Невеста была на месте, а задержка произошла из-за досадного инцидента с платьем, но за каких-то двадцать минут жених успел придумать тридцать три причины тому, что за него не стоит выходить замуж. Андресу оставалось только порадоваться, что у Ракель было гораздо больше выдержки, нежели у Серхио.

Однако слова Мартина по поводу свадьбы смутили не только Люсию, но и его тоже. Он видел свадьбы радостным событием, знаменательным, обозначающим переход на новый уровень отношений, новый уровень доверия и преданности. Мартин, видимо, имел совершенно иное мнение по этому поводу.

— Свадьбы и вообще брак это пережиток прошлого. Люди влюбляются, встречаются, живут вместе и без официальной бумажки. Это имеет смысл только относительно имущества или детей, да и то не всегда. Даже система здравоохранения сейчас не требует именно зарегистрированного брака, достаточно вписать человека в карточку и заверить это, — поясняет Мартин скорее для Андреса, чем для Люсии. Но оба, отец и дочь, слушают его очень внимательно.

— Но это красиво и весело! — выносит свой вердикт Люсия, то ли не поняв последние слова Мартина, то ли не принимая их во внимание.

— Наверное да, — со вздохом соглашается Мартин.

Люсия считает этот разговор законченным и продолжает уточнять по поводу персонажей, но Мартин отвечает вяло. Андрес то и дело ловит на себе его странные взгляды и не понимает, что бы это значило. Так или иначе, они поговорят сегодня, раз уж эта тема была затронута, пусть и неожиданно.

Люсия засыпает с большим трудом, прижав к себе урчащего Симбу. Котёнка они всё равно в итоге убирают в манеж, чтобы девочка его ночью случайно не придавила, но функцию снотворного он успевает выполнить.

Они с Мартином выходят в гостиную и Андрес замечает, что его друг прячет взгляд. Это говорит лучше любых слов о его эмоциях, так что до начала обсуждения Андрес наливает им обоим по стакану виски. Мартин не садится. Он ходит по комнате нервно, иногда цепляясь взглядом за какие-то вещи.

— Значит, ты не хочешь вступать в брак? Это же не клетка какая-то, откуда нет выхода, — Андрес говорит это из чистого любопытства. С места да в карьер говорить «кажется, я тоже влюблён в тебя» он и не собирался.

— В нём нет смысла, ну, если брать гомосексуальные отношения, а у меня могут быть только такие. Никаких детей, общего имущества, родни. Медицинские аспекты можно оформить иначе. Так что…да, это в каком-то смысле клетка. Эмоциональная.

Взгляд Мартина не выражает почти ничего, будто он захлопнул изнутри дверку с эмоциями. Только нервозность он не в состоянии удержать.

— Но если бы твой партнёр видел бы в этом что-то большее, чем пережиток прошлого? Или если бы был ребёнок? — продолжает докапываться Андрес, не теряя и доли интереса.  
Мартин пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Может быть. Но у меня нет детей и нет партнёра. А разговаривать о подобном с тобой…— он делает неопределённый жест рукой и на его лице отражается тень боли, — словно издевательство. Гвоздем по коже. Мы можем перевести тему?

Но надеждам Мартина не суждено сбыться.

— Мартин…- Андрес подбирает слова и это даётся ему с трудом, — Если бы…я сделал тебе предложение? Ты бы согласился, будь это я?

Мартин застывает всего на секунду, а потом смеётся. Это сухой безжизненный смех, не имеющий никакого отношения к веселью или хорошему настроению. Мартину больно. Андрес понимает это чётко и тут же на него обрушивается груз вины.

— Я не думал что ты жесток, — хрипло говорит Мартин, — Зачем все эти вопросы? Ты дал понять достаточно чётко и в первый раз. Сейчас зачем? Хочешь потешить эго? Услышать, что я не вступил бы в брак ни с кем кроме тебя? — слова Мартина звучат яростно и доля правды в них действительно есть. Но дело было не только в эго. Андрес пытался подвести друга к другой теме. Настолько неаккуратно, что в итоге причинил боль. Он поджимает губ, взгляд мечется по комнате, как и у Мартина вначале. А тот лишь продолжает, распаляясь с каждым словом всё сильнее и сильнее:

— Я не понимаю…зачем? Ты знаешь, что у меня есть чувства к тебе. Я ведь сказал, что никогда не сделаю ничего, что ты не позволишь…

Андрес обрывает его одной фразой, сказанной резко, но вовсе не от ярости.

— Я позволяю…

Мартин отшатывается от него. Зрачки расширены, рот чуть приоткрыт, выражая крайнюю степень изумления. Но ему удаётся быстро взять себя в руки.

— Это не смешно, Андрес, — говорит он едва слышно. Буря эмоций сменяется на его лице, но в какой-то момент Андрес видит страшную решимость и интуитивно чувствует, что ничем хорошим их разговор точно не закончится, если он не прекратит говорить намёками. Они взрослые люди, нужно говорить всё как есть и не трепать друг другу нервы. Нужно быть честным с собой и со своим…возлюбленным.

— Прошу тебя, давай сядем, — мягким тоном предлагает Андрес, в ответ получая только разозлённый взгляд.

Мартин залпом пьёт алкоголь, облизывает губы и откладывает бокал на столик недалеко от дивана, присаживаясь на его подлокотник, явно готовый вот-вот вскочить.  
Андрес тоже избавляется от напитка и опускается в метре от Мартина, в кресле. Весь его вид говорит о решении идти до конца. Пора. И всё же это не так-то просто начать говорить то, что чувствуешь.

— Я знаю, что ты испытываешь ко мне определённый интерес. Это не новость и, как ты помнишь, я воспринял это адекватно. Но чуть позже, я стал замечать в себе ответные импульсы, эмоции. Мне стало тебя не хватать, если я долго тебя не видел. Я стал предпочитать общение с тобой другим занятиям и порой даже работе. Это всё заставило меня задуматься, а что если…если ты мне тоже нравишься так же, как и я тебе.

Мартин фыркает, но расслабляется. Наверное, он ожидал чего-то жёсткого — приходит к выводу Андрес.

— Ты спутал дружескую привязанность с романтическими чувствами, только и всего, — говорит Беротте уже куда спокойнее, но пальцы, отбивающие определённый нервный ритм по спинке дивана его выдают.

— Сперва я тоже так подумал, — кивает Андрес, — но всё гораздо сложнее. Мне нравится тебя касаться, обнимать. Я пускаю тебя в своё личное пространство беспрепятственно, ты уже давно не ощущаешься как кто-то чужой. И потом, я стал ловить себя на странных сравнениях, когда нас принимали за гей-пару или даже за семью, особенно когда мы гуляем где-то с Люсией. И это было странно в начале, но потом мне даже понравилось. Люсия тебя обожает, но ко всем до единой женщинам она всегда была настроена враждебно. А ты просто стоял спиной к нам, но она потянулась к тебе, а ты сориентировался мгновенно. И тебе нравится проводить с нами время, не просто со мной, но и с моим ребёнком. Не только она принимает тебя, но и ты её.

— Я смотрю ты слишком много думал об этом, — перебивает его размышления Мартин, — настолько долго, что тебе начало казаться то, чего нет. Ты прав в том, что мы поладили с Люсией, ты прав в том, что нас принимают за пару. Это бывает. И касания, объятия. Мы оба просто тактильные люди. Мы дружим, мы неплохо понимаем друг друга и даже в каком-то смысле чувствуем, потому пускаем в личное пространство. Так всегда бывает когда люди дружат. Всё это не говорит о каких-то чувствах. И потом, тебе за сорок, у тебя ребёнок от женщины и три брака за спиной, тоже с женщинами. Как тебе вообще пришло в голову, что ты испытываешь ко мне что-то большее, чем дружескую симпатию?

Андрес нахмурился. Он, конечно, предполагал, что Мартин не поверит ему сразу, но чтобы отрицать саму возможность… Мартин не выглядел как человек, которому пытаются объяснить, что его чувства взаимны. Он должен был…порадоваться? Этого ожидал Андрес? Себя-то он сам с месяц пытался убедить, что его чувства не носят никакого романтического подтекста. Теперь он должен и Мартину доказать это?

— Я тактилен только с тобой, — Андрес складывает руки на груди и смотрит прямо, — я хочу обнимать только тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом постоянно, я даже приревновал тебя к Мирко и его жениху, — на этом моменте Мартин ехидно приподнимает одну бровь и ухмыляется, — Да… Я знаю, я перерос тот возраст, в который обычно люди сомневаются в собственной ориентации. И я думал об этом очень много, я рассмотрел все варианты, я даже поговорил с геем, чтобы убедиться, — эта фраза вызывает у Мартина смешок.

— И что же он тебе сказал?

— Что нет неправильного возраста для осознания себя. Мне не нравились мужчины до тебя, это правда. Но ты… Я никогда не чувствовал ни к одной из женщин то, что я чувствую к тебе. Мы родственные души.

Мартина это не убеждает. Он всё ещё смотрит на Андреса с подозрением, выискивает подвох везде.

— Всё о чём ты говоришь, даже ревность… Твоя привязанность носит платонический характер. Это я в тебя влюблён, а ты со мной дружишь, — будто бы в отместку за сказанную когда-то Андресом фразу Мартин немного корректирует её по сложившейся ситуации.  
Андресу становится неловко, потому что Мартин повторяет его первоначальные объяснения и мысли в точности. Нет сомнений в том, что они действительно родственные души, раз даже думают в одном направлении.

— Нет, я уверен что нет. Наши с тобой отношения, они невероятны, уникальны, прекрасны. Я кое-что знаю о любви, я был женат трижды, — Андрес тонко улыбается и поднимается с кресла, медленно двигаясь к Мартину, — И я не был уверен, но только лишь потому, что мне никогда раньше не нравились мужчины. Но мне нравишься ты, а ты мужчина, так что я не могу не принимать это во внимание.

Мартин напрягается всё сильнее при его приближении, Андрес это видит и чувствует, но он нуждается в том, чтобы быть ближе.

— Вот как, — хмыкает он, прикусывая губу почти до крови.

— И раз уж мы выяснили, что…

— Ничего мы не выяснили, — фыркает Мартин тоже поднимаясь и упирая руки в бока. Они оказываются почти вплотную друг к другу, не стремясь отстраняться. Это битва взглядов, и никто не хочет проигрывать. Она оба убеждены в своей правоте.

— Я влюблён в тебя, — прямо говорит Андрес, — И знаю, что ты тоже. Что мешает нам попробовать?

— Твоя гетеросексуальность, — практически в губы Андреса выдыхает Мартин, — это легко доказать…

Андрес не был готов к поцелую. Такой логичный шаг, такой ожидаемый, всё равно шокировал его по непонятным причинам. Он застыл на месте, не отвечая, просто чувствуя тёплые мягкие губы Мартина на своих. Несколько движений и Мартин отстраняется с грустной улыбкой. Он будто бы подтвердил этим все свои мысли, но одновременно, чего он конечно никак не мог знать, он так же подтвердил и теорию Андреса.

— Я бы всё отдал, чтобы ты захотел этого, но…

Договорить Мартин не успевает. Андрес быстро оттесняет его к стене, практически толкает последним движением, заставляя врезаться в стену. Его руки тут же ложатся на шею Мартина, удобно и правильно и он жадно целует мужчину, так глубоко, как никогда никого не целовал. Он не может им напиться. Ласкает его губы своими, лишая их обоих возможности нормально дышать и не отпускает, продолжая и продолжая поцелуй, которым не может насытиться. Со стороны он похож на оголодавшего, потому что совершенно очевидно что он буквально пожирает Мартина и тот отвечает ему со всей страстью, доверившись и позволив вести.

Андрес прерывает поцелуй, но не отстраняется, а просто прижимается лбом ко лбу Мартина и нежно гладит его кончиками пальцев по щеке, ощущая жар, распространившийся в считанные секунды по всему телу. Это правильный жар возбуждения, он знаком Андресу отлично и это становится ещё одним положительным знаком, доказывающим, что он не ошибся. Его чувства к Мартину отнюдь не платонические.

Мартин смотрит на него немного загнанно, но Андресу удаётся уловить что-то почти незаметное. Это надежда. Воскресшая, а может никогда и не умиравшая, просто загнанная глубоко внутрь. Андрес решает, что надежда — это отличный знак. Это как раз то, что им обоим нужно.

Он снова целует Мартина, на этот раз нежно, с тем трепетом, который мужчина действительно заслуживает. Мартин обнимает его за шею, но словно боится сделать даже один лишний шаг, чтобы не оттолкнуть.

— Я влюблён в тебя, — снова шепчет Андрес между поцелуями, — и это самая правильная вещь, что случалась со мной за последние пять лет.

Он всё ещё ведёт в поцелуях, а Мартин подчиняется. Но постепенно, очень медленно, тот начинает путь завоевателя и становится чуть напористее, страстнее.

— Это самая правильная вещь, что случалась со мной за всю мою жизнь, — с тихим смехом, радостным и лёгким, шепчет Мартин в ответ. Он наконец-то выдыхает облегчённо и успокаивается, расслабляясь в нежных руках Андреса.


	16. Разговоры в постели

Они лежат в постели, в общем-то практически одетые. Относительно, конечно же. Они легли спать в футболках и белье, так и не зайдя дальше поцелуев.

Голова Мартина очень удобно устраивается на плече обнимающего его Андреса, так что горячее дыхание немного щекочет кожу. Это приятно и действует почти успокаивающе. Они всё ещё немного возбуждены, не столько физически, сколько эмоционально. И пусть они лежат в темноте, под одеялом, но оба не могут уснуть от той силы эмоций, что их накрывает. Андрес гладит затылок Мартина, перебирая пальцами короткие волосы, а мужчина в ответ прижимается сильнее.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе. О детстве, юности или уже взрослом возрасте. Я хочу знать больше, — просит Андрес. Ему кажется это подходящая для такого времени и места просьба. По крайней мере у Мартина сейчас нет причин скрытничать. Тот приподнимает голову и пытливо вглядывается в лицо возлюбленного. В комнате темно, а потому тени эмоций, взгляд и мимику трудно рассмотреть.

— Что именно ты хочешь узнать? — облизывая губы, тихо спрашивает Мартин. Прежде чем ответить, Андрес тянется и коротко целует его.

Спрашивать о детстве, которое очевидно было тяжёлым, не хочется. Это омрачило бы их мысли перед сном. По той же причине он не хотел обсуждать и прошлые похождения Мартина на любовном, а точнее сексуальном поприще. И потом, думать о том, что кто-то был с его Мартином было слегка неприятно. Возможно когда-нибудь они всё же обсудят, каковы же были причины такого поведения Берроте, но это будет не сейчас. Сейчас хотелось какого-то позитива, чего-то более светлого, что могло бы успокоить их обоих и немного усыпить. Вставать Андресу нужно было уже через пять часов, хотя и не хотелось будить Мартина так рано. И всё же ему придётся. Тот не хотел оставаться в его доме без присутствия самого Андреса, что было странно, но спрашивать о причинах он всё же не стал.

— Расскажи мне, как ты начал писать, — просит Андрес наконец. Он не видит улыбку Мартина, но чувствует её. Невольно охватывает радость, что хоть эта сторона жизни мужчины не окрашена негативными тонами.

— Я не могу сейчас вспомнить, когда я начал писать, — задумчиво говорит Мартин, — Это было в детстве. Я писал какие-то маленькие истории про животных или вроде того. Про волков, почему-то. Не знаю, волки ведь живут в стае, но именно они ассоциировались у меня с одиночеством. Первое время я больше фантазировал, чем писал. Я засыпал, придумывая себе другой мир, в котором я был более счастлив, чем в реальности. В котором я был сильнее, успешнее. В котором у меня была семья и друзья, путешествия и приключения. Где-то я был магом, где-то воином, командующим целой армией. В общем, сюжеты конечно периодами менялись, в зависимости от возраста и интересов. Но это стало отдушиной. Как будто ты можешь закрыть глаза и попасть в коробку, где ты в безопасности. Где ты — царь и бог. Мне кажется оттуда родом моё желание всё контролировать. В детстве, особенно в детском доме, я не имел никакой власти даже над собственной жизнью. Так вот… Однажды этого стало мало и я начал записывать то, что придумал. Сочинения и эссе были единственным, за что меня хвалили преподаватели испанского и литературы, кстати, — он коротко рассмеялся, — мне нравилось читать, но это была не школьная программа. А потом переходный возраст, и дети становятся совершеннейшими моральными уродами. Дети порой куда более жестоки, чем взрослые. Чтобы никто не мог прочитать мои записи мне пришлось придумать свой шифр. В общем-то, без лишних понтов, я просто придумал для каждой буквы алфавита своё обозначение — квадратики, точки, крестики, фигурки, другие знаки. У меня не сохранилось записей, но я помню этот импровизированный алфавит до сих пор.

— Ты был умным ребёнком, несмотря на ужасные условия, в которых рос, — комментирует Андрес мягко. Ему нравится и то, как Мартин рассказывает и то, что он говорит. Несмотря на по сути своей рассказ о детстве, это что-то глубоко личное и по подбору слов и по тону, каким говорит Мартин, это становится очевидно.

— Я не был умным ребёнком. Я научился нормально говорить только к шести годам и то потому что в детском доме нашёлся человек, который со мной занимался. Я прогуливал уроки, дрался, вёл себя как последняя свинья, устраивал забастовки, издевался над другими детьми и тут же провоцировал какое-то подобие бунта. Так что ни умным, ни добрым, ни спокойным я не был, так что и моё детское творчество сложно было назвать изящным и вдумчивым.

Андрес слушает, но вместе с этим лёгкими движениями поглаживает спину Мартина, опускаясь каждый раз немного ниже, пока не натыкается на часть футболки, которая немного задралась, обнажив небольшой участок кожи поясницы. Пальцы будто сами ныряют под футболку и Мартин, чувствуя это, на пару секунд просто замолкает.

— От детей ведь глупо требовать что-то высоконравственное или осознание социальных проблем. Это ведь не взрослая литература, не философский трактат. Ты писал ради удовольствия…

— Я писал, чтобы не сойти с ума от одиночества, — возражает Мартин, — У меня никого не было, только персонажи в моей голове. Позже, когда я стал намного старше, я нашёл множество других функций писательства. Рефлексия, к примеру. Перечитывая собственный текст, можно узнать о себе гораздо больше, чем просто копаясь в мыслях. Образование текста это продукт скорее подсознания, так что через него я вытаскиваю даже те вещи, о которых бы никогда не задумался просто так. Это возможность избавится от лишней эмоциональной нагрузки. Это отдых и удовольствие, это работа, которая приносит истинное удовлетворение. И чем лучше получается писать, тем больше косяков видишь в собственном тексте. Да и не только в своём, в чужих тоже. Возможно, это единственное занятие, от которого я получаю чистое удовольствие.

— А как же секс? — с ухмылкой переспрашивает Андрес, скорее чтобы немного поддеть, чем полностью серьёзно. У Мартина это вызывает смех.

— Секс может быть великолепен, удовлетворителен или совершенно ужасен. А процесс написания не может быть плох, при условии того, что пишешь именно то, что хочешь. Даже если работа получается неудачной, даже если она самому тебе в итоге не нравится, а такое бывает часто, сам процесс всё равно восхитителен. Результат важен, но большее удовольствие доставляет процесс.

Андрес кивает. Эти размышления очень важны для Мартина и он действительно пытается вникнуть. Он не пишет, но рисует, и отчасти он понимает, о чём говорит мужчина. Наверное есть что-то общее у разных вариантов искусства.

— Я рад, что ты занимаешься тем, что тебе нравится, — искренне говорит Андрес, чуть улыбаясь и скользя второй рукой под футболку Мартина тоже. Он не пытается что-либо сделать, просто касается ладонями горячей кожи и этого уже довольно много.

— А ты? Ты занимаешься тем, что тебе нравится? — любопытствует Мартин.

— Я…занимаюсь тем, чем должен заниматься, — расплывчато поясняет Андрес, — будь у меня выбор, наверное, я бы ушёл в живопись, архитектуру или скульптуру. Поближе к искусству. Сейчас я скорее экономист и управленец. Зарабатываю деньги, которые за всю свою жизнь не смогу потратить. Но как минимум, у меня не болит голова о том, чем кормить своего ребёнка и на что её одевать. В этом плане стабильность не самый плохой вариант.

— Никогда не интересовался твоими финансами, так что поверю на слово, что ты очень крутой бизнесмен, — хмыкает Мартин, — Люсии очень повезло, что ты её отец.

Это вызывает у Андреса грустную улыбку. Ему всегда кажется, что именно для дочери он делает недостаточно. Он с лёгкостью назовёт себя достойным главой компании, но с сомнением — хорошим отцом.

Они разговаривают ещё некоторое время, а потом всё же засыпают. Мартин утыкается носом в его шею и это должно, просто обязано быть неудобным, но от уюта и комфорта Андреса вырубает почти сразу же. Андрес давно не видел снов, то ли от крайней степени усталости, то ли просто от недостатка фантазии, но этой ночью ему снился длинный коридор галереи, на стенах повсюду развешаны картины, их так много, что Андрес не успевает рассмотреть все. И на протяжении всего сна он чувствует ладонь на плече, тяжёлую и горячую. И он не видит человека за спиной, но совершенно убеждён, что это Мартин.

***

Вопреки обычному распорядку дня, будильник Андреса в его пробуждении в этот раз не участвует. Он просыпается от того, что его очень настойчиво дёргают и тормошат за плечо. Тяжёлая, но абсолютно неподвижная рука Мартина на его пояснице говорит о том, что это не мужчина пытается вырвать его из царства Морфея. Он распахивает глаза резко, чтобы увидеть растёпанную Люсию, стоящую у его кровати.

— Ты не пришёл выключить мой будильник и он меня разбудил, — жалуется дочка, глядя на него сонными ещё глазами. Обычно Андрес приходил на пару минут раньше будильника, выключал его и недолго любовался спящей девочкой, прежде чем ласково её разбудить. Сегодня он проспал, потому что ему было слишком хорошо.

Мартин, потеряв того, кого он обнимал пол ночи, снова пытается подгребсти его про себя неосознанными жестами, даже не просыпаясь. И Андрес вдруг понимает, как всё это выглядит. К счастью, и он и Мартин оба одеты и ничего слишком уж страшного Люсия увидеть не сможет, но сам факт, что она застала его в постели с Мартином… Но Люсия не высказывает ни капли удивления, смотря на спящего Мартина будто это обычное явление, как дождь за окном. Будто Мартин должен быть здесь, всегда был.

— Прости, рысёнок. Иди умываться и чистить зубы, я сейчас встану, — кивает он с неким опозданием, но сонная девочка принимает всё как есть и выходит из спальни. Мартин так и не просыпается, обняв его за пояс и укрывшись одеялом почти с головой. Андрес думает о необходимости его разбудить, но тот выглядит таким умиротворённым во сне, что это кажется кощунством. Так что Андрес оставляет его на постели и, накинув халат, выходит из спальни один.

Пока он помогает дочери собраться, на кухне уже суетится его повар. Крепкий кофе для него, каша и сэндвич для Люсии. Они завтракают только вдвоём, Мартин всё ещё спит. Андрес не хотел бы бросать его вот так, не объяснившись, одного в постели и в своём доме, но тот в последнее время испытывал проблемы со сном, поспали они всего-ничего. Хотелось дать Мартину возможность хотя бы сегодня выспаться. Перед тем, как уехать, он оставил инструкции повару, который должен был приготовить Мартину что-нибудь на завтрак, когда тот проснётся, и оставил мужчине записку на тумбочке, чтобы избежать лишней нервозности Мартина по поводу того, что Андрес просто сбежал.

Перед тем, как уйти, Андрес нежно гладит спящего Мартина по волосам, шее и спине, тот что-то бормочет, утыкаясь в подушку, но не просыпается. Андрес наклоняется и коротко целует его в шею. Оторваться тяжело, но у Андреса действительно много работы в офисе, а Люсии нужно в детский сад.

Мартин не выходит из его головы даже на работе. Андрес просто смотрит на свой телефон, ожидая звонка или смс, но ничего не получает. Хотя времени было всего около десяти, возможно Мартин ещё просто не проснулся. И потом, Андрес не знал, что может прийти ему в голову, если он проснётся один в постели, в которой засыпал с человеком, признавшимся ему в чувствах. Оставалась надежда на то, что он очень быстро заметит записку.

Спустя пол часа Андрес всё же не выдерживает и звонит Джеремии, своему повару, чтобы уточнить, проснулся ли Мартин. И ему отвечают, что тот ушёл, практически убежал час назад, отказавшись от завтрака наотрез. При этом Джеремия даёт чёткую характеристику - "он был расстроен" и Андрес начинает нервничать. Он пытается дозвониться до Мартина трижды, но мужчина не берёт трубку. Возможно, звук на его телефоне выключен ещё со вчерашнего вечера или он за рулём… И всё же, что он надумал? Случилось ли что-то непредвиденное или дело было в том, что он проснулся один? Андрес вспоминает, что вообще-то из каких-то непонятных принципов Мартин предпочитал не оставаться в чужом доме без хозяев, но это же не могло его расстроить так сильно? Андрес беспокоится и набирает Мартину несколько сообщений в мессенджере одно за другим, но они остаются непрочитанными.

После этого Андрес даже не пытается убедить себя не нервничать, потому что происходящее напоминает ему какой-то любовный роман, где девушка сбегает на утро, пока парень готовил кофе, решив, что он её бросил.

Конечно, записка лежала на видном месте, но если Мартин до этого успел себя накрутить и решить что-то, то он вполне мог и не заметить.

Андрес идёт на совещание в конференц-зал и пытается сосредоточиться на работе. По одну сторону от него Моника, по другую Серхио и он чувствует себя немного спокойнее от того, что команда рядом. Они обсуждают презентации отдела маркетинга и выбирают лучшие варианты для внедрения на рынок нового фармпрепарата. К середине всё же удаётся полностью отвлечься от своей едва приобретенной личной жизни и полностью отдаться делам. Но под конец совещания нервозность накатывает снова, потому что Мартин наконец отвечает на сообщение. 

«Заеду в офис в три» — коротко и по делу, но не объясняет ровно ничего. Андрес просто радуется, что на это время у него не запланировано ничего слишком важного. Он не понимает, в порядке ли Мартин, что случилось, видел ли он записку и не обижается ли. Но он просто надеется, что получится нормально поговорить. И уточнить статус отношений, если Мартин конечно считает, что теперь между ними нечто большее чем дружба.

Совещание заканчивается и он возвращается в свой кабинет, а за ним идёт Серхио с кипой бумаг, продолжая что-то рассказывать весь путь из одной части офиса в другую. Андрес даёт рекомендации, но по сути в своей области Серхио может принимать решения самостоятельно, хотя брат всё же посвящает его в детали работы каждый раз.

Времени только половина первого, но он уже ждёт Мартина, в какой-то момент прекращая воспринимать тихонько говорящего брата.

—…Андрес? Ты меня слушаешь? — вырывает его громкий, ради разнообразия, голос Серхио.

— Да-да, в пятницу подписываем договор на импорт, я понял, — отмахивается Андрес, снимая очки и потирая переносицу.

— Я говорил о другом последние пять минут, — вздыхает Серхио, но не начинает всё пересказывать заново, — Всё в порядке? Ты выглядишь нервным…

Андрес хмыкает, но кивает.

— Это личное, не обращай внимания. Я всё улажу сам, — поясняет он.

Он смотрит на брата с лёгкой улыбкой, а тот молчит, анализируя.

— Ты можешь рассказать всё, что угодно, — Серхио выглядит очень серьёзно и Андрес ценит его беспокойство, но посвящать брата в свои отношения не планирует. Как минимум не сейчас. И, возможно, не в ближайшее время.

— Тебе не обязательно знать все частности моей личной жизни, братик, — мягко отвечает Андрес с улыбкой. Относительно спокойное до этого лицо брата омрачается волнением.

— Нет… Андрес, пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты снова женишься… Кто она? — дальше Серхио бормочет что-то про предыдущие три брака, окончившиеся катастрофой. Будто Андрес и сам не знает, что в плане брака он провален.

— Успокойся, — хмыкает старший, — пока что я не собираюсь снова жениться. Всё немного сложно. Но как только всё устаканится, я подумаю над этим. Может быть четвертая попытка станет идеальным вариантом, — он посмеивается издевательски, хотя Серхио реагирует искренне и волнуется тоже, но слишком уж нагнетает. В таких вещах больше нужна лёгкость. Это же романтика, отношения!

Серхио раздумывает, а потом будто бы вспоминает.

— А…Мартин всё так же таскается за тобой…— замечает он почти отстранённо.

Андрес изящно изгибает бровь в немом вопросе, заставляя брата потратить чуть больше слов на объяснение.

— Я слышал, вы уехали вместе с вечера в честь помолвки Мирко. Он…всё никак не хочет оставить тебя в покое, — уже чуть агрессивнее продолжает Серхио.

Андрес вздыхает. Он уже устал объяснять Серхио, что Мартин пять лет назад был другим человеком, что сейчас его приоритеты и взгляды на жизнь изменились и что Серхио, по сути, не о чём волноваться. И это брат думает, что они друзья. А что будет, когда он узнает о романтических отношениях…

— Я не хочу, чтобы он оставлял меня в покое. Ты несправедлив к нему.

— Нет…я думал что ему что-то нужно от тебя, или в компании, или…ну, я не знаю, — серхио поправляет очки и снова поднимает взгляд на брата, — но правда в другом. Он влюблён в тебя. Я знаю, ты не замечаешь, этого, потому что он мужчина…

Вот уж новость предоставил ему брат, учитывая то, что вчера он сладко целовал Мартина, прижав к стене. Но говорить об этом не стоит. Он только ухмыляется и пытается сделать хоть сколько-нибудь удивлённое выражение лица.

— Влюблён? Вот как? Он пишет моё имя в свой личный дневник, обводит в сердечко? — спрашивает Андрес саркастично.

По лицу брата не определяется реакция, но Андрес бы хотел знать, что он думает. Серхио умён, но когда речь заходит о личных отношениях…это катастрофа. Чудо, что он вообще смог жениться на Ракель. Но и тут стоило отдать Мурильо должное — она была совершенно шикарной женщиной, морально сильной и, видимо, способной терпеть закидоны его младшего брата.

— Ты понимаешь о чём я говорю, — шипит Серхио, — ты понимаешь. Возможно ты прав, и он не хочет получить с твоей помощью какие-то материальные блага, но его чувства…это всё равно, он опасен для тебя. Для имиджа компании, для твоего имиджа. И для Люсии.

— Ты снова за своё, — почти стонет Андрес, пропуская мимо ушей очередные обвинения. Особенно глупо звучит последнее — Мартин общается с Люсией невероятно хорошо.

— Нет, послушай, Андрес, — он говорит так уверенно, что это почти смешно, — Я понимаю, что он тебе симпатичен, но он разрушит всё. У него столько недругов, сколько бывших, поневоле столкнуться в кем-либо из них придётся. А ведь он даже не понимает намёков!

Андрес закатывает глаза.

— Каких ещё намёков? — спрашивает он, уже не чувствуя в себе сил на ругань.

— Его проект, сериал, отменили.

Андрес это помнит очень хорошо, весь тот день и ту ночь. Было тяжело.

— Да. Это расстроило нас обоих, — кивает Андрес и застывает, — Откуда тебе это известно, Серхио?

Это не распространённая информация. Об этом знали только в офисе канала те, кто этим занимался, а так же Мартин и сам Андрес. А откуда мог узнать Серхио? Его брат ведь не может быть к этому причастен? Андрес всегда думал о брате как о человеке добродушном и спокойном, рассудительном и даже мудром.

Но в ответ брат только молчит.

— Ты ведь не стал причиной, не правда ли? — с ноткой опасности, тихой ярости, спрашивает Андрес. Серхио не может смотреть прямо и отводит взгляд. Не нужно слов, чтобы понять, что Андрес прав в своих догадках. И это бьёт гораздо сильнее, чем сам факт расстройства Мартина по этому поводу. Андрес вдруг чувствует острое разочарование с тончайшей ноткой отвращения. Непостижимо… Такое дерьмо для Мартина и это сделал Серхио.

Андрес подавляет в себе желание наорать на Серхио и просто сжимает кулаки.

— Тебе ведь нравятся сложные задачи, да? — произносит Андрес на грани слышимости, — Исправь это. Мне наплевать как, исправь то, что вычудил. И не вздумай даже думать о том, чтобы снова повторить нечто подобное.

Андрес закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресло. Он устал от этого дерьма, от вечной подозрительности брата, а теперь ему придётся ещё и искать способ скрыть свои отношения с Мартином.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, Серхио, — он открывает глаза и смотрит с усталостью на брата, — Я знаю его. И он мне очень дорог, так что причиняя боль ему, ты должен знать, что это невольно отразиться на мне, а значит и на Люсии, потому что она очень чутко реагирует на эмоциональную атмосферу в доме.

И это правильные слова — понимает Андрес, когда всё же снова смотрит на брата. Тот шокирован и озадачен. На его лице будто бы проступает выражение вины, которое он быстро прячет. Серхио облизывает пересохшие губы и кивает, практически опустив подбородок на свою грудь.

Андрес всё ещё зол, но ничего разнести больше не хочется, так что он просит Монику принести им три чашки кофе. А затем передумывает и исправляет одну чашку кофе на чашку чая — беременной девушке лучше не потреблять кофеин.

Моника, как всегда, безупречна в скорости и исполнении — три чашки оказываются перед ними спустя всего несколько минут.

— Сеньор, вы кого-то ожидаете? — спрашивает она, очевидно из-за количества чашек.

— Нет, Моника, прошу, присядь, — мягко говорит Андрес. Перед тем, как продолжить работу до прихода Мартина, Андрес решает разобраться с внутренними проблемами своей команды.

Его секретарь, очевидно, паникует, но следует указаниям начальства. Они с Серхио уже обговорили примерный план дальнейших действий и теперь нужно было рассказать его Монике, а за одно и уточнить по поводу её недалёкого любовника Артурито.

— Прошу, выпей чаю. Я решил, что в твоём положении кофеин будет лишним.

Моника бледнеет и начинает дышать чаще.

— О, пожалуйста, не пугайся. Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю, — Андрес пытается улыбнуться подбодряюще, — Дыши. И попробуй чай, хорошо?

Серхио напротив них, в кресле, смотрит немного задумчиво и спокойно. Может быть это и заставляет Монику убедиться, что поводов для паники нет. Потому что эмоциональные перепады Андреса, пусть и не слишком частые, намекали на то, что ровно через четыре секунды он мог бы уже злиться, хотя сейчас был спокоен. Серхио же для всех был совершенно очаровательным плюшевым зайцем, никогда не повышавшим голос и всегда со всеми разговаривающим более чем любезно. На разного рода презентациях все знали, что если он рядом, то всегда сможет успокоить разбушевавшегося главу компании. Одно его присутствие людей успокаивало. Только вот Андрес прекрасно знал, что плюшевость Серхио показная и на самом деле он может быть опасным, может быть даже опаснее чем сам Андрес. Но в любом случае, злым Серхио никогда не был.

— До меня дошли сведения, — начинает Андрес спокойно, — что вы беременны. И второй ответственный за это человек, другой сотрудник нашей компании — Артуро Роман, — женщина вскидывается, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но Андрес останавливает её одним жестом, — Не нужно оправданий, вы взрослые люди, и потом, уже больше семи лет правило о запрете отношений внутри компании отменено.

Андрес ловит на себе недовольный взгляд Серхио — он был против не только отмены этого правила, введённого ещё их отцом на рассвете компании, но и в принципе его отношениями и желания женится на Татьяне. Но это дело прошлое, а пока что он продолжает:

— В связи с этим, как я полагаю, у нас есть некоторый конфликт. Для начала скажите, вы решили не прерывать беременность? — спрашивает он аккуратно. Такие разговоры всегда вещь тонкая, а для него — ещё и глубоко личная. Когда-то он имел такой разговор с бывшей женой и воспоминания до сих пор пугали. Ариадна кидалась в него вилками и ножами только за один вопрос.

Моника опускает голову максимально низко. Она греет руки о свою чашку и не пьёт, только дышит.

— Пожалуйста, — своим успокаивающим мягким голосом просит Серхио, — это очень важно, Моника, скажите, что вы решили.

Женщина кивает, не поднимая головы и отвечает очень тихо, почти на грани слышимости.

— Я так долго думала что делать, пока Артуро бросало из стороны в сторону, а потом он сказал что не разведётся и вообще у него есть уже трое детей, и они появились с помощью ЭКО, так что он просто, — послышался слабый всхлип и Андрес сжал зубы, пытаясь не реагировать, — он сказал что это вообще не его ребёнок.

Серхио и Андрес переглянулись и в глазах обоих мужчин мелькнуло нечто злое. Девушка дрожала и Серхио пересел на подлокотник дивана, чтобы сжать руки Моники в жесте поддержки. Они не были слишком близки, но Моника всегда симпатизировала Серхио и пару раз в порыве веселья обнимала его на корпоративах, так что прикосновения были нормой для них.

— Прошу Вас, Моника, как Андрес и сказал, всё будет хорошо. Послушайте. У нас была внутренняя проверка некоторое время назад и она выявила признаки промышленного шпионажа, довольно топорного и грубого, так что найти хвосты было не сложно, — продолжает брат, пока Андрес не перебивает его.

— Мне жаль, Моника, но твой любовник…бывший любовник, — исправляется он, видя горящий взгляд женщины, — подкармливается на стороне. Его выкинут отсюда очень скоро, а если окажется, что он успел что-то слить, начнётся судебное разбирательство и мои юристы не оставят в покое его и его хозяев.

— Сеньор, — дрожащим голосом говорит Гастамбиде, — вы считаете что я…участвовала в этом?

— Нет, нет — тут же бросается успокаивать его Серхио, — мы проверили всех и вы никак с этим не связаны, к тому же, я убеждён в вашей лояльности, я ведь сам выбирал для Андреса команду.

— Я не знала ничего об этом, — говорит Моника расстроено и у Андреса мелькает мысль, что ему неприятно видеть девушку в таком состоянии.

— В любом случае, его нахождение в компании оставило свой след и я, как глава, не могу это проигнорировать. Так что ответь пожалуйста, ты собираешься оставить ребёнка? — Андрес снова возвращается к теме.

— Я…не знаю, сейчас уже поздно что-то делать, так что наверное да, — говорит Моника и Андрес ловит ужасающие воспоминания, когда он слышал нечто похожее. Он невольно напрягается, сжимает руки в кулаки и кусает губу, в попытке справиться с накатившими картинками из прошлого. Серхио видит это и понимает, что произошло, так что отвлекает внимание Моники, давая Андресу время прийти в себя. Поистине страшные воспоминания на мгновение захватывают его сознание, но он усилием воли подавляет их, стараясь дышать размеренно и вслушиваясь в разговор.

— Я дам координаты клиники, водитель отвезёт вас туда сегодня же. Но я хочу чтобы вы понимали, независимо от принятого решения, мы заботимся о своих сотрудниках, и если вы решите оставить ребёнка, то мы конечно же предоставим вам отгулы на период беременности для посещения клиники, декретный отпуск, и все выплаты на его период. Вам не придётся думать, что у вас нет материальной возможности вырастить ребёнка.

Моника кивает и грустно улыбается. Андрес к тому времени уже немного успокаивается, настолько, чтобы снова продолжить разговор.

— Мой водитель, Даниэль Рамос, отвезёт тебя. Я напишу ему сейчас же. И после можешь отдохнуть и не возвращаться в офис, подумай и прими решение, хорошо? — добавляет Фонойоса. Моника - важная часть его команды и за её преданность ему лично и их общему делу она однозначно заслуживает заботу с его стороны.

После окончания разговора Андрес залпом выпивает свой уже остывший кофе и, уходящая Моника забирает нетронутые чашки с чаем и кофе и одну пустую.  
Андрес ловит себя на мысли, что работать он больше сегодня не сможет.


	17. Экстренно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: суицидальная попытка.   
> Убедительная просьба, если вас триггерит на суицидальные мотивы, то не стоит читать эту главу. Спасибо.

Мартин проснулся один. Ему было тепло и уютно, но всё же пробуждение в одинокой постели немного разочаровало. Так или иначе, соседняя подушка была примята, а значит Андрес провёл здесь ночь. Рядом с ним, обнимая его. Это было до трепета восхитительно, настолько, что Мартин не смог сдержаться и расплылся в совершенно счастливой улыбке. И даже тот факт, что партнёр оставил его одного в постели, уже не вызывал даже капли негатива.

Мартин повалялся в постели ещё немного, наслаждаясь ленивой негой после сна, но в итоге всё равно сел и потянулся. Размял плечи и шею, повертевшись в разные стороны и заметил небольшой кусочек ровной бумаги, согнутый уголком. Каллиграфическим почерком Андреса на одной из сторон было выведено его имя.

Улыбка Мартина стала ещё шире, когда он понял, что, несмотря на занятость, Андрес оставил ему послание до того как уехать, а значит думал о нём.  
Записка немедленно попала ему в руки и он прочёл:

«Не хотел тебя будить, ты слишком сладко спал. Позволил себе поцеловать тебя, перед тем, как уйти. Позвони мне»

Мартин беззвучно усмехнулся. В целом, это было довольно мило, хотя он и не ожидал каких-то нежностей от Андреса, но тому удалось его удивить.  
Позвонить захотелось сейчас. Он, конечно, понятия не имел, свободен ли его…друг? Любовник? Партнёр? Это нужно было выяснять уже по факту. Он взял в руки телефон и нахмурился, сразу же заметив пять пропущенных вызовов. Тот факт, что звонила никто иная, как заведующая детского дома, в котором была Миша, сильно напряг. Конечно, ему звонили и до этого — попросить посодействовать в облагораживании территории, починке крыши, заборов, реставрации части зданий, но пять пропущенных единовременно пугали. Такого пока что не случалось, а значит произошло что-то из ряда вон. Ничем хорошим это не пахло.

Мартин нажимает на вызов и прикладывает смартфон к уху, ожидая гудков. Трубку берут уже после трёх, а значит, либо его звонка ждали, либо телефон был в руках. Ощущение тревоги становится ещё сильнее.

— Сеньора Равьера, доброе утро, — вежливо здоровается Мартин.

В ответ он получает не то нервный вздох, не то всхлип.

«Слаба богу, сеньор Берроте, вы можете приехать в клинику Quiron?»

Такого Мартин не мог и предположить. Его охватывает нервная дрожь и в голову лезут самые плохие варианты, которые только может придумать его воспалённое воображение.

— Что-то случилось с Мишей? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Берроте, уже начиная одеваться.  
Он чувствует, что приближается буря, но пока не понимает, какая именно. Слова заведующей заставляют его выронить джинсы из рук.

«Она пыталась покончить с собой» — говорит сеньора Равьера и он почти уверен, что ослышался.

— Она…- Мартин сглатывает, — она…как?

«Порезы глубокие, но их зашили и её жизни ничего не угрожает, просто возникли другие трудности. Вы приедете?» Её голос звучит умоляюще.

— Конечно, конечно, диктуйте адрес…

Мартин собирается так быстро, как не собирался никогда. Он вылетает из спальни Андреса едва не оставив телефон и совершенно забыв про развороченную постель.  
Спускается вниз и уже в коридоре его ловит мужчина приятной наружности, с удивлением спрашивая что-то про завтрак. Мартин сперва не понимает кто это и что от него хотят, но отказывается быстро, извиняясь. Позже, уже по пути в больницу, он понимает, что скорее всего это был повар Андреса. Но мысли эти летают будто бы на периферии, потому что в центре внимания Миша. Мартин не понимает, как он мог допустить подобное. Где не досмотрел, не убедил, не помог, не поддержал? Почему пятнадцатилетняя девочка решила что изрезать себя — лучший вариант? Где была та точка невозврата? Мог ли он что-то сделать? Самым страшным ответом было бы да, но рациональная часть его говорила что нет. Этот ребёнок потерял обоих родителей, потерял дом, друзей. Её действительность разрушилась, так что наличие или отсутствие рядом практически незнакомца погоды бы не сделала. Может быть, его наличие просто отодвинуло неизбежное. И к тому же, это не он несёт ответственность за жизнь этого ребёнка, юридически и фактически. Но морально…морально свою ответственность он чувствовал. Стараясь не проезжать на красный и, как бы то ни было, быть аккуратным на дороге, Мартин всё же довольно быстро доезжает до клиники, отмечая как минимум тот факт, что она частная и даже с виду весьма дорогая. Детей из детского дома сюда не привозят, государство не будет оплачивать настолько затратное лечение. Это сразу кажется странным, но Мартину сейчас не до тонкостей. Его встречают тут же, в холле. Марин Равьера, заведующая, ведёт его к палате, рассказывая на ходу и нервно заламывая пальцы при этом:

— Видите ли, её выгнали в школе с какого-то урока обществознания, я так поняла дело в том, что у неё возник конфликт с одноклассницей по поводу того, что она из детского дома. Мы неоднократно предлагали Мише ходить в нашу школу, с нашими педагогами, разумеется, такого бы не произошло, но…- на пожимает плечами, — нам не удалось её убедить. В общем, её выгнали и она вернулась в корпус общежития, заперлась в одной из душевых и не выходила оттуда очень долго, пока не стали всех собирать на обед. Конечно же, кто-то вспомнил, что она ушла туда и…- у женщины был немного гнусавый голос, приправленный острым сожалением, так что Мартину стало неприятно, — Мы выломали дверь, конечно же, это не первый случай, но…она была вся в крови. Она порезала руки вдоль, а не поперёк, каким-то не то лезвием, не то чем. К счастью, наши медики остановили кровотечение и её увезли на скорой… Благодаря сотрудничеству с сеньором де Фонойосой, детей из нашего детского дома лечат именно в этой клинике, но….

Мартин хмурится. Он впервые слышал, чтобы Андрес финансировал или как-то сотрудничал с этим детским домой, да и вообще, чтобы он занимался чем-то подобным.

— Андрес? Андрес де Фонойоса? — уточняет он, — с каких пор он финансирует лечение детей? — спрашивает Мартин удивлённо. Они едут в лифте, поднимаясь в педиатрическое отделение.

— Около трёх лет…- растерянно отвечает Равьера, а после продолжает, — Я бы не стала вам звонить, сеньор Берроте, но она снова не реагирует. Обычно вам удавалось её расшевелить, она говорила с вами. А сейчас…уже три дня она не говорит даже с врачами, только смотрит в потолок и стены. Она отказывается от еды… Психиатр говорит о переводе в психиатрическое отделение…- последние её слова звучат едва слышно и она опускает взгляд, когда Мартин меняется в лице.

— Три дня? Это не вчера произошло? — злится Мартин, будто администрация и лично заведующая что-то ему должны.

— Послушайте, мы…

— Вы не следите за доверенными вам детьми! — шипит Мартин ей в лицо, резко развернувшись, — Вы не предполагали, что так будет? У ребёнка умерли сразу оба родителя, родственников не оказалось, друзей нет, её жизнь превратилась в ад. Чего вы ожидали? С ней работал психолог? Терапевт? Ничерта. Только видимость! Её слёзы игнорировались, её боль игнорировалась, а теперь вы притащили её в суперкрутую больницу и ожидаете, что всё будет хорошо?

Женщина ничего не отвечает. Она кивает на прозрачную дверь одиночной палаты и Мартин, агрессивно фыркнув, проходит внутрь, не придерживая дверь и ожидая, что заведующая за ним не пойдёт.

Всё в этой палате указывает на высочайший уровень медицинской помощи. Чисто, без запаха, аккуратно, высокофункционально. Только лежащая на слишком большой для маленького тела постели девочка выглядит чуждо, не органично. Словно айфон на наскальном рисунке. Её предплечья обмотаны чистыми белыми бинтами, а сама она выглядит как маленькая фарфоровая поломанная кукла, кинутая в попыхах на постель.  
Он садится прямо на кровать и смотрит на девочку. Та будто не замечает его, глядя в потолок, и не шевелится. Мартин приглаживает её волосы, чуть съехавшие на лицо, а потом накрывает её маленькую ледяную ладонь своей, большой и тёплой.

— Я ведь подарил тебе телефон. Или, в конце концов, ты снова могла бы сбежать, ты ведь уже так делала…

Мартин хотел бы быть убедителен. Но его речь скорее умоляющая.  
Миша на него не реагирует. Даже не смотрит. Это сбивает с толку. Сейчас даже истерика была бы предпочтительнее, чем вот это. Он не особенно понимает в психических болячках, но на самом деле, он почти готов поверить, что психиатр действительно не помешал бы.

— Я знаю какое это дерьмище, клянусь тебе. Но…но это всего на пару лет, а потом никто не сможет тобой распоряжаться. Осталось немного потерпеть. Пожалуйста, мы ведь уже договорились, я оплачу любой колледж, что ты выберешь, помогу найти работу, заниматься тем, чем ты захочешь…

Он бессильно замолкает. Никакой реакции. Что с этим делать? Как найти нужные слова? Его вообще слышат? Он кусает губы и отводит взгляд, судорожно соображая, что могло бы расшевелить девочку.

— Ты хотел меня забрать? — тихий голос врезается в сознание и Мартин поднимает голову резко, до боли в шее.

— Я одинокий мужчина сорока лет. Мне бы тебя не отдали…- говорит он почти так же тихо. Конечно же он думал об этом. У него даже были мысли выйти замуж или жениться фиктивно, чтобы забрать Мишу, однако были условности, и довольно много, которые бы в любом случае не позволили бы ему это сделать. Как минимум тот факт, что в браке нужно провести не менее двух лет.

— Так ты хотел? — настаивает Миша, глядя будто куда-то сквозь него своими тёмными глазами. Под взглядом становится неловко.

— Я думал об этом, да, — кивает он. Это честный ответ.

— Ты никогда не говорил мне, — тянет девочка. Она садится на постели и на этот раз смотрит прямо на него. Её выражение лица не указывает ни на какие сильные эмоции, она выглядит апатично, но стойкий подтекст осуждения Мартин чувствует и так.

— Зачем сотрясать воздух и давать ложные надежды.

Наверное философия Мартина девочке не нравится, но её выражение ничуть не меняется, как и тон.

— Зачем тебя привели сюда? — спрашивает Миша и как ответить на этот вопрос Мартин не знает и сам. Он действительно по сути никто. И решать ничего он не имеет права, да и действовать тоже. Какой же смысл в его нахождении тут?

— Они думают, что я поговорю с тобой и ты резко захочешь жить и вернёшься в нормальное состояние. Наверное. Это просто предположение, на самом деле я не знаю.

Миша кивает в ответ. Они молчат.  
Обычно всё проще, потому что Миша проявляет эмоции. Сейчас её словно выжали и теперь у неё нет ни физических, ни моральных сил что-то делать или говорить и она словно тень себя самой. Хотя, справедливости ради, с ним она разговаривает.

— Почему ты отказываешься разговаривать с врачами? — хмурится Берроте.

— О чём с ними разговаривать? Буду ли я пить таблетки? Не буду. Станет ли меня кто-то контролировать? Не станет. Два года могут продержать в дурке, но дольше — не могут. Да и два года не станут, какое им дело до суицидников.

Мартин кивает и грустно улыбается. Ему так горько и больно слышать всё это, так невыносимо смотреть на ребёнка, который не виноват, но всё равно вынужден переносить всё это дерьмо на своих маленьких плечах. Минимум жизненного опыта, но такое количество горя, что от этого любой мог бы крышей поехать. Что уж говорить о девочке. И даже его появления и попытки поддержать были не слишком действенны, потому что яма, в которой была девочка, была слишком глубока и невыносима. И вместо того, чтобы карабкаться вверх, она действительно хотела позволить себе утонуть. И Мартин мог это понять, но не хотел допускать даже мысли о том, чтобы это действительно случилось. Наверное, в теории, правдами и неправдами, он мог бы договориться с заведующей и забирать Мишу к себе дольше, чем на день, хотя это скорее всего было незаконно. Но нельзя было оставлять девочку в таком состоянии. Мартин видел это. Те, кто хотят умереть — они в конечном счёте найдут способ, как бы страшно, даже в его собственной голове, это ни звучало.

— Пожалуйста, поговори с врачами, — настаивает мужчина, — Ты знаешь, я не могу быть здесь постоянно. И я не могу забрать тебя, но, если вы этом есть необходимость, я буду приезжать каждый день…

После этих слов Мартин впервые видит эмоцию. Это не что-то положительное или отрицательное, не радость или гнев, это скорее интерес.

— Я ведь не твой ребёнок, Мартин, — говорит она задумчиво.

Всё так и ответить на это нечего, но Мартин не знает, как объяснить его небезразличие. Не привычкой же, в самом деле. Не сочувствием, это было бы глупо, хотя конечно отчасти это было правдой. Тут скорее…понимание. Мартин её понимал. Их истории вовсе не были одинаковы, но, Мартин очень тонко понимал, что чувствует девочка. У него был похожий опыт, пусть и не идентичный.

— Ты…это просто ты. Прими как данность, что мне небезразлична твоя судьба, — вздыхает Мартин, почёсывая затылок, — Что я должен говорить Равьере?

— Она ждёт, что ты прочитаешь лекцию «атата резаться плохо», но если у тебя есть мозги, а они есть, то ты понимаешь насколько это бессмысленно.

Мартин качает головой. Вот уж действительно трудный возраст…  
Убедить подростка поесть это невероятно трудно. Ещё более трудным оказывается заставить сходить в душ. Там, конечно же, нет абсолютно ни одной потенциально опасной вещи, но дело даже не в этом. Миша говорит что у неё нет ни сил, ни желания. Конечно, ей в помощь выделяют медсестру, Мартин оперативно покупает какие-то сладко пахнущие гели, зубную пасту и прочие средства гигиены. Получается только спустя час. Гавайская пицца, в прошлом любимая, лежит остывшей на тумбочке. Что с этим всем делать Мартин не знает, он только нервно грызёт губы и не отводит взгляда от девочки.

— Невероятно, что сделало одно ваше присутствие, — говорит ему медсестра, когда он выходит из палаты. Он неловко пожимает плечами.

— Детям хочется, чтобы их слышали. А подросткам, чтобы слышали и слушали. Никто кроме меня не хочет этим заниматься, — отвечает он угрюмо и, даже не обернувшись, идёт прямо по коридору.

На сообщение Андреса он отвечает мимоходом, только уже ближе к трём вспоминая, что он обещал заехать. Конечно, он успевает, но оставлять Мишу в таком состоянии очень страшно. И всё же его выгоняют — часы посещения строгие, к тому же, девочку заставляют выпить какие-то таблетки, от которых она засыпает довольно быстро, так что в конечном счёте ему не оставляют выбора.

***

Андрес ловит себя на том, что смотрит на часы каждые несколько минут. Проводить время, по сути бездельничая, в ожидании Мартина, было действительно трудно. Но работа не шла совершенно. К назначенному времени Мартин ещё не был в офисе, но глупо было ожидать его появления минута в минуту. Поскольку он сам отпустил Монику в клинику, усадив её на заднее сидение собственного автомобиля и приказав Даниэлю доставить её в целости и сохранности, сейчас он остался без помощи секретаря. Он выходит из кабинета в холл, чтобы иметь прямой обзор на лифт и как раз в это время поднимается Мартин. На его шее постоянный пропуск — утром Андрес распорядился, чтобы ему сделали такой. Заставлять своего партнёра проходить через досмотр каждый раз на входе в офис было бы как-то дико.  
У Мартина совершенно потерянный вид, он явно ушёл куда-то вглубь себя, прекратив замечать окружающий мир. Очевидно, что-то случилось.

Яркая улыбка Андреса несколько блекнет и он целенаправленно идёт навстречу Мартину. К счастью, в офисе можно не прятаться — Серхио уехал ещё час назад сразу в аэропорт. Ближайшие несколько дней он проведёт в Маями вместе с Ракель и Паулой — маленький отпуск, который он однозначно заслужил.

— Мартин, — негромко тянет он, оказываясь совсем близко. От улыбки при виде возлюбленного удержатся всё же не выходит и Мартин отвечает ему, но всего лишь слабым подобием улыбки. Однако Андрес не в обиде.

Если между ними и могла быть неловкость, она бы пропала, едва только они оба оказались в личном пространстве друг друга. Объятия стали закономерным итогом, логичным для обоих. Андрес снова почувствовал умиротворение, которое было потеряно с тех пор, как он уехал из дома. Теперь он, пожалуй, смог бы поработать, но сначала он поговорит с мужчиной.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спрашивает Мартин, словно опасаясь отказа, но Андрес вместо ответа сам тянется к нему. Поцелуй со вкусом какой-то ментоловой жвачки, которую видимо Мартин жевал совсем недавно. Но Андресу даже нравится и он довольно облизывает губы. Они стоят посреди холла и хотя сейчас здесь никого, но в теории, их мог застать кто угодно. Не то чтобы Андреса это действительно сильно волновало. Мартин — не какой-то позорный секрет. Он не станет скрывать отношения. Он найдёт способ разобраться даже с Серхио, хотя не сразу.

Несмотря на то, что они по сути обменялись лишь парой слов, когда они оказываются в кабинете Андреса, Мартин выглядит уже более спокойным и расслабленным.

— Ты успел прочитать записку, прежде чем убежать? — интересуется Андрес, садять на край дивана и кивая Мартин. Тот садится рядом с ним, хотя помимо этого есть ещё и два кресла. Их он профессионально игнорирует.

— Да, я видел. Мило. Прости, что не позвонил, я уехал в больницу. У Миши…проблемы, — он говорит это и замолкает, прикрыв ладонью часть лица.

— Я так и подумал, — Андрес разворачивается корпусом к Мартину и тянется к его запястью, мягко отрывая от лица, — Что случилось?

Этот вопрос не нравится Мартину. Он молчит, не отвечая. Снова эта замкнутость, нежелание делиться тем, что является глубоко личным, очевидно. Хотя однажды он рассказал немного о Мише, но этот ребёнок был слишком важен. Настолько, что больше Мартин никогда не говорил о ней распространённо, только упоминал в дни, когда собирался поехать к ней и потому не мог увидеться с Андресом. Это неприятно для Андреса, который эмоционально для Мартина был открыт практически с самого начала и рассказывал о себе и о самых личных вещах много, даже слишком. Мартин знал достаточное количество болезненных моментов его жизни.

— Неужели я не заслужил немного доверия? — спрашивает Андрес грустно. Возможно, когда они были просто друзьями, такие вещи не были настолько важны, но теперь всё изменилось. Андреса действительно задевает эта скрытность Мартина, его неспособность открыться

После этой фразы Мартин резко меняется в лице. Он хочет что-то сказать и даже открывает рот, но только чтобы через секунду его закрыть. Он кивает, слабо усмехаясь.

— Конечно. Прости, это действительно немного трудно для меня, — он кривит губы в нелепой усмешке над самим собой, — Миша… Ты знаешь, эта девочка небезразлична мне. И сейчас, видимо у неё сдали нервы или вроде того. Она попыталась совершить суицид. Её жизни ничего не угрожает, кроме разве что её самой…

Он замолкает и неловко пожимает плечами, будто говоря, что он более не знает, что сказать. Андреса этот короткий рассказ расстраивает. Он практически не знает эту девочку, однако она ребёнок и ему действительно искренне жаль слышать такое.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? Я знаю отличного детского психиатра, я и сам вожу к нему Люсию каждый год, — делает попытку Андрес.

— Ей не нужен психиатр. Ей нужен дом. Ей нужно, чтобы её любили, чтобы её слушали, чтобы о ней заботились, — вскидывается Мартин. Он выглядит почти воинственно. Он переживает, и Андресу это очевидно, однако он не совсем прав в своих словах. Точнее, совсем не прав.

— Ей нужен дом, любовь, забота, безусловно, — мягко говорит Андрес, подсаживаясь ближе к Мартину и беря его руки в свои, поглаживая тыл ладони в успокаивающем жесте, — но так же ей нужна и помощь специалиста. С психическим здоровьем не шутят, Мартин. Ей нужен хороший психиатр и, скорее всего, психотерапевт тоже, — увещевает он. Андрес старается быть максимально убедительным. Для него это не только помощь близкому человеку, но и что-то личное — в своё время он сам сделал такую ошибку, решив, что психическую болезнь можно побороть любовью и заботой. Но Ариадне нужна была специализированная помощь, помимо его стараний. И, несмотря на то, что женщина из его жизни исчезла, страх снова пропустить подобное у близкого остался.

Мартин вздыхает не то чтобы агрессивно, но раздражённо. И тревожно, конечно же, он сильно нервничает.

— Её напичкают таблетками, сделав из маленькой девочки…наркоманку, — фыркает он. Андрес едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Понятно, что Мартин не имеет медицинского образования. Понятно, что живёт в обществе, но такое стереотипное мнение… Впрочем, это можно исправить.

— Мартин, как бы я и ты ни хотели этого, ей не поможет просто внимание и разговоры. Если мы говорим о суицидальных тенденциях, то это не просто плохое настроение. Это гораздо глубже и сложнее. Фармтерапия и психотерапия могут действительно помочь ей чувствовать себя лучше. Конечно, решать это должен психиатр, а не мы с тобой. Но я к тому, что никто не станет делать из неё наркоманку.

Его слова всё же находят отклик, либо же его мнению действительно доверяют, но в конце концов Мартин соглашается. Это трудный разговор, он течёт медленно, но они всё же обсуждают то, как Мартин будет действовать дальше. И пусть Андрес не имеет никаких прав указывать, что ему делать, он всё же пытается направить возлюбленного в правильное по его мнению русло. И всё же на одном Мартин настаивает — он хочет найти какой-то способ забрать девочку из детского дома. Не то чтобы Андрес не понимал причин, но слова эти почему-то всё равно звучат дикостью.

— Не думаю, что это осуществимо, — честно говорит он. Ему жаль Мишу, искренне, но система не позволит одинокому (с чисто юридической точки зрения) Мартину забрать ребёнка. Он не знает всех тонкостей, но почему-то уверен, что процесс удочерения детей сложен до безобразия и требует каких-то немыслимых усилий со стороны людей, желающих забрать ребёнка.

— Я позвоню Марселю…- говорит вдруг Мартин. Если бы Андрес ещё знал, кто такой Марсель…

Он молча приподнимает одну бровь, ожидая объяснений.

— Мой друг, его зовут Ринард Моро, — Мартин понимает его жесты идеально, — но для своих просто Марсель. Он юрист, спец по семейному праву. Правда он живёт во Франции сейчас, но это не важно, мне нужно просто проконсультироваться.

Андрес задумчиво кивает. Видимо, Мартин решил сделать попытку обойти законы, не нарушая их. Андрес признавал, что в данном случае это могло бы иметь место. Однако сомнения в успехах, безусловно были. Он решил, что стоит держать это мнение при себе. Во-первых, потому что он не вполне компетентен в этом вопросе, всё же не его сфера. Ну, а во-вторых, потому что Мартин был и без того сейчас расстроен. Правильным решением было просто поддержать. Андрес именно так и делает. Решение посодействовать приходит спонтанно, но он обещает поговорить об этом с своим частным юристом, если вдруг загадочный друг Мартина по кличке Марсель всё же не сможет помочь.

Как-то между делом Мартин признаётся, что он ничего не ел и с самого утра, за исключением жевательной резинки, так что Андрес вынужден настаивать на походе в ближайший ресторан в квартале отсюда. Мартин не сопротивляется нисколько и даже почти не реагирует, когда Андрес ведёт его, подталкивая и поддерживая одновременно, касаясь ладонью спины Мартина.


	18. Близость

В ресторане Мартин выглядит настолько отстранённым, что Андрес принимает решение сделать выбор самостоятельно и диктует заказ официанту, пока Мартин пялится в меню, задумавшись. Он приходит в себя только когда официант проверяет сказанное и выглядит настолько изумлённым, что практически открывает рот. Андрес накрывает его ладонь своей и улыбается. Мартину не остаётся по сути ничего, кроме как виновато улыбнуться в ответ.

— Тебе наверное неприятно, прости, я просто не могу перестать думать об этом всём, — чистосердечно говорит Мартин, заставляя партнёра лишь коротко усмехнуться.

— Я всё понимаю, не извиняйся. Если позволишь, я могу бы тебя отвлечь на разговор о других вещах, не менее важных, — предлагает мужчина.

— Да, да, конечно, что-то случилось? — тут же спрашивает Мартин, после сегодняшнего утра ожидая лишь неприятных тем для разговора.

Андрес только гладит его по тылу ладони кончиками пальцев и отрицательно качает головой, мягко улыбаясь при этом. Сейчас Мартин выглядит таким взбудораженным, что хочется обнять его и долго держать так, чтобы успокоить. Ресторан — не то место, где так можно было бы сделать, так что Андрес просто гладит его руку.

— Я просто хотел спросить выспался ли ты и как тебе спалось?

Мартин немного теряется, но вскоре с короткой нежной улыбкой отвечает:

— Пока ты был рядом — превосходно, — он смотрит Андресу прямо в глаза и тот отвечает на взгляд, — а потом просто неплохо. О, кстати, — он коротко неловко смеётся, — Прости, я оставил твою кровать не застеленной, я торопился в больницу.

— Не страшно, домработница займётся этим, — пожимает плечами Андрес, после чего ловит на себе долгий взгляд Мартина, — что? — со смешком реагирует он.

— Личный повар, домработница…

— Их двое, они работают посменно, — поправляет его Андрес, не задумываясь. Лицо Мартина становится ещё более сложным, и что творится в голове партнёра? Хаос, вероятно.

— У тебя большой дом, — хмыкает Мартин, — и целый штат сотрудников. Я никогда раньше не задумывался об этом…

— А почему это важно?

— Нет, не важно. Ну, то есть, — Мартин пожимает плечами, — я просто никогда не осознавал до конца. Это закономерно, ты глава огромной компании…- Мартин хмурится, будто переваривая информацию. Но ведь он всё это знал и Андрес в упор не понимает, что в этом такого.

— Я никогда не скрывал, кто я…

Ему хочется рассмеяться, но он удерживает себя от этого. На самом деле, лучше бы Мартину сказать, что он думает, потому что Андрес не обладал даром телепатии, чтобы понять, к чему же этот разговор ведёт.

— Как такому человеку как ты может быть интересно с таким, как я? — задаёт всё же вопрос Мартин. Он больше не улыбается, смотрит внимательно и цепко. А Андресу, напротив, становится смешно. Что за абсурд, на самом-то деле. Они общаются уже много месяцев и Андрес не раз говорил Мартину, как он ценит его. А вчера так и вовсе сказал, что влюблён. Разве этого недостаточно?

— Мы — родственные души, — повторяет свои вчерашние слова Андрес, полностью убеждённый в них.

— После первой встречи я загуглил твоё имя, — бегло говорит Мартин, — мне было немного интересно. Потом, конечно, я не прибегал к помощи интернета, предпочитая узнавать о тебе лично и доверять той информации, что ты сам мне давал.

Андрес его слушает и иногда кивает. Это забавно, но он всё ещё не понимает, как это связано с общением.

— У тебя два образования, компания, куча фондов, ты финансируешь и организовываешь исследования, ты даже спонсируешь детские дома, оплачивая стационарную помощь детям, — говорит он хрипло, добавляя, — О последнем я узнал только сегодня. В общем, ты очень влиятельный человек. В отличие от меня. Ну, я делаю что-то посильное, для тех же детей, но…я просто писатель. Во мне нет ничего особенного.

На этом моменте Андрес не выдерживает, устав закатывать глаза, и прерывает его:

— Мартин, пойми, всё что ты перечислил, это не один я. В компании у меня целая команда приближённых людей, в том числе львиной долей дел руководит Серхио, моими личными финансами и бытовыми вопросами руководит Агата, фондами занимается куча других людей. Я просто вовремя делегирую обязанности. Я хорошо управляю, но я не делаю что-то действительно своими руками или вроде того. Я много работаю, у меня есть то, что ты называешь влиянием, — он прикусывает губу, ухмыляясь, — Просто всё это делает мою жизнь скучной, однообразной и тусклой. А ты, о, ты хаос, ты ярчайшая палитра. Я как будто не мог видеть мир, пока не познакомился с тобой. Ты не просто писатель, только не для меня. Ты раскрашиваешь действительность своим присутствием. Ты делаешь меня счастливым. И это делает тебя особенным.

Андрес не ожидает этого, но ему удаётся вогнать Мартина в краску. Тот смотрит на него удивлённо, забывая о том, что произошло утром, да и вообще, кажется, обо всём плохом.

— Андрес, это…- ему нечего сказать, так что он замолкает и просто смотрит своими невероятно голубыми глазами. Андрес откровенно любуется ими и Мартином целиком.

— Так что, чтобы внести ясность, — продолжает Фонойоса, — согласен ли ты быть моим…- он застывает, подбирая максимально подходящий термин, — моим партнёром?

Называться «бойфрендом» Мартина он бы отказался напрочь, а больше ничего не пришло ему в голову. Никакими «друзьями» или «приятелями» они не могли бы представляться, не в тех кругах, в которых вертится Андрес. Он видит, как Мартин сглатывает, глядя на него шокированно. Что странно, ведь по его мнению это было логично и закономерно — они провели ночь вместе, пусть и не дойдя до секса, но они целовались и признались друг другу в чувствах, так что да, начало отношений было логичным шагом. По крайней мере обозначение начала отношений. Андресу нравилась точность, определённость.  
Мартин кивает, подтверждая и словами тоже.

— Да… Я не смел даже мечтать об этом, — он улыбается наконец и нелепо тянется к Андресу через весь стол, чтобы поцеловать. Тот посмеивается, но отвечает.

Прямое согласие дарит какое-то новое чувство, которое Андрес пока что не знает, как характеризовать. Это что-то похожее на счастье, ему действительно невероятно хорошо.

Мартин ест без аппетита, практически заставляя себя, хотя в качестве блюд сомнений нет. Просто слишком много эмоций. Но они не пьют алкоголь — только чай. Мартин за рулём, а Андресу нужно возвращаться в офис. Перед тем, как отпустить Мартина домой, он крепко обнимает его и целует в губы.

— Забыл сказать, твой пропуск теперь постоянный, он обновляется раз в месяц, это делается автоматом для работников, ну и моих людей…

— Это было не обязательно, но спасибо, — немного удивлённо благодарит Мартин.

Андрес ещё несколько раз целует его, прямо на улице недалеко от офиса, не желая расставаться. Но нужно работать, он и так сильно сбился с графика, потому что позволил себе полноценные выходные, и к тому же большая часть понедельника прошла мимо. Необходимо было восстановить рабочий баланс. Через час он соберёт всех глав отделов и устроит разнос. Плохая новость для них всех — Серхио сегодня не будет, чтобы уравновесить его характер.

Домой Андрес приезжает только в половину одиннадцатого, выжатый и сонный к тому времени донельзя. Он два часа промывал мозги главам отделов из-за чрезвычайно неприемлемой (по его меркам) статистики, которую выкатило министерство здравоохранения Испании. На собрании на него не боялись смотреть разве что Татьяна, поистине железная женщина, и Августин Рамос, пожалуй один из немногих, к кому претензий не было.

После окончания он сел за бумаги и отчёты и просидел до позднего вечера, пока Агата не написала ему, что она укладывает Люсию спать. Острое чувство вины в очередной раз кольнуло Андреса и он всё же вызвал Даниэля, чтобы тот отвёз его домой.  
Заходя в коридор и сбрасывая пальто, Андрес на секунду прикрывает глаза. Сейчас у него есть одно желание — завалиться на кровать и заснуть. В идеале, конечно, было бы уткнуться в шею Мартина и почувствовать его тёплые руки на своей спине. Но Мартин был у себя в квартире, к большому сожалению Андреса. Так что он просто принял душ, едва не заснув прямо там и лёг в кровать, утыкаясь носом в подушку, на которой спал Мартин и которая сохранила тончайший запах его возлюбленного. Сон пришёл сразу же.

***

В среду Андресу наконец удалось уйти из офиса вовремя. Он забрал Люсию с танцев и отвёз в художественную школу, ожидая, пока занятие там закончится. За это время они с Даниэлем, его глупеньким, но весьма добродушным водителем, успели обмолвиться парой слов и мимоходом, но всё же, он узнал что Моника решила оставить ребёнка. И убедил её в этом именно Даниэль.

— Она так восхитительна, это что-то совершенно невообразимое! — говорил Даниэль, петляя по улочкам, — Она весёлая, красивая, необычайно милая и поддерживает любую тему. Она просто ангел!

Андрес снисходительно ухмыляется.

— Скажи мне, раз она такая чудесная, дала ли она тебе свой номер?

Даниэль хмурится и, судя по его меняющемуся выражению лица, Андрес предугадывает ответ «нет».

— Я не просил. Она же работает на вас, значит я смогу её найти в любом случае.

Андрес качает головой и вздыхает.

— Если ты будешь выслеживать её через меня, то это уже сталкерство. Но если она даст тебе свой номер, то ты сможешь пригласить её на свидание. Тебя что, всему нужно учить?  
Даниэль мычит что-то невнятное, но в итоге кивает.

— А можно я зайду в ваш офис? Она ведь там? — спрашивает он неловко.

— Да. Оставлю завтра папку на заднем сидении, а ты её принесёшь в мой кабинет. На обратном пути, если тебе повезёт, встретишь Монику. Но Даниэль, — Андрес смотрит на него серьёзно и немного угрожающе, — если ты обидишь или оскорбишь её…последствия будут ужасающими.

Парень энергично кивает и улыбается самой широкой улыбкой, что видел у него Андрес когда-либо. На этом их разговор затихает и они как раз к тому времени подъезжают к дому Мартина, который выходит спустя пару минут. На нём чёрный костюм, белая рубашка и безвкусный ярко-синий галстук.

Когда Мартин садится в машину и тянется к Андресу, ожидая поцелуй, тот ослабляет его галстук и развязывает его, оставляя партнёра в лёгком недоумении. Но после, конечно, всё же целует.

— Это лучше выкинуть, Мартин, я почти уверен, что оно не будет сочетаться вообще ни с чем. И где ты только это взял? — говорит Андрес, ради красоты и может, совсем немного, собственного удовольствия, расстёгивает две верхних пуговицы на белой рубашке Мартина. Теперь его мужчина выглядит действительно шикарно, пусть и не так официозно.  
На лице Мартина отражается недоумение, но в итоге он просто вздыхает и откидывается на спинку сидения.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Андрес.

Мужчина улыбается тепло, глядя на Мартина.

— Для кого этот…потрясающий костюм и эта укладка? — Андрес кивает на его прилизанные волосы, взамен обычной «пушистой» причёски.

— Я был в офисе «Нетфликс», — отвечает Мартин, пододвигаясь ближе к Андресу и горячо дыша в щеку мужчине, дразнясь, но не касаясь. Тонкая ухмылка расползается по губам мужчины, но он не разворачивается для поцелуя, а просто спрашивает:

— У тебя какой-то проект с ними?

— Нет, они пригласили меня к себе по поводу экранизации Монетного двора, — почему-то смущаясь, поясняет Мартин.

Он водит носом по щеке Андреса и это чуть щекотно, но мужчина находит такую ласку очень интимной и приятной.

— Это та самая книга, с экранизацией которой тебя опрокинул другой канал? — уточняет Андрес, зная ответ. Видимо, Серхио всё же исправил свою ошибку.

— Да. И с того канала мне тоже звонили. Извинялись, — он хмыкает, — И я, кстати, понял в чём, а точнее в ком была причина.

У Андреса перехватывает дыхание. Как Мартин мог узнать о Серхио? А самое главное, чем это грозить ему и их отношениям? Даже несмотря на то, что Серхио всё исправил, это всё равно не отменяет факта очевидной подставы. И потом, Мартин очень сильно перенервничал из-за этой ситуации.

— Вот как…- шепчет Андрес отстранённо.

— Да, — кивает Мартин и всё же целует его в щеку, после чего отстраняется, садясь нормально и серьёзно глядя на партнёра, — Несколько лет назад я переспал с мужчиной, который пару месяцев назад стал гендиректором того канала. Не думал, что возникнут проблемы, в конце концов сейчас он вообще женат. Но, видимо, я обидел его тогда, — он пожимает плечами, — Словом, это был привет из прошлого.

Андрес вздыхает резко, расслабляясь. Серхио всё же был достаточно аккуратен, чтобы не подставляться. Облегчение затапливает его мысли полностью и он пропускает половину фразы Мартина.

— …так что я решил всё же поработать с нетфликсом, по крайней мере ни с кем оттуда я не спал. И не стану, разумеется.

Андрес усмехается. Они с Мартином пока что не дошли до близости, но потенциально это была привлекательная идея проведения ночи. Хотя сам про себя Андрес признавал, что ему было слегка не по себе, когда он представлял процесс детально. Мартин замолкает и смотрит на него внимательно, как будто пытается прочитать его мысли. Он кидает короткий взгляд на водительское сидение и, убедившись, что на них не обращают внимания, он тихо говорит:

— Ты же знаешь, я никогда не заставлю тебя…делать то, что ты не захочешь…

Андрес ухмыляется, приподнимая брови.

— Ты бы не смог, Мартин, — посмеиваясь, отвечает Андрес, поворачиваясь к Мартину и наклоняется, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

— И я действительно хочу тебя, почему ты считаешь, что это может быть не так?

Реакция Мартина, эта смесь удивления и смущения, радует глаз и веселит Андреса.  
Берроте сглатывает и смотрит заинтригованно, но молчит, то ли не зная, что можно сказать в таких обстоятельствах, то ли ожидая времени, когда они окажутся наедине. Но это случится не скоро, потому что до того, как поехать домой, им нужно забрать Люсию из художественной школы.

Мартин с интересом разглядывает холл школы, пока они дожидаются окончания занятия. На стенах висят очевидно детские, но всё же весьма достойные работы. Мартин с восхищением рассматривает их все, обращая внимание на детали, на цветовую палитру, расхваливая чуть ли не все работы.

— Они такие живые, невероятно! — комментирует Мартин, переходя от одной картины к другой, — мне нравится детское творчество. Оно такое честное и искреннее. Взрослые художники, они чаще всего работают более…технично что ли, а здесь настоящее волшебство.

Андрес усмехается про себя, вспоминая свои собственные художества. Вот уж где ни о каком волшебстве речи не идёт. Татьяна как-то однажды назвала его работы «пачкотнёй», без мысли обидеть, просто ей такое не нравилось. Он принимал это спокойно, потому что рисовал для себя, но девушке больше рисунки всё же не показывал. Да и потом у него стало не хватать времени не то что на рисование, но даже на сон. А с появлением Люсии о каких-либо удовольствиях в роде творчества пришлось совсем забыть — его максимум был рисунки ручкой на рабочих блокнотах во время скучнейших докладов или телефонных разговоров, при которых партнёры были удушающе настойчивы. Но в остальном самореализоваться как художнику ему в жизни не удалось. Это было досадно, но он и так имел многое, а всё, как известно, получить невозможно.

Люсия выходит к ним важно, словно принцесса, неся под мышкой свёрнутый ватман со своим рисунком. Но всё её показушное величие разлетается на кусочки, когда она видит Мартина, стоящего намного ближе к ней, у стены.

— Мартин! — громко зовёт она, подбегая к мужчине, — ты сегодня тоже в костюме, как папа! — говорит она весело. Мартин присаживается на корточки, чтобы быть одного роста с ней и девочка тут же кидается обнимать его, а он поднимает ребёнка на руки, направляясь вместе с ней к стоящему почти у самой двери Андресу.

— Пап, смотри, какую картину я нарисовала! — тут же хвастается девочка, протягивая отцу ватман. Андрес тут же разворачивает его, видя симпатичного дракончика, вполне узнаваемого, девочку в короне — принцессу и мальчика в чёрном плаще. Сюжет рисунка отчасти перекликается с одной из сказок, что Мартин рассказывал.

— Взгляни, — Андрес поворачивает рисунок к Мартину, наблюдая, как меняются эмоции на лице Мартина. Люсия тоже пытливо смотрит на реакцию к своей работе и, кажется, её удовлетворяет увиденное.

— Это…вау, — искренне говорит Мартин, глядя на девочку, а потом нежно касается губами её волос, — Люсия, это чудесно.

— Спасибо, Мартин, — вежливо отзывается она, не спеша слезать с рук мужчины, — А как тебе, пап?

— Отличная иллюстрация, — кивает Андрес. У него эта картинка ассоциируется не столько со сказкой, сколько с обсуждением вопроса о браке, а так же тем, что произошло дальше. Вместо дракона и других персонажей, он будто бы видит, как прижимает Мартина к стене и целует. И это заставляет его широко улыбаться. Прошло всего ничего, но кажется, будто это было едва ли не год назад. Странное ощущение. Странное, но приятное.

— Рысёнок, что ты думаешь по поводу того, чтобы мы повесили эту картину где-нибудь в доме? — спрашивает он.

Конечно же, идея воспринимается на ура. Андрес ловит задумчивый взгляд Мартина, обращённый к нему. И он кивает, будто это что-то объясняет, но партнёр понимает без слов и улыбается.

***

Когда они в конце концов укладывают Люсию спать, то остаётся время для них двоих. Они пьют вино в гостиной, а потом как-то незаметно для себя перебираются в спальню. Мартин касается Андреса нежно, не спеша раздевать, просто целует и гладит по спине, бокам и бёдрам. Андрес чувствует, как возбуждение пробегается по венам огненной волной, как его дыхание учащается. Он слышит своё сердце, которое стучит гораздо быстрее должного. Совершенно нормальная реакция на близость возлюбленного, но просто… Может быть где-то в глубине души Андрес не был до конца уверен, что он действительно сможет это сделать чисто физически. Он всю жизнь спал только с женщинами и никогда не замечал за собой реакцию на мужчин. Но на Мартина она была. Яркая, правильная, логичная. И всё же, что-то не давало Андресу покоя. Какое-то подобие слабой паники, незнание что делать, неуверенность в том, что он делает всё верно. Нулевой опыт сексуальных отношений с мужчинами не прибавлял уверенности абсолютно.

Такое Мартин не мог не заметить. Скованность, напряжение, несмотря на то, что Андрес отвечал и на поцелуи и на прикосновения. Мартин почувствовал и понял без слов.

— Если ты не хочешь, не настроен, не готов…- начинает он мягко, — то не обязательно делать это сейчас. Я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел.

— Ну мне же не пятнадцать, — растерянно говорит Андрес, отстраняясь и хмурясь, — Почему я должен жалеть, если это моё решение.

Андрес чувствует какую-то внутреннюю борьбу.

— Тебе страшно. Это нормально, особенно с учётом того, что ты никогда не был с мужчинами. Знаешь, я думаю нам стоит всё обсудить прежде чем переходить от теории к практике, — он мягко улыбается.

И как бы Андрес не хотел возразить, что ему не страшно, что это всего лишь рациональное беспокойство, он не мог. Мартин интуитивно его понимал порой даже лучше чем он сам. И в том, что он говорил, действительно было разумное зерно.

— Полагаю, ты имеешь в виду не сегодня? — Андрес смотрит на партнёра, который сидит буквально в считанных сантиметрах от него. Мартин выглядит спокойным и сосредоточенным, никаких нервов, в отличие от Андреса. Конечно, ведь для Мартина это привычно, ничего особенного по сути. Ну, разве что на этот раз перед ним вовсе не случайный партнёр, а тот, кто ему действительно нравится. Собственное же моральное состояние тревожит. Он хочет, однозначно да, просто… Стоит ли тянуть? Или лучше попробовать сразу, чтобы понять, что ожидать от этих отношений и возможны ли они? Сексуальная сфера была важна для Андреса не меньше, чем эмоциональная. Однако в вопросе с Мартином он не мог точно сказать, что он бы решился разорвать отношения, если бы секс не удовлетворил его. Мартин был гораздо большим, нежели его любовником. Родственной душой. Андрес не отказывался от этих слов.

— Если ты хочешь сегодня — это не проблема, — сбивает его с мыслей Мартин, после недолгого молчания, — но если ты не уверен или не готов, то мы подождём. Если…если ты вообще не захочешь, — Мартин смотрит прямо и серьёзно, с поразительной решимостью во взгляде, — я приму и это. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был доволен.

Эти слова в очередной раз подчёркивают то, что Андрес и так знает — Мартин влюблён его. Или даже любит. Это непросто было принять поначалу, но сейчас это согревает. Как же поступить в ситуации, в которой он оказался сейчас не совсем ясно. Он даже не понимает до конца, что его пугает. Мысль о том, что он будет с мужчиной, а не с женщиной? Потеря контроля? Или более приземлённые аспекты в роде физической боли, которая может быть при проникновении?

— Мы можем просто лечь спать, м? — говорит Мартин, так и не дождавшись ответа от задумавшегося партнёра и тот резко всплывает из океана своих мыслей.

— Нет. Нет, Мартин, мы не ляжем спать сейчас, — он пытается звучать убедительно, но по факту, решения принимаются им прямо на ходу. Мысли каким-то образом формируются сами, а слова просто вылетают изо рта, — Я хочу тебя. Я реагирую на тебя, моё тело реагирует. Но всё это тяжело чисто психологически, так что не могли бы мы ограничиться…петтингом?

Про себя Андрес немного истерично посмеивается. Он занимался сексом с множеством женщин, порой это было первое знакомство, порой это были почти случайные контакты. Сейчас перед ним человек, которого он знает несколько месяцев, которому доверяет свою дочь, в которого он влюблён и при этом при всём он…боится заняться с ним сексом. Просто потому что это мужчина. Это похоже на какой-то сюр в его голове, Андрес чувствует себя дебильным персонажем ситкома, в котором недалёкие сценаристы просто не могут определиться с характером персонажа и прописывают его каждый раз иначе.

К счастью, Мартин реагирует вполне адекватно и кивает. Он улыбается тонко, в его глазах пляшут смешинки, будто он задумал что-то непотребное или издевательское. Но он просто тянется руками и гладит его бока широкими ладонями.

— Выбирать тебе, но у меня есть кое-какое предложение, — шепчет он на ухо Андресу интимно, так что у мужчины бегут мурашки по спине, — тебе когда-нибудь делал минет опытный мужчина, который знает как доставить удовольствие?

Свой судорожный вздох Андрес слышит будто со стороны. Должно быть, его зрачки сейчас как у наркомана и он силится вздохнуть, но не может.

— Продемонстрируешь? — хрипит он. Не особенно похоже на вопрос, но Мартин тем не менее отвечает.

— Если позволишь, — и тут же ведёт кончиком языка от мочки до изгиба хряща ушной раковины.

Действительно, выбирать Андресу. Но разве можно отказаться, когда предлагают вот так? Он легко кивает, ожидая, что Мартин опустится на колени около кровати или вроде того, но партнёр лишь крепче прижимает его к себе и целует его губы, щёки, подбородок, одновременно с этим не щупая, но поглаживая всё его тело, заставляя плавиться в его руках. Возбуждение накатывает медленно, но совершенно неотвратимо, и когда Мартин подталкивает его, чтобы он лёг на постель, Андрес тянется к застёжке брюк, потому что терпеть тесноту больше нет сил. Мартин перехватывает его руку, мягко отталкивая и расстёгивает брюки сам, тут же спуская их до середины бедра. Расстегнуть рубашку ещё проще, но с этим Андрес всё же помогает.

Мартин целует его грудь, живот, с таким трепетом, что Андрес невольно чувствует себя каким-то сокровищем. Он буквально ощущает, как ему поклоняются, от чего вновь и вновь накатывает возбуждение и удовольствие.  
Думать о чём-то невозможно, каждое нервное окончание горит, слишком ярко реагируя на прикосновение партнёра. Тихие вздохи становятся громче и громче, в конце заменяясь всхлипами.  
Мартин не просто отсасывает ему. Это словно ритуал, медленное томительное наслаждение, чёртова магия. Мартин искусен, это было понятно, но уровень мастерства Андрес смог оценить лишь сейчас.  
То, с каким очевидным удовольствием Мартин облизывает его, проводя кончиком языка по головке, то, как обводит венки, то, как глубоко заглатывает, при этом не отводя взгляда от Андреса. Хочется кричать, но выходят лишь хриплые вздохи.  
Этот оргазм — не просто удовольствие. Его колотит от чувственного потрясения не каких-то несколько секунд, а долгие минуты, которые кажутся часами. Он дрожит от избытка ощущений и долго приходит в себя после, в объятиях Мартина, чувствуя его тёплую ладонь, перебирающую пряди волос.

Дар речи долго не желает возвращаться. Пока что он только пытается осознать то, что он нашёл человека, с которым ему фантастически хорошо.


	19. Трудности

Андрес считает, что Мартин идеально вписывается в его график. Он организует всё для максимального удобства не только Андреса, но и Люсии. Мартин в равной степени заботится о них обоих. Он действительно много занимается с его дочерью. Они рисуют, читают, делают какие-то экстравагантные подделки. Мартин учит её писать по вечерам и считать простенькие примеры, хотя как кажется Андресу, это скорее работа для учителей начальных классов. Но его партнёру это действительно нравится. И к тому же, он настолько всесторонне развит, что он может рассказать Люсии целую кучу фактов почти о чём угодно и увлечь её этими беседами на продолжительный период безо всяких игр. Самому же Андресу сложно даются объяснения. На большую часть вопросов Люсии он ответить не может, по крайней мере прямо. Поэтому вместо ответов он профессионально льёт воду. Но это когда он не занят. А занят он внезапно оказывается почти постоянно.

Компания отнимает очень много времени и сил и даже делегирование полномочий не особенно помогает. Теперь, когда они с Мартином состоят в отношениях, вероятно стоило бы проводить с ним больше времени, но куда там. Сделки, контракты, подписи, мероприятия одно за другим. Конечно, на некоторые является и Мартин, как спонсор. На некоторые как его спутник. Они не трубят об этом, но парочка общих знакомых всё равно замечает. Мирко и его жених всё понимают самыми первыми. Маттиас кидает одобрительный взгляд на него и тонко улыбается. Несколько других людей, знакомых Мартина, тоже замечают изменившийся статус их отношений. Кто-то не уточняет, кто-то спрашивает открыто. Мартин отшучивается несколько раз, однако в итоге они разговаривают об этом. Вместе они принимают решение не афишировать, но и не скрывать. Отвечать, только если спросят. На официальных мероприятиях они держались близко, но не позволяли себе ни поцелуев, ни лишних касаний, которые могли бы быть расценены иначе, нежели дружеские. Несмотря на прогрессивные взгляды в обществе, отдельно взятые гомофобы могли быть где угодно и им в любом случае стоило быть осторожными.

Так проходит больше месяца. Мартин ночует у него едва ли не чаще, чем в собственной квартире. Это, безусловно радует, потому что теперь каждое утро его ожидает не мерзкий будильник, а мягкие поцелуи, горячий душ вместе с Мартином, часто приправленный ласками, а затем медленно выпитая чашка кофе. Теперь Мартин будит и собирает Люсию в детский сад, приноровившись к их расписанию. Это даёт Андресу время действительно проснуться и, как ни странно, увеличивает его работоспособность и улучшает настроение. Ну или утренний оргазм так влияет на настроение… В любом случае, ему как будто становится немного легче. Люсия теперь не кочует из дома в дом, не проводит так много времени с Серхио и Агатой. Это получается спонтанно, но в определённый момент Андрес понимает, что в принципе, его «стиль» воспитания никогда не был нормальным. По сути сплавлять собственного ребёнка кому угодно, чаще даже чужим людям, чем родне, это не совсем здорово. Теперь Люсия либо с ним, либо с Мартином. Даже из детского сада и разных секций теперь девочку в основном забирает мужчина. Как Мартин умудряется всё успевать — остаётся для Андреса загадкой. Он пытается не лезть в дела партнёра, но некоторые моменты всплывают поневоле.

Две недели после того случая с Мишей Мартин каждое утро ездил к ней, привозил еду и какие-то подарки, поддерживал. Он не распространялся об этом, как всегда. Выуживать информацию силком не хотелось, а Мартин, казалось, доверять в таких вещах просто не умел. После того как девочку выписали, он не прекратил. Он ездил в детский дом, окапывался там на несколько часов или забирал Мишу в город, рассказывая вечером об этом Андресу как факт, если тот вдруг спрашивал чем он был занят. Андреса это не злило, но беспокоило. Он помнил реакцию Мартина и его желание забрать девочку. Пока что о возможных вариантах он не говорил ничего и это напрягало. Возможно, стоило обсудить это с Мартином и предложить уже своим юристам поработать над этим вопросом, если Мартин не передумал.

Что это будет значить для них, для Андреса и Люсии, было не понятно. Закапываясь в рабочие вопросы Андрес не успевал об этом подумать, терялся на долгие часы, решая проблемы компании и локальные трудности своих сотрудников.

Количество информации, которое ежедневно сваливалось на него, давило так сильно, что мигрени стали частым явлением. И именно из-за этого Мартин оставался ночевать с ним всё чаще и чаще. К полуночи Андрес едва мог добраться до постели, просто потому что от боли у него темнело в глазах и Мартину приходилось укладывать его в постель, открывать окно и долго прижимать к себе, пока Андрес засыпал, чтобы утром проснуться и попытаться работать дальше. Всё это выматывало каждый день. Новые проблемы и решения снова и снова. Он почти не видел Люсию. Он снова ушёл в режим бесконечной работы, который был до Мартина. С той лишь разницей, что теперь заботой о его дочери занимался его партнёр, а не брат и подруга. И непрекращающееся чувство вины обостряло его и без того плохое моральное состояние. Последней каплей стал брат.

Он вошёл в его кабинет без стука, пройдя мимо Моники незамеченным и с самого порога заявил о том, что его отношения с Мартином разрушат всё, что Андрес имеет. И конечно, это был далеко не первый раз, но теперь у Андреса сил не было даже на то, чтобы ответить. Он молча выслушал всё, что сказал его брат, все его нелицеприятные эпитеты в сторону человека, который был ему небезразличен и который прямо сейчас стал для него жизненно необходим.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я его бросил? — спрашивает он как будто спокойно, но на самом деле причина его безэмоциональности — бессилие.

— Это был бы лучший вариант, да, — подтверждает брат, — вам лучше разорвать связь, пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока Люсия не привыкла к нему, пока ваши отношения не стали проблемой для компании.

Андрес поднимает на него взгляд и дёргает уголком губ в попытке усмехнуться.

— Сядь, Серхио, и послушай меня. Пожалуйста.

Он ждёт, пока брат усядется и будет готов его слушать и слышать. Отсутствие эмоционального отклика на длительную тираду, кажется, немного тревожит его брата, но пока что он не задаёт вопросов, желая услышать, что же скажет Андрес.

— Шесть лет назад, когда Ариадна исчезла, она забрала с собой большую часть меня. Ни для кого не секрет, что я любил её очень сильно, но отречение от нашего ребёнка я так и не смог ей простить, даже несмотря на то, что она была больна. Я действительно благодарен тебе за то, что ты взял на себя управление компанией в первый год. Ты знаешь, я не смог бы потянуть это в одиночку.

Серхио ошарашенно кивает.

— Я…я действительно пытался помочь тебе, всё это было как снег на голову, но ты справился с этим. Мы справились, — говорит брат. Его тон смягчается под натиском воспоминаний. Первый год жизни Люсии заставил Серхио взвалить на себя ношу управления компанией, которой он никогда не хотел. Это ударило со страшной силой и по нему тоже, так что год выдался тяжёлым не только у Андреса.

— Да, это так. Я всё время думал тогда, как я буду жить дальше, если вообще буду. Как мне воспитывать дочь, как мне работать, как мне себя по кусочкам собирать? С работой было сравнительно просто, воспитание Люсии взяли на себя вы с Агатой, а я так и оставался грудой осколков на полу.

Андрес потянулся к стакану с водой и сделал несколько глотков, чувствуя, как он нервов снова пересыхает горло. После он продолжил:

— Я шесть лет жил будто в долг, не в состоянии наслаждаться жизнью в полной мере. Я очень люблю Люсию, она самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Но я не был счастлив. Признаться, я увлекался женщинами и после, но каждый раз я рвал с ними или даже не рассматривал вариант отношений, так, развлечение на несколько ночей и не более. Снятие напряжения сексом. Не подумай ничего, я был честен с ними и они были согласны на это. И позже, когда я осознал, что мне хотелось бы найти кого-то близкого, на любую женщину рядом Люсия реагировала отрицательно. Знаешь, как она общалась с Татьяной, когда та однажды привезла мне документы на подпись?

Серхио отрицательно качает головой и слушает внимательно. Его младший брат всегда был таким.

— Ей было около четырёх, почти пять, и она задавала Татьяне странные вопросы. Они могли показаться детскими, но, если вдуматься, это была чистой воды ревность. Допрос с пристрастием, от ребёнка. Татьяна хорошо ладит с детьми, но никогда их не хотела. А здесь… Люсии удалось её напугать.

— Ты тоже порой пугаешь людей, — не сдерживается Серхио и они оба улыбаются.

— Люсия не принимала женщин. Никого, кроме Агаты. Она хорошо общается с незнакомыми, но все женщины, которые нравились мне…с ними никогда не было взаимопонимания. Я однажды взял её с собой на презентацию, после которой был фуршет. И там она совершенно бесцеремонно дёрнула за волосы Мартина, — Андрес не сдерживает слабого смешка, — Сказала, что они пушистые. Они действительно такие, я смог убедиться впоследствии.

Серхио хмурится, ведь речь снова заходит о Мартине. Но он всё же молчит, очевидно уважая желание Андреса выговориться.

— Люсия приняла его сразу, как будто знала его много лет. И я, я тоже был на эмоциональном подъёме. Мартин…он такой, какой есть. Без тысячи масок, как у нас с тобой. Он честен, даже когда неправ, даже в своей редкой агрессии, даже когда не согласен со мной. Мартин оживил меня, собрал по кусочкам, чтобы я снова мог жить полноценно. И, Серхио, я действительно полюбил этого человека…

Андрес смотрит в глаза брата, который от слов словно зависает, будучи не в состоянии переварить информацию.

— Он…вы вместе не как друзья, а как пара? — переспрашивает он ошарашенно и не говорит больше ничего. Он быстро берёт себя в руки, но его глаза отражают чистейшую панику. Он знает, как это работает. Он мог бы влиять на Андреса в плане работы, решений касательно их семьи, даже Люсии. Но было кое-что, что на что Серхио не мог влиять никогда — это романтические отношения Андреса. Серхио был скептически настроен против второй свадьбы брата, тому было плевать. Он выражал массу претензий из-за его отношений с Татьяной — Андрес надавил на него и в итоге заставил сдаться. Он был категорически против свадьбы с Ариадной спустя менее чем полгода их знакомства — но Андрес не послушал его, как не слушал никогда, если речь шла о любви. Если Андрес влюблён в Мартина, да ещё и эти чувства взаимны, то можно просто опустить руки и больше не пытаться ничего сделать. Андрес защищал своих возлюбленных как дьявол, готовый ругаться с братом едва ли не до драки. И Серхио придётся это понять и принять. И придётся сейчас, потому что Андреса не остановит ничего.

— Как давно? — тихо спрашивает брат, со вздохом запрокидывая голову и снимая очки. Он трёт переносицу и фирменным семейным жестом приподнимает брови.

— Чуть дольше месяца, — отвечает Андрес, заставляя Серхио снова вскинуться.

— Ты намерен…выйти замуж? — спрашивает он напряжённо. Обычно так заканчивалось его знакомство с новой женщиной Андреса. Объявлением о свадьбе.

— Пока нет. Мартину не нравится идея брака. Я этого не понимаю, но уважаю выбор партнёра, — Андрес прикрывает глаза, — Я понимаю, что он тебе не нравится. Ты не обязан его любить, но пожалуйста, относись с уважением к человеку, которого люблю я.

Вот и всё. Он сказал это. Произнёс, как иронично, не самому Мартину, а Серхио. И сейчас Андрес не хочет смотреть на своего брата, у него нет сил. Он просто надеется, что на этом всё. Что его брат поймёт, что попытки разлучить их — борьба с ветряными мельницами. Что Андрес никогда не отказывается своего.

— Он…хорошо относится к Люсии?

— Он совершенно великолепен с Люсией, он её обожает, — кивает Андрес.

Что ещё такого может спросить его брат, чтобы убедиться, что всё будет действительно в порядке.

— Полагаю, мне остаётся только смириться, — всё ещё обеспокоенно говорит Серхио, но Андрес отчётливо слышит подтекст. Всё решено. Серхио наконец понял.

— Да, братик, пожалуй что так. Смириться и не лезть в наши отношения. И ещё, вам придётся взаимодействовать с Мартином в любом случае, так что не нужно пытаться его уязвить. Я знаю, что иногда ты бываешь груб с моими избранниками. Не нужно. Только не с Мартином, пожалуйста.

— Ты действительно влюблён, — шепчет Серхио и качает головой. Он в шоке, Андрес это отчётливо понимает.

Но у него нет сил, действительно нет. Он сжимает правую руку в кулак и тут же расслабляет, чтобы снова сжать. Тремор становится неприятным напоминанием о том, что его нервная система вот-вот даст сбой.

Когда Серхио уходит, задумчивый и разочарованный, Андрес возвращается к работе, нетвёрдой рукой подписывая документы. Конца рабочего дня он не дожидается. Выходит к Монике в холл и тихо, чтобы могла слышать только она отдаёт несколько команд:

— Расчисть расписание со следующего дня на всю неделю. Меня не будет в офисе, любая связь только в мессенджерах или по электронке. Собрание глав отделов завтра проведёт Серхио, с любыми серьёзными вопросами к нему. Но если главы отделов не будут справляться неделю без меня — передай, что как вернусь, проверю и поувольняю.

Моника смотрит на него страшными глазами, но кивает.

— А, и теперь у тебя два выходных, суббота тоже. Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, раз ты станешь матерью… На заработной плате это не отразится, не волнуйся, — с улыбкой заканчивает он.

Минута на то, чтобы забрать пальто и запереть кабинет, и вот он уже идёт к лифту, тут же набирая номер Мартина. Партнёр ему сейчас очень нужен.


	20. Приёмыш

Мартин сидит вместе с Мишей в кафе, когда он слышит вибрацию телефона в переднем кармане брюк. Звонит Андрес, как ни странно. Обычно он не уходил с работы раньше семи, так что до этого момента Мартин всегда успевал сделать все свои дела и чаще всего забрать Люсию из сада к тому времени. Сейчас не было и четырёх, как мужчина уже позволил себе минутный перерыв, чтобы ему позвонить. Либо же что-то случилось. Но о последнем варианте Мартин думать не хотел. Он тут же ответил на вызов, прикладывая телефон к уху.

— Ты уже освободился? — мурлычет он в трубку, но голос Андреса гасит его улыбку тут же.

— Ты сильно далеко от офиса? Сможешь приехать? — настолько безжизненного тона Мартин не помнит. Андрес и утром был невероятно уставшим, даже ушёл в душ один, вопреки сформировашейся привычке, но сейчас он кажется, утратил последние силы. Мартин уже несколько недель переживал по этому поводу, видя как Андрес загоняет себя.

— Я минутах в десяти езды, если пробок не будет. Андрес…ты в порядке?

На том конце слышится сперва только молчание, а затем прерывистый вздох.  
«Забери меня…» — слышимость настолько плохая, что Мартин понимает — Андрес шепчет.

— Я скоро буду, quierido, — говорит он растерянно и поднимает глаза на Мишу. Та уже доела своё мороженное и теперь смотрела на него с вниманием и явным беспокойством.

— Всё ок? — спрашивает девочка, заправляя за ухо ярко-синюю прядь волос.

— Нужно заехать за Андресом, — проговаривает Мартин, доставая несколько купюр из бумажника, чтобы расплатиться.

Миша пожимает плечами, но не спорит. Из-за того, что Мартин действительно торопится, они подъезжают к офису довольно быстро. Где-то на моменте парковки Мартин понимает, что даже не предупредил Андреса, что девочка вместе с ним. Какова будет реакция партнёра оставалось загадкой, но в любом случае Мартин решил разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления.

Андрес стоял недалеко от входа, что-то сосредоточенно печатая и не замечая, что Мартин уже здесь. Берроте вышел из машины, попросив Мишу остаться внутри, и направился к мужчине. Адрес обратил на него внимание только когда расстояние между ними сократилось до метра. Он поднял голову, глядя куда-то словно мимо. Мартин подошёл ещё ближе, поднимая руку, чтобы погладить партнёра по щеке. Андрес почти интуитивно потянулся к нему, попав в ласковые объятия.

— Что такое, quierido? — шепчет Мартин, не на шутку напуганный таким странным поведением мужчины. Подобного не было никогда, совершенно. Это было абсолютно не свойственно несгибаемому и властному Андресу.

— Мы можем поехать к тебе? — спрашивает он, спустя несколько минут. Мартин кивает.

— Конечно. Только…со мной Миша. Она в машине.

Андрес кивает и оглядывается на транспорт, замечая совершенно откровенно пялящуюся на них девочку.

— Надеюсь я не оторвал тебя от чего-то важного? — уточняет он. Его голос теперь звучит почти как обычно. При Мише он берёт себя в руки, и это заметно даже по его расправленным плечам и мимике.

— Нет, всё нормально, не волнуйся об этом, — всё ещё нервничая по поводу поведения партнёра бормочет Мартин. Они садятся в машину и Берроте смотрит поочерёдно то на девочку, то на мужчину и немного хмурится.

— Видимо, нужно представить вас официально…— бормочет он, за что получает насмешливые взгляды обоих.

— Я Миша, — тут же представляется девочка.

— Меня зовут Андрес де Фонойоса, — кивает он Мише, ухмыляясь.

— А, выпендриваться будем, — она закатывает глаза, от чего Андрес едва не давится воздухом, — ну тогда я Мишель Анделин Риарио. Очень приятно, — Миша кивает, наблюдая за реакцией мужчин. Мартин привык к её выходкам, он почти даже не реагирует. А вот его партнёр смотрит удивлённо, явно озадаченный наглостью подростка. Девочка же улыбается тонко и многранно. Она может позволить себе всё — ей нечего терять. Действительно нечего.

Эта короткая вспышка эмоций от Андреса тратит последние капли энергии. Он откидывается на спинку сидения и прекрывает глаза, пока Мартин и Миша перекидываются безобидным набором шуток. Поездка занимает некоторое время, но из них троих в наиболее нервном состояни находится Мартин. Он замечает, что Андрес практически спит, прикрыв глаза, а Миша уткнулась в свой новый телефон и явно не настроена общаться. В итоге всё, что ему остаётся это ехать и молча поглядывать порой то на возлюбленного, то на ребёнка.  
Они втроём выходят из машины не сговариваясь. Мишу всё ещё больше интересует телефон, а Андрес будто витает где-то в облаках. На самом деле его сгорбившиеся плечи говорят Мартину намного больше любых слов. Как и тот факт, что Андрес спал максимум четыре часа этой ночью. Это было совершенно катастрофично, потому что подобное происходило систематически. Не удивительно, что в какой-то момент он просто не смог дальше тянуть планку. Мартин понимал это даже слишком хорошо.

Он ведёт Андреса в квартиру, придерживая за плечо и тот просто молчит, не отдёргивая. На входе Сиэтл трётся об их ноги. О чёрные дорогущие брюки Андреса, пошитые на заказ. И тот игнорирует.

Мартин в ужасе. Он понятия не имеет, что стоит с этим сделать и почему именно Андрес в таком состоянии. Как эту чертовщину исправить? Как помочь любимому человеку?  
В конечном счёте Андрес удобно устраивается на диване, Сиэтл прыгает к нему на колени, практически пригвоздив этим к диавану и тот рассеянно поглаживает серую мягкую шёрстку кошки.

— Слушай, — шепчет ему Миша с тенью беспокойства, — А твой мужик в норме? Это его обычное поведение? Он кажется в конец заёбанным.  
Мартин отрицательно качает головой. Конечно же это даже близко не было обычным поведением.

— Может ему тогда поспать? — предлагает Миша искренне.  
Мартин не думает, что её на самом деле интересует самочувствие Андреса. Скорее её волнует связанное с этим настроение самого Мартина.

На это Берроте остаётся лишь кивнуть.  
Он подходит к дивану и садится максимально близко к партнёру, положив руку на его плечи и приобняв.

— Андрес…— тихо зовёт он, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Движения мужчины будто замедленны, но наконец Андрес поворачивается к нему. Его взгляд полон неопознаваемых эмоций, тени под глазами выдают очевидную усталость, как и лопнувшие сосуды на белках глаз. Дети выглядят примерно так же, когда находятся на грани слёз. Но мужчина не позволяет себе плакать. Может, не умеет, а может считает недостойным. Но Мартин интуитивно понимает, что чувствует Андрес. Бесконечную усталость, беспокойство, дышашие в спину дедлайны и стойкое ощущение, будто ты всё это не выдержишь. Просто не сможешь потянуть и упадёшь в пропасть. Это пугает, заставляя держаться дрожащими руками и тратить все ресурсы на поддержание стабильности. Это невозможность отпустить себя, позволить плыть по течению, но вместе с тем — безнадёжность. Горькая смесь.

Мартин касается кончиками пальцев щеки Андреса, а потом мягко касается своими губами губ партнёра. Поцелуи дарят нежность, но и только. Никто из мужчин даже не стремится углубить их, потому что оба понимают, что это не тот момент. Мартин прекращает, но не отстраняется, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Андреса, одновременно с этим поглаживая его затылок.

— Тебе нужно поспать, любимый. Пожалуйста.

— Люсия…

— Я заберу её, не переживай. Поспи хотя бы несколько часов, хорошо?

В обычном состоянии Андрес бы отказал, возможно даже резко.Но сейчас, под тёплыми прикосновениями Мартина, он был не в состоянии. И Мартин рад тому, что этот вопрос решён без препирательств. Обычно подобное не подлежало обсуждению — Андрес спал исключительно ночью и редко дольше пяти часов. Однако теперь это было необходимо, жизненно важно.

Берроте сам идёт с ним в спальню, помогает раздеться заторможенному Андресу и даже укладывает его в постель, укрывая мягким одеялом. Хватает всего нескольких минут, чтобы тот уснул И это не удивительно: хронический недосып, постоянная усталость, вечная гонка в попытке решить все проблемы. Мартина удивляет даже тот факт, что его так надолго хватило.

Оставив партнёра отдыхать он идёт на кухню, где за барной стойкой, в наушниках, сидит Миша, цедя свой кофе со сливками, который правильнее было бы назвать сливками с кофе. У неё на телефоне идёт какое-то видео и Мартин не пытается её отвлечь, а просто ставит чайник. Но Миша через несколько минут всё равно разворачивается к нему.

— Какой депрессивный у тебя мужик. Вы когда трахаетесь не плачете, надеюсь?

Мартин давится воздухом и мучительно пытается откашляться следующие несколько минут, глядя страшными глазами на девочку.

— Ты в своём уме? — хрипит он.

Девочка пожимает плечами. Виноватой она не выглядит нисколько.

— Да я просто надеялась что он сделает тебя немного счастливее. А ты в итоге переживаешь теперь и за него тоже.

Мартин смотрит на неё скептически, всё ещё ощущая отчасти нехватку воздуха, а отчасти — желание выкашлять лёгкие. Горло дрёт.

— Это часть отношений. Показывает, что твой партнёр тебе небезразличен. Удивительно, что я должен пояснять тебе такие очевидные вещи, — хмыкает он.

Это пробуждает интерес в глазах девочки и она разворачивается к мужчине полностью, глядя на него хитро.

— Ты его любишь? Не просто спишь с ним, ты о нём заботишься. Готов поддерживать и решать его проблемы. Ты даже защищал его от меня так долго, хотя мы с тобой виделись почти каждый день, — рассуждает она, цепко следя за всеми эмоциями и реакциями Мартина. Мужчина только хмурится.

— В каком смысле я его от тебя защищал? Вы были знакомы до этого, и потом, он прекрасно знал, что я занимаюсь оформлением опеки. Он предложил помощь своих юристов.  
Девочка фыркает и ухмыляется.

— Значит меня от него. Потому что из тебя о нём клещами пришлось инфу вытягивать, — делает вывод Миша с нескрываемым весельем, — скажи честно, он что, тебя тиранит? Или у вас открытые отношения? Ты ведь говорил, что он натуральнее кефира. А теперь ты пытаешься меня отругать за факты — то, что вы ебётесь всего лишь факт, Мартин.

— С какой целью ты эту чушь несёшь? — хмурится мужчина, — Впрочем, знаешь, не важно. Когда захочешь спросить что-то и надеешься получить ответ, сделай это адекватно и по возможности вежливо. Вот что. Я могу отвезти тебя в…общежитие сейчас, или ты можешь остаться здесь. Мне нужно забрать Люсию из сада. Если ты решишь остаться, убедительная просьба не тревожить Андреса пока он спит и, когда я привезу девочку сюда, не материться при ней. И вести себя по человечески. Итак, твоё решение?

Мартин считает, что поступает логично. Конечно, его немного пугает идея знакомить Мишу и Люсию, особенно без прямого согласия на то Андреса, но в конце концов, едва ли это будет что-то страшное. И он постоянно будет наблюдать и за Люсией и за Мишей. И они обе по сути ещё дети, хотя несомненно, Миша могла бы научить чрезвычайно восприимчивую Люсию многому и далеко не факт, что хорошему. Но вариантов нет. Он не станет по сути избавляться от Миши, лишь бы та не общалась с Люсией и он надеялся, что Андрес поймёт это. В конце концов, Мартин должен верить в партнёра и доверять ему. Как и Андрес.

Доверять людям, даже самому близкому на данный момент человеку — Андресу, получалось с трудом. Выросший в нестабильности, Мартин ловил себя на том, что он просто не может перекладывать ответственность и свои проблемы, трудности и эмоциональную нагрузку на партнёра. И не может до конца довериться. Это было выше его сил по какой-то причине.  
Миша думает не особенно долго, в её глазах горит решимость.

— Я не хочу в детдом. И конечно, я не буду нести хуйню при ребёнке, я не настолько отбитая, даже если так кажется. И потом, я прекрасно понимаю расстановку приоритетов.

Мартин кивает, соглашаясь, но на последних словах немного зависает. Не особенно понятно, что имеет в виду Миша.

— Расстановку приоритетов? В каком смысле?

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что твой мужик и его дочка важнее меня, — объясняет Миша так, будто это самая очевидная вещь во вселенной. И самое ужасное, что девочка это делает с абсолютно нейтральным выражением лица, без тени обиды или грусти. Будто это само собой разумеющееся. У Мартина пропадает способность дышать и в груди что-то сжимается, а в голову бьёт ужасающее понимание.

— Миша…- он даже не может продолжить, потому что в его голове только беспорядочный поток мыслей от эмоционального потрясения. Он не ожидал такого удара, не ожидал что мироощущение ребёнка похоже на его собственное так сильно. В его понимании он так же был абсолютно всегда менее значим, нежели буквально кто-угодно другой. В случае с Мишей её логику можно понять, но от этого менее больно не становится.

— Не надо ничего говорить, это понятно. Они оба типо твоя семья. А я какой-то там приёмыш, которого ты даже удочерить не можешь, ну потому что система у нас корявая. Ничего не поделать, — она пожимает плечами.

У Мартина нет сейчас сил на объяснения всех тонкостей и на проникновенные разговоры с попытками убедить ребёнка в ином раскладе. Он просто подходит и обнимает девочку за плечи.

— Ты не менее значима, не менее важна. И ты тоже часть моей семьи. Обычной у меня не было считай, но сейчас я собрал свою. И ты её часть, не важно думаешь ли ты так же. Ладно?

Мартин видит, как у девочки дрожат губы, но она сразу же прячет лицо и чуть отворачивается, кивая.

— Ладно, звиздуй забирай мелкую из садика. Я пока присмотрю за её отцом.  
Мартин коротко усмехается, напоследок проведя большой тёплой ладонью по голове Миши и её сине-фиолетовым волосам.

Мартин обдумывает всю ситуацию с Мишей и Андресом по пути в детский сад, стоя в пробках и на светофорах. Это всё рискует быть куда большей проблемой, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Когда он решал вопрос о том, чтобы забрать Мишу он не совсем продумал момент с проживанием и тем, как при этом станут развиваться его отношения с Андресом. И, наверное он всё же не ожидал, что возьмёт на себя ответственность приглядывать за Люсией. Хотя до попытки суицида у Миши он не собирался забирать её, только проведывать. В итоге всё получилось как получилось и это невероятно усложнило его жизнь. Но между тем он был рад тому, как всё сложилось. Как минимум потому что теперь он мог сам приглядывать за Мишей, заботиться о её здоровье, психическом и физическом, не переживая, что с девочкой может произойти что угодно в детском доме. Или потому что теперь Люсия не кочевала постоянно из дома в дом, от человека к человеку. Она намного больше и чаще стала бы видеть и отца, если бы Андрес снова не проводил на работе большую часть суток. Это было проблемой о которой с Андресом всё же стоило поговорить когда тому станет лучше. Андрес вроде бы тоже стал чуть мягче и вначале даже казалось, что счастливее. Ну, а потом он вернулся к своему привычному режиму — работать больше, чем он в состоянии потянуть. О такой маленькой мелочи он узнал от Агаты, которая теперь информировала его о бытовых вопросах жизни Андреса, ведь мужчина откровенно не обращал внимания на многие мелочи и за этим следил Мартин.

В детском саду Мартин не собирался задерживаться долго, но смиренно ожидал, пока Люсия оденется. Но пока девочка шепталась со своей подружкой в раздевалке Мартин вместо сборов, к Мартину подошёл приятной наружности мужчина, с первого взгляда напомнивший ему Андреса чисто внешне. Официальный костюм, стрижка, серьёзное выражение лица. Мартин скользнул по нему взглядом, не заинтересовавшись. Может, лет пять назад… Но сейчас, когда он с Андресом, он совершенно перестал обращать внимание на других мужчин.

— Вы за Люсией? — спросил мужчина мягким тоном, что создавало страшный контраст с его внешним видом.

— Да, всё верно.

— Вы тоже ассистент Андреса? — мужчина продолжает любопытствовать, что сбивает с толку Мартина.

— Я его партнёр, — беззлобно поправляет Мартин.

— О, простите, — мужчина неловко улыбается, становясь на секунду обычным человеком, — просто Агата забирала обычно Люсию, и я подумал, что ну…что вы тоже на него работаете.  
Мартин хмыкает. Забавно, но в то же время грустно, что в детском саду знакомые Андреса вероятнее думают, что ребёнка забирает просто новый ассистент.

— Ничего, — Мартин изображает некое подобие улыбки. К счастью, этот короткий неловкий диалог прерывают две девочки, подошедшие к ним. Люсия в своей шапке с кошачьими ушами выглядит забавно, заставляя Мартина улыбнуться уже куда искреннее.

— Я оделась! — извещает Люсия громко, держа в руках какие-то свёрнутые в трубочку рисунки.

— И я, — говорит стоящему рядом мужчине другая девочка. Не то чтобы Мартин умел различать подружек Люсии, но вроде бы эту звали Дженни.

Люсия прощается с девочкой и они идут к машине. По пути у ребёнка конечно же возникают тридцать три вопроса, на которые Мартин, в меру своего интеллекта, фантазии и умения гуглить, отвечает максимально полно. Во время их общения Люсия не утрачивает интерес ни на секунду и ей даже не особо нужны игрушки, уровень концентрации всё равно не падает. Всё внимание девочки сосредоточено на Мартине.

— А мы поедим вечером мороженное? Папа обещал купить шоколадное. Но он наверное приедет когда я уже лягу спать…- нервозность и грусть ребёнка не перепутать ни с чем.

— Сегодня папа будет дома вовремя, уверяю, — мягко отвечает Мартин, — он в моей квартире. Ему нужно немного поспать, он на самом деле сильно устал. Но когда он проснётся, мы поедим мороженное.

Конечно же, Люсия настаивает, чтобы они купили его прямо сейчас и Мартин не хочет спорить. Они покупают два ведёрка, одно шоколадное, а другое фисташковое — Мишино любимое. Если Люсия и удивлена выбором, то виду не подаёт.

Мысль о том чтобы рассказать о предстоящем знакомстве с Мишей у Мартина возникает только на подъезде к дому. Он паркуется, но остаётся в машине, не спеша выходить.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о Мише? — спрашивает он для начала и дожидается, пока Люсия кивнёт, — Я решил вас познакомить сегодня. Надеюсь ты не против? — вопрос, конечно, глупый, потому что по большому счёту выбора у Люсии нет, но поинтересоваться было нужно.

— Я хочу! — тут же отзывается девочка, в очередной раз умиляя Мартина.

— Отлично. Она у меня в квартире, надеюсь вы понравитесь друг другу. Думаю, её волосы тебе очень понравятся, — хмыкает Мартин. Лишь бы только после этого Люсия тоже не захотела себе сине-фиолетовые волосы, иначе Андрес его убьёт.


	21. мама и...сестра мамы

Никаких снов, только забвение. Андрес вынырнул с глубокого дна, проснувшись, пытаясь сообразить где он и что происходит. Единственное, что он понимал, что его окружает запах Мартин. Тонкий аромат шампуня, немного парфюма и общий, неопознаваемый частно, запах тела.

Понимание происходящего приходит всего лишь спустя несколько секунд. Мартин привёз его к себе, потому что он попросил. Он взял отпуск на неделю, без зазрения совести свалив всё на Серхио, просто потому что он больше не может это выносить.

Внутренняя иронично-саркастичная частичка хохотала над его слабостью. Невыносимо. Но это было просто необходимо, потому что дальше так продолжаться не могло. Если, конечно, он не хочет схлопотать какой-нибудь нервный срыв на работе и очнуться уже в больнице.

Андрес уткнулся носом в подушку, лениво размышляя о том, что нужно сделать прямо сейчас. Забрать Люсию…или этим уже занят Мартин? Кажется, они обсуждали что-то такое. Решить вопрос с перестройкой расписания, хотя, конечно, его рабочим расписанием занималась Моника, но вот что делать с остальным…и с Люсией в том числе. Он думал о нескольких вариантах и пока что самым лучшим была идея забрать на неделю дочь из детского сада, чтобы они могли больше времени проводить вместе. Стоял вопрос выбора школы для Люсии, но кроме этого, ему нужно было решить несколько важных моментов по поводу девочки Мартина. Они так и не обсудили, как повлияет на их отношения опекунство Мартином другого ребёнка. И как на это отреагирует Люсия, как на это всё будет реагировать сама Миша. Это не просчитать логически. Сложный прецедент.

Андрес чувствует слабость в конечностях, но всё равно заставляет себя сесть, а потом и вовсе начать одеваться. Нужно выпить кофе и поесть что-то, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться.

Но проходя в гостиную, Андрес натыкается на Мишу. Та довольно мирно сидит на диване напротив телевизора, смотрит какой-то фильм и гладит Сиэтл, при этом кошка тарахтит так, что это слышно даже в другой части не особенно маленькой комнаты. На секунду он застывает в дверном проёме, не зная что делать. Должен ли он развлекать Мишу разговором или лучше просто её не трогать? Будет ли она к нему добродушна, или обматерит трёхэтажными конструкциями? И как ему реагировать тогда? Вряд ли Мартин будет счастлив узнать, что они поцапались, пока он ездил за Люсией. Его дыхание немного сбивается, а в затылке начинает зарождаться пока ещё слабая, но уже узнаваемая боль.

— Долго там стоять будешь? — хмыкает Миша, обратив на него внимание, — Я не кусаюсь.  
Он коротко натянуто улыбается и проходит в комнату, не зная, куда себя деть, так что садится в кресло, потирая ладони одну о другую, в нервном жесте и ощущая при этом дрожание.

Миша смотрит на него без агрессии, но с интересом — хороший знак. По крайней мере обливать его ментальными помоями сейчас не будут.

— Ты не голодна? — спрашивает он нейтрально, не зная, о чём вообще с девочкой говорить.

— Неа, мы с Мартином пообедали до того, как заехать за тобой, — она смотрит на него долго, а потом внезапно предлагает, — хочешь взять Сиэтл? Кошки отлично снижают уровень стресса. Так говорит мой психотерапевт.

Андрес чувствует жгучую неловкость, но девочка смотрит на него с таким убеждением и вроде как с желанием помочь. Это странно до безумия и напоминает ему в очередной раз, что он абсолютно не умеет общаться с детьми кроме Люсии.

— Я планировал что-то поесть, но…спасибо, — он слабо улыбается и поднимается, чтобы пройти на кухню.

Как ни странно Миша идёт за ним. Она смотрит как он, нахмурившись, инспектирует почти пустой холодильник, не найдя в нём, разумеется, никакой готовой еды и в итоге просто ставит чайник. У Мартина всегда было несколько разных видов чая, который от предпочитал остальным напиткам. Странная для аргентинца привычка, как и для испанца, впрочем. Но справедливости ради, вино у его партнёра тоже всегда было в доме. Пить Андрес не хотел, а чай, с каким-то приторным ароматом, был вполне приемлем.

Устроившись с чашкой за барным столом в переходе между кухней и столовой, Андрес снова посмотрел на Мишу. Девочка больше не обращала на него внимания, копаясь в своём смартфоне и периодически печатая что-то. Синие с фиолетовыми кончиками волосы спадали до плеч, на шее висела какая-то тонкая лента с кулоном, а лицо было раскрашено, не особенно аккуратно и умело, косметикой, делая и без того белую кожу девочки ещё бледнее. Какая-то адская смесь из попытки выделиться, но при этом быть как все. Это был типичный подростковый возраст, мучительный как для самого ребёнка, так и для его родителей…если бы они были. Так что Андрес подозревал, что вместо них это Мартин, а возможно и он сам, столкнутся с рядом специфических проблем, и ругань матом была далеко не самой страшной из них.

— У тебя же есть ребёнок, да? От женщины, — хмыкает Миша и смотрит на него испытующе. Андрес немедленно догадывается, куда этот разговор может свернуть.

— Шестилетняя дочь по имени Люсия, всё верно, — кивает он, собираясь с силами, чтобы продолжить разговаривать, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так.

— Прикольно, ты типа был натуралом, а теперь ты встречаешься с Мартином. Он классный чувак, тут без вопросов, но просто это очень странно.

Андрес немного расслабляется и на его лице, при воспоминании о партнёре, появляется лёгкая нежная улыбка.

— Мартин — действительно отличный человек, и ты права, это немного странно, в большей степени даже для меня самого, однако…не могу представить на его месте кого-то другого. Он кто-то совершенно особенный, ну, по крайней мере для меня.

Миша смотрит на него очень внимательно и кивает.

— Точно, — подтверждает девочка, — Но ты выбирал этого мужчину, а не довесок в виде приёмыша, правда же? — говорит она тихо, но с явной претензией. Это проверка на вшивость? Девочка его испытывает?

— Он несёт за тебя ответственность, мне это понятно и я не вижу в этом проблемы. Я не имею ничего против тебя, Миша, — говорит он прямо, надеясь что это станет неким белым флагом. Девочку можно было понять, она привязана к Мартину, а тот вступил в отношения с ним, а сверху ещё и стал уделять много времени его ребёнку. Больше всего Андреса при этом волновал даже не вопрос его взаимодействий с Мишей, а скорее то, как она отнесётся к Люсии. Не исключена была ревность к нему в том числе, но то, что Мартин возится с другим ребёнком, который к тому же, значительно младше, было куда как более веским поводом для ревности и связанных с этим не совсем адекватных действий.

— Ты знаешь, что Мартину придётся жить здесь, когда процесс установления опеки будет завершён? Он типа не сможет больше чилить с тобой так много, присматривать за твоей дочкой, а ещё он подписал контракт с нетфликс и будет тусоваться на съёмках сериала.

Речь о Люсии зашла, но далеко не в том ключе, о котором предполагал Андрес. На самом деле, кое-что из того, что она сказала, он не то что не знал — просто мысли об этом игнорировал. Например то, что Мартин не сможет оставаться с ним ночью. Это было действительно трудностью, потому что порой Андрес держался весь день только на мысли о том, что он по крайней мере будет спать в объятиях Мартина.

— Что ж, — он вздыхает, — судя по всему нам придётся переделать расписание, но думаю что мы найдём выход из этой ситуации. В конце концов, в моём доме несколько гостевых спален.

К нему обращается взгляд, полный скептицизма.

— Ты что, типо примешь меня как данность? — спрашивает Миша и по тону понятно, что в сказанное она не верит.

— Мартин принял мою дочь. Почему я должен отнестись к тебе иначе? — хмыкает он.

Андрес не понимает, в чём дело, но что-то в этой девочке напоминает ему Мартина. Они абсолютно точно не кровные родственники, но видимо какой-то общий жизненный опыт наделил их одинаковыми чертами, реакциями, взглядами.

— У тебя вроде как уже есть свой ребёнок. А я непонятно кто, а не ребёнок Мартина.

Андресу даже жаль девочку в некотором смысле и он чётко понимает, почему Мартин не остался равнодушным и решил всё же оформить опеку. Мартин совершенно прекрасно понимает, что она чувствует. Он и сам прошёл через детский дом, через одиночество, о котором он порой рассказывал, так что у Андреса, никогда не чувствовашего подобного, просто сжималось сердце. Они оба заслуживали любви, и Мартин, и Миша. Так что Андрес понял, что если он будет аккуратен, он найдёт подход к девочке. А это было сделать необходимо, потому что она была частью жизни Мартина. По сути частью его семьи, на ряду с Андресом и Люсией.

— Думаю в каком-то смысле ты всё же ребёнок Мартина. Но в любом случае, ты важна для него. А значит и для меня. Потому что я его люблю, — Андрес осознаёт что он сказал только спустя секунду. Фраза вылетела случайно, но так естественно, словно было неоспоримым фактом.

— Он тебя тоже, — вздыхает Миша почему-то не слишком весело. Она смотрит в стену рядом с Андресом, но не на него. Читать мысли он не умеет, да и не понимает, в чём дело. Но ему хочется кое-что сказать девочке, раз уж им выдалась удача поговорить наедине.

— Ты ведь привязалась к Мартину? — спрашивает он нейтрально, получая в ответ короткий кивок, — но при этом ты постоянно грубишь ему, хамишь, оскорбляешь. Я бы мог понять, если бы ты так относилась ко всем, кроме него, но…он добр к тебе, он заботится о тебе…разве он не достоин некоторого уважения?

Девочка пожимает плечами.

— Он не обижается, — бросает она, всё ещё не глядя на Андреса.

— Он так говорит, это правда. Но это ведь всё равно неприятно. Я не пытаюсь читать мораль, у меня нет на это прав. Но Мартин твой близкий человек, это ведь логично относиться к нему с большим теплом, чем к остальным, как ты думаешь?

Наконец Миша обращает взгляд на него. Задумчивый, нечитабельный, но всё же. Мужчина отчётливо наблюдает борьбу на её лице.

— Ему правда неприятно? Я думала он не обращает внимание. Он…ну, я не хочу его обидеть, даже если зову пидором. В смысле, дело не в ориентации, понимаешь? Это как старые друзья зовут друг друга говнюками или вроде того…

Андрес улыбается тонко. Логика ребёнка несколько искажена, хотя и имеет место быть. Взрослые действительно так делают — не самый лучший пример для подражания.

— На самом деле есть что-то неправильное в том, чтобы называть своего близкого друга говнюком или пидором. Да, так делают, ты права. И, наверное, в контексте двух конкретных людей это имеет место. Но это не лучшая модель отношений.

Миша выглядит немного расстроенной, а Андрес, выйдя из задумчивости, вспоминает, что голоден. Смартфон оказывается в руках тут же — в его случае остаётся только заказать что-то из более-менее приличного ресторана.

— Я собираюсь заказать еды, может быть ты хочешь что-то? — спрашивает он Мишу и та кажется удивлённой так что Андрес поясняет, — если ты не голодна, это может быть просто десерт. Я всё равно буду заказывать на всех, так что подумай. Скоро должны приехать Мартин и Люсия.

В итоге они вместе выбирают какие-то десерты и тортики для всех, а также еду для самого Андреса (Миша настаивает, что ему нужна вкусная еда, а не полезная, потому что это улучшит его настроение) и для Люсии. Детское меню они рассматривают, комментируя каждую позицию со специфическим юмором. В итоге выбор падает всё равно на «взрослое блюдо», потому что детские признаны «фу, стрём» авторитетным мнением Миши.

Дальше они с Андресом обсуждают фильмы, сериалы и даже литературу, пока входной замок наконец не щёлкает и внутрь, с гомоном, не врываются веселящиеся Мартин и Люсия. Что их так развеселило понять не удаётся, потому что Люсия вбегает в гостиную прямо в одежде и набрасывается на него с объятиями тут же.

— Папуля, папуля, мы купили два ведёрка мороженного, представляешь, они такие большие! И очень вкусные!

Андрес тем временем снимает её шапку и расстёгивает куртку, пытаясь стянуть её с маленькой девочки. Та скидывает её на диван, слезая с коленей отца и перемещаясь на мягкую подушку поближе к Мише, которая, вопреки обыкновению, пытается слиться с окружающей средой и выглядит почти нервной.

— Привет, я Люсия, — здоровается она, протягивая маленькую ручку подростку. Копирование собственных жестов Андрес замечает у дочери не в первый раз.

— Я Миша, приятно познакомиться, — с боязливой улыбкой отвечает она, протягивая руку в ответ, несмотря на удивление таким нехарактерным для ребёнка жестом.

Андрес наблюдает так внимательно, что не замечает, что Мартин проходит и садится на подлоконтник, тут же протянув к нему руки. Он замечает их только когда чувствует в пальцы в своих волосах и тянется к Мартину навстречу для поцелуя.

— Ты смог немного отдохнуть? — спрашивает Мартин с очевидной заботой. Андрес кивает, продолжая наблюдать за девочками. Несмотря на неловкость Миши, Люсия как всегда заполняет собой всё пространство и болтает без умолку, задавая миллиард вопросов, так что в целом, их диалог идёт неплохо. Миша не ругается матом и ведёт себя дружелюбно, что конечно же радует Андреса и Мартина, судя по его мягкой улыбке. Но Андрес всё равно испытывает чувство тревоги. Люсии нравится задавать неудобные вопросы, порой неосознанно, но почему-то он думает, что и теперь не обойдётся без них. И конечно же дочь его не разочаровывает. Всё начинается, конечно, безобидно.

— А ты поиграешь со мной в дочки-матери? Давай нашим ребёнком будет Сиэтл?

Миша коротко смеётся. По крайней мере сейчас кошка спит в своей лежанке в другом конце комнаты и пока не знает о том испытании, что для неё приготовила маленькая девочка.

— Думаю я уже забыла как играть…и сомневаюсь, что Сиэтл понравится быть ребёнком. Ей нравится только когда ей чешут за ухом и то, если она в настроении, — пожимает плечами Миша, — а какие у нас будут типа…роли?

— Я буду мамой, а ты…- тут Люсия задумалась, размышляя.

Андрес слушал внимательно, ожидая практически чего угодно. Второй мамой? В принципе, он бы не удивился и этому. Лучшая подружка Люсии — девочка по имени Джинни ребёнок двух отцов. И она сама… Мартин не был ей отцом, или даже отчимом, но Люсия прекрасно понимала, что они с Андресом в отношениях романтического характера. Она даже спрашивала их о браке.

Однако Люсия выбрала для Миши другую роль.

— Ты будешь моей сестрой! — говорит она и это больше удивляет Андреса, чем Мишу. Старшая девочка кивает. Люсия же добавляет задумчиво:

— Мы же почти сёстры на самом деле? Если я папина дочка, а ты ребёнок Мартина, а Мартин и папа вместе, значит ты моя сестра! — заключает она весело и в высшей степени убеждённо. Андрес деревенеет. Он не знает, как реагировать, как поступать в данной ситуации. И Мартин тоже — от него не звука, но почему-то Андрес уверен, что тот находится в похожей ситуации.

— Ну, типо…это не совсем так работает, — девочка хмурится и поднимает взгляд на взрослых, в поисках поддержки, но видя нечитабельные лица закатывает глаза почти весело, — Знаешь, для того чтобы это официально было правдой нужно кучу бумажек подписать. Типо Андрес и Мартин должны быть в браке, Мартин должен официально тебя усыновить и меня тоже. В общем это…сложно, долго и наверное бессмысленно, — заканчивает она объяснения.

Люсия смотри почти разочарованно.

— Но ты дочка Мартина, а я папина! А они вместе! — слезливо говорит она на повышенных тонах, и это конечно пугает Мишу. Андрес солгал бы, если бы сказал, что его не пугает. Руки Мартина сжимаются на его плечах и это приносит какое-то облегчение. Ощущение, что у него есть тыл. Наконец-то.

Берроте откашливается, привлекая к себе внимание девочек.

— Рысёнок, — мягко говорит он, впервые используя ласковое прозвище, которым до этого пользовался только Андрес, — Миша права, это очень сложные понятия. Вы не сёстры, потому что у вас разные биологические родители, но чисто на бытовом уровне, может быть…это, — он смотрит на Мишу вопросительно, — может на бытовом уровне так можно сказать?

Андрес поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на партнёра и на его лице гораздо больше, чем слышалось в голосе. Этот вопрос что-то большее, чем прямолинейное предложение. Это обещание Мише, это попытка сформировать стойкие доверительные отношения. Это, наверное, в какой-то мере предложение быть ей родителем. До этого Мартин был скорее как близкий друг, но в вопросе предложение большего. Опосредованное. Люсия не поймёт скрытого смысла, но ей и не нужно. Только Мише решать, принимает ли она сейчас эти взаимоотношения. Быть не просто девочкой, с которой Мартин возится — быть действительно его ребёнком. Довериться, пусть это и трудно. Стать частью его семьи, принять себя как часть его семьи.

Миша смотрит внимательно. Андресу неизвестно, понимает ли подросток подтекст, но тем не менее, она очень медленно кивает.

— Да, да пусть так, — теперь она переводит взгляд на Люсию и её выражение лица тут же смягчается, — в принципе, можно считать нас сёстрами.

Это делает Люсию очень довольной, а мужчин заставляет расслабиться. Острый этап, кажется, пройден, хотя Андрес не исключает, что далеко не последний это последний острый угол в их отношениях.

Они ужинают вчетвером, и оба мужчины всё так же не сводят глаз в основном с детей, только изредка бросая друг на друга взгляды, наполненные самыми разными эмоциями. Они даже украдкой прикасаются друг к другу, совершенно невинно, но интригующе.  
Из соображений удобства они решают всё же не оставаться у Мартина — для четырёх человек квартира кажется маленькой, хотя когда-то была слишком огромна для одного Мартина.

Миша, впрочем, принимает решение остаться в квартире Берроте.

— Ты точно уверена? — спрашивает он, надевая куртку и немного хмурясь.

Андрес наблюдает за этим со стороны, параллельно следя за тем, как одевается Люсия, постоянно отвлекаясь на трущуюся у её ног кошку.

— Слушай, у меня и так не было давно личного пространства. Мне нужно немного побыть в одиночестве, ладно? Увидимся завтра утром. К тому же, ты почти не появляешься дома, скоро кошка решит что это я её хозяйка, — она хихикает и поднимает Сиэтл на руки. Кошка совершенно не сопротивляется и устраивается на руках у Миши, положив ушастую голову на плечо девочки. Мартин коротко проводит рукой вдоль шерсти и кивает, то ли девочке, то ли сам себе.

— Ключи у тебя есть, закройся изнутри. Если что — сразу же звони мне. В холодильнике есть из чего сделать яичницу в крайнем случае, но утром я принесу ещё продуктов, ладно? Если нужно что-то будет купить, скинь мне куда-нибудь список необходимого, в вотсап или инстаграмм. Позвони если что-то произойдёт.

— Ты уже говорил, — хмыкает девочка, — всё будет нормально, почему ты паникуешь? Я же не первый раз здесь одна остаюсь.

По обоюдному решению они едут на машине Мартина, не дёргая водителя Андреса понапрасну, и может быть поэтому оказываются дома достаточно быстро. По меркам кипящего ночного Мадрида, конечно.

Когда все дела сделаны, а Люсия засыпает, они наконец оказываются наедине в спальне Андреса и с мужчины спадают разом все маски стойкости, веселия и силы.

— Я…взял отпуск на неделю, чтобы решить некоторые вопросы, съездить к врачу и может, восстановить силы, — говорит он тихо, сидя на их теперь уже общей постели в расстёгнутой рубашке, которую так и не снял.  
Мартин опускается рядом.

— Спонтанное решение? — спрашивает он. Тёплая ладонь ласкает плечи Андреса через тонкую ткань рубашки.

— Разговаривал с Серхио и понял, что больше не могу.

— Я не часто разговариваю с твоим братом, но он у меня вызывает те же впечатления, — пытается пошутить Мартин, но быстро понимает, что отклика нет. Это забавно, но у Андреса нет моральных сил. Правда нет.

— Душ и сон? — предлагает Мартин в итоге.

Душ совместный, сон тоже. Будильники выключены. Такой исход дня кажется Андресу самым лучшим из возможных.


	22. Счастливое начало

Просыпаться в объятиях Мартина — приятно. Ещё приятнее при этом осознавать, что ты проснулся сам, без будильника, выспавшийся. Не открывать глаза несколько минут, нежась в тепле, ощущать руки, прижимающие к горячему телу. Всё это…слишком хорошо. Андрес только спустя несколько долгих минут блаженства вспоминает, что он банально не имеет на это права. Люсию нужно поднять, проследить чтобы она оделась, накормить, отвести в сад… Он не сделал ничерта. И становится страшно. От бессилия. От собственной несобранности, противоречащей всему. Он тянется к стоящему на тумбочке телефону, но Мартин накрывает его ладонь своей и мягко, но настойчиво, оттягивает её назад.

— Я же чувствую, как ты напрягся. Что за страшные мысли пришли тебе в голову, не успел ты даже проснуться, м? — бормочет Мартин куда-то ему в шею, а после целует туда же. Щекотно, но всё же приятно.

— Люсия… — начинает он, но Мартин перебивает его.

— Собрана, накормлена, уже много часов как в детском саду.

Андрес немного расслабляется, чувствуя просто сумасшедшую благодарность к Мартину.

— Я отключил будильники, — шепчет он, — мне даже в голову не пришло, что выходной только у меня. Я…не могу найти оправдание этой безалаберности. Спасибо…что заботишься о Люсии.

Мартин чуть привстаёт, заставляя его тем самым лечь на спину и нависает над ним, расставив ладони по бокам от его головы. Он не выглядит сонным или помятым.

— Ты устал, перенервничал и нуждался в длительном сне. Я постарался сделать всё, чтобы ты был в порядке. Потому что ты мне дорог, — говорит он интимно, — потому что я люблю тебя, — наконец выдыхает он почти в самые губы Андреса, увлекая мужчину в поцелуй. И Андрес должен признать, что это не голые слова. Не просто брошенное признание. Эти чувства подкреплены действиями, эмоциями, заботой, помощью. Сомневаться в их правдивости не приходится ни на секунду. И Андресу очень хочется сказать то же самое. Действительно. Но они пока просто целуются, лёжа один на другом, укрытые тёплым одеялом. Очень скоро станет жарко, это очевидно. Мартин ведёт в поцелуе, так бывает часто. Андрес ловил себя на мысли, что именно с этим человеком он научился отпускать себя. До этого он просто не умел и не позволял себе ничего подобного.  
Руководитель всегда: на работе, дома, даже в постели. С Мартином было иначе — он никогда не давил силой, а только мягко подталкивал к простому осознанию — ему можно отдать себя и довериться. И это принесёт только удовольствие, это будет правильно. И сейчас, лёжа под горячим телом партнёра, Андрес понимает, что наверное он готов к большему. К тому, чего Мартин никогда не требовал, ни просил, не предлагал, даже не заикался.

— Как думаешь, не слишком рано, чтобы перейти на следующий этап наших отношений? — интересуется он тихо, хриплым голосом, когда Мартин спускается на его шею, нежно целуя и лаская кончиками пальцев его кадык.

Партнёр вскидывается, прищурившись. Андрес плох в прочтении эмоций, и всё же Мартин не кажется ему обрадованным. Скорее, может, раздосадованным.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь?

Из горла Андреса вырывается какой-то звук, нечто среднее между смешком и хмыканьем.

— Да… Я хочу тебя, Мартин. Всего тебя, по-настоящему, — подтверждает Андрес. Ему не страшно, он полностью доверяет партнёру.

— Эм…что ж, вечером? — предлагает Мартин.

— Зачем ждать так долго? Мы сейчас одни… Люсия в саду, если кто из персонала есть, они ни за что не зайдут в хозяйскую спальню, — мурлычет Андрес и сам тянется к губам Мартина, но тот отстраняется раньше, чем Андрес успевает поцеловать. Берроте садится на постели и смотрит внимательно, будто бы знает гораздо больше, просто не говорит.  
Андрес несколько разочарованно откидывается головой на подушку, глядя не на партнёра, а в потолок. Эрекция, непонятно откуда взявшаяся, неприятно упирается в ткань белья.

— Это требует определённой подготовки, — говорит Мартин, — определённая смазка, презервативы, растяжка…я давно ни с кем не спал, — признаётся Мартин.

Андрес поднимает голову, пытаясь прочитать эмоции партнёра. Не выходит. Сам он с каждой секундой теряет уверенность, потому что его предложение, пока ещё правда даже не озвученное, кажется не свойственным ему на первый взгляд.

— Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты будешь руководить процессом, — прерывает его Андрес мягким тоном, — это логичнее. Ты, в конце концов, куда более опытен в этом вопросе. Я бы очень боялся навредить тебе.

Глаза Мартина округляются, он даже открывает рот чтобы что-то сказать, но застывает прям так, не произнося ни звука. Видимо, это настолько его шокирует, что он сидит в таком положении с минуту, пока Андрес не садится на постели и не обнимает его, касаясь губами его губ, целуя властно, как он умел и даже когда-то любил. Постоянное доминирование, от которого он рискнул отойти только с Мартином.

— Ты доверишь мне…себя? — спрашивает всё же Берроте хрипло.

— Я доверяю тебе самое дорогое, что у меня есть — Люсию. Ты сам как думаешь? — Андресу кажется, что он позволил бы Мартину что угодно, стоит тому только попросить. Но он не просит и никогда не настаивает. И Андрес действительно благодарен за это.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе понравилось, — обещает мужчина, заставляя Андреса фыркнуть. Он не сомневается. Просто вопрос в другом. Сейчас или…? На партнёра он смотрит испытующе, с вопросом.

— И всё же, придётся подождать до вечера, — с сожалением отвечает Мартин, —Я хочу, чтобы всё было правильно. И чтобы у тебя было время подумать.

— Я думал месяц, — хрипло смеётся Андрес, но всё же кивает, — ладно, пусть.

Конечно, они не оставляют друг друга неудовлетворёнными. Андресу даже в каком-то смысле интересно попробовать себя в оральных ласках. И реакция Мартина на это оправдывает все ожидания. До этого всегда только он был тем, кто так делал, но такая игра в одни ворота не была чем-то действительно правильным, к тому же, Андресу было любопытно и так же хотелось доставить удовольствие партнёру.

Из душа они выходят в очевидно приподнятом настроении, каждую секунду касаясь друг друга и целуясь, точно подростки с бурлящими гормонами, хотя оба уже совершенно не в том возрасте. Андрес ловил себя на странном трепете при взгляде на Мартина. Никогда, ни с одной женщиной, ни с одним человеком, он не чувствовал подобного. Он понимал свою влюблённость в этого мужчину, принимал его и себя, но тут уже ему начало казаться что его чувства становятся гораздо глубже. Что это не просто влюблённость, полная романтики и спонтанности. Это тот человек, с которым он хочет провести остаток своей жизни, долгий ли, короткий ли. Его невыносимо тянуло к Мартину, как будто тот был частью него самого, отобранной, украденной когда-то и нестерпимо необходимой. Жить без него можно было бы, даже полноценно, но…так не хотелось. Хотелось чтобы он был рядом. Хотелось видеть его улыбку, слышать его тихий смех, слушать его рассказы о себе, детстве, одиночестве, о его книгах, о его жизни, об успехах и неудачах. И видеть, как он возится с Люсией, как они взаимодействуют. Чувствовать, что можно на кого-то опереться в эмоциональном смысле, что больше не нужно переносить всё в одиночку.

И всего этого хотел он, а чего хотел Мартин? Он практически не заикался о будущем, будто бы у них двоих было только «сейчас». Конечно, Андрес не ожидал, что Мартин поступит с ним так же, как когда-то, довольно давно, поступал со своими одноразовыми партнёрами. Нет, определённо он так не думал. И Мартин подчёркивал каждый раз, когда речь об этом заходила, что Андрес для него значит гораздо больше чем кто-либо когда-либо из его партнёров. И было приятно, не без этого.

Однако нежелание Мартина строить планы хоть на какое-то ближайшее будущее всё равно тревожили, хотя Мартин не отказывался, когда это делал Андрес. Конечно, всё это стоило обсудить. Это, и ещё пару сотен действительно важных вопросов.

Они вышли в столовую, на ходу обмениваясь поцелуями. Мартин был так увлечён им, что даже не сразу заметил домработницу и повара, мило беседующих под аркой входа в кухню. Но когда заметил, то как всегда, отлип от него и даже немного отстранился, пытаясь держаться на достаточном расстоянии. Андрес закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Фелиция, Джеремиа, доброе утро, — вежливо поздоровался он, слыша что-то похожее, но в разы тише, от Мартина.

— Уже час дня, сеньор, — со смешком возразила домработница, а повар смотрел на них с Мартином, не сдерживая улыбки.

Не то чтобы он не удивился времени, но виду не подал. Только кивнул, улыбнулся и чуть пожал плечами. У него завтрак, он недавно проснулся. А время…сегодня не имело такого значения. Пока повар занимался приготовлением завтрака, который по хорошему должен был быть обедом, Мартин и Андрес успели построить некоторые планы на день.

— Мне нужно съездить к своему неврологу сегодня, забрать несколько документов у юристов, это не займёт много времени. И ещё я хотел бы…- он притормозил, вглядываясь в лицо Мартина, в попытке предугадать его реакцию, но тот лишь внимательно слушал, не выражая никаких эмоций, — я хотел бы, чтобы ты ко мне переехал. Вообще-то, если уж на то пошло, тебе давно стоило перевезти сюда кошку и, думаю, мы могли бы довольно быстро переобустроить одну из гостевых в комнату для Миши…

Мартин молчал, глядя на него серьёзно и даже хмуро.

— Мы в отношениях…месяц? — спрашивает Берроте спокойно, без какой-либо злости, прохладно, как говорят о чём-то, что не очень интересует. Романтический флёр, витавший между ними до этого момента, бесследно исчезает. В комнате будто становится холоднее. Андрес медленно начинает жалеть о том, что вообще осмелился заговорить об этом, но назад пути нет.

— А знакомы шесть, — напоминает Андрес, — и потом, ты ночуешь здесь четыре ночи из семи, а иногда даже больше. Тебе бы просто не пришлось мотаться туда сюда и жить на два дома. Сиэтл не будет скучно, Мише не будет одиноко и ты всегда сможешь за ней присмотреть. Они даже поладили с Люсией и ты сам поспособствовал тому, чтобы Люсия практически официально сочла их сёстрами.

Мартин контролирует себя очень хорошо и даже если в его взгляде мелькают какие-то эмоции, на выражение лица они не влияют.

— Это безусловно плюсы. Для меня. И множество потенциальных проблем для тебя. Я не понимаю, почему тебе кажется что так будет лучше? — серьёзно спрашивает Берроте. Андрес не позволяет себе злиться на его упрямство. Он предполагал, что такое может быть. Излишней доверчивостью Мартин не отличался никогда.

— Разве плюсы в этой ситуации есть только для тебя? Я нахожу своё предложение крайне позитивным для всех сторон. Я получаю тебя рядом и возможность не планировать чёртову дюжину переездов по Мадриду. Люсия и Миша — семью и приятную компанию. И потом, за детьми всегда найдётся кому присмотреть, хотя уверен, за Мишей не нужен такой же уровень контроля, как за Люсией. И всё же…

И всё же слова Андреса Мартина не убеждают. Это видно по нахмуренным бровям и сжатым в тонкую нить губам.

— Ты получаешь кучу моих проблем в придачу к своим. А их не мало. Одна твоя работа истощает тебя до такой степени, что тебя начинает трясти.

Рука Андреса невольно соскальзывает вниз, и может быть это толкает Мартина к дальнейшему.

— Я заметил. Не мог не заметить. То, как ты берёшь чашку двумя руками. То, как часто у тебя падает ручка или какими жестами ты выполняешь движения. Я видел твои рисунки, в конце концов, — он глубоко вздыхает и поднимается со стула, подходя ближе к Андресу и усаживаясь на корточки рядом с ним.

— Я рад, что ты решил проконсультироваться у своего врача.Но я не хочу сваливать на тебя ещё больше проблем, ещё больше задач. Я хочу, чтобы за свой короткий отпуск ты восстановился, а не загнал себя ещё больше. Я…переживаю.

И от этих слов у Андреса невольно расползается улыбка. Дело, как всегда, не в Мартине. Он просто слишком сильно переживает за него самого и думает, что это доставит неудобство.

— Твоё присутствие рядом со мной делает меня счастливее и живее. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Ты, Миша и даже Сиэтл. Это не усложнит мне жизнь, а только облегчит. Пожалуйста, Мартин. Я не прошу соглашаться прямо сейчас, просто обдумай, ладно? Это действительно упростило бы многие вещи.

Мартин трёт переносицу и веки, будто от усталости.

— Я обсужу это с Мишей сегодня, — кивает он и поднимается, чтобы коснуться волос Андреса ладонью в мимолётной ласке.

— Спасибо. И спасибо за утро. Не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, — короткий смешок, наполненный горечью.

— Жил бы так же, как до нашего знакомства, — отвечает партнёр со всей серьёзностью.

Им приносят блюда и Андрес в очередной раз наблюдает, как Мартину неловко. Несмотря на то, как часто он по сути был здесь, он практически не взаимодейтсвовал с персоналом. Днём он или работал, или был у себя. Утром разве что Люсию усаживал за стол завтракать, но почти никогда не ел, только пил кофе, который варил сам для них с Андресом. И сейчас, когда взаимодействие всё же произошло, Андрес чувствовал, что Мартину некомфортно. Конечно, можно было списать всё на непривычку, однако стоило расспросить об этом у самого Мартина. Об этом и сотне других вещей. Вопросов с каждым днём становилось всё больше и больше. Может быть мужчина был отчасти прав, когда сказал, что они недостаточно хорошо знают друг друга. Но Андресу казалось, что он знает достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы.

После завтрака Андрес скрылся в гардеробе, выбирая в чём будет комфортно ходить сегодня, с учётом погоды и отсутствием необходимости быть на работе. Мартин стоял в дверях, почёсывая за ухом мурчащего как трактор Симбу, безропотно устроившегося на его руках.

Несколько костюмов Андрес откинул как излишне официальные, некоторые были слишком яркими, некоторые просто не подходили под настроение. Галстук, учитывая то, что его невролог заставит пройти полный осмотр, надевать было просто бессмысленно.

— Белая футболка и чёрный блейзер. Или просто чёрный пуловер. И джинсы, надень их. Ты удивишься, насколько эти чёртовы обтягивающие шмотки сделают из тебя ходячий секс. Впрочем…можешь снять одежду, эффект будет тот же, — с совершенно особенной ухмылкой комментирует Мартин весь процесс, заставляя Андреса расхохотаться.

— Ты неровно дышишь к этим джинсам. Что в них такого? — интересуется Андрес, решив что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы попробовать вариант, предложенный Мартином. Он всё же останавливается на пуловере — его банально проще снимать.

Мартин аккуратно ставит на пол кота и подходит к Андресу. Его отлично видно в огромном зеркале, перед которым стоит Фонойоса. Видно его жадный взгляд, горящие глаза. Мартин прижимается к нему со спины и нежно касается губами шеи сзади. Руки его оказываются на бёдрах Андреса, а потом скользят вверх. Их вгляды встречаются в зеркальном отражении.

— Ты же видишь себя, — мурлычет Мартин ему на ухо, будто мартовский кот. И этот голос возбуждает, так что Андрес чувствует бегущие по спине мурашки слишком отчётливо, — Ты не просто красив или привлекателен. Ты — произведение искусства.

Андрес улыбается, не зная как реагировать. Конечно, его женщины говорили что он привлекателен. Некоторые, что он чертовски горяч. Но услышать нечто подобное от Мартина было в сотню раз приятнее.

— Ты меня идеализируешь, — хмыкает Андрес, но откидывает голову на плечо Мартину, позволяя и дальше целовать шею. Руки Мартина обвивают его талию и держат крепко, пока Мартин дарит ему незамысловатую ласку, а Андрес позволяет себе наслаждаться этим. Не так уж и часто у них есть время на что-то подобное.

— Имею право, — отвечает Мартин между поцелуями, — я не мог и мечтать быть с тобой, но каким-то магическим образом ты ответил на мои чувства.

Андрес выдыхает и медленно разворачивается, но из объятий не уходит. Он смотрит на Мартина, такого хрупкого и сильного одновременно, такого нежного, но при этом непоколебимого. Рука Андреса касается подбородка партнёра, удерживая ласково в одном положении. Глаза в глаза.

— Я никогда не обращал внимания на мужчин, но ты особенный. И ты мой. Мой, — Андрес смотрит гораздо серьёзнее. Ему кажется, что такого человека как Мартин должны любить и хотеть все окружающие, а он слишком собственник относительно своих людей.  
Вместо ответа Мартин целует его, с такой очевидной страстью, что это заставляет невольно успокоиться всех тараканов, но при это возбуждает воображение слишком сильно.

Партнёр наклоняется к его уху и тихо шепчет:

— Если мы продолжим, то все планы можно пустить Симбе под хвост…

Андрес заставляет себя отстраниться только после этого. Но не смотреть на Мартина невозможно. Даже когда он переодевается — не может не оторвать взгляда. Конечно же Берроте отвечает ему тем же самым. Температура в помещении будто становится выше, но они всё же не позволяют себе больше ничего. Это может закончится не так, как должно.  
Андрес берёт ключи от одной из своих машин и впервые за долгое время садится за руль, направляясь в частную клинику. Его невролог — доктор Селин Моро ответила ему ещё вчера ночью, пригласив сегодня на приём. Каждое посещение сопровождалась нервной дрожью, просто потому что он боялся услышать что-то новое и не слишком приятное. Он почти насильно заставлял себя проходить осмотр каждые полгода, просто для того чтобы контролировать состояние. Но это было тяжело морально, с тех пор как он узнал, что тоже болен, как и его мать. Он был молод, болезнь никак не проявлялась очень долгое время и он было подумал, что врачи ошиблись. Но нет. К счастью, ретроксил работал и это было единственной надеждой на долгую и полноценную жизнь. Однако возобновившийся тремор тревожил Андреса и именно об этом стоило поговорить с врачом.

Осмотр проводился всегда максимально тщательно и по полной программе. Не то чтобы Андрес понимал смысл кучи разнообразных тестов, но покорно выполнял всё, что просила врач.

— Сейчас вы нервничаете? — спросила она, взглянув на Андреса из-под очков, одновременно с этим печатая что-то на рабочем планшете.

— Да. Я опасаюсь, что ретроксил может прекратить помогать…или уже прекратил.  
Женщина смотрит на него коротко, но внимательно.

— Нет, ваш тремор психогенный и не связан с миопатией. Ретроксил работает как и должно и, буду честна, ни у одного из моих пациентов, на кого он действовал изначально, не происходило привыкание. Так что как минимум пока что вам не о чем волноваться.

Андрес кивает, выдыхая. Психогенный. Интересно, хотя не удивительно, учитывая то, что в последнее время на работе был грандиозный завал, и к тому же приходилось регулировать и другие вещи, вроде постоянных передвижений Люсии, Мартина, или поисков нового ассистента на место Моники, которая в ближайшие полгода уйдёт в декрет. Голова разрывалась от смеси рабочих, бытовых и личных вопросов.

В итоге невролог решила просто понаблюдать, снизится ли во время отпуска частота тремора и станет ли лучше самочувствие. Дозы и частота инъекций ретроксила остались теми же.

Не сказать, что поездка была бесполезной, но она не слишком успокоила Андреса. Конечно, он доверял мнению специалиста, а значит стоило думать что он в порядке и миопатия не убивает его, болезнь в ремиссии, но…страх оставался. И этот страх порождал множество других. Он беспокоился не столько о себе, сколько о близких. Если с ним что-то случится (не обязательно миопатия, а, предположим, несчастный случай), то Серхио придётся заниматься фирмой одному, Люсия останется по сути Сиротой, а для Мартина это станет действительно серьёзным ударом. И не понятно, оправится ли он после этого. Внезапно ему приходит в голову странная мысль. Он хочет, чтобы Люсия осталась с Мартином в случае…в каком угодно случае. У Серхио своя семья, ребёнок Ракель и скорее всего, они решат родить второго. Агата, конечно же, обожала Люсию — но у Агаты свой ребёнок и своя жизнь. В конце концов, они даже не родня. Никаких бабушек и дедушек, никаких больше родственников. Ариадне дочь не нужна, да и где эта женщина сейчас никто не знал. Единственный, кто позаботился бы о его малышке должным образом был Мартин.  
Андрес обещает себе, что он обязательно обдумает всё это, когда немного успокоится. В конце концов, он не умирает. Всё нормально. Сейчас стоило подумать о более приземлённых вещах, вроде переезда Мартина. Андрес был уверен в благоразумии партнёра и в том, что тот сумеет разложить все плюсы и минусы и согласится на его предложение. В конце концов, от этого выиграют все.  
Кроме того, Андрес задумался о том, чтобы попытаться помочь Мише, как это делал и сам Мартин. Девочка была очевидно не глупа и даже не агрессивна, просто одиночество и боль обострили её характер. Но Андрес был уверен, что при должном подходе, из неё выйдет достойная личность и просто хороший человек. И ему, как партнёру Мартина, тоже стоит вложить свои силы в этот метафорический проект.

Стоило признать, что Мартин был отличным родителем для девочек. Может, не был отцом им в полном смысле этого слово, но он умел найти подход и к Люсии, и к Мише, и это было достойно восхищения.

Отдать документы юристам действительно не заняло много времени, так что он вернулся домой даже раньше, чем планировал. Мартин написал, что сам заберёт Люсию из сада, так что Андрес теперь просто не понимал что делать. Он рассеянно насыпал корм в миску Симбы, поменял воду, хотя, должно быть, Фелиция уже сделала это сегодня утром. И вряд ли кот был голоден, но Андресу просто хотелось занять руки хоть чем-то. Вращаясь в бешенном темпе, теперь он не понимал, что делать если п сути над ним не висит никакая работа. Он проверил личную почту несколько раз, но там не было никаких важных писем. Просидев десять минут, глядя просто перед собой и размышляя, он решил всё же воспользоваться благами цивилизации и расслабиться, если получится. Мягкая приятная музыка, горячая ванна с ароматной пеной. Впервые за долгое время хочется взять карандаш в руки и нарисовать что-то. Кого-то. Он обещает себе нарисовать Мартина. Даже мысли о партнёре успокаивают и убаюкивают…

Он просыпается от стука в дверь, тут же чувствуя, как ему холодно. Вода успела остыть, а он даже не озаботился тем, чтобы включить подогрев, хотя он был встроен.

— Ты не утонул, надеюсь? — голос Мартина звучит лишь чуть насмешливо, хотя за этими тонами слышится беспокойство. Он не в первый раз стучал.

— Не утонул, — отзывается Андрес, включая горячую воду.

— Я зайду? — спрашивает Мартин из-за двери и входит, дождавшись разрешения.

Голова Андреса покоится на бортике ванной, взгляд направлен прямо на партнёра. Горячая вода смешивается с едва тёплой, согревает тело заново. Пена почти исчезла и лишь маленький слой укрывает его от взгляда Мартина.

— Как съездил? — мягко спрашивает Мартин, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы из глаза оказались друг напротив друга.

— Удовлетворительно, — кивает Андрес. В голову приходит, что ванная достаточно большая, чтобы вместить их обоих. Только нужно закрыть дверь изнутри, во избежание казусов.

Мартин тянется к нему рукой и оглаживает мокрые волосы, а потом и лицо. Тянется, чтобы поцеловать и Андрес откликается на эти чувственные касания.

— Мы забрали Сиэтл и сейчас Миша и Люсия знакомят её с Симбой. Ты пропускаешь очень интересное действо, — шепчет Мартин, расставляя все точки. Если он забрал кошку, очевидно на переезд он согласен. А что по этому поводу думает Миша? Каков был разговор в итоге?

— Ты тоже пропускаешь, — ухмыляется он, — Пусть Миша выберет любую из гостевых комнат, мы займёмся переоборудованием завтра. Из другой можно сделать кабинет для тебя — уверен, тебе нужно личное пространство для работы.

Если Мартин и удивлён, то виду он точно не подаёт.  
Андрес покидает ванную спустя какое-то время и наконец, выходит в гостинную.  
Дети сидят на полу, на пушистом сером ковре и смотрят как играют Сиэтл и Симба. Коты сперва просто бесятся, а затем старшая кошка придавливает котёнка лапой и начинает вылизывать.

— Папуля, Мартин, смотрите, они подружились! — громко говорит Люсия, а потом всё же же встаёт и идёт обнимать Андреса. Он берёт девочку на руки, обнимая, а затем кружит несколько раз, прежде чем отпустить. И после этого Люсия лезет на руки уже к Мартину, который тоже поднимает её.

Андрес садится на кресло рядом с Мишей, которая поворачивается к нему, вглядываясь.

— Вот как ты решил проблему? Просто заставил Мартина переехать? — говорит она тихо. И, несмотря на формулировку, девочка вовсе не выглядит недовольной.

— Я предложил. Мартин обещал поговорить с тобой. Ты была против? — уточняет Андре так же тихо, наклоняясь ближе к Мише, фоном слыша как Люсия рассказывает что-то Мартину.

— На самом деле нет, — качает головой Миша, — я думаю это будет лучше для Мартина. И удобно для всех, особенно для Люсии, — она кидает короткий взгляд на малышку.

— Для тебя и меня тоже. Ты уже выбрала комнату?

Андрес на самом деле рад, что Миша поддержала это. Есть такая вероятность, что будь Миша принципиально против, то Мартин скорее всего отказал бы ему. И Андресу пришлось бы или смириться, или уговаривать девочку. Но, к счастью, этого делать не пришлось.

— Которая слева от спальни Люсии, — кивает Миша, — Там шикарная кровать, но мне нужен стол, чтобы делать домашку… Я учусь в школе, ну, понимаешь…  
Андрес ухмыляется.

— Конечно. К слову, Мартин упоминал, что у тебя не особо хорошие отношения с одноклассниками. Ты не хотела бы несколько изменить ситуацию?

Миша хмыкает, но кивает заинтересованно.

— Ты думаешь что с этим дерьмом можно что-то сделать? — спрашивает она и тут же немного пугается, и оборачивается на Люсию и Мартина, но те увлечены беседой и игрой с котами.

Андрес дёргает уголком рта. Ну хоть не мат.

— На самом деле, я хотел предложить тебе поменять школу, когда закончится оформление документов. Я уточнил у своих юристов и мне сказали, что наши с Мартином отношения сыграют на руку в процессе установления опеки. Абсолютно никто не сможет придраться к моему дому и условиям жизни здесь. А отношения с другим взрослым мужчиной, имеющим к тому же ребёнка, так же создадут положительную динамику. К сожалению, пока что невозможно пока что полностью удочерить тебя, но со временем мы решим и этот вопрос.  
Миша смотрит на него удивлённо и даже озадаченно.

— Ты реально об этом думаешь? Ну…типо…ты же меня совсем не знаешь. И вы с Мартином всего ничего в отношениях, — её слова пропитаны скептицизмом.

— Это правда. Но мне сорок два. И мы знакомы с Мартином некоторое время, так что я уверен в своём выборе. Я люблю его, — говорит он Мише, глядя на неё.  
Но голос Мартина, громче, чем его разговор с Люсией до этого, отвечает.

— Я тебя тоже, Андрес.

Миша хихикает открыто и отворачивается, отвечая на какой-то вопрос Люсии, а Андрес смотрит на партнёра. Ему на секунду становится действительно неловко, но потом он берёт себя в руки и улыбается.

Мартин подходит ближе и садится на подлокотник его кресла, наклоняясь ближе.

— Знаешь, ты ведь никогда не говорил этого мне, — говорит Мартин.

— Но не значит, что не говорил никогда, — парирует Андрес.

Мартин смотрит на него с интересом и немым вопросом. Это отчасти даже увлекательно, на самом деле. То, как партнёр интерпретирует его слова и улыбку. Мартин не выдерживает и тянется к нему, положив ладони на плечи и мягко сжав, шепчет в самое ухо, от чего дрожь возбуждения прокатывается вдоль позвоночника.

— Если бы ты только знал, как я жду ночи, чтобы показать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю.  
Андрес отвечает на фразу коротким, но нежным поцелуем. Это маленькое обещание для Мартина, чтобы ожидание не казалось слишком уж длительным и выматывающим.  
Мартин занимается прописями с Люсией, в то время как Миша читает какой-то учебник, а Андрес печатает на своём ноутбуке письма с распоряжениями для глав отделов. Потом они ужинают, а затем смотрят какой-то мультик, который выбрали Миша и Люсия. Не то чтобы Андрес запоминает суть, в памяти скорее отпечатываются горячие ладони Мартина, обнимающие то тут, то там и сладкие поцелуи в шею, распаляющие донельзя.

Пока Мартин укладывает Люсию спать, Андрес идёт в душ, где позволяет стоять себе под горячей водой настолько долго, что в какой-то момент чувствует нежные руки на бёдрах — знак того, что Мартин решил присоединиться. Наконец они оба позволяют себе намного больше, чем могли в присутствии детей. Более тесные объятия, горячие глубокие поцелуи. Андрес даже отпускает себя и стонет, хотя это не частое явление бывало раньше. Мартин его вполне намеренно возбуждает, играется с ним, а точнее на нём. То, как чётко Мартин выучил все его чувствительные точки, эрогенные зоны…

Они выходят из ванной, спотыкаясь, в какой-то слабой попытке вытереть друг друга или может быть рассмешить. Наверное, со стороны это выглядит странно, но в действительности Андрес чувствует себя очень комфортно, даже не задумываясь ни о каких своих действиях, жестах или словах.

Ему так хорошо с Мартином, как не было ни с кем и никогда. Единение родственных душ, не иначе. Но объединение, всё же, телесное. И Андрес не может не испытывать лёгкий мандраж перед действием, просто потому что это для него впервые. Не страшно, но волнующе.

Стоит отдать должное Мартину — он чутко следит за каждой его реакцией.

— Если ты захочешь остановиться, в любой момент, ты должен просто сказать. Я отлично себя контролирую, — шепчет Мартин, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Андрес кивает. Он не собирается ничего останавливать, но он действительно благодарен Мартину за то, что он произнёс вслух эти слова.

Дальше сознание застилает марево удовольствия. Мартин ласкает, целует, мнёт и щипет ровно там где нужно и тогда когда нужно. И Андрес не понимает, где кончается одна ласка и начинается другая. Он ловит себя на абсолютной невозможности соображать и приходит в относительное сознание только тогда, когда чувствует осторожное проникновение. И это странное ощущение чего-то инородного внутри немного отрезвляет.

У Мартина очень длинные пальцы, но не толстые, и боли проникновение не приносит. Мартин одновременно с этим ласкает его член и следит, чтобы на лице не отразилась болезненность. Андрес кусает губы, чтобы не стонать. Палец движется глубже и глубже, пока не достигает простаты — и сил сдерживаться не остаётся. Стон оглушает его самого, но при этом делает каким-то чрезвычайно довольным партнёра.

— Всё нормально, расслабься. Мне нравится тебя слышать, — говорит Мартин с придыханием и улыбается.

И Андрес расслабляется, больше не пытаясь сдерживаться. Громкое дыхание, всхлипы, стоны — он и сам не ожидал от себя такого. Тело горит огнём, но ещё жарче внутри, где Мартин видимо проявляет всю ловкость своих пальцев, заменяя один на два, а два на три. Ощущение так и остаётся странным, но при этом Андресу становится невероятно приятно, стоит только партнёру коснуться чувствительной точки внутри. Он жмурится от яркости ощущений, от странности, но так же и от всеобъемлющего трепета, возникающего просто потому что это Мартин. Его любимый человек, его партнёр, его родственная душа.

Смесь эмоционального и физического возбуждения играют с ним странную шутку, на глазах Андреса невольно и даже незаметно для него самого выступают слёзы. И он не видит этого, понятия не имеет, пока Мартин не наклоняется, почти ложась сверху, прикрывая своим телом и не целует так мягко и нежно, будто Андрес хрустальный.

— Всё нормально? — уточняет Мартин между тяжёлыми вздохами — он так же возбуждён, — ты хочешь продолжать?

Андрес окидывает его мутным взглядом, но отвечает всё же твёрдо:

— Да, — и только на этом моменте он понимает, что, видимо, в его глазах стоят слёзы. Он почти усмехается нелепости, но тянется к Мартину за поцелуем и шире раздвигает бёдра, совершенно очевидно предлагая.

Мартин снова его гладит и скользит вниз, поцелуями по груди и животу, чтобы наконец провести языком от основания до самой головки,  
вызывая задушенный всхлип.

Из-под полуприкрытых век Андрес наблюдает, как Мартин аккуратно разрывает упаковку презерватива и раскатывает его. И это лишний повод просто понаблюдать, насколько же эстетично выглядит Мартин. Насколько он красив и да, желанен. Андрес лениво гладит свой член, довольно чутко реагирующий не только на прикосновения, но и на зрительный образ.

Андрес удерживает себя от того, чтобы не начать водить рукой сильнее и интенсивнее. Но Мартин вовремя убирает его руку, сцепляя их пальцы в замок на головой Андреса.

— Ты позволишь мне? — спрашивает Мартин. И Андрес говорил бы «да» тысячу раз этому мужчине. Всегда.

Мартин входит медленно, проталкиваясь так аккуратно как только может. Андрес чувствует, как партнёр дрожит от напряжения, в то время как он сам более чем расслаблен, чтобы принять Мартина. Это выходит легко, и, как ни странно, довольно естественно. Андрес сам двигается навстречу, первым, едва успев привыкнуть к ощущению безболезненной заполненности. Всё ещё странному, но весьма интригующему.

Мартин движется размеренно, не прекращая поцелуи и ласки. Он шепчет на ухо Андресу глупые нежности, абсолютно приторные, может даже абсурдные, но Андрес хочет всё это слышать. Чувствовать жар партнёра, объятия, поцелуи, движения, заставляющие что-то внутри гореть. Слышать как он желанен и любим и чувствовать это каждой клеточкой тела. Ощущать себя абсолютно целым и безусловно счастливым.


	23. Большие проблемы и маленькие истерики

Голова Андреса покоилась на плече Мартина, а рука нежно обнимала за пояс. Они оба лежали, пытаясь отдышаться, после третьего раза.

— Не думал, что в нашем возрасте такое возможно, — сквозь одышку, но всё же со смехом, сказал Мартин. Андрес что-то хмыкнул ему в шею и лишь крепче прижал к себе. Было так хорошо, так спокойно и комфортно. Не хотелось, чтобы это приятное чувство исчезало.

— В четверг решил снова вернуться в офис? Думаешь, тебе хватило отдыха? — спрашивает Мартин уже чуть позже, когда они выходят из душа и начинают одеваться. Почти весь день они провели в постели, но сейчас нужно было поехать и забрать детей. Люсию из сада, а Мишу с прогулки. Они договорились, что заедут в магазин, чтобы выбрать мебель, а по пути девочка должна была рассказать свои впечатления об экскурсии в лицее, куда её хотел устроить Андрес, подёргав за связи. Они решали вопрос со школой, потому что уже стоило думать о том, куда Люсия пойдет в первый класс, и было бы идеально, если бы Миша была в том же учебном заведении. По крайней мере, Люсии бы не было так страшно.

— Нет, но…компании требуется руководство. А Серхио проклянет меня, если я оставлю всё это ему. Он не хочет этим заниматься. Я могу это понять. Сложно, выматывающе. И потом, у него жена, ребёнок, а скоро появится ещё один — Ракель беременна. Конечно же, он хочет проводить время с семьёй, а не в офисе, — объясняет Андрес. И в его голове это звучит более чем адекватно и хорошо, пока он не ловит нахмуренный взгляд Мартина.

— Он хочет проводить время со своей семьёй…- Мартин кисло ухмыляется и это немного нервирует Андреса, — Разве ты не хочешь?

Андрес впадает в ступор, так и не застегнув один рукав.

— Разумеется. Конечно же я хочу, — отвечает он, чувствуя, как ему становится немного неловко. Разве могли быть какие-то сомнения в том, что он хочет проводить время с Мартином и детьми. Андрес учит себя говорить не ребёнком, а детьми, потому что да, теперь их двое. Стоит привыкнуть. И он так же чувствовал свою ответственность за Мишу. Девочка оказалась куда более интересной личностью, со сложной судьбой и невероятным талантом ко многим вещам. У них с Андресом по вечерам случались долгие дискуссии по поводу самых разных вещей. И это было показательно. Не то чтобы Миша прекратила шутить пахабные шутки (однако исключительно в отсутствие Люсии) или материться (тоже не при ребёнке). Но по крайней мере Андресу удалось увидеть её настоящую. Её жажду знаний, её чувство юмора и тонкую натуру, её эмпатию. И, как ни странно, Миша словно бы смогла тоже его рассмотреть и проникнуться каким-то уважением что ли. Это действительно было приятно, хотя он не ожидал такого от девочки.

С Люсией они отлично поладили и Миша часто занимала младшего ребёнка чем-то в роде рисования или игр, читала ей книжки, смотрела с ней мультики, давая Мартину и Андресу время побыть наедине, что действительно было ценно.

Для себя Андрес нашёл близость с Мартином чем-то настолько приятным и заряжающим энергией, что теперь пытался утащить партнёра в спальню в любой удачный момент. Мартин, дорвавшись, всегда был за.

Напряжение, накапливаемое годами, потихоньку исчезала и Андрес действительно стал чувствовать себя лучше. Теперь по вечерам он оставался в кабинете один на несколько часов, пока Мартин обеспечивал детей занятиями, а то и вовсе уводил на прогулку, позволяя Андресу побыть наедине с собой. Он рисовал, читал, слушал музыку или просто наслаждался тишиной, чего не позволял себе…да, наверное, никогда не позволял. И он сам отмечал, насколько положительно это влияло на его самочувствие и настроение. За эту неделю у него ни разу не болела голова, а вчера Мартин шепнул ему на ухо за обедом присмотреться к рукам и да, они были в порядке. Никакого тремора. Его невролог оказалась абсолютно права по поводу этиологии тремора и пожалуй, это было хорошо. Вселяло надежду.

Но это не значит, что он не нервничал вообще. Будучи не в состоянии полностью расслабиться, он лениво размышлял о случайных смертях, о болезнях, о склонностях к болезням и разного рода несчастных случаях и ему становилось немного не по себе от мысли, что Люсия останется без него. Она была его дочерью, маленькой девочкой, которую хотелось защитить от всего. К сожалению, собственная смерть это не то, от чего ты можешь защитить своего ребёнка.

Андрес вплотную начал думать о написании завещания. Нет, он не собирался ложиться в гроб, но чётко понимал, что оно должно быть. Порой случаются неожиданности и он должен быть уверен, что всё будет в порядке. Но до оформления ему стоило сделать ещё кое-что и он прекрасно знал, что его партнёр не разделит его фанатичную идею.

Хотя Мартин его оберегает. Это видно невооружённым взглядом, ощущается в каждом его движении и слове. Но он не будет потакать всем его прихотям. Не переступит через себя — это одна из черт, которые Андрес очень ценил в мужчине. Поэтому нужно было сделать так, чтобы Мартину не пришлось. Андрес обдумывает как поступить, пока они едут в сад за Люсией. Дочь же ураганом разбивает его сосредоточенность своим рассказом о том, как сегодня занятие по чтению вела их заведующая, сеньора Сьерра, и о том, как она рассказывала про разные семьи и про то, что все они имеют место. Наверное, Андрес бы не обратил внимание на это, если бы Мартин, слушавший в отличие от него ребёнка очень внимательно, не задал бы вопрос:

— И ты сделала выводы по этому поводу?

— Да. Мы с папой были неполной семьёй до твоего появления. А теперь полная, потому что полная это когда два родителя. Но нам говорили что если у нас неполная семья, то это не наша вина.

— Вот как, — хмыкает Мартин и смотрит через зеркало на Андреса, который ловит его взгляд. Люсия воспринимает Мартина вторым родителем — это факт и это должно радовать, но вызывает у Андреса смешанные эмоции. Будто его подвинули. Мартин ведь действительно гораздо чаще рядом с Люсией, чем он сам.

Андрес пытается отвлечь себя от этого, но удаётся ему это только когда они вылавливают Мишу возле торгового центра. В дополнение к сине-фиолетовым волосам на ней сегодня броский макияж и очевидно вызывающая одежда. Из вида выбиваются только аккуратные, идеально чистые белоснежные кроссовки, подаренные когда-то Мартином. Андрес оглядывает её с головы до ног. Порванные джинсы (Андрес уверен, такие они и были куплены), грязно-зелёного цвета толстовка, почему-то короткая и едва прикрывающая пупок, чёрная куртка была совершенно обычная, но застёгивать её Миша не сочла нужным и ходила прямо так, нараспашку.

— Что думаешь по поводу обновления гардероба? — спрашивает он девочку мимоходом и ловит долгий недовольный взгляд.

— Это классный лук, все эти вещи покупал мне Мартин, я не хожу в том, в чём ходила в детском доме. Мы их ритуально уничтожили, — она ухмыляется и кидает взгляд на Берроте.

Андрес тоже смотрит на него озадаченно. Неужели Мартин действительно считает, что девочка выглядит нормально? Она так и в лицей будет ходить? В таком виде?

Очевидно, шквал вопросов Мартин читает в его взгляде и ухмыляется.

— Понятие эстетики у нас с тобой сильно отличается от нынешнего поколения. Ты никогда не оденешь Мишу в те вещи, в которых ходят в твоём офисе, допустим. Это борьба с ветряными мельницами, — пожимает плечами его партнёр.

— В школу тоже ты будешь ходить вот так? — обращается Андрес уже к Мише со вздохом.

— В том дофига пафосном лицее, что ты выбрал для Люсии есть форма и определённые правила. Так что там все ученики как мыши одинаковые и безумно скучные.

— Я не хочу быть мышью, — тут же протестует Люсия, глядя на отца. Андрес закатывает глаза. Вряд ли стоило ожидать иного от подростка.

— Не боись, там прикольно. Тебе понравится. Там младшие классы разве что не облизывают. Развлекательные комнаты, куча всяких релакс-кабинетов, бассейн, три разных спорт-зала, настоящий кайф. Одинаковая одежда не особо большая плата за то, чтобы получить нормальное образование в таких условиях. Ну, в смысле, для первого класса вообще идеально, — поясняет Миша тут же. Вроде как это успокаивает Люсию достаточно, но Андрес слышит подтекст старшей девочки. Это хорошее место для Люсии, но не для неё.

— Неужели там для старших классов условия принципиально хуже? — парирует Андрес.

— Нормальные условия. Они учат три иностранных языка, экономику, высшую математику, пишут коды, создают собственные проекты. Короче, старую собаку не научишь новым трюкам. Меня выгонят через месяц. Не говоря уже о том, что мне там не с кем будет пообщаться. Детишки богатеньких родителей и я, приёмыш, афигеть разница конечно, — она пожимает плечами, — да забей. Просто выберем школу которая ближе к дому, пофиг какую. А там дальше я сама разберусь, ок?

Андрес слушает это и чувствует, как сжимается всё внутри. Он понимает, Миша права в рассуждениях, но как же дико это звучит. Ему бы никогда не пришло голову, что ребёнку придётся столкнуться с такими трудностями. Конечно, он мог бы просто нанять ей репетиторов чуть ли не на каждый предмет, но занимать подростка учёбой сутками? Да, это то, что делал его отец, но он не пожелает никому подобной участи.

— Конечно, я не ограничиваю тебя в выборе. Но касательно последнего твоего аргумента: это ведь не обязательно говорить кому-то, что ты…что мы не биологические родители.  
Миша смеётся и, очевидно над ним. Мартин тоже смотрит на него, но скоре с грустной теплотой.

— Не пройдёт и часа, как в новой школе все будут знать кто я и откуда. Есть такая штука как интернет и ты удивишься, насколько много там можно выкопать инфы.А даже если нет: Родители, которых я называю по имени? В общем, я много пиз…рассказывать не буду никому, но все полюбому будут знать много.

Андрес понимает о чём она. Все эти утечки в интернет… И потом, они с Мартином публичные люди. Он сам, как глава компании, известен в самых разных кругах, и многие люди прекрасно знают кто он и что он на данный момент не женат и воспитывает только одну дочь. Мартин куда более знаменит что ли и слухи о его фееричных похождениях облетели хорошо если не весь интернет, а только его часть. Опять же, он не скрывает и никогда не скрывал ориентацию, как и семейное положения. Но, видимо, им обоим стоит поменять свой публичный имидж. Вдвоём они уже появлялись на разных мероприятиях, так что, скорее всего, детей тоже придётся задействовать. Хотя заводить подобные разговоры с Люсией было делом гиблым, а Мартин может его неправильно понять.

Так и обрывается разговор. Люсия и Миша бродят по магазинам, выбирая мебель и предметы декора, а Андрес в задумчивом, почти апатичном состоянии просто следует за Мартином, почти за его спиной, пока тот не теснит его к стене и не вглядывается, нежно касаясь рукой щеки.

— Ты сам не свой с того момента, как мы вышли из дома. Что-то случилось? — тревога в голосе кажется очевидной, но Андрес пропускает её мимо ушей.

— Ничего, всё в порядке. А что должно было произойти?

Мартин смотрит на него внимательно, сканирует взглядом, выискивая признаки лжи, но не находит. И правда ничего не случилось. Андрес и сам не понимает что с ним.

— Я слишком сильно вымотал тебя? — предполагает Мартин, вызывая тем самым лишь мягкую усмешку, — Ты сам хотел и…

— Нет, Мартин. Занятия любовью с тобой не могут испортить настроение, уверяю, — Андрес коротко, но любовно целует партнёра в губы и отстраняется, — я попробую сформулировать свои мысли к вечеру, хорошо? Просто…дай мне немного времени.

Мартин озадаченно кивает и обнимает его так же крепко, как делал это всегда, пытаясь успокоить. После изменения статуса их отношений они привыкли выражать чувства через поцелуи, но сейчас Мартин словно почувствовал, что Андресу нужно именно это. Он рассеянно шепчет слова благодарности и невольно расслабляется в руках Берроте. Славная подзарядка для внутреннего спокойствия.  
Впрочем, его хватает ненадолго.

Миша молча тыкает на нужные компьютерные стол и кресло, а Люсия тащит его к каким-то диванчикам. Ярко-голубой, малюсенький, но безумно пушистый диван впечатлил Люсию настолько, что она экспрессивно тыкает на него и с дикими глазами просит купить. Андрес смотрит на этот яркий, остро выделяющийся даже здесь предмет мебели и понимает, что он максимально не впишется в комнату Люсии, да и ни в какое место в их доме. И он аргументирует свой отказ. Недостаток места (хотя это можно было решить), иная цветовая концепция. И всё же Люсия хочет этого голубого монстра в свою комнату, выполненную в персиковых тонах. В комнату, где вся мебель была куплена меньше восьми месяцев назад. И это не просто просьба, это перерастает в настоящую истерику с искренним непониманием, почему отец отказывает. На этот громкий концерт Мартин и Миша, стоящие неподалёку, вскоре обращают внимание. Только их приход удерживает Люсию от полномаштабных рыданий.

Берроте не понимает, что происходит, а Андрес вымотан настолько, что почти готов купить этот странный диван, насколько бы диким не было это решение. Девочка тыкает пальцем и спешит объяснить что папа, видите ли, наотрез отказывается покупать диван, который она хочет, вводя этим в ступор не только Мартина, но и Мишу.

— У тебя в комнате же стоит диван. Такой нежно-оранжевый, прикольный. Зачем тебе этот? — спрашивает она у Люсии со сложным лицом, присев перед девочкой на корточки.

— Он красивый и пушистый! — заявляет Люсия, со сверкающими от непролитых слёз глазами. И да, это впечатляет Мартина и Андреса, но Мишу — нисколько.

— Ну и что. Он тебе не нужен. Тут куча диванов, которые мне нравятся. И кроватей. И всяких пуфиков, столов, комодов, шкафов. Но они мне не нужны, — терпеливо говорит она, отвлекая Люсию.

— Но мне он нужен, — громко возражает девочка.

— У тебя уже есть такая вещь. И она нормальная, не поломанная. Значит вторая такая же тебе не нужна. Ты можешь попросить её, да, но ты не можешь требовать и ожидать что тебе её тут же купят.

И эти элементарные объяснения поражают Люсию.

— Почему? — спрашивает она уже тише, но с таким отчаянием в голосе, будто это вопрос почему маленькие котята умирают от болезней.

— Потому что не ты зарабатываешь деньги, а твой отец. Когда ты будешь работать и зарабатывать, то сможешь сама решать куда потратить их и что именно купить. И вот если тогда ты захочешь этот диван, ты его купишь. А сейчас твой папа распоряжается деньгами, которые он заработал. И он покупает всё, в чём ты нуждаешься и даже больше. Он тебя балует и покупает многое, что тебе не нужно, но просто радует. А диван некуда поставить. Его реально некуда тыкнуть. И, к тому же, он тебе не нужен. Так что забудь о нём и пошли лучше найдём автомат с газировкой, потому что поверь мне, нам с тобой сейчас намного больше нужна газировка чем этот диван.

Андресу трудно в это поверить, но Мише удаётся убедить Люсию. Та спокойно уходит с ней подальше от голубого монстра, оставляя Андреса и Мартина смотреть друг на друга. Не один Андрес под впечатлением, это заметно.

— Я был почти готов купить этот дебильный диван, — шепчет Мартин.

— Я тоже, — признаётся Андрес в ответ, — ей всего шесть. В шестнадцать она попросит не диван, а какой-нибудь БМВ, и что я с этим сделаю? Куплю ей машину?

Мартин морщится и качает головой.

— Твоя политика полного отсутствия запретов это…чревато, — честно говорит он своё мнение, будто Андрес и без него не знает.

— Чего я могу ожидать от неё? Сад, Агата или Серхио — вот где и с кем она была. Я не воспитывал её. Я просто…покупал всё что она хотела, радуясь, что я могу увидеть её улыбку. Вот и результат.

Они идут вперёд, к выходу и Андрес чувствует руку Мартина на своём плече и тихий шёпот «мы справимся», уверяющий его, что всё будет хорошо. «Мы», а не «ты». Он больше не один.


	24. Чьи это сомнение

Вернувшись домой, Андрес закрылся в кабинете, забрав с собой чашку американо. Мартин остался с детьми. Сначала они с Люсией раскрашивали пони, пока Миша делала своё домашнее задание, а потом, закончив, старшая девочка притащила откуда-то его книгу и довольно показушно начала читать вслух, пусть и не громко. Не то чтобы Мартин был против, но были в книге некоторые сцены, которые были явно не для ушей Люсии. Ну и, откровенно говоря, не для её возраста. Перестрелки, ранения, смерти, сексуальные сцены. И вообще весь сюжет был завязан на концепциях отнюдь не детских.

— …"Берлин думал о том, что возможно ему не стоило покидать тогда излюбленную часовню", — Миша замолкает и хмурится, — Погоди, ту часовню где они с Палермо..?

— Да, ту самую, — кивает Мартин, закрашивая гриву пони розовым цветом. Люсия настаивала, что гривы могут быть только розовыми и голубыми и никак иначе.

— Блин, так жалко Палермо, — вздыхает Миша и, кажется, продолжает читать, но уже беззвучно.

— А Берлина тебе не жалко? — спрашивает он, переключаясь на другую пони.

Ему всегда было интересно, что думают читатели о том или ином поступке его персонажей. Он создавал их со всей любовью, страстью и романтичностью, что у него только были. Но часто его видение персонажей сильно отличалось от того, что видели читатели.

— Он дурак. Он сам виноват, на самом деле. Сначала бросает, а потом «Ой было бы круто если бы мой друг был здесь, ляляля, дам-ка я ему кличку Палермо. Так вот Палермо то, Палермо сё» — блин, реально жаль, что Палермо там не было. Он бы мозги Берлину промыл, мне кажется.

Мартин хрипло посмеивается.

— Ну, он бы просто потакал капризам Берлина, соглашаясь во многом, если не во всём. А если бы он попытался подавить его… что ж, это была бы битва титанов. Но он был слишком сильно влюблён, это факт.

Они оба снова возвращаются к своим занятиям, но вскоре Люсии надоедает. Она складывает все карандаши и убирает их, уходя играть с котом, по её же собственным словам. Едва девочка скрывается за дверью, Миша опускает книгу и внимательно смотрит на Мартин, всё ещё не вставшего с пола.

— Воспитатели из вас с Андресом сомнительные, — говорит она с сарказмом, захлопывая книгу и откладывая её.

Мартин хотел бы возразить, но нечего. Вообще-то он, откровенно говоря, не представляет себе как воспитывать детей. И как сделать так, чтобы те не превратились в моральных уродов он тоже не знает. Он и с Мишей-то общается по наитию, что уж сказать о Люсии.

— У вас ребёнок весь день подавленный ходит, а вы двое, взрослые мужики, так погрязли в своих проблемах, что даже не заметили, — зло фыркает Миша.

— Она не кажется подавленной, — неуверенно отвечает Мартин, вспоминая день. Да, случилась небольшая истерика, которая напугала их с Андресом, но в общем ничего особо страшного.

— Ебааать, — тянет Миша, — ты что, растерял к хуям свою эмпатию? Разуй глаза, ало, она молчит всё время, не вступала в диалог, не задавала никаких вопросов, хотя до этого всегда была болтивой.

И Мартин вынужден признать что да, это действительно так. Он слышал Люсию сегодня только тогда, когда сам задавал вопросы, не считая истерики в магазине. Истерики первой на его памяти. Впрочем, Андрес никогда ей до этого не отказывал, по крайней мере не при нём.

— Ладно…- кивает он, — Что я должен делать? Пойти к ней и спросить что случилось? Я без понятия, как успокаивать детей.

Миша закатывает глаза.

— Со мной прокатывает.

— Ну так тебе пятнадцать, ты уже не совсем ребёнок, — вздыхает он, прикрывая глаза ладонью. В его голове мучительно всплывают воспоминания. Может, Люсия сказала им где проблема — просто они слушали невнимательно? Но кроме чёртового дивана ничего в голову не приходило.

— Ладно, я с ней сама поговорю. А ты пиздуй к своему любовнику и скажи ему, чтобы он вытягивал голову из задницы…

— Миша, — тянет Мартин устало, но девочка его перебивает тут же.

— Нет! Вы оба проебались. Пофиг на меня, но маленькая девочка не решит свои проблемы сама. А пока вы оба не начнёте смотреть и слушать, ничего хорошего не будет.

Миша уходит, оставляя Мартина в расстроенном состоянии. Он корит себя за то, что не заметил перемену настроения Люсии, хотя они были рядом несколько часов. Как он мог? Он был так поглощён беспокойством за Андреса, что отсутствие постоянных вопросов от Люсии воспринялись с подсознательной благодарностью и без понимания, что так быть не должно. Он просто думал о партнёре, который, так же как и его дочь, был задумчив и подавлен.  
Какое же блядство.

Что ж, по крайней мере, что делать с Андресом Мартин знал. И партнёр обещал ему, что расскажет вечером, в чём проблема. Он делает чай для них обоих и несёт кружки в кабинет мужчины, только перед дверью понимая, что постучать не удаётся.

— Андрес… — зовёт он через дверь, — я могу войти?

Дверь почти сразу открывается перед ним.  
У Андреса пальцы перемазаны в краске, как и его белая домашняя футболка. Снимал стресс рисованием? Видно, отец и дочь были похоже гораздо больше, чем можно было подумать на первый взгляд.

— Я принёс чай, — говорит Мартин, проходя внутрь.

— Спасибо, — кивает Андрес, забирая одну из чашек и присаживаясь на стол. Он смотрит вперёд, но одновременно с этим будто бы в никуда. Прямо как в магазине. Что тогда, что сейчас, это очень пугает Мартина.

— Что с тобой происходит, mi amor? — спрашивает Мартин чутко, откладывая чашку на стол, чтобы приблизиться к партнёру. Тот тоже ставит чашку рядом с собой и поднимает глаза как раз тогда, когда Мартин оказывается совсем близко. Андрес тянется к нему и обхватывает талию руками, утыкаясь лбом в плечо.

— Я и так не родитель года, — тихо говорит он, — но знаешь что я могу сделать ещё хуже? Я могу умереть. Сегодня, завтра, когда угодно. От болезни или просто по нелепой случайности. И с кем останется Люсия тогда? Серхио женат, у Ракель есть дочь и она снова беременна. Будет ли мой ребёнок там счастлив? Едва ли. Если на неё вообще найдут время. Она будет одинока. Никому не нужна. Сирота, по сути.

Мартин прижимает партнёра к себе и гладит по волосам мягко и успокаивающе.

— Почему ты об этом думаешь, Андрес? Миопатия не прогрессирует, лекарство работает, даже твой тремор…

Андрес смеётся, рассыпая по воздуху горечь. Мартин чувствует её каждой клеточкой кожи и мурашки бегут по позвоночнику от этих звуков. Словно партнёр в отчаянии и загнал он себя туда явно сам.

Он отстраняется и смотрит в глаза Мартину, позволяя читать свои эмоции.

— Знаешь, как умер мой отец? Он шёл к своей машине с бумажным пакетом в руках. Там были кофейные зерна, он покупал какие-то особенные, мама его приучила к этому. И его застрелила полиция, просто перепутав с грабителем. Какой-то полицейский без единой извилины решил что в бумажном пакете пистолет и пристрелил моего отца. Скорая не успела доехать. Он не был стар и был весьма здоров, но это не спасло его.

Мартин продолжительно вздыхает, ища подходящие слова, но они как назло отказываются приходить в голову.

— Но это ведь редкость. Просто ужасная ошибка, такое нечасто бывает.

— Ты прав. Только вот есть автокатастрофы, авиакатастрофы, пьяные водители, рушащиеся дома, теракты, ограбления, перестрелки. Я к тому что…никто не застрахован.

— Ты думал о смерти весь день? — ошарашенно спрашивает Мартин. Ему кажется, что всё это не совсем нормально. А точнее, не нормально абсолютно.

— Не совсем, нет, — качает головой Андрес, — строго говоря, я думал даже не о смерти, а скорее о том, чем это аукнется близким людям.

— Серхио и Люсии, — с пониманием кивает Мартин.

— И тебе, да. И я решил, что если что-то произойдёт, то я должен обезопасить вас всех, насколько это возможно. И пришёл к выводу, что я бы предпочёл, чтобы Люсия осталась с тобой.

Эта новость шокирует. Идя к Андресу он ожидал, что у того могут быть проблемы на работе, или с Серхио или даже, что проблема в нём самом. Может быть, Андрес снова мучился по поводу ориентации и по поводу своих чувств. Но всё оказалось проще и сложнее одновременно. Андрес не сомневался в своих чувствах, напротив, он был настолько в них уверен, что даже размышлял о настолько пугающих вещах, как собственная смерть.

— Я не представляю себе как и почему ты пришёл к выводу, что лучшим опекуном твоего ребёнка станет человек, выросший в детском доме…но, опустим. Я не имею никаких абсолютно прав на Люсию. Совсем. В случае чего, её не оставят со мной ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Андрес поднимает на него тяжёлый взгляд и Мартин понимает, что сейчас что-то произойдёт. Что-то, из-за чего Андрес на самом деле переживал весь чёртов день, так что даже пытался близостью заставить себя выкинуть из головы мысли. Мартин не осуждал, но опасался.

— В этой ситуации есть лазейка. Если мы с тобой заключим отношения официально, и ты удочеришь Люсию, то в случае моей смерти ты окажешься её единственным официальным опекуном и никаких вопросов к тебе не будет.

И конечно же, ничего абсурднее Мартин в своей жизни не слышал.

— Давай я перефразирую: ты предлагаешь нам заключить брак, а мне удочерить ребёнка, при том что я непонятный человек, с которым ты знаком полгода, а встречаешься чуть больше месяца. И бог с ним с браком, ты на полном серьёзе задумываешься о своей смерти и о том, с кем останется твой ребёнок. Не с твоим братом, который, я в этом уверен, судился бы со мной за право опеки, ни с Агатой, которая по сути является самым близким твоим другом и той, кто присматривал за Люсией с младенчества. Ты хочешь, чтобы она осталась со мной, с человеком, который работает фрилансером, пишет книжки и сценарии. С человеком, у которого не было семьи, который даже не понимает как растить ребёнка.

Мартин замолкает, громко выдохнув и садится на кожаный диван, сгибаясь и ероша свои волосы. Он понятия не имеет что тут можно сделать. Его пугают мысли Андреса и ещё больше его пугают спонтанные решения, основанные ни на чём. Мартин пытается мыслить рационально, но точно знает, что Андрес не мыслит так. В его голове сплошная паника и усталость, он просто не понимает о чём говорит.

— Давай представим себе ситуацию, — продолжает Мартин в ответ на угрюмое молчание партнёра, — Ситуацию, в которой я соглашаюсь, мы заключаем брак, я оформляю опеку над ребёнком. С тобой всё в порядке, ты продолжаешь жить как жил и никаких катастроф, разумеется, не происходит. Проходит какой-то период времени, и вдруг ты влюбляешься в рандомную женщину. В конце концов, тебе всегда нравились женщины, — Мартин облизывает губы и продолжает, — Ты не тот, кто будет изменять, так что ты разведёшься со мной и уйдёшь в роман с ней, но с нашим разводом я не потеряю право опеки над Люсией. Я буду считаться её официальным представителем и как ты собираешься с этим быть, м? Как ты объяснить это дерьмо своей жене? Какой там…четвёртой, пятой?

Мартин всё говорит и говорит, пытаясь переварить и объяснить всё это самому себе, и когда он поднимает глаза, что замолкает, заметив, как побледнел Андрес. Его чашка в руках ходит ходуном, потому что руки снова трясутся — но в этом не должно быть что-то удивительное. Он выглядит плохо и стоит ему начать говорить, как Мартин понимает, что похоже, он перегнул палку со своей экспрессией, потому что голос Андреса звучит загробно:

— Дело ведь не в моих сомнениях, не так ли? Это ты сомневаешься во мне. Ты боишься, что я решу, что это просто эксперимент и мне стоит прекратить, да?

Мартин не может ответить. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и Андрес, очевидно, читает ответ сам, не требуя произношения от Мартина. Это больно и, скорее всего, это действительно покажется ударом, но в глубине души Мартин действительно сомневался. Андрес всегда предпочитал женщин. Всегда. И его отношения с Мартином могли бы легко закончиться так же, как начались. Мартин боялся, как боялся бы любой на его месте. Но он никогда, ни словом ни делом не показывал этого — ровно до сегодняшнего дня.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Андрес, будучи показательно спокойным, но его кожа всё ещё невероятно бледна, — Ты прав в своих аргументах, я не имею права просить у тебя о таких вещах. Я помню, как ты относишься к браку и знаю, что тебе претит эта…как ты говорил…эмоциональная клетка?

— Андр…- Мартин пытается не оправдаться, но объяснить, но в их разговор вмешивается громкий стук в дверь. Не костяшками пальцев, а кулаком. Сильно и агрессивно. Они не успевают сказать ничего, потому что Миша входит сама. Она рассматривает их обоих и, безусловно понимает, что прервала нечто важное, но это её не останавливает.

— Пока вы тут решаете свои суперважные проблемы, которые мешали вам проявить каплю эмпатии к шестилетней девочке, я успела поговорить с ней. И если вы думаете, что у вас тут что-то важное, то забудьте нахер об этом, потому что Люсии сегодня сказали, что только женщина может родить ребёнка. И это правда, что в этом страшного, казалось бы. Вот только потом добавили, что раз у ребёнка нет мамы, то либо она трагически умерла, либо бросила своё чадо по причине ненужности. И что вы предлагаете мне ответить Люсии по этому поводу?

Мартину кажется, что время останавливается.

Он бросает короткий взгляд на Андреса, не зная, что можно сказать. Андрес соскальзывает со стола, усилием воли расправляет плечи и смотрит со страшной решимостью. Его ладони сжаты в кулаки, глаза чуть прищурены. Лицо, несмотря на не прошедшую бледность, кажется каменно-спокойным. Андрес берёт себя в руки с такой скоростью, что позавидовал бы даже король Испании.

— Миша, спасибо за информацию. Я поговорю с Люсией, — кивает он, направляясь к двери.  
И Мартин хочет его остановить, хочет предложить помощь или просто поддержку, действительно хочет быть рядом, зная, что для Андреса это будет трудный разговор. Он снова зовёт его по имени, но получает в ответ только отстранённый взгляд и слова:

— Мы закончили. Ты прав, я прошу непомерно много. Мне жаль, что я…предложил тебе это, — и Мартин чувствует, что внутри что-то ломается, со скрежетом и режущей болью, — Я должен поговорить со своей дочерью.

Он выходит твёрдой походкой и Мартин с Мишей провожают его взглядом, после чего девочка задумчиво переводит своё внимание на оставшегося в комнате мужчину.

— Вы тут конечно не в картишки играли, да? И что-то мне подсказывает, что не обсуждали Люсию тоже. Что-то случилось? Не пойми меня неправильно, но я в любой момент готова забрать Сиэтл и поехать в твою квартиру, если вдруг…ну…сам понимаешь, — она пожимает плечами, а Мартин горько смеётся, запрокинув голову.

— Какой же я гондон, — шепчет он в потолок, вздыхая.

Он понимает, что идти сейчас к Андресу было бы бесполезно, даже если бы тот не разговаривал с дочерью. Им обоим нужно обдумать всё, что они оба сказали. Мартину тяжело морально переносить это, зная как тяжело Андресу, как сильно он переживает из-за всего. Несмотря на то, что это даже не было ссорой в полном смысле этого слово, он очевидно ранил Андреса и притом весьма глубоко. Настолько, что теперь тот закрылся, надел одну из своих масок, какие были в начале их знакомства. Это было тяжело для восприятия. Однако Мартин не мог отказаться от своих идей и размышлений и, к сожалению, он действительно не мог полностью довериться. Сомнения были. Он бы соврал, сказав, что нет. И с этим могло справиться только время. Может быть поэтому он никогда не показывал этого Андресу. Не хотел давать ростки для его сомнений в догонку к своим. К несчастью, в самый неподходящий момент, это всплыло. И теперь он чувствовал удушающую вину за свои собственные ощущения и за то, что и как он сказал. На волне экспрессии и эмоций, он прекратил контролировать это и поплатился жёстко.

— Похоже на то, что вы оба нахуевертили. Но я думаю вы разберётесь. Люди, которые любят друг друга, в итоге всё равно мирятся, даже если разругались в щепки. А вы вроде просто наговорили друг другу херню, это поправимо.

Мартин кивает. Он забирает свою чашку с остывшим чаем, чашку Андреса и видит на его столе холст. Перелив из зелёного в голубой и обратно — будто волны фоном. А посередине его профиль, задумчивый взгляд в никуда, какой бывает только когда он думает о своих героях. Андрес рисовал его, со старательностью. С любовью. Вот и всё, что ему нужно знать. Ради сохранения этого он готов пойти на всё.


	25. Серотонинэргическая система

Андрес задвинул глубоко внутрь все свои чувства, оставив на поверхности только мысли о дочери. Не зря он беспокоился по поводу этого детского сада и совершенно неадекватной заведующей. Пришёл тот момент, когда она выкинула дерьмо на поверхность и этим окатило его ребёнка. 

Конечно Андрес не был совсем уж не подготовлен. Он знал, что однажды, раньше или позже, но вопрос «где моя мама» будет задан. И он надеялся, что к тому времени будет знать, что сказать, но...сейчас было максимально неподходящее время. И потом, разве к этому можно быть полностью готовым?

Он постучался, прежде чем зайти в комнату Люсии и вежливо дождался ответа дочери с разрешением.

Она сидела на своей кровати, укрыв коленки пушистым персиковым пледом и гладила разлёгшихся рядом с ней Сиэтл и Симбу. Коты дремали, но исправно мурлыкали.  
Андрес присел на край детской кроватки и посмотрел на дочку с максимально спокойным выражением, насколько он был способен в данный момент. У него не получится успокоить ребёнка, если он сам не будет показательно-спокоен. Он должен держать себя в руках ради Люсии.

— Рысёнок, ты упоминала днём, что вам рассказывали в саду про семьи. Тебя это расстроило? — он словно прыгает в холодную воду, задержав дыхание.

Он настроился на объяснения и на то, чтобы дать ответы на все интересующие Люсию вопросы, но захочет ли ребёнок с ним об этом говорить?

— Сеньора Сьерра говорила что у всех есть мамы. Но у меня нет и у Дженни нет и мы спросили у неё почему, — девочка поднимает взгляд на отца и Андресу приходится сдерживать себя, потому что он очень хочет выругаться, — Она сказала что либо наши мамы умерли, либо мы им не нужны. И что два папы это хорошо, но это не совсем обычно. Что девочкам нужен женский образ перед глазами, а если его нет это плохо.

Люсия опускает взгляд на котов и берёт Симбу на руки, будя, но всё равно прижимает к себе в каком-то отчаянном защитном жесте. Руки Андреса невольно тянутся к Сиэтл и гладят по мягкой шерсти. Интересная терапия, это действительно немного успокаивает.

— А что ты думаешь по этому поводу? — спрашивает Андрес, прикусывая губу и чувствуя железный привкус крови. Ему с каждой секундой всё тяжелее и тяжелее держать маску спокойствия на лице.

— Я не знаю… — шепчет Люсия, — Мама ведь не умерла, да? Ты бы сказал, если бы это было так.

Андрес буквально чувствует, как дрожь рук усиливается. Он тяжело вдыхает и выдыхает, прежде чем ответить:

— Ты права, я бы сказал, будь это так.

— Значит она меня бросила? Потому что я ей не нужна? — продолжает Люсия.

— Это сложно объяснить, Рысёнок, но я попробую. Ариадна, так зовут женщину, которая тебя родила. Мы с ней были в браке пару лет и она болела очень серьёзно, но не хотела пить лекарства. Сначала я думал, что ничего страшного и это…никак не повлияет на нас, но оказалось, что всё гораздо хуже чем я мог предположить.

— Ты делаешь лекарства. Твоя компания. Ты мог бы просто дать их ей, — говорит Люсия серьёзно.

Андресу хочется кисло посмеяться с этой фразы, но вряд ли ребёнок поймёт его реакцию правильно.

— Она отказывалась их пить. И ей становилось всё хуже и хуже. И когда она тебя родила ей стало совсем плохо, она не могла этого выносить и поэтому она ушла, — в целом это была правда, пусть и весьма упрощённая. Может, когда Люсия вырастет, он расскажет её более подробно, но пока незачем было грузить дочь такими частностями в роде психических болезней.

— Значит я была ей не нужна? — шепчет Люсия и видно, что её нижняя губа немного дрожит. Признак того, что она вот-вот заплачет. Андрес не знает, что с этим делать. Ему просто страшно.

— Я не знаю, что она думала и чувствовала, Рысёнок. Но, я могу сказать от себя. Я очень сильно тебя люблю и ты мне нужна. Ты мой самый родной человек и ближе тебя у меня нет никого, — максимально мягко и искренне говорит Андрес дочери. Девочка отпускает кота и переползает к нему, забираясь на его колени и обнимая за шею тонкими холодными ручками. Андрес прижимает дочь к себе в ответном объятии и тянет плед, невольно сгоняя кота, чтобы укрыть её и не дать замёрзнуть.

— Ты меня не бросишь? — куда-то в шею спрашивает Люсия слабым голосом, заставляя Андреса вздохнуть. Он не может пообещать, что не умрёт. Но бросить точно не бросит.

— Конечно нет, Рысёнок. Никогда, — говорит он убедительно, прижимая девочку к себе ещё крепче.

Они оба молчат и Андрес немного укачивает девочку, внутренне содрогаясь от накатывающих эмоций и тревоги, которая бесконтрольно овладевает его телом, будто бы протекая по венам прямо к самому сердцу. Ему тоже хотелось бы, чтобы его обняли и держали вот так, но это не та ситуация. Здесь он должен быть сильным, он должен поддерживать.

— А Мартин? — вдруг вскидывается Люсия, — Мартин нас не бросит?

И Андрес не может выдержать взгляд дочери. Он на секунду прикрывает глаза и собирается с силами, чтобы ответить. Если бы он только знал правильный ответ на этот вопрос, если бы.

— Я не знаю, Рысёнок. Но я надеюсь, что нет, — отвечает он правду.

Они разговаривают ещё некоторое время о каких-то нелепых в данной ситуации вещах, в роде того поедут ли они в зоопарк или будут ли есть пиццу на неделе. Андрес ложится на кровать, устраивая на себе Люсию и чувствуя, как рядом пристраиваются коты. Сиэтл тычется своим носом в его шею и он рассеянно поглаживает её за ухом пару раз. Не сразу, но дочь засыпает на его руках и он, придерживая девочку, расстилает постель, чтобы уложить её удобнее, а потом несколько минут сидит и напряжённо смотрит за спящим ребёнком. Своим ребёнком. Конечно же, он будет заботиться о ней наилучшим образом и, в отличие от его бывшей жены, ни за что не оставит дочь.

Когда он наконец заставляет себя встать, чтобы выйти из комнаты, стоит только открыть дверь, как на пороге обнаруживается Мартин. Он нервно теребит свои пальцы и облизывает губы, глядя серьёзно и невероятно виновато. Переживал, мялся, однако так и не рискнул зайти.

Андрес чувствует себя выгоревшим и апатичным, с иссякшими силами, которые едва-едва только начали восстанавливаться вдали от работы. Но теперь их снова нет, зато есть непрекращающаяся ментальная боль.

— Как она? — спрашивает Мартин шепотом, почти панически.

— Спит, — кивает Андрес.

Ему так сильно хочется надеть маску спокойствия сейчас и сделать вид будто всё нормально, ничего не произошло. Но то ли на это банально не хватает сил, то ли он разучился делать это перед Мартином. Он чувствует себя слабаком, показывающим эмоции перед всеми, но скрыть ничего он уже не в состоянии.

Он проходит вперёд, заставив Мартина сдвинуться, и закрывает за собой двери детской.  
Ещё не слишком поздно, но ему кажется, будто он не спал несколько суток. Он оглядывает Мартина коротко, не заостряя внимания на деталях его внешнего вида.

— Андрес, — как-то потеряно зовёт Мартин.

Мужчина поднимает на партнёра взгляд и не говорит ничего. Они оба идут к спальне, но Мартин останавливается перед самой дверью.

— Я могу остаться с тобой на ночь? — спрашивает он, будто ожидает отказа.

Андрес хмурится на этот странный вопрос. Разумеется, он бы не выгнал Мартина их спальни в гостевую или куда-либо ещё.

— О чём вообще речь…— тянет он, толкая дверь и не закрывает её, ожидая, когда Мартин войдёт.

Но стоит двери закрыться, как Андрес чувствует мягкие руки на своей талии, притягивающие его к Мартину. Спина прижимается к горячей груди партнёра, заставляя едва ли не задохнуться от того, насколько же это было необходимо. Его мелко потрясывает, но Мартин держит крепко, не позволяя упасть.

— Прости меня. Я знаю, это звучало ужасно и…

Андрес не даёт ему договорить. Он не хочет, чтобы Мартин чувствовал себя виноватым в этой ситуации.

— Чего ты действительно не должен, так это скрывать от меня свои чувства. Даже если это будет больно, даже если это меня ранит. Мартин, прошу тебя, будь со мной честен. Если у тебя есть сомнения…— он вздыхает, — сомневаться в начале отношений это нормально. Но я хочу знать об этом, чтобы иметь возможность исправить, повлиять, дать хоть крупицы уверенности.

Мартин прижимает его к себе теснее и оставляет несколько поцелуев на его щеке.

— Я не хотел причинять тебе боль. Я знаю, как тебе тяжело и страшно… — Мартин затыкается на секунду, будто подавившись, — Я хочу облегчить твою жизнь, а не сделать сложнее.

Андрес разворачивается в его руках и кладёт ладони на плечи Мартина, глядя в его глаза. В комнате темно, так что они едва едва видят очертания, но это не мешает им говорить и даже создаёт какую-то ауру интимности.

— Жизнь не бывает простой. Суть в том, чтобы мы прошли через сложности вместе, поддерживая друг друга. Не только ты меня, но и я тебя тоже. Я не хочу лишь брать, мне нужно отдавать тоже. Я понимаю, это очень трудно для тебя, довериться, но… Я бы этого хотел.

Мартин кивает несколько раз, вслушиваясь.

— Сейчас именно тебе нужна поддержка. Каменная стена, тыл, как угодно.

С этим трудно не согласиться и Андрес не намерен врать ни самому себе, ни Мартину по этому поводу.

— Да. Но это не значит, что в нужный момент я не стану тылом для тебя.

— Да, — спокойно говорит Мартин, и по его тону не понятно, что именно он имеет в виду. Но Берроте тянется к нему и целует, нежно и благодарно, мягко и как всегда, ласкающе, так что по позвоночнику бежит стая мурашек.  
Андрес дышит тяжело, но всё же заставляет себя сказать.

— Мы обсудим остальное завтра, хорошо? А сейчас, давай просто ляжем спать, потому что у меня нет сил ни на что.

И Мартин принимает это во внимание. Сам раздевает его, оставляя поцелуи на его плечах и спине, расстилает постель и, уже ложась, придвигается ближе, обнимая его. Андрес всё ещё чувствует тревогу, но она отступает под натиском нежности и заботы со стороны Мартина, пугается его тепла и жизнелюбия, прячется от его любви. Скоро Андрес забывается сном, поверхностным, на грани провала в который он чувствует, как руки партнёра перебирают пряди его волос с нежностью.

***

Утром Мартин отвозит Люсию в детский сад, Мишу в школу, пока ещё старую, и возвращается домой, чтобы застать Андреса за завтраком. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его и чувствует привкус соуса от любимого завтрака своего мужчины.

— Вкусно? — интересуется он со смешком и Мартин приподнимает бровь, облизывая собственные губы.

— Вполне, — кивает он, утаскивая из-под носа Андреса его чашку, — кофе ещё лучше.

И, несмотря на то, что повар предлагает налить вторую чашку, они всё равно допивают эту вдвоём, глядя друг на друга внимательно, хотя и немного смешливо. Шторм прошёл и они пережили его вместе, а теперь настал черёд разгребать последствия.

Только вот не этим сперва они занимаются. Андрес толкает его на кресло, едва они заходят в спальню и шокированный Мартин даже не сразу не осознаёт, что партнёр начинает его раздевать. Андрес сидит практически на его коленях и выглядит слишком сосредоточенным на раздевании, будто от этого зависит жизнь команды людей или как минимум подписание какого-то важного договора, которое ни в коем случае не должно сорваться.

— Сейчас? — с удивлением спрашивает Мартин, немного придя в себя. Он мягко удерживает руки Андреса за запястья у своей груди, пока тот намеревается расстегнуть его рубашку.

— Просто сбросим немного напряжение, — кивает Андрес, делая попытку продолжить, но Мартин не хочет его отпускать. Он не понимает, что происходит и стоит ли…

— Важные разговоры не ведутся после секса, — говорит он мягко, — До — может быть, но не после.

Андрес хмыкает, но руки убирает, впрочем не меняя позы. Вместо этого он скидывает свою белую футболку, швыряя её на постель за своей спиной, а потом и вовсе чуть поднимается, чтобы стянуть домашние спортивки. Мартин смотрит на него со смесью веселья и удивления.

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о серотонинэргической и дофаминэргической системах? — спрашивает он спокойно, будто бы не пытался стянуть с Мартина одежду только что.

— Нет, — качает головой Мартин.

— А я знаю. И потому предлагаю тебе заняться любовью до важных разговоров.

Мартин хмурится несколько секунд, но Андрес сбивает его с мыслей настойчивыми поцелуями и он сдаётся. Такого Андреса невозможно не хотеть, это очевидно. Хотя на грани сознания маячит мысль о том, что это как-то не совсем здорово. И всё же, Андрес умный человек, с двумя высшими образованиями, должно быть он знает что делает.

Всё происходит прямо на кресле и Мартин всеми способами пытается обеспечить комфорт, от которого Андрес, сознательно или нет, уходит. Андресу нравится поза наездника, а Мартину слишком нравится смотреть на тяжело дышащего партнёра, поднимающегося и опускающегося на нём в одном ритме. Жарко, быстро, с палящим удовольствием. Однако после Мартин всё же добивается того, чтобы они переместились на постель.

— У этого перфоманса была цель, — не спрашивает, а скорее утверждает Мартин, переворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на партнёра.

— Показать, насколько ты желанен для меня, — кивает Андрес уже гораздо спокойнее. Он вальяжен, словно огромный ленивый кот. Может быть, он немного похож на рысь. По крайней мере его волосы взъерошены точно вспушённая шерсть возбуждённого животного.

— Это, безусловно, приятно. Только я знал это и так, — отвечает Мартин со смешком.

Они играют друг с другом, пытаются шутить, но говорить о важном всё равно придётся, как бы долго они не пытались избежать этого.

— Рациональная часть тебя. Но та часть, что подвержена эмоциям… Тебя пугает, что я уйду к женщине, ведь так?

Мартин снова облизывает губы, не спеша отвечать. Обдумывает формулировку, пытаясь быть аккуратным максимально, чтобы снова не сказать ничего лишнего. Он не хотел делать больно любимому, но так же он учитывал и вчерашнее пожелание Андреса.

— Скажем так, я не могу исключить такую возможность, — наконец выдаёт Берроте напряжённо.

Он не хочет ходить по минному полю, но ему придётся. Чтобы разобраться в их отношениях и чтобы сохранить ту душевную близость, что у них есть. Мартин поклялся себе бороться за любовь.

— Я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны. Для меня самого долгое время оставалось загадкой, как такое возможно. Но в ту ночь, когда мы впервые занялись любовью, всё встало на свои места.

Всем своим видом Мартин требует пояснений к этим словам. Он не понимает, к чему Андрес ведёт и не особо прослеживает логику повествования. И Андрес продолжает:

— Во всех женщин, с которыми я имел продолжительные отношения или даже брак, я был влюблён. Мне хотелось радовать их, веселить, проводить вместе время и в основном всё было хорошо, но этого было мало. Так поломались все эти отношения. Женщинам хотелось большего, а я не мог этого дать. С тобой всё иначе. Да, сперва я был в тебя влюблён и даже идеализировал, — Андрес коротко ухмыляется воспоминаниям, — это было интересно. Но потом я понял что мои чувства прорастают ещё глубже, хотя я думал что дальше уже некуда. Я стал видеть тебя яснее, и может быть не таким уж и идеальным, но я понял что ты не тот, с кем я буду веселиться и проводить жаркие ночи, а на утро сбегать на работу. Я больше не влюблён в тебя, я тебя люблю. Это совершенно иной концепт отношений. Я не хочу уходить утром из нашей постели, а после работы я хочу вернуться домой к тебе и…просто быть рядом. Я не знаю, как описать это в должной мере высокопарно, в конце концов это ты писатель, а не я, — эти слова вызывают у Мартина смешок, хотя они вроде бы говорят о серьёзных вещах, — Я хочу не только развлекаться с тобой. Я хочу создать семью. Делить быт, дела, проблемы. Делить жизнь. Я понял это интуитивно и тут же наложил свои идеи о браке, даже не пояснив тебе ничего. Это слишком быстро, я понимаю. Но я доверяю Люсию тебе, потому что знаю, что ты позаботишься о ней лучше, чем кто-либо другой, это факт. Вчерашний вечер показал мне, что я не имею права умирать, потому что я не могу оставить свою дочь без отца, как оставил без матери по собственной глупости. И я знаю, что ты её любишь как своего ребёнка, я просто подумал вчера, что это был бы способ обезопасить вас обоих. Я не хочу толкать тебя в эмоциональную клетку брака. И, я думаю, в конце концов, отсутствие штампа в паспорте едва ли помешает нам стать семьёй, — после столь эмоциональной речи Андрес наконец выдыхает и замолкает, ожидая реакции партнёра.

Мартин переваривал эту информацию, свалившуюся прямо здесь и сейчас. Он не ожидал такой открытости от Андреса, не в трезвом виде как минимум. И всё, что он сказал звучит куда как логичнее услышанного вчера. Очевидно, его партнёр пришёл в себя за ночь и осмыслил все свои спонтанные идеи и предложения на холодную голову.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Андрес, — он тянется рукой к щеке мужчины и ласково гладит, — И, должен признать, я осознал это очень даже давно. И дело даже не в браке. Я говорил, что он имеет смысл в некоторых отношениях, и наверное в нашем случае тоже. Но меня так сильно напугали твои слова про смерть, а потом ты и вовсе сказал, что предпочёл бы, чтобы Люсия осталась со мной. Что бы было со мной после твоей смерти? Смог бы я это вынести, не поехав крышей? А как при этом я должен воспитывать двоих детей? Паника заставила меня разозлиться и сказать…ну, сказать то, что я сказал в итоге. Честно говоря, я не хотел грузить тебя ещё и этим сверху. А потом Миша… Я думал что сойду с ума за тот час, что ты разговаривал с Люсией. Я не мог даже зайти внутрь, — Мартин замолкает, собирая мысли в кучу, — А сегодня она ведёт себя как обычно. Весёлая и беззаботная. Словно вчерашнего дня не было. Если бы ты только слышал, как я ругался на заведующую… Там только глухой не слышал, наверное. Это было ужасно. Мне было почти стыдно после, — он хрипло посмеивается, вспоминая лицо Алисии Сьерры, — В общем, это всё свалилось одновременно и так не вовремя, — заканчивает Мартин и откидывается на подушки.

Он ловит спокойный и почти даже расслабленный взгляд Андреса.

— Серотонин и дофамин, — говорит он внезапно и будто бы невпопад, — это вещества тех двух систем, что я упоминал в начале, влияют на мотивацию, удовольствие, настроение, память и когнитивные функции.

Мартин громко смеётся, в конце концов перекатываясь по постели и нависая над партнёром. Он намекает на повторение или просто таким образом ставит точку в их разговоре, обозначив позицию? 

— Это нервный смех, ты знаешь? - шепчет Андрес.

— Отчасти, — кивает Мартин и наклоняется, чтобы утянуть партнёра в поцелуй.


	26. Всё хорошо, что хорошо

Мартин почти подъезжал к офису Андреса, когда его телефон зазвонил. Приятная мелодия игнорировалась несколько секунд, но затем мужчина всё же не выдержал, проведя по смартфону и взяв звонок, тут же ставя на громкую связь и одновременно с этим пытаясь найти место для парковки.

«Я тут узнал крутую историю, бро, тебе понравится» — не здороваясь, начал его давний знакомый, ещё со времён безбшенных тусовок. Ну, может быть, не совсем и давний. Тогда он был подростком девятнадцати лет и Мартин крайне рад, что парень не перенял его прошлую философию жизни.

— Приятно знать, Анибаль, что ты помнишь о моём существовании, — с доброй иронией отвечает Мартин, — Как поживаешь?

Кортес в трубку смеётся и это практически умиляет. Анибаля Мартин воспринимал не иначе как ребёнка, пусть и уже порядком выросшего. Он кинул взгляд на зеркало, чтобы увидеть, чем занята Люсия на заднем сидении. Девочка листала книжку и кажется, практически его не слушала.

«Я в норме, бро, я теперь работаю в айти на телевидении и ты прикинь, тут куча просто невероятных историй. Одна касается тебя. Я подумал, ты захочешь знать»

Мартин хмыкает, выруливая на парковку.

— Я тебя слушаю, Анибаль, очень внимательно, — говорит он, однако его внимание скорее сосредоточено на дороге.

«Короче я узнал на одном канале был дикий срач по поводу тебя. Я думаю ты помнишь Микеле, своего ээээ бывшего, много раз бывшего»

— Если ты про то, что он довольно болезненно отомстил мне за разрыв, то да, я знаю это, — парирует Мартин, морщась от того, какие в действительности неприятные воспоминания это вызывает. Он действительно потрепал немало нервов из-за экранизации собственных книг, но к счастью, сейчас все вопросы с Нетфликс были улажены и в ближайшее время должен будет пройти кастинг на главные роли. Мартин собирался очень активно участвовать в этом.

«Нет, бро, ничего подобного. В том то и дело, что Микеле не имел к тебе никаких претензий. Он вообще сейчас женат. Он не хотел, чтобы твой проект наклонили, но один влиятельный человек его заставил»

Мартина удивляют эти слова. Он хмурится и останавливает машину, беря телефон в руки и выключая громкость.

— Ещё раз, Анибаль. Это не был сам Микеле? — спрашивает он серьёзно. Одно дело, когда палки в колёса ему вставляет бывший любовник, обиженный на него, пусть и добившийся какого-то влияния. А другое, когда какой-то неизвестный влиятельный человек, о котором он пока что не знает вообще ничего.

«Нет, Мартин. Хочешь узнать кто это был?» — Анибаль однозначно ухмыляется, где бы он ни был.

— Ты скажешь или мне сто лет ждать, — Мартин пытается подавить злость, непонятно откуда взявшуюся. Он пытается себя успокоить, потому что ещё чуть-чуть и он может встревожить Люсию, а этого не стоит допускать.

«До меня доходили слухи, что ты сейчас встречаешься с главой одной небезызвестной фармкомпании, м? И не просто встречаешься, не так как раньше. Ты типо семейный человек теперь» — продолжает парнишка, очевидно уже просто издеваясь.

— С Андресом, да. Ты мне скажешь в чём дело, или тебе что-то нужно? — не выдерживает Мартин, почти рыча в трубку. Неизвестность раздражает. К тому же, он не имеет представления, как это может быть связано с его партнёром.

«Подпишешь свои книжки моей девушке?» — спрашивает Кортес.

— Хоть каждую страницу! — вздыхает он, — Кто?

«Серхио Маркина, — кидает в ответ Анибаль, заставляя Мартина застыть на секунду в непонимании, — Брат твоего бойфренда сначала надавил, чтобы Микеле любым способом вытравил тебя. Но, что смешно, он же свой приказ через какое-то время отменил, причём внезапно и судорожно. Но было уже поздно, Нетфликс тебя уже переманили»

Мартин длинно выдыхает, пытаясь уложить это в голове. Зачем это нужно было Серхио? Они с Андресом даже не были парой тогда… Впрочем, он прекрасно знал о чувствах Мартина и, возможно, догадывался о чувствах Андреса. В конце концов, он должен достаточно хорошо знать своего родного брата. Так к чему это было? Ещё более странным было то, что в итоге он изменил своё решение. Что всё это дерьмо должно значить? Какого чёрта происходит?  
Мартин выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и пытается немного успокоиться. В голову приходит лишь то, что Андрес, узнав, мог надавить на Серхио, либо же тот просто понял что перегнул палку. И всё же, давить его проекты? Из-за их общение с Андресом. Это было низко и выставляло Серхио в самом неблагоприятном свете.

— Спасибо, Анибаль, — говорит он в итоге скомкано, — Если нужно книжки подписать, фотки — без проблем, я к твоим услугам.

«Только книжки подписать, бро, спасибо. Селена фанатеет от них»

Они заканчивают разговор и Мартин всё же ставит машину удобнее, выбираясь и открывая дверь, чтобы Люсия могла выйти тоже.

— Мартин, а кто это звонил? — спрашивает девочка, хотя изначально казалось, что она абсолютно далека от наблюдения за ним.

— Один мой знакомый, Рысёнок. Он рассказал мне…новости, — отвечает Мартин задумчиво. В его голове всё ещё не укладывается тот факт, что Серхио, человек с которым он никогда не конфликтовал (за исключением тех моментов, когда они начали общаться с Андресом) мог сознательно начать давить и не просто его, как человека, подкупая сми, а его проекты, его детище. Всегда больнее, когда речь не о тебе, а о твоём творчестве. О том, куда ты вкладываешь душу.

— Твой знакомый знает папу? — реагирует она с искренним интересом, когда они идут по направлению к офису.

— Нет, не совсем. Он спрашивал, правда ли мы встречаемся, — объясняет Мартин со вздохом. Общение с ребёнком чуть снижает градус его напряжения и агрессии. Глядя на Люсию просто не можешь быть злым, сразу хочется растянуть губы в наиглупейшей улыбке.

— А какие новости он рассказал? — продолжает допрос Люсия.

— Кое-что о твоём дяде, не бери в голову, — пытается отбиться Мартин. И, конечно же, ничего у него не выходит.

— А что именно? — но, не услышав тут же ответа, Люсия продолжает, — Ты не нравишься Серхио, но он ничего не понимает, он глупый! На самом деле ты сделал всех счастливее! А Серхио нравилась Татьяна, он думает, что лучше бы папа был с ней. А мне не нравится Татьяна.

Детские рассуждения и детская же болтливость может сказать очень и очень многое и выдать всё новую и интересную информацию. Некоторые вещи Мартин слышал впервые. Например о том, что Серхио предпочёл бы видеть на его месте Татьяну. Неужели этот дурак говорил подобные вещи при ребёнке или даже самой Люсии? Или же всё это было просто подслушано? А может и вовсе выдумано на основании каких-то своих логических цепочек, едва ли понятных взрослому. Сейчас трудно было сказать. Но оно и не было особо важно. Мартина скорее интересовало другое.

— А почему тебе не нравилась Татьяна? — спрашивает он наконец.

Он предъявляет свою карту охране в здании и их безо всяких проблем пропускают. Их бы пустили и так — вся охрана вплоть до начальства прекрасно знают, кто он и кто Люсия.

— Потому что Татьяна смотрела на папу, будто он глупый, — говорит Люсия важно и Мартин не сдерживается от смешка. Как же он понимает Татьяну… Действительно умная женщина. Андрес порой выдавал совсем дикие неожиданные вещи.

— А я не смотрю? — хмыкает он. Этот диалог не несёт особенно никакого смысла, просто это забавно. И потом, ему хотелось бы знать, как могут рассуждать дети. В его новой книге у главного героя задумывался маленький сын. Это, конечно, были лишь наброски, но почему бы и не раздобыть немного информации мимоходом. К тому же Люсия щедро готова была ей делиться.

— Ты смотришь на папу как на сокровище, — говорит Люсия со вздохом, — Почему вы ещё не поженились? Люди, которые любят друг друга, обычно женятся!

Не успевает Мартин отойти от микро-шока по поводу того, что он смотрит на Андреса на как сокровище (он не исключает, что так оно и есть), как Люсия бьёт слабому месту.

— В нашем случае скорее выходят замуж, — поправляет он её, — и, знаешь, я уже объяснял, тут есть некоторые нюсансы…

Нюансы конечно есть, но только не для Люсии, которая останавливается, скрещивает свои маленькие ручки, прищуривается и надувает губки, становясь похожим не на рысёнка, а скорее на обиженного оленёнка.

— Ты любишь папу? — спрашивает она строго.

Мартин закатывает глаза, однако у него нет иного выбора, кроме как отвечать на вопросы этой маленькой «судьи».

— Да, ваша честь, — кивает он, пытаясь быть максимально серьёзным, даже прикладывает руку к груди.

— И папа тебя. Тогда почему вы не женитесь, — она думает пару секунд, а потом исправляется, — не выходите замуж друг за друга?

Мартин думает о том, как снова попытается объяснись маленькой девочке что представляет собой брак и как работает процесс бракосочетания на языке, понятном для неё, но на периферии его зрения возникает до боли знакомая фигура и она приближается к ним.  
Серхио, второй человек в «Фонойоса Медикал Групп» идёт к ним с лицом настолько кислым, что у Мартина в голове зреет немыслимый и совершенно идиотский план, который он намерен осуществить прямо сейчас. В конце концов, он слишком долго (целых два месяца) сопротивлялся Андресу и теперь, когда он в общем сам для себя принял решение, на нём можно ещё и очень красиво сыграть, разом при этом позволив себе небольшую месть за потрёпанные нервы.

Его губы расползаются в широкой ухмылке и когда он видит, что Серхио достаточно близко, чтобы услышать его слова, он всё же отвечает:

— Рысёнок, мы обязательно заключим брак! — говорит он настолько убедительно, насколько вообще можно говорить такие вещи ребёнку.

Серхио едва не теряет равновесие, запинаясь и чудом не падая, глядя на Мартина огромными от шока глазами. А вот Люсию его ответ радует, она тут же взвизгивает и кидается на него с объятиями, щебеча что-то про свадьбу, гостей и платья. Мартин тоже обнимает её и поднимает на руки без труда, вставая и встречаясь взглядом с безумно рассерженным Серхио. Эта злость, которой пышет брат его любимого, доставляет Мартину просто нечеловеческое удовольствие, мстительное и тёмное. Тихая ярость Серхио, которую тот не может выплеснуть в присутствии ребёнка, почему-то радует ту часть его души, в которой нашло свой приют настоящее безумие. Он смотрит на Серхио взглядом победителя, вальяжно и самую капельку издевательски.

— О, Серхио! — Мартин делает вид, что он удивлён, — Ты тоже работаешь по субботам?

Невинное лицо удаётся Мартину сегодня особенно хорошо.  
Люсия поворачивается на его руках, чтобы поздороваться с дядей и тот отвечает ей, но не прекращает смотреть на Берроте.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — шипит на него Маркина, но Мартин играюче опрокидывает его и тут.

— Прости, Серхио, давай потом? Мы заехали за Андресом и Мишей, а после собирались устроить вечер кино, — мягко говорит он. Практически елейно, выводя этим мужчину ещё больше.

Но он не останавливается и идёт за ними прямо до кабинета Андреса, без стука врываясь внутрь, пылая и ничуть не скрывая этого факта. Мартину и правда интересно, станет ли он устраивать скандал перед Люсией.

В кабинете Миша и Андрес склоняются над какими-то бумагами. Они явно прервали объяснения, судя по недовольным лицам, имеющим определённое сходство. Миша весьма быстро переняла Мимику, некоторые жесты и даже речевые обороты Андреса.

— Ты должен объяснить мне какого… — Миша элегантно приподнимает одну бровь, копируя Андреса, — что происходит, — заканчивает Серхио, осекшись.

Сходство реакции девочки и его партёра настолько комичное, что Мартин честно пытается не смеяться, но выходит с трудом. Однако он понимает, что ещё чуть-чуть и Серхио сорвётся, учинив скандал прямо перед детьми, а он был уверен что никто не хотел подобного. Поэтому Мартин опускает Люсию на пол и предлагает:

— Миша, посидите с Люсией на диванчике в холле и выберите пиццу на вечер, ладно?

Старшая девочка хмыкает, но кивает, уводя с собой младшую и увлекая её разговором в процессе. Однако стоит двери за ними закрыться, как Серхио взрывается.

— Андрес, это немыслимо! На одни и те же грабли в четвёртый раз! Что он тебе посулил? Вы вообще оба понимаете, как это отразится даже не на вас, а на детях?

Андрес хмурится, потому что он действительно не понимает, что происходит. Казалось бы, все разговоры об их отношениях уже были пройдены. И Серхио вроде как даже смирился с этим.

— К чему эти претензии? Мы уже обсудили этот вопрос и я доступно объяснил, что…- начинает Андрес, но разве же Серхио слушает.

— Речь шла о неофициальном партнёрстве! И я даже смирился с тем, что вы съехались! Но брак! Андрес, не мне тебе рассказывать, что…

Серхио говорит и говорит, рьяно, доказывая что-то брату и, вероятно, самому Мартину, но они с Андресом смотрят друг на друга, не слыша его абсолютно. Они общаются без слов, одними только взглядами. Андрес как бы задаёт всё тот же вопрос, а Мартин лишь мягко улыбается и кивает. И это того стоит, потому что Андрес в секунду становится настолько довольным, что это не ускользает от Серхио и тот, кажется, начинает совсем беситься.

— Вы оба меня не слушаете! Ваша безолаберность навредит всем!

Андрес закатывает глаза, но Мартин всё равно видит его сытое довольство на лице, не исчезающее даже из-за криков брата.

— Кому навредит, Серхио? — мягко, будто бы даже успокаивающе, говорит он, — Тебе? Ну так твоя жизнь никак не изменится. Или мне? Я стану только счастливее от того, что буду знать, что у меня есть любимый муж. Или Мартину? Думаю, ему тоже будет проще, если он будет уверен, что он не один. Люсии? Второй родитель, который её обожает, сестра. Полная любящая семья, отличная школа, где она всегда может обратиться к Мише. Или хуже будет Мише? Она, кстати, проявляет интерес к юриспруденции, весьма толковая девочка, далеко пойдёт. И мы с Мартином обеспечим для неё возможности. Все в выигрыше, ты так не думаешь? — заканчивает Андрес так же спокойно.

Он поднимается, огибает стол и становится между ними.

— Серхио, я люблю Мартина. И я хочу, чтобы ты относился к моему жениху с уважением. У всех у нас есть прошлое и у него в том числе. Он больше не тот, кого ты знал. Не тот, кто мог перетрахать половину Мадрида за ночь, — Мартин закатывает глаза на этих словах, — это другой человек. Прекращай винить его за то, кем он был. Он изменился. И сейчас это достойнейший человек и мой будущий муж. А я не позволю никому, в том числе и тебе, оскорблять моего мужа, — его последние слова звучат гораздо жёстче остальных и в голосе слышится слабая, но всё же угроза. Мартин знает, что ничерта Серхио не будет, потому что Андрес слишком сильно любит своего младшего брата, но такая борьба, она всё равно приятна.

— Это безумство! — говорит Серхио упрямо, однако слышно, что злости в его голосе значительно поубавилось. Мартину даже жаль, он слишком забавно сердился.

— Так только кажется, hermanito. Мы с Мартином обсуждали этот вопрос со всех сторон. Ты можешь иметь по этому поводу своё мнение, однако…- Андрес ухмыляется, — Я всё же надеюсь, что ты будешь моим шафером. Я бы попросил Мартина, как своего самого близкого друга, но он второй жених.

Мартин тихо смеётся, не сдерживаясь.

— Ну всё, прекращай. Не издевайся над ним, а то мне сейчас самому его станет жалко, — говорит Берроте, обнимая Андреса сзади и укладывая голову на его плечо.

— Ты первый начал, — парирует Андрес, — в общем, Серхио, мы будем рады увидеть тебя и твою семью на свадьбе.

— И пожалуйста, сделай лицо попроще, а то когда ты выйдешь, Люсия подумает, что мы тут на тебя накричали, — добавляет Мартин.

Через несколько секунд за Серхио хлопает дверь почти оглушающе.  
Мартину нисколько не стыдно, за организованный им же самим спектакль. Но он быстро забывает об этом, когда Андрес разворачивается к нему, глядя с нежностью.

— Ты мстил ему, это очевидно, — тянет Андрес.

— Я узнал, что это он спустил в канализацию мой контракт с каналом и экранизацию. Не важно, что я потом попал в Нетфликс, потраченные нервы мне никто не вернёт.

Мартин отмечает про себя, что Андрес не выглядит ничуть удивлённым.

— Ты знал, ведь так? — шепчет он. Вероятно, его предположение правдиво, потому что взгляд у Андреса виноватый, — Конечно же ты знал.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, что Серхио устроил этот балаган. Я постарался всё уладить и заставил его исправлять то, что он натворил. И он исправил. В конечном счёте, твой проект в работе и никто не пострадал.

Эти оправдания ни к чему, потому что вообще-то он не злится на Андреса. Как бы то ни было, он не виновен в поступках его глупого младшего брата. Но последние слова выбивают из колеи, потому что Андрес прекрасно знает, что это неправда.

— Ну, если мои самочувствие ничего не стоит, то ты прав, — кивает он с кислым лицом.

Андрес осекается.

— Я не это имел в виду. Я был с тобой и я знаю, что это причинило тебе массу неприятных эмоций и мне очень жаль, — говорит Андрес.

— Что ж, в конечном счёте все живы и относительно довольны, — Берроте пожимает плечами, — А мы с тобой заключим брак, — на его лице появляется мягкая улыбка и он смотрит в глаза партнёру, который зеркалит его выражение довольства.

Мартину приятно видеть эту реакцию, но иного он и не ожидал. В самом деле, это же Андрес был инициатором. Он не давил, но объяснил свою позицию относительно брака достаточно чётко. Мартин объяснил свою. И некоторые из аспектов всё же сошлись, так что Мартин пообещал подумать над этим. И он думал два месяца, но всё же решился. В конце концов, Андрес прав. Ничего кроме несомненных плюсов непосредственно сейчас это не принесёт. В крайнем случае, даже самые неприятные исходы они с Андресом так же обсудили, хотя оба надеялись что эти сценарии не сбудутся.

— Знаешь, я бы предпочёл узнавать первым, что ты согласился на моё предложение, — хмыкает Андрес, отходя к своему столу и доставая что-то из ящика.

Мартин хмыкает.

— Я не смог пересилить себя и не взбесить Серхио в качестве очень глупой, но удовлетворяющей мою чёрную душу мести, не столько за эту ситуацию, сколько за отношение ко мне с тех пор, как мы с тобой начали общаться. Подумай ещё раз, за кого ты решил выйти замуж, — кивает Мартин, вызывая у Андреса только смех.

— За великолепного мужчину, — говорит Андрес и открывает маленькую коробочку, которую до этого держал за спиной, чтобы достать кольцо. Обычное золотое обручальное кольцо, совершенно без особенностей, но всё же имеющее огромное значение.

— Понимаю, ты не видишь в этом всём смысла, но можешь сделать это для меня?

Мартин медленно кивает. Конечно он мог бы. Он бы сделал для Андреса гораздо, гораздо большее нежели просто ношение кольца. Мартин наблюдает, как Андрес надевает на его безымянный палец кольцо, а потом и сам проделывает то же самое.

— Вообще их ведь носят после заключения брака, — вспоминает вдруг Мартин, на что партнёр лишь ухмыляется.

— Эти помолвочные. Обручальные мы выберем вместе. Не хочу, чтобы они были обычными, — поясняет он.  
Когда они выходят из кабинета, дети уже ждут их. И Мартин понимает тут же, что младшая девочка уже поделилась важнейшей информацией с Мишей, потому что та смотрит на них с очень хитрой ухмылкой.

— Ну и что ты теперь скажешь, сеньор «брак это пережиток прошлого»? — спрашивает она, с намерением поддеть.

Мартин бы точно ответил ей, если бы не Андрес, с нежностью обнимающий его за пояс.

— Его можно понять, я могу быть очень убедителен, — отвечает Андрес вместо него, заставляя Мишу ухмыляться ещё сильнее. Мартин решает пропускать это мимо ушей. В конце концов, он более чем уверен в своём решении.


	27. Эпилог

Мартин Берроте был абсолютно доволен сложившейся жизнью. Он, человек выросший в детском доме, без любви и тепла, по крайне счастливому стечению обстоятельств нашёл и любимого человека и даже детей, которых теперь без задней мысли звал своими.   
Два года назад он вышел замуж за любимого мужчину и нисколько не пожалел об этом. Андрес не уставал показывать и говорить ему, насколько он нужен и любим. 

Как он и говорил, многие чисто формальные вещи стало гораздо проще решать благодаря одной единственной бумажке. 

Спустя несколько месяцев Мартин официально стал вторым родителем Люсии, а спустя почти два года и чрезвычайное количество нервотрёпки они оба удочерили Мишу. В действительности, им обоим было наплевать, что девочке меньше года оставалось до совершеннолетия — в конце концов это стало делом принципа. Миша была их ребёнком, так или иначе. 

Это было странно осознавать, что то, от чего он бежал большую часть своей жизни — замужество и образование семьи, получилось как-то очень быстро и само собой. Андрес стал для него самым близким, родным и любимым человеком. И он был надёжным тылом, так что в какой-то момент Мартину удалось усыпить собственную подозрительность и расслабиться. Андрес создал для него все условия, чтобы он мог наконец почувствовать себя в безопасности и...дома. Он был счастлив. Понимание тоже давалось с трудом, потому что он был уверен, что никогда не добьётся ничего хоть сколько-нибудь похожего. Но сейчас он действительно был в порядке. 

С работой тоже всё было отлично. Он выпустил ещё одну книгу, которая разлетелась невероятными тиражами и была переведена на множество языков. Его сериал тоже выстрелил и сейчас он уже был в процессе написания сценария для третьего сезона, чем был безумно рад. Он обожал работать с этими людьми, обожал находиться на съёмочной площадке, ощущая невероятную свободу. Он действительно был на своём месте. Он работал много, да, как впрочем и Андрес — никто из них не смог вылечиться от трудоголизма. Но оба они помнили, что у них есть семья и старались уделять достаточное время детям и друг другу. 

Сперва Мартин боялся. 

Несмотря на заверения супруга в том, что он будет честен с ним в любом случае, несмотря на напоминания о любви, Мартину конечно же было страшно. Не только потому что Андрес до этого имел связи исключительно с женщинами, но и потому что до их брака Андрес был женат трижды, и все три раза ничего не вышло. Можно долго рассуждать о причинах, однако страх, что и их союз будет столь же недолговечен оставался. Мартин научился говорить Андресу откровенно о многом, в том числе и о страхах. Учиться было трудно, но супруг был весьма терпеливым куратором в этом вопросе. 

Не только он учился. Андресу пришлось научиться уступать и увидеть в его характере то, что он никогда не скрывал — поистине ослиное упрямство и чистосердечную прямолинейность. Такие яркие черты, которые вроде бы сразу бросались в глаза, за полгода их знакомства Андрес, оказывается, пропустил и осознал до конца лишь ближе к концу первого года их брака, заявив об этом как-то утром с удивлением. Это было странно, однако смешно. 

Он тоже увидел в Андресе кое-что не то что новое, но никогда не проявляемое при нём.  
Андрес умел быть жёстким до жестокости. Несгибаемая сила воли и титановый характер. Он был действительно главой своей компании, распоряжаясь там как царь и бог. Его боялись и уважали. 

Увидеть его за работой удалось совершенно случайно.  
Люсия в школе умудрилась подраться с каким-то мальчиком, разбив ему нос за то, что он высмеял наличие двух отцов у них с Мишей. Мальчик, однако, толкнул её, из-за чего Люсия рассекла бровь. Дети в крови, мальчик плачет, классный руководитель в панике звонит первому попавшемуся родителю, коим оказывается Мартин. Примерно в этот момент Берроте доезжает до нужного этажа офиса Андреса с двумя стаканчиками кофе из Старбакс, для себя и мужа. 

Звонок заставляет натурально начать паниковать и Мартин плюёт на слова секретаря о том, что у Андреса собрание глав отделов. Он влетает в конференц-зал и пару секунд слушает как его муж, словно демон из ада, рычит на какую-то черноволосую женщину, пока тот не обращает на него внимание, меняясь в лице тут же. Эта сцена остаётся ярким впечатлением. 

Конечно же Андрес велит всем захлопнуть рты и оставаться на местах, пока он не вернётся, а сам выходит вслед за мужем, на ходу слушая историю о дочери и приходя в состояние, среднее между яростью и диким беспокойством. 

Эта история заканчивается безобидно, несмотря на начало. В школе, куда они едут сразу же, абсолютно спокойная Люсия, за спиной которой коршуном стоит Миша, рассказывает им причины и Мартин чувствует гордость за дочь. С родителями мальчика они тоже разбираются быстро — Андрес берёт это на себя. Кто, как ни он, умеет вести переговоры.   
Многое Мартин узнаёт и о его в семье в том числе. Вечерами, за бокалом вина или виски, в зависимости от настроения, Андрес рассказывает ему о семье, детстве, родителях. Это случается не слишком часто, но тем ценнее эти моменты абсолютного доверия, максимальной открытости. Мартин знает, когда ему тяжело, когда больно. И, что важно, он интуитивно знает, как поддержать любимого человека. Это оказывается чрезвычайно ценным навыком. 

Он и сам открывается. Рассказывает о детском доме, о людях, усыновивших его, о юности и даже о том десятилетии, которое он порой хотел забыть. Полное пьянок, быстрого секса без чувств и непрекращающихся вечеринок. Помня, что Андрес переживал в те годы, что он бухал и гулял, ему становилось неуютно и даже стыдно перед партнёром, хотя они и не были знакомы в те времена. 

И всё же, всё было хорошо. Пусть не идеально, такого конечно не могло бы быть, они ведь жили отнюдь не в радужном идеалистическом мире. 

Андрес имел совершенно ужасную тенденцию загонять себя, игнорируя плохое самочувствие и постоянную усталость. Мартину приходилось следить за этим, порой почти заставляя супруга брать выходные или даже отпуск. 

Перед первым классом Люсии Андрес повторяет свой круг идиотизма, всего лишь за один только июль умудряясь снова получить комбо — тремор и непрекращающиеся мигрени.   
Невролог твердила о необходимости отдыха, Андрес настаивал на подписании новых контрактов. Мартин просто звонит Ракель и договаривается о полёте в отпуск их огромной семьёй на две недели. Андрес едва не устраивает скандал(как Мартин позже узнаёт — реакция Серхио мало отличается от реакции его старшего брата), но в отпуск они всё же летят. Миша, Паула и Люсия наслаждаются солнцем, пляжем, тёплым песком и вкусной едой, взрослые же наслаждаются долгожданным отдыхом. Даже Серхио и Андрес, изначально словно сделавшие одолжения супругам, полетев с ними, в итоге расслабляются получают удовольствие. 

В отпуске происходит много интересных и действительно забавных историй, но больше всего Мартина впечатляют две. 

Первая относится к их с Андресом интимной жизни и это оказывается странно и очень закономерно одновременно. Андрес впервые за всё время их отношений оказывается в активной позиции. И это сильно удивляет, потому что Мартин ловит себя на банальной привычке к вполне определённому распределению ролей. Но он не возражает, конечно и из этого нового опыта выжимает максимум. И внезапно Андрес находит этот вариант менее интригующим, нежели то, что было до. 

— Это так похоже на гетеросексуальный секс, что у меня едва не сложилось впечатление, будто я тебе изменяю, — говорит он. 

У Мартина эта фраза вызывает совершенно гомерический хохот, так что они даже не могут продолжить, как и не могут заснуть долгое время. 

Всё равно они меняются периодически, в качестве развлечения, хотя Мартин прекрасно знает, что максимально удовлетворяющей для Андреса является пассивная позиция. Про себя он думает о том, что это даже иронично, учитывая то, что Андрес большую часть своей жизни определял себя как натурала. 

Вторым ярким воспоминанием из отпуска становится адская попойка с Серхио. Сперва косятся друг на друга со смешанными эмоциями. Мартину неприятно отношение брата супруга и его постоянные придирки и подозрения, а Серхио обуревают сомнения по поводу целей Мартина и его поведения. Они надираются вхлам ночью, чтобы дети не лицезрели эти чудные моменты. И ещё они дерутся. Так Мартин узнаёт, что Серхио, несмотря на свой библиотекарский вид, является грёбанным Чаком Норрисом в очках. 

Оставшуюся часть ночи они прикладывают лёд к разным частям тела и лица и разговаривают, сидя на берегу, почти у самой воды.   
Мартин рассказывает Серхио о детском доме, всепоглощающем чувстве одиночества и постоянной боли, о желании умереть и о попытках прикрыть это дерьмо пьянками и беспорядочным сексом.

Серхио рассказывает ему о том адском годе, когда он остался управлять компанией, с которой не знал что делать, об Андресе, который разваливался, о страхе потерять единственного оставшегося в живых близкого человека. 

Они оба рассказывали сухо, не слишком живописно, но в каждом слове сквозила горечь и боль, как бы они не пытались скрыть это друг от друга. 

После этой ночи их отношения стали теплее. Серхио прекратил подозревать его во всех смертных грехах, он сам прекратил провоцировать Серхио на скандалы своей язвительностью. Наступило неожиданное равновесие. 

Их перемирие было замечено как Ракель, которая изначально хорошо относилась к Мартину, так и Андресом, которому очевидно стало легче дышаться, зная, что брат и любимый человек наконец поладили. 

И Мартин почувствовал себя своим тогда, что немаловажно.   
Ощущение счастья тогда только начало окутывать его сознание и к нынешнему моменту прочно укрепилось в своей позиции. 

Мартин Берроте был абсолютно доволен сложившейся жизнью. 

***

Андрес де Фонойоса считал себя счастливым человеком. У него было всё, о чём можно только мечтать: любящая и любимая семья, своя компания, мелкие радости жизни, самые разнообразные и привносящие каплю безумия в его размеренную жизнь. Дети в частной школе, подобранной по запросам как старшего, так и младшего ребёнка(никакой школьной формы, обязательно нужен бассейн, никакого немецкого, бальные танцы как предмет по выбору и ещё с десяток разнообразных требований). 

Его душа, Мартин, так же занимался любимым делом и результаты его работы Андрес оценивал лично. Сериал в их семье смотрели все, даже Люсия, специально для которой Миша научилась вырезать все сцены околосексуального характера из серий и монтировать их весьма профессионально. 

Забавным моментом стало очевидное внешнее сходство Андреса с одним из актёров, сыгравшим роль Берлина. Миша не могла пройти мимо этой "случайности" и выстебала её вдоль и поперёк, с чем Мартину просто пришлось смириться, потому что они с Педро действительно были похожи, и Андрес даже отпустил одинокую шутку, что Мартин на работе смотрит на Педро… Шутку Мартин не понял и принялся уверят его, что он единственный мужчина, на которого Берроте смотрит с желанием.   
Но в целом, всё было хорошо. 

Андрес вернулся к рисованию и пусть времени на это было не слишком много, но он старался делать что-то для себя, выплёскивая эмоции красками на бумаге. В каком-то смысле это была арт-терапия и его невролог одобрила такой подход. 

Одним из самых ярких воспоминаний последних двух лет стала его свадьба. Четвёртая по счёту формально, но Андрес предпочитал называть её последней. Надевая на палец Мартина вычурное кольцо из белого золота с чёрными камнями по ободку, он почувствовал себя настолько целым и настолько удовлетворённым, как будто все его желания вмиг исполнились. По большому счёту, так оно и было. 

Мартин согласился стать его мужем. И Андрес знал, что дело не в нём. Точнее, не совсем в нём. Его супруга было нереально заставить что-либо сделать, если он того не хотел. И это проявлялось как в мелочах в роде принципиального отказа есть что-то конкретное, так и в каких-то более серьёзных вещах, часто относящихся к работе или семье. Какие-то важные решения не принимались Мартином в одиночку, однако Андрес порой ловил себя на том, что чаще всего уступает именно он. Это не было плохо, решения Мартина были адекватны, логичны и приносили им пользу, но было немного странно осознавать, что на работе он решает всё, а дома есть кто-то, кто в состоянии решить за него. 

Однако этот перенос ответственности даже нравился Андресу. Сам он далеко не всегда мог уследить за какими-то самыми элементарными вещами вроде собственного самочувствия, хотя разгребал гораздо более сложные вещи на работе. 

Но Мартин, с его мягкой заботой и внимательностью, сглаживал и такие вещи.   
Многие вещи стали новыми для Андреса за два года брака. Случилось даже то, чего он никак не мог предполагать — они с Мартином подружились с парой мужчин — Марко и Реймондом, родителями Дженни, подружки Люсии. Это было странно, но в процессе выбора школы Марко напрямую спросил, не против ли они продолжить дружбу детей, отправив их в одну школу. И они с Мартином решили, что это было бы даже хорошо. Девочки оказались в одном классе(не без давления на администрацию школы) и продолжили общение. А они с Мартином в свою очередь начали общаться с родителями Дженни. Отдых на природе, разные мероприятия, сборы, родительские собрания. Они делились друг с другом какими-то чисто родительскими моментами и плавно перешли на более личное общение. Так в окружении Андреса появились люди, похожие на него самого.

Реймонд и Марко были по сути оба бисексуальны и до встречи друг с другом отношения строили лишь с женщинами, однако окончательный выбор пал на представителя своего пола и...что тут сказать, любовь победила. 

Оба они были людьми интеллектуальными и нескучными, так что их компанией Андрес и Мартин могли насладиться, пока дети развлекались друг с другом.   
Андрес старался и детям уделить достаточно времени. 

В конце концов он выучил всё, что нравится Люсии, уделяя время на занятия с ней теми вещами, что дочери нравились. Они рисовали вместе, лепили из глины и какого-то пластика, играли в разные игры, начиная банальщиной в роде кукол, заканчивая чем-то совершенно специфическим в роде игры "научи меня быть главной". Последнее, услышанное впервые, повергло Андреса в двухминутный шок, потому что уложить в голове, что дочь просит в игровой форме научить её руководить компанией, удавалось с трудом. К счастью, подобные изыски были редкостью. 

С Мишей было сложнее и проще одновременно. С ней Андрес разговаривал как со взрослой, но при этом общение с ней требовало своего подхода. Подростковый возраст, плюс сложное детство наложили отпечаток и Андресу приходилось обходить многие подводные камни. Но Миша была к нему благосклонна, то ли потому что видела в нём авторитет, то ли потому что его аура крутости распространялась и на неё тоже. Они занимались экономикой, основами юриспруденции, обществознанием, испанским. Андрес объяснял ей многие вещи, необходимые во взрослой жизни, вроде уроков финансовой грамотности или даже основ сексуального воспитания. 

Почему-то в этот момент Мартин был крайне погружен в работу, съёмки шли полным ходом и супруг как-то потерялся во времени, так что Андрес был вынужден взять на себя роль просветителя в таких вопросах. Сперва Миша с ухмылочкой слушала короткий экскурс в анатомию человека, но когда речь пошла о разных заболеваниях и методах контрацепции, её лицо приобрело серьёзное выражение и восприятие информации было максимальным. Всё прошло без истерик, ругани и чего-то, что можно было бы ожидать от неё, учитывая то, что понятие секса в пятнадцать было для неё всё же знакомым, пусть и теоретически.   
Тогда Андрес понял, что он готов к тому, чтобы наравне с Мартином стать родителем для Миши. Его волновала судьба этой девочки и он делал всё, чтобы из неё действительно получился достойный человек. 

Потребовалось немало сил и времени, чтобы оформить всё официально, но и это они решили, так что теперь Миша была их дочерью. 

Узнав о завершении процесса удочерения Миша в своей манере обыграла это, сказав, что теперь может официально хвастаться "богатенькими папашами" в школе, а потом и колледже, потому что это правда. Однако, узнав характер девочки, Андрес глубоко сомневался, что она вообще будет говорить кому-то, кто такие её родители и тем более хвастаться не своими заслугами. 

Несмотря на браваду, показушность и поразительно саркастичные высказывания, Миша была человеком закрытым, замкнутым и не доверяла почти никому, кроме них с Мартином.   
К мужу у Андреса были совершенно особенные чувства. Бесконечное уважение, нежная привязанность и любовь в смеси со страстью давали яркий коктейль. Андрес не мог этим насытиться даже спустя два года брака. Он пророс в Мартина и теперь не представлял себе жизнь без него, мысли об этом казались невыносимыми. 

Они прошли вместе через многие проблемы, трудности, страхи. Даже Серхио в конце концов понял, кто такой Мартин и что он вовсе не проблема, а наоборот, надёжная опора в решении проблем, помощник и спутник жизни. И, в действительности, лучший вариант для Андреса из всех возможных. 

Так что да, Андрес де Фонойоса считал себя счастливым человеком.


End file.
